Marry Me!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun terlibat skandal gay. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang lebih baik kecuali menikah dengan seorang gadis dan membuktikan bahwa ia masih normal./ Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke dipaksa harus berakting menjadi pengantin wanita aktor tersebut./ Bisakah keduanya hidup bersama tanpa benih cinta yang tumbuh?
1. You are My Girlfriend, Haruno Sakura!

" _Menikahlah denganku! Tidak,kau harus menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura!"_

" _Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha Sasuke?!"_

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

 _You are my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura!_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, komandan? Para _zombie_ itu semakin banyak!" seorang polisi dengan surai merah bertanya pada lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus membunuh mereka semua dengan serum yang diciptakan oleh profesor," sahut lelaki bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat di bagian belakang kepala.

"Tapi, itu berarti kita harus ke laboratorium untuk mengambil serum tersebut?"

"Hn," sang komandang menoleh, mengawasi keadaan di sekitar, "ayo, kita harus cepat bergerak!"

"Baik!"

Empat orang polisi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu bergerak dengan cepat di dalam lebatnya hutan. Mereka harus bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa karena serangan _zombie_ bisa muncul kapan saja. Kota mereka sudah menjadi sarang _zombie_ akibat ulah seorang ilmuwan gila.

Mereka berempat berlari sambil bersikap siaga dengan senjata di tangan. Tiba-tiba segerembolan _zombie_ muncul dari sebelah kiri, membuat keempat polisi tersebut harus mengeluarkan peluru mereka. Peluru itu tidak memberikan efek yang signifikan, karena para _zombie_ itu kembali berdiri dan menyerang mereka.

"Wraaaaaaghh!"

"Komandan Yuki! Di belakang anda!"

Pria bersurai hitam yang dipanggil 'Komandan' itu menoleh dan mendapati tiga _zombie_ hendak menyerangnya. Bola matanya membulat terkejut dan dengan cepat ia menghunuskan _katana_ ke tubuh _zombie_ tersebut.

"Gyaaaarrrgh!"

"Ok, _cut_!"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah sutradara yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya berdiri memberi perintah ke para aktor yang sedang berakting tadi. Pria berambut perak segera menghampiri sang tokoh utama sambil membawa handuk dan air mineral.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini!" Jiraiya berseru sambil memerintahkan kru film membereskan peralatan.

"Aktingmu selalu bagus, Sasuke,"

"Terima kasih, Kakashi," Sasuke yang berakting sebagai Komandan Yuki menerima botol air mineral dari manajernya dan menegak setengah isinya.

"Setelah ini kau ada pemotretan dengan majalah Vogue. Lalu hadir sebagai bintang tamu di Radio Star. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat di apartemenmu," Kakashi membaca sederet kegiatan Sasuke hingga tengah malam nanti. Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke menghela napas lelah.

"Hei, _man_! Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu?" seorang pria bersurai merah merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Aku segera kembali," Kakashi undur diri meninggalkan kedua aktor yang sedang naik daun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Sasori!" Sasuke melirik tajam pria yang saat ini merangkul bahunya.

Sasori berdecak kesal dan menarik lengannya dari bahu Sasuke, "Jangan galak begitu! Pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang menempel padamu,"

"Aku tak peduli," Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan membuka seragam polisi yang ia kenakan, sehingga saat ini pria itu bertelanjang dada menunjukkan otot perutnya yang seksi.

"Jangan-jangan kau itu _gay_ ya?" Sasori mengernyit dan memandang jijik Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sasori. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang agak terbuka. Tinggi pria bermata _hazel_ di hadapannya ini hanya sebatas telinganya, sehingga Sasuke bisa menatap langsung mata itu.

Dengan bertelanjang dada, Sasuke menatap Sasori intens membuat pria berwajah imut di hadapannya merinding seketika. Ia meraih dagu Sasori dengan kedua tangan dan memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori.

"A-a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" Sasori bertanya dengan panik.

Sungguh Sasori masih normal dan masih suka menonton film porno antara lelaki dan wanita. Menghadapi sosok Sasuke di hadapannya ini membuat jantungnya berdentum ketakutan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke memang _gay_. Dan Sasori tidak ingin menjadi _uke-_ nya Sasuke.

"Pfffftt!" Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya di dagu Sasori. Ia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi panik pria imut tersebut, "kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana bentuk wajahmu tadi!"

Sasori menggertakan gigi kesal dan wajahnya memanas menahan malu, "Dasar Uchiha idiot!"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan umpatan Sasori dan memilih memakai kaus yang sudah disiapkan Kakashi. Ponsel pria tampan itu berdering menunjukkan panggilan masuk. Sasuke menatap datar nama yang tertera di dalam layar ponselnya.

"Ya, _aniki_?"

" _Datanglah ke kantor hari ini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"_

"Aku sibuk," Sasuke menyahut datar dan terdengar helaan napas dari sambungan teleponnya.

" _Jadi inikah balasan yang kau berikan pada kakakmu setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau dewasa?"_

Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan datang,"

" _Itu jawaban yang seharusnya kau utarakan sejak tadi."_

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menyahut datar dan memutuskan panggilan telepon.

"Apa itu Itachi?" Sasori menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memakai mantel berwarna navy.

"Hn,"

"Mobil sudah siap, Sasuke," Kakashi muncul di ambang pintu.

"Antar aku ke Uchiha Corp," Sasuke melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasori yang menatap punggungnya.

"Anak itu sangat jenius. Tapi, mengapa ia memilih menjadi aktor?" Sasori bergumam.

Kakashi yang mendengar gumaman Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas seraya pamit menyusul Sasuke yang sudah melangkah jauh. Sedangkan pria bersurai merah itu terdiam memandang kedua pria yang sudah pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

* * *

Daun-daun maple berguguran di sepanjang taman Uchiha Corp. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda berjalan di bawah gugurnya daun-daun cokelat tersebut. Telinganya tersumbat _earphone_ dan ia sesekali bersenandung menyanyikan lagu. Sore yang cerah memang harus ditemani dengan musik yang ceria, itu merupakan salah satu filosofi gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu terus bersenandung menyanyikan lagu sambil sesekali mengganti musiknya di Ipod. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan di depannya yang juga sedang asyik melamun. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertabrakan membuat pantat Sakura terpaksa mencium kerasnya trotoar.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai aktor terkenal sedang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ia terpesona pada parasnya yang rupawan.

"Tck!" Sasuke mendecih melihat Sakura yang kini memelototinya. Dengan cuek, pria idaman gadis-gadis di Jepang itu berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura menatap tak percaya Sasuke. Ia mendengus kesal dan berdiri.

"Hei, kau!"

Merasa panggilannya diabaikan, Sakura mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melempar kepala berbuntut pantat ayam Sasuke. Ia menemukan kulit pisang dan memungutnya. Dengan seringai _evil_ , Sakura melempar kulit pisang tersebut dan mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang cukup kaget dengan benda yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala. Ia meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah kulit pisang. Segera saja ia berbalik hendak memarahi pelaku yang melemparinya dengan kulit pisang. Tapi, sebelum ia melakukan hal tersebut, gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadi ditabraknya sudah lebih dulu mengomeli Sasuke.

"Kau itu tidak punya mata, ya? Ada manusia sebesar aku ini tetap kau tabrak? Sudah menabrak sampai aku jatuh, tapi kau tidak minta maaf? Jangan sok ya, mentang-mentang kau itu aktor! Aktingmu juga tidak terlalu bagus, Sasuke sialan!"

Sasuke melotot mendengar umpatan Sakura, "Kau itu anti-fans, ya?"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa sekaligus kesal. Pria di hadapannya ini memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan. Sakura memang bukan anti-fans Sasuke, tapi bukan juga fans Sasuke. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan selebritis karena waktunya tidak cukup untuk mengurus hal-hal semacam itu. Gadis itu harus bekerja keras demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan juga keluarganya yang tinggal di desa, sehingga tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengagumi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tiga puluh detik yang lalu aku bukan anti-fansmu. Tapi, mulai saat ini aku adalah anti-fans yang paling membencimu!"

Sasuke berdecih dan membuang kulit pisang ke dalam tong sampah, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan fans sepertimu," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan setelah memberikan seringai menyebalkan pada Sakura.

"Hei!" Sakura berteriak marah melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Ia mendengus melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung kantornya, "dasar bajingan tampan yang sombong!" decihnya pelan.

* * *

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu ruangan kakaknya. Mengambil napas singkat, Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya setelah ada seruan masuk. Aktor tampan itu memandang sang kakak yang berdiri menghadap jendela besar. Sepertinya ia menikmati pemandangan indah taman ciptaan mendiang sang ibu.

"Gadis itu benar-benar berani melemparmu dengan kulit pisang," terdengar nada geli dari cara bicara Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Jangan bicarakan anti-fans itu!"

Itachi berbalik dan menampakkan senyum geli, "Tapi, langka sekali gadis seperti itu. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan memujamu seperti memuja dewa,"

"Mungkin dia tidak normal," Sasuke menyahut acuh dan mengempaskan bokongnya di sofa.

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Tuhan bisa saja membuat hatimu jatuh cinta padanya," Itachi terkekeh melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke tanda bahwa pria itu kesal.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu, _baka aniki_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Itachi duduk di hadapan Sasuke, " _otou-san_ ingin kau menjadi Presdir Uchiha Corp, Sasuke,"

Sasuke mendengus bosan. Setiap kali ia dipanggil kakak sulungnya ke Uchiha Corp, pasti yang dibicarakan adalah keputusan ayahnya yang menginginkan Sasuke menjadi penerus di perusahaan tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, aku tidak mau. Lagipula sudah ada kau, jadi aku tidak dibutuhkan," Sasuke menatap malas Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mengurus cabang Uchiha Corp di Inggris. Kau tahu bukan jika di sana sangat butuh pengawasan?"

"Harapan _tou-san_ hanya padamu, Sasuke. Jadilah Presdir di perusahaan ini. Lagipula otak jeniusmu itu terlalu sayang jika disia-siakan," lanjut Itachi.

"Kau akan tinggal di Inggris?" Sasuke terlihat cukup kaget mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Ya, aku akan pindah sekitar satu bulan lagi. Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan menggantikan posisiku?"

Sasuke berdiri dan memandang kakaknya yang duduk diam menanti jawaban Sasuke.

"Tidak," setelah berkata tanpa emosi, pria bermanik _obisidian_ itu pergi begitu saja.

"Anak yang keras kepala," Itachi menyandarkan punggung dan menghela napas lelah.

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke- _kun_ keren sekali!" Ino memekik heboh menonton akting Sasuke di film lama pria tersebut yang sedang tayang ulang di TV. Sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja keluar kamar memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja sifat asli aktor itu, Ino!" Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada menatap kesal Sasuke yang ada di dalam layar kaca.

"Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Ino kembali memekik ketika melihat Sasuke berhasil membunuh lawan mainnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini dan dia bener-benar menyebalkan," Sakura jadi kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Pantatnya masih terasa nyeri.

"Eiii! Itu tidak mungkin," Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya, lalu memakan popcorn.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidaklah!"

"Kau itu benar-benar ya, _pig_!" Sakura mengambil _remote_ TV dan mengganti salurannya membuat Ino berteriak tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau ganti dengan acara gosip?" Ino bermaksud merebut _remote_ TV, namun segera disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

"Bukankah kau ratu gosip?"

"Haruno Sakura! Kembalikan _remote_ TV itu!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke lagi!"

"Kau!"

Ino menerjang Sakura, berusaha merebut _remote_ TV. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berhasil mendapatkannya. Ia mengganti saluran TV ke film Sasuke, tapi Sakura segera merebutnya kembali dan mengembalikan saluran TV ke acara _infotainment_. Mereka berdua terus berusaha merebut _remote_ TV hingga bergulingan di lantai dan saling menjambak.

" _Seorang_ paparazzi _berhasil mengambil gambar seorang aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berusaha mencium Akasuna Sasori. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra, apalagi diketahui jika keduanya sering terlibat beradu akting di film yang sama."_

Sakura dan Ino segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar presenter _infotainment_ bicara. Mereka segera duduk tegak dan menonton acara itu dengan mata tak berkedip. Terlihat foto Sasuke yang berusaha mencium Sasori. Ino bahkan sampai menganga melihatnya, sementara gadis di sebelahnya membulatkan mata.

" _Kini rumor mulai beredar di kalangan_ netizen _. Mereka mulai berspekulasi jika Uchiha Sasuke selama ini adalah seorang_ gay. _Ia tidak pernah terlibat skandal dengan seorang wanita. Mungkin inilah yang menjawab mengapa aktor itu selalu terlihat sendiri dan tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun. Tapi, benarkah Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang_ gay? _Dan apakah Akasuna Sasori adalah pasangan_ gay- _nya? Kita tunggu klarifikasi dari kedua aktor tersebut."_

"Tidak!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak bersamaan.

"Kau! Gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke sialanmu itu, Sasori- _kun_ digosipkan _gay_!" Sakura menuding Ino dengan jarinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti Sasori pendekmu itu yang mencoba merayu Sasuke- _kun_!" Ino melotot tidak terima.

"Tapi, apa mereka benar-benar, _gay_?" Sakura bergumam.

"Foto yang diambil _paparazzi_ itu terlihat nyata," Ino menyahut.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!" seru kedua gadis itu syok.

* * *

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya setelah menonton video yang baru saja diberikan Kakashi. Pria itu menyandarkan kepala di kursi mobil sambil memandang jalan yang masih ramai karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan skandal _gay_ seperti saat ini. Lelaki itu merupakan aktor yang sangat ahli menghindari skandal.

"Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan acara di Radio Star," Kakashi memandang prihatin Sasuke yang duduk diam memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hn,"

"Direktur Tsunade tadi menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau harus ke agensi besok pagi," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn,"

"Tenanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," Kakashi mencoba menghibur lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku harap begitu. Jangan sampai ayahku mengetahui hal ini," gumam Sasuke saat matanya menangkap siluet gadis bersurai merah muda yang berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil membawa plastik belanjaan bersama temannya yang berambut pirang.

* * *

Esoknya seperti yang sudah diinformasikan oleh Kakashi, Sasuke datang ke kantor agensi untuk menemui sang direktur, Senju Tsunade. Ia berhasil masuk dengan aman karena memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai bawah tanah. Sebelumnya ia memang agak kesulitan melewati kerumunan wartawan yang menunggu di depan gerbang masuk gedung, tetapi berkat bantuan empat orang satpam Sasuke berhasil melewati halangan tersebut.

Kakashi yang setia berjalan di samping Sasuke terlihat begitu sibuk meladeni berbagai macam telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pria itu pun beberapa kali mengucap kata maaf karena beberapa pihak membatalkan kontrak mereka dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja para pelaku bisnis tidak ingin produknya tenggelam di pasaran hanya karena sang ambasador memiliki skandal _gay_ yang masih tabu di kalangan masyakarat.

Memang beberapa orang memiliki selera yang unik dengan mencintai sesama jenis. Tetapi, tetap saja pandangan masyarakat tentang hal itu masih sangat sempit. Butuh edukasi yang mendalam agar memahami kaum _gay_. Saling menghormati dan tidak mengganggu privasi saja sudah merupakan langkah yang sangat baik dilakukan untuk menjaga stabilitas hubungan sosial.

Klik.

Kakashi memutus panggilan telepon setelah mengatakan maaf dan memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana. Ia melirik Sasuke di sampingnya yang berjalan dengan raut datar. Tapi, pria bersurai perak itu yakin bahwa Sasuke tengah memikirkan skandalnya dengan serius.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat Nona Tsunade naik darah, Sasuke," Kakashi berucap ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Kakashi dengan datar, "Dia saja yang terlalu banyak minum alkohol, jadi darahnya cepat naik,"

Kakashi menghela napas lelah, "Saat ini posisimu sedang sulit. Sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku dan juga Nona Tsunade. Karirmu sedang ada di puncak, skandal ini bisa merusak reputasimu. Jadilah anak baik hari ini, Sasuke," pria yang usianya lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke itu memohon.

Kakashi sudah menjadi manajer Sasuke sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sasuke saat itu masih duduk di bangku kuliah ketika bertemu dengannya di sebuah taman ketika Sasuke asyik bermain basket. Begitu melihat sosoknya sekilas, Kakashi berani bertaruh bahwa pria bermarga Uchiha itu akan terkenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan benar dugaan Kakashi, dalam waktu lima tahun Sasuke sudah menjadi salah satu aktor termahal di dunia menurut beberapa sumber majalah _entertainment_.

Saat itu usia Sasuke dua puluh dua tahun ketika Kakashi memintanya mengikuti audisi untuk mengisi peran di sebuah film laga. Sasuke langsung mendapat peran yang cukup bagus sebagai pemeran pembantu yang sangat penting dalam alur cerita. Sejak saat itu karirnya meroket. Tawaran film dan drama selalu datang, bahkan video musik serta menjadi penyanyi pun pernah ditawarkan, tapi Sasuke lebih menyukai akting sehingga ia menolak menjadi penyanyi.

Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu tampan, jenius, pandai berakting dan tidak pernah terlibat skandal, kecuali saat ini seolah kesialan sedang mengujinya. Sasuke menghela napas berat dan menatap Kakashi yang tingginya sejajar dengan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah!"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade dan terdengar suara tegas wanita yang menyuruhnya masuk. Mereka berdua lantas masuk dan memandang Tsunade yang sudah duduk tenang di sofa berwarna merah marun, sedangkan asistennya yang bernama Shizune berdiri di samping sofa.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, aktor andalan Senju Agency itu membalas tatapannya tanpa minat. Kakashi segera membungkukkan badan menyapa Tsunade, mau tak mau Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Duduklah," Tsunade menyuruh kedua lelaki tampan itu duduk di hadapannya, "ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah kau tidak pernah terlibat skandal sekecil apapun?" Tsunade langsung menatap lurus mata Sasuke ketika pria itu sudah duduk di hadapannya. Tidak ada basa-basi karena itu bukanlah ciri khas Tsunade.

"Itu hanya gosip," Sasuke menyahut tegas membalas tatapan Tsunade.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke, Tsunade menghela napas dan memijit pelipis seolah kepalanya sangat pusing akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Sekecil apapun gosip, itu bisa saja menghancurkan reputasimu. Apalagi ini bukanlah gosip yang kecil. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan skandal ini, Uchiha?"

"Nona Tsunade, saya yakin ada jalan keluar—"

"—Kakashi, aku tidak bertanya padamu," Tsunade melirik Kakashi dengan tajam membuat lelaki yang hendak membela Sasuke itu langsung terdiam. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tahu jika Kakashi selalu membela dan melindungi Sasuke.

"Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan skandal ini, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade bertanya dengan tegas.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Jika ia memilih keluar dari agensi dan berhenti menjadi aktor, itu sama saja dengan mendeklrasikan bahwa dirinya memang _gay_. Kalaupun ia melakukan konferensi pers, masyarakat tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan dirinya, apalagi satu persatu muncul berbagai macam foto yang seolah membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang _gay_. Julukan _gay_ akan terus mengekori Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya.

Sasuke tentu saja masih normal. Foto-foto yang beredar di masyarakat diambil dari sudut pandang yang memojokkan dirinya sehingga Sasuke memang terlihat seperti bermesraan dengan Sasori. Padahal kenyataannya menyentuh Sasori saja Sasuke segan.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan skandal ini? Belum lagi masalah yang akan muncul jika ayah Sasuke mengetahui hal ini. Bisa-bisa pria itu dipaksa keluar dari dunia _entertainment_ dan berakhir di balik kursi Presdir Uchiha Corp. Sasuke jadi pusing memikirkannya. Namun, sebuah ide gila terlintas di otak Sasuke yang jenius.

"Aku akan menikah,"

"Apa?!" Tsunade terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan Kakashi dan Shizune langsung menatap pria itu dengan mata melotot, "apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tsunade mengulangi pertanyaannya, takut jika ia salah mendengar.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan di atas paha. Ia menatap Tsunade lurus-lurus dan bicara dengan tegas.

"Aku akan menikah dan mengenalkan istriku. Skandal itu pasti akan lenyap jika aku menikah bukan?"

Ruangan itu hening beberapa saat. Semua mata memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Lalu helaan napas dan tawa yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade membuat ketegangan di sana perlahan lenyap.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung," Tsunade mengelus dada kiri, "memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menikahinya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat rencana gegabah yang mungkin saja bisa merugikan beberapa pihak," ucapan Sasuke membuat Kakashi menatap pria itu dengan curiga.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Pernikahan itu merupakan kado Tuhan yang paling indah," Tsunade melambaikan tangan seolah menepis ucapan Sasuke, "kekasihmu pasti syok sekali mendengar skandalmu ini,"

"Ya, aku juga mencemaskan hal itu. Tapi, ia adalah gadis yang kuat dan sangat percaya padaku. Aku yakin ia pasti baik-baik saja," Sasuke memang aktor yang hebat, ia bisa meyakinkan Tsunade jika pria itu memang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencemaskan skandalmu ini lagi. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui kekasihmu dan lamar dia dengan cara yang paling romantis. Atau perlu kuceritakan bagaimana Dan dulu melamarku?" Tsunade terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri," Sasuke menyahut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aduh... Anak muda ini pasti sedang kasmaran!" Tsunade tertawa keras membuat Shizune ikut terkekeh dan Kakashi tertawa dengan kaku, "sebaiknya kau juga cepat menyusul, Kakashi," Tsunade kemudian menatap Kakashi.

"Ah... Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu," Kakashi menyahut sambil tertawa kaku seperti robot.

"Tidak usah jauh-jauh mencarinya. Di sebelahku ini juga masih _single_ ," Tsunade mengerling Shizune.

"No, Nona Tsunade!" Shizune merasakan pipinya memanas akibat digoda oleh Tsunade.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Kakashi yang salah tingkah dengan seringainya. Kakashi menatap kesal Sasuke yang berhasil lepas dari ceramah Tsunade dan kini ia menjadi korban keisengan direktur pirang itu.

"Maaf Nona Tsunade, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi," Kakashi bangkit terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti punya jadwal yang sibuk," Tsunade menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "aku tidak sabar mendapat undangan pernikahanmu,"

"Anda pasti menjadi orang pertama yang menerimanya," Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kakashi.

* * *

"Jadi, siapa nama gadis itu?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menyetir.

"Tidak tahu,"

Ckit!

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Sasuke berteriak kesal karena Kakashi tiba-tiba menepi saat pria itu melaju cepat di jalanan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu siapa nama kekashimu sendiri?" Kakashi mengernyitkan alis menatap Sasuke yang sekarang memijit pelipisnya karena pusing.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih,"

"Sudah kuduga. Aktingmu tadi benar-benar meyakinkan Nona Tsunade," Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi mobil, "sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah berkata akan menikah,"

"Kita harus mencari gadis yang bersedia menikah denganku dalam jangka waktu tertentu,"

"Kau ingin mempermainkan ikatan pernikahan?" Kakashi menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang terlihat frustrasi.

"Kalau kau punya ide lain, katakan padaku!" akhirnya emosi Sasuke meledak.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar ledakan emosi Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu biasanya bisa mengontrol emosi, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar tertekan. Kakashi pun tidak bisa membantu banyak karena pria itu tidak mengetahui ranah pribadi Sasuke jika pria itu sendiri tidak membuka diri. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke berdering membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada benda persegi tipis yang sedang berkedip-kedip.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat begitu melihat nama ayah tertulis di layar ponsel tersebut. Setelah mengembuskan napas, pria itu menjawab panggilan telepon. Kakashi sendiri hanya diam memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Halo, _otou-san_ ,"

" _Ayah ingin bicara denganmu, Sasuke. Temui ayah di restoran favorit ibumu nanti malam jam tujuh,"_

"Baiklah," Sasuke menyahut pasrah mendengar perintah ayahnya yang singkat, padat dan menuntut itu.

Klik.

"Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah," Sasuke mendengus keras. Kakashi prihatin memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau ingin berhenti bisa saja, Sasuke," Kakashi berucap pelan.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku berhenti?!" Sasuke kembali emosi mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Pria perak itu hari ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau 'kan masih punya posisi di Uchiha Corp. Lagipula akting itu hanya hobimu saja, bukan? Aku tahu otak jeniusmu itu akan berakhir sia-sia jika kau hanya menjadi aktor,"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat dan memilih memandang sisi jalan yang sepi, "Kau tahu sendiri kenapa aku memilih jalan ini,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi," Kakashi kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, "aku akan membantumu menyelasaikan skandal ini,"

"Hn,"

"Dasar Uchiha," Kakashi mendengus mendengar gumaman khas klan Uchiha.

* * *

Suara air yang jatuh dari batang bambu di kolam ikan menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suasana di ruangan bergaya tradisional itu. Uchiha Fugaku duduk beralaskan bantal di lantai _tatami_. Ia menyesap teh hijau yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan sambil menunggu putra bungsunya yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu geser itu terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan VVIP restoran tersebut. Ia membungkukkan badan dan bergegas duduk di hadapan Fugaku setelah melihat ayahnya menggedikkan kepala menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Apa kabar, _otou-san_?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja sebelum mendengar skandalmu itu," Fugaku menyahut datar dan memandang anaknya lurus-lurus, "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa membuat malu Uchiha seperti ini?"

Suara Fugaku memang terdengar datar tanpa emosi, tapi Sasuke yakin ayahnya benar-benar marah. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut menyakitkan. Tapi, hal yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ucapan Fugaku itu memang benar.

Sasuke hendak menjawab ucapan Fugaku ketika pintu diketuk dan datanglah dua orang pelayan yang menyajikan beberapa jenis sushi dan minuman di atas meja. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, baru Sasuke bisa membuka suaranya.

"Itu hanyalah gosip, ayah," Sasuke membalas tatapan Fugaku dengan penuh keyakinan berharap ayahnya itu mengerti.

"Apapun itu alasanmu, kau sudah membuat malu klan Uchiha. Bagaimana caramu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan membersihkan nama Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang serupa dengan Tsunade, mulut Sasuke tanpa sadar bergerak dengan sendiri dan ia tersentak.

"Aku akan menikah,"

Fugaku mengernyitkan alis mendengar sahutan Sasuke, "Siapa gadis itu?"

Sasuke semakin terpojok, "Aku akan mengenalkannya pada ayah secepatnya,"

"Suruh ia datang saat ini juga,"

Fugaku memang paling ahli membuat Sasuke terpojok dan tidak berdaya. Ia sangat memahami sikap Sasuke ketika anaknya itu berbuat kebohongan sekecil apapun. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin memastikan sendiri Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya ini benarkah berbohong atau tidak. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat dan tangannya bergetar di bawah meja. Ekspresinya memang datar, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya dulu,"

Fugaku menyesap kembali tehnya ketika Sasuke menutup pintu dan pergi hendak menelpon kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menjadi panik. Ia segera berjalan keluar restoran mewah tersebut hendak menghubungi Kakashi. Bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke harus menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya malam ini di hadapan Fugaku. Masalah pernikahan bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Sasuke menghubungi Kakashi dan langsung diangkat saat itu juga.

"Kakashi, aku butuh seorang gadis saat ini juga!"

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin one night stand?"_

"Bukan itu, bodoh!"

" _Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu. Sopanlah sedikit!"_

"Ayahku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku! Aku butuh seorang gadis sekarang juga!"

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu restoran, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda lewat di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan _coat_ cokelat sepanjang lutut. Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sasuke melangkah dengan sendirinya mengejar sang gadis. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu di Uchiha Corp dan mengikuti instingnya, Sasuke rasa gadis itu sangat tepat untuk membantunya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura sedikit memekik kaget saat seseorang menarik lengannya membuat gadis itu membalikkan badan.

"Kakashi, aku sudah menemukannya,"

" _Menemukan apa? Hei, Sasuke! Kau dengar aku?"_

Sasuke memutus panggilan telepon sepihak dan menatap gadis di hadapannya penuh harap.

"Kau... Uchiha Sasuke?" gadis itu terlihat mengernyit tidak suka memandang Sasuke.

"Benar. Siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu namaku? Itu tidak penting!" Sakura hendak menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang lengannya.

Sasuke melirik tas Sakura dan di sana menggantung sebuah gantungan kunci terukir namanya.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dan ia terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya. Mungkin setelah ini Sakura harus memeriksakan telinga ke dokter THT.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku, Haruno Sakura!"

To be continue

Hai! Aku muncul lagi~ membawa fict yang baru. Mudah-mudahan ini tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. Semoga inspirasi selalu datang dan fict ini berlanjut sampai ending. Walaupun idenya pasaran dan sudah menjamur di mana-mana, semoga readers menyukainya. Hohoho... ah~ aku kangen banget sama fanfiction!

Ditunggu feedbacknya ya di kolom review!


	2. Marry Me!

" _Menikahlah denganku! Tidak, kau harus menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura!"_

" _Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha Sasuke?!"_

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

 _Marry me!_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mabuk ya, Uchiha?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak memandang aktor tampan di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin aktor yang sedang terlibat skandal ini tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Sakura karena lemparan kulit pisang kemarin. Jika memang benar, berarti Sasuke termasuk pria yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke sepenjuru arah seolah mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada kamera tersembunyi di sini?"

Sasuke menahan tawa melihat wajah konyol Sakura. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar polos. Ia pasti berpikir jika Sasuke sedang syuting acara TV di mana ada kamera tersembunyi yang berniat menjahili gadis itu.

"Ikut aku,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya masuk ke dalam restoran. Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti situasi hanya menuruti Sasuke, ia berpikir jika ada kamera tersembunyi yang sedang merekamnya. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu bahkan sempat merapikan rambut ketika Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah ruangan khusus tamu VVIP. Sasuke terdiam sesaat di depan pintu geser dan menyempatkan diri memandang Sakura.

"Jangan bicara apapun. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum. Biarkan aku yang menjawab semua pertanyaan nanti. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke tegas menatap gadis di hadapannya.

 _Oh, mungkin nanti ada kuis berhadiah. Ya sudah aku biarkan saja si sombong Sasuke yang menjawab._

"Baiklah," Sakura menyahut enteng. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengetuk pintu dan menggesernya. Terlihat Fugaku masih duduk tenang memandang kehadiran Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda. Seketika Fugaku mengingat mendiang istrinya. _Pasti Mikoto akan menjerit senang melihat gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda ini._

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Sakura pelan memberi kode dengan mata. Seakan mengerti, Sakura membungkukkan badan memberi salam kepada pria asing yang duduk tenang di atas lantai _tatami_.

"Duduklah," Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersentak melihat Fugaku tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. Mungkin rencana Sasuke akan berjalan lancar. _Sepertinya ayah menyukai gadis ini, syukurlah. Semoga saja gadis ini tidak membuatku repot._

"Siapa namamu?" Fugaku bertanya lembut meski wajahnya terlihat datar. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut melihat tingkah sang ayah.

"Ya?" Sakura bergumam kaget mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku yang diarahkan padanya.

Seingat gadis itu, Sasuke menyuruh untuk diam dan membiarkan pria itu menjawab semua pertanyaan. Jadi, apa Sakura tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan dasar itu? Sakura jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba ia merasa senggolan di lengan. Sakura melirik Sasuke dan dijawab tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seolah berarti 'Cepat jawab pertanyaannya!'.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan anda," Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh pada Fugaku dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis seolah puas dengan sikap sopan Sakura. Pria yang usianya menginjak lima puluh tujuh tahun itu mengambil cangkir dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura. Fugaku menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir itu dengan hati-hati. Sasuke duduk mematung memerhatikan tingkah laku ayahnya yang tidak wajar.

"Minumlah, Sakura. Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Toh nanti kau akan menjadi bagian Uchiha, bukan?" Fugaku berucap lugas seolah hal yang ia ucapkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terkejut mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya.

"Ya?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sasuke merasa alarm bahaya mulai berdengung.

"Tentu saja Sakura akan menjadi bagian Uchiha, ayah," Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin. Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"A—" baru saja Sakura hendak protes pada Sasuke, tapi pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat di bawah meja menyuruh gadis itu diam, "aargh!"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Fugaku bertanya khawatir karena melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menahan sakit.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum meringis memandang Fugaku. Sasuke tidak main-main mencengkeram tangannya. Ia akan memukul lelaki itu nanti.

"Kau yakin?" Fugaku menatap cemas calon menantunya.

"Sakura memang sedang tidak enak badan. Makanya aku tidak mengajaknya ke sini. Tapi, ayah memaksaku membawanya ke sini," Sasuke menyahut sebal.

 _Apalagi ini? Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke sombong ini berakting seolah-olah mengenalku dengan baik? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa kami sedang syuting parodi sebuah drama? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada kamera sama sekali?_ Sakura membatin bingung mencerna situasi yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Aa... Maafkan ayah kalau begitu," Fugaku tidak bicara pada Sasuke, melainkan Sakura.

"A, ayah?" Sakura membeo tidak mengerti.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku ayah. Bukankah kalian nanti akan menikah juga?" Fugaku menjawab dan meneguk tehnya dengan pelan.

Sasuke berusaha memasang ekspresi datar meski sebenarnya ia terkejut melihat sikap sang ayah yang dingin menjadi ramah pada Sakura. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika yang diminum Fugaku saat ini adalah _sake_ , namun melihat warna minuman itu Sasuke yakin itu adalah teh hijau kesukaan ayahnya.

"Me, menikah?" Sakura membuka mulutnya terkejut.

"Ayah kenapa mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura? Aku bahkan belum melamarnya. Jika seperti ini lamaran itu tidak bisa menjadi kejutan," Sasuke berakting seolah kesal dengan sang ayah.

"Kau belum melamarnya?" Fugaku bertanya bingung.

"Belum. Rencananya besok aku ingin melamarnya. Tapi, karena ayah sudah mengatakan aku akan menikahinya ya sudah," Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Sakura semakin bingung dengan alur cerita parodi drama ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berakting seperti apa karena dua pria lawan mainnya ini berakting sangat natural. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam dan menyimak sambil melirik Sasuke dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Kau tetap harus melamarnya dengan cara yang romantis. Jangan memalukan Uchiha," Fugaku menasehati Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu,"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Kami belum memutuskan tanggal yang tepat,"

"Minggu depan saja. Ayah masih ada di Jepang sampai minggu depan. Setelah itu ayah harus ke Thailand mengunjungi kantor cabang di sana,"

"Mi, minggu depan?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

 _Akting kagetnya lumayan juga._ Sakura bicara di dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan meminta Kimimaro menyiapkan segalanya. Kalian tinggal mencari gaun pernikahan dan juga cincin," Fugaku berucap enteng.

"Jika ibumu di sini, ia pasti merasa sangat bahagia," Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Fugaku menyumpit sepotong sushi dan menempatkannya di piring kecil Sakura, "makanlah yang banyak, Sakura. Aku ingin menantuku selalu sehat," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tidak mengerti, namun ia membalas senyuman Fugaku. Ia merasa pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini begitu hangat meski wajahnya tanpa emosi seperti Sasuke.

Sakura memakan sushi yang diberikan oleh Fugaku sementara otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan akibat situasi aneh yang sedang ia hadapi. Sedangkan Sasuke makan dalam diam. Otak pria itu sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Sakura mau menjadi pengantin wanitanya. Gadis di sampingnya ini memang polos, tapi ia kelihatan keras kepala. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke?

* * *

Setelah makan malam yang aneh itu selesai, Sasuke berinisiatif mengantar Sakura pulang. Gadis itu masih terlihat bingung dan menuruti begitu saja apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke menepikan mobil untuk tertawa geli.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kamera tadi," Sakura menatap Sasuke dan semakin bingung ketika pria di sampingnya tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?!" Sakura menjadi kesal melihat Sasuke tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Apa aktingku sangat buruk?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati membuat Sasuke semakin tertawa keras melupakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang selalu _stay calm_.

"Berhenti tertawa, Uchiha bodoh!" Sakura semakin kesal dan memukul bahu Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aw! Kau kasar sekali sih!" Sasuke mengusap bahunya dan berhenti tertawa.

"Habisnya kau tertawa seperti orang gila!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Saatnya ia memberitahu hal yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu, "jadi, kau benar-benar berpikir kalau tadi ada _hidden camera_?"

"Bukannya kau sedang syuting parodi drama?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Aku tidak sedang syuting tadi. Itu tidak direkayasa,"

Sakura terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu?! Jadi, jadi itu bukan sandiwara?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya sandiwara. Kau dan aku yang berpura-pura, sedangkan ayahku bersikap tanpa rekayasa," Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Apa?! Jadi, jadi yang di hadapanku tadi itu Uchiha Fugaku CEO Uchiha Corp?!" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi ayahku?"

Sakura menggeram dan membuka sabuk pengaman, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan erat membuat pria itu terpaksa mencondongkan diri padanya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku? Dan, dan apa maksudnya menikah yang dibicarakan kau dan ayahmu tadi?!"

Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ di hadapannya yang menatap penuh amarah dengan tenang. Meski cengkraman Sakura terasa mencekik leher, ia rasa memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu setelah membodohi Sakura selama makan malam tadi.

"Menikahlah denganku! Tidak, kau harus menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura dengan serius.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha Sasuke?!" Sakura melepas cengkraman tangannya dan mendorong Sasuke hingga pria itu membentur pintu mobil.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini!" Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun mobil itu terkunci, "hei! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!" Sakura berteriak kesal menatap Sasuke yang duduk dengan santai sambil merapikan kerah kemeja.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana," Sasuke menyahut.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Buka pintu ini atau aku akan berteriak!" Sakura mengancam karena sudah tidak tahan berada satu mobil dengan aktor gila macam Sasuke.

"Coba saja. Mobil ini kedap suara, lagipula jalanan sangat sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu," Sakura segera memandang jalanan yang memang sudah sangat sepi karena Sasuke sengaja melewati jalan yang jarang dilalui kendaraan. Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura terpaksa duduk kembali dan menatap geram Sasuke.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik? Bicara dengan kepala dingin?" Sakura menatap sinis Sasuke yang bicara dengan santai, "aku hanya ingin kita menikah dalam jangka waktu tertentu hingga skandal itu hilang,"

"Jadi ini semua karena skandal _gay_ itu? Kenapa kau melibatkanku dalam skandal yang kau buat sendiri?" Sakura kembali mengomel membuat kepala Sasuke pusing.

"Hanya ini jalan terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau pikir aku juga ingin menikah denganmu?" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan pasangan _gay-_ mu saja?" Sakura kembali terpancing emosi melihat kesombongan Sasuke.

"Menikah dengan Sasori? Yang benar saja! Aku ini masih normal tahu!" Sasuke jadi terbawa emosi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sasori- _kun_! Ia terlalu tampan buatmu!" Sakura tidak terima aktor idolanya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Sasori?" Sasuke dapat menangkap dengan cepat bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini tergila-gila dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ke, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku ini hanya penggemarnya," Sakura menatap malu-malu Sasuke seperti sedang ketahuan mencuri sesuatu.

Sasuke memiringkan bibir dan mendekat pada gadis itu. Sakura segera merapat pada pintu mobil ketika merasa Sasuke semakin menghimpitnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu dekat dengan Sasori asal kau membantuku menyelesaikan skandal ini,"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa membuat kalian berpacaran asal kau mau menikah denganku selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu kita bercerai dan kau bisa bersama Sasori. Bagaimana?" ucapan Sasuke terasa bagaikan madu. Begitu mendengar nama Sasori disebut, telinga Sakura langsung bergerak merespon.

"Kau benar-benar akan melepasku setelah tiga bulan?" Sakura menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

"Benar," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu," Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau melakukan hal gila ini bersama Sasuke. Namun, senyum tulus pria itu membuat dada Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

Sakura menatap kosong monitor di hadapannya. Kejadian semalam bagaikan mimpi. Dalam waktu satu malam ia sudah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke dalam konteks status palsu. Ia merasa telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar karena mempermainkan ikatan pernikahan. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semalam ia dan Sasuke sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian di apartemen Sasuke. Jika salah satu pihak melanggar, maka akan dikenakan sanksi satu milyar yen. Sakura jadi merasa ada banyak tangan imajiner yang mencekik lehernya.

Naruto terkejut ketika melewati meja kerja Sakura dan gadis itu terlihat bengong dengan penampilan berantakan. Rambut gadis itu kusut seperti tidak disisir. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja _ngebut_ naik motor tanpa menggunakan helm.

"Astaga! Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menoleh dengan malas memandang sahabat sejak bayi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat rapi dengan kemeja biru, dasi biru dongker dan celana hitam.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Sakura menatap kosong wajah Naruto.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu,"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Sebaiknya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri karena Itachi- _sama_ sudah menunggumu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu,"

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Naruto berseru dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Presdir yang tepat berada di samping meja kerja Sakura. Gadis itu adalah sekretaris baru Itachi sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

"Dasar bodoh," Sakura berdecak. Begitu ia melirik cermin yang ada di atas mejanya, gadis itu berseru kaget, "ya ampun!" gadis itu buru-buru berdiri dan pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya.

Sakura merapikan rambut yang tidak ia sisir tadi pagi dan memakai lipstik saat mendengar dua orang gadis bicara di dalam bilik toilet. Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah dengar berita skandal baru Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Memang dia membuat skandal apa lagi? Sepertinya dia semakin ahli membuat skandal,"

"Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke itu biseksual,"

"Apa?!"

"Semalam dia makan malam dengan seorang gadis dan berciuman di dalam mobil! Ini pasti pengalihan isu dari skandal _gay_ itu!"

"Tapi, kau memang percaya kalau Sasuke itu _gay_? Dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang _gay_. Jutaan gadis pasti menangis karena hal itu,"

"Kau tahu sendirilah, pria tampan itu pasti sudah memiliki kekasih, jika belum pasti mereka _gay_!"

"Hahaha!"

Sakura buru-buru merapikan alat _make up_ dan keluar dari toilet. Jadi, semalam _paparazzi_ berhasil menggambil gambar dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil ponsel dan membuka situs media sosial. Ia mengetik nama Sasuke dan muncul berita skandalnya yang masih panas.

Sakura memperbesar foto yang ia yakini adalah dirinya dan Sasuke, untunglah foto itu gelap sehingga tidak kelihatan jika itu adalah dirinya. Dan syukurlah semalam Sasuke memakaikan ia topi sehingga rambut merah mudanya tidak terlihat. Sakura bisa menghela napas lega saat ini.

"Hidupku pasti tidak akan tenang setelah ini," Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Minggu ini?"

Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis akhir pekan ini, yang berarti tinggal empat hari dari hari ini.

"Ya, ayah sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menghindari hal ini lagi," Sasuke menangkup kepalanya di atas meja bar. Hari masih sore, namun lelaki Uchiha ini sudah berada di bar hotel mewah.

"Apa gadis itu menyetujui pernikahannya?" Kakashi meneguk bir sambil memerhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat frustrasi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku memaksanya untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini," ia meneguk bir dalam satu kali tegukan, "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkannya, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat Haruno Sakura melintas di hadapanku, aku merasa ia bisa membantu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak serius saja dengannya dan tidak perlu membuat perjanjian kontrak itu?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sudah mulai mabuk.

"Tidak tahu. Lihat saja nanti," gumam Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan kepala di atas meja bar.

"Hah... Dasar Uchiha," Kakashi menghela napas panjang dan meminum birnya.

* * *

Sakura sedang asyik berjalan di taman Uchiha Corp sambil menendang batu kerikil. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat sepasang sepatu _nike_ abu-abu berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu ia mengangkat wajah, Sakura langsung mengenali bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke meski pria itu memakai masker dan topi hitam.

"Ikut aku,"

"Kemana?" Sakura bersikap defensif. Sasuke jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Ke apartemenku,"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang, aku lelah!" Sakura berjalan hendak melewati Sasuke, namun pria itu menarik tangannya dan menyeret Sakura menuju mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Sasuke.

"Jangan membantah dan ikuti saja apa kataku!" Sasuke memaksa Sakura duduk di dalam mobil membuat gadis itu menggurutu kesal.

"Selalu saja seenaknya!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang memutari moncong mobil, lalu duduk dengan manis di belakang kemudi.

Sasuke hendak menyalakan mobil, namun ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika menoleh pada Sakura. Pria itu melepas topi dan masker. Ia juga melepas sabuk pengaman yang sudah terpasang.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang melepas sabuk pengaman dan mencondongkan tubuh padanya. Refleks, gadis itu mundur dan menempel di pintu mobil. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdebar-debar saat Sasuke semakin dekat menghimpitnya dan terlihat seperti ingin memeluk Sakura.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Klik.

"Tentu saja aku memasang sabuk pengaman jika kau tidak ingin kepalamu benjol," melihat ekspresi bodoh Sakura yang bengong, Sasuke menyeringai, "apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Dasar mesum,"

"A, apa katamu?! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" Sakura merasa wajahnya panas. Ia segera memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresimu,"

"Bisa diam tidak?!" Sakura menatap sengit Sasuke yang dibalas sikap acuh tak acuh pria itu, "untuk apa sih kita ke apartemenmu?"

Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke, tapi setelah lima menit berlalu pria itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Ia semakin kesal dan menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara ya? Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku diam," sahut Sasuke cuek sambil memutar kemudi mobil ke arah kanan.

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku," Sakura menepuk dadanya seolah kesabarannya akan habis.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas dan menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Kita akan mencoba gaun pengantin,"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "Bisa tidak jika perjanjian itu dibatalkan? Aku merasa berdosa jika mempermainkan pernikahan," Sakura melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

Ckit!

Pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengerem di tampat parkir bawah tanah apartemen. Ia menatap Sakura dengan _onyx_ -nya yang tajam membuat gadis itu menciut seketika.

"Jangan bercanda! Undangan sudah tersebar, gedung pernikahan sudah siap, cathering pun sudah di pesan. Kau ingin mempermalukan Uchiha? Kau ingin dipecat dari pekerjaanmu?"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa pekerjaanku?" Sakura menjadi kesal mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

"Kau memang bekerja di Uchiha Corp 'kan? Menurutmu apa Itachi akan diam saja jika salah satu pegawai yang ternyata calon pengantin adiknya melarikan diri dari pernikahan dan membuat malu klan Uchiha?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tajam membuat Sakura terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

Pria itu menghela napas lelah dan memilih keluar dari mobil. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Mengapa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini? Kenapa bukan Haruno lain saja yang bertemu dengan Sasuke malam itu? Sakura masih punya tanggungan kedua orangtuanya di desa, jadi ia tidak boleh kehilangan pekerjaan.

Gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Mungkin hari-harinya akan berat setelah ini, tapi Sakura cukup memikirkan orangtuanya saja sehingga ia yakin bisa melewati ini semua.

 _Sakura, kau pasti bisa! Semangat!_ Gadis itu mencoba mengumpulkan semangatnya agar kesedihan tidak muncul.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke ketika pria itu menekan _password_ apartemennya. Ia memang berdiri di sana karena Sasuke memaksa gadis itu untuk menghapal _password_ apartemen. Ini dilakukan Sasuke hanya sekadar untuk menguatkan alibi dan mencegah hal-hal yang akan muncul ke depannya yang entah apa itu. Sasuke tipe pria yang selalu berpikir panjang, bahkan terlalu panjang sampai membuat kepala Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Kau tidak takut aku mencuri barang-barangmu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan aneh.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, satpam di bawah sudah membawamu ke polisi," Sasuke menyeringai dan membuka pintu apartemen. Sakura mendengus mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Gadis itu terpesona melihat interior elegan apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen mewah memang jauh berbeda dengan apartemen miliknya bersama Ino. Pasti harga apartemen Sasuke ini sepuluh kali lipat dari apartemennya.

"Ikut aku," Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuk agar Sakura mengikuti pria itu.

Gadis itu menghentikkan kegiatan noraknya memerhatikan ruang tamu apartemen dengan mulut menganga. Ia mengekori Sasuke di belakang punggung pria itu. Sasuke membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya yang ditata dengan sangat rapi. Sakura tidak heran kenapa pria di depannya itu begitu perfeksionis, ruang pakaiannya saja sangat rapi begini. Apa jadinya jika Sakura membuatnya berantakan? Mungkin Sasuke tidak segan-segan menendang bokongnya dari apartemen.

"Kau coba gaun yang ada di sana," Sasuke menunjuk deretan gaun putih yang terlihat menawan di tengah ruangan.

"Wow! Gaunnya sebanyak ini? Apa aku akan memakai semuanya?" Sakura menghampiri gaun itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya kau peraga busana ingin memakai semuanya?" Sasuke menyahut ketus membuat Sakura mencebikkan bibir, "aku tunggu di luar. Jangan lama-lama. Aku paling sebal menunggu," Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Gayanya itu seperti bos saja. Padahal dia sangat membutuhkanku untuk sandiwara ini," Sakura mengepalkan tangan seolah meninju Sasuke, "tapi, gaun ini sangat cantik. Jika aku tidak menikah dengannya, aku tidak yakin sanggup membeli gaun secantik ini," Sakura tersenyum lebar menyentuh gaun pernikahan yang disiapkan Sasuke.

"Hm... Aku mulai dari yang mana dulu ya?" Sakura memilih salah satu gaun tanpa lengan yang menonjolkan bahu yang terbuka.

Gadis cantik itu mulai membuka pakaiannya dan memakai gaun pertama. Setelah merasa gaun itu tidak akan turun dari dadanya, Sakura keluar dari ruangan. Gaun itu tampak cantik dengan pita berwarna ungu di bawah dada dan menyampir hingga belakang pinggang. Bagian bawahnya terbuat dari bulu-bulu yang lembut. Rasanya Sakura ingin memotong bagian bawah gaun tersebut untuk dijadikan selimut.

Begitu Sakura membuka pintu, sosok Sasuke langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu tersebut. Pria itu duduk di kursi dengan kaki yang bersilang dan kedua siku diletakkan di atas tangan kursi. Tatapan matanya mengernyit memerhatikan Sakura.

"Ganti,"

"Hah?" Sakura berdecak mendengar satu kata dari Sasuke. Ia pun berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Gadis itu kembali menghampiri gantungan berisi gaun-gaun. Ia memilih gaun dengan model rok bagian depan pendek dan memanjang di bagian belakang hingga menyentuh lantai. Bagian bahunya terbuka dan ada pita putih yang menjadi penghias di bagian bawah dada. Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Sasuke kembali mengernyit menilai penampilan Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya bertatapan dengan mata Sakura. Ia menggerakan telapak tangan menyuruh Sakura kembali masuk dan mengganti gaunnya.

Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola mata. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Dia pikir memakai gaun-gaun ini mudah apa? Seleranya itu yang seperti apa sih?"

Sakura mengomel seorang diri sambil menghentakkan kaki mencari gaun yang sekiranya disukai oleh Sasuke. matanya menangkap sebuah gaun yang terlihat cantik dan paling menonjol. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan brokat bagian bahu yang sepertinya dipakai menyampir dari sisi bahu. Bagian roknya menggembung dengan bahan yang sangat halus, Sakura bahkan takut jika kukunya bisa merusak bahan gaun tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura memakai gaun itu seorang diri. Dia sangat kesulitan, namun akhirnya gaun itu terpasang pas di tubuhnya. Gaun berwarna putih gading itu membuat Sakura tak berkedip memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Gadis itu mencepol rambutnya asal dan membalikkan badan melihat punggungnya yang terbuka membentuk V _line_. Seketika itu juga Sakura jatuh cinta pada gaun yang ia kenakan.

Sakura agak kesulitan ketika berjalan dan membuka pintu. Ia memegang rok gaunnya yang panjang menutup lantai karena takut tersangkut dan menyebabkan robek. Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu membuat Sasuke terdiam dan tidak berkedip selama tiga detik. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat sangat cantik seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditatap intens oleh Sasuke menjadi malu dan mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ja, jangan melihatku seperti itu," Sakura memalingkan wajah menatap ruang makan.

Sasuke berdiri dan bersedikap tangan, "Coba berputar,"

Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Sakura segera berputar perlahan dan kembali menatap pria itu. Sasuke terlihat puas karena ia belum menyuruh Sakura untuk mengganti gaunnya.

"Kau seperti putri dari negeri dongeng,"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pujian Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah akibat dipuji oleh aktor tampan. Sasuke sendiri tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa memuji seorang gadis.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdeham merasa canggung, "cepat ganti bajumu, setelah ini kita membeli cincin pernikahan,"

"Ba, baiklah," Sakura berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan, namun rok gaun itu sedikit menghambatnya.

"Kalau butuh bantuan seharusnya kau bilang," Sasuke segera membantu Sakura dan mengangkat ujung gaun yang menyapu lantai.

"Ya, tolong bantu aku," Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap malu-malu Sakura.

Mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Sakura sendiri berganti baju, tapi Sakura menahan tangan pria itu.

"To, tolong bantu aku," Sakura menatap Sasuke memelas.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku sudah membantumu masuk ke dalam kamar ini,"

"Bu, bukan itu," Sakura terlihat salah tingkah dan memandang lantai, "a, aku tidak bisa membuka gaunnya seorang diri,"

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar ucapan Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit kamar dan tubuh Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memanas dan ia menyadari jika gadis di hadapannya juga merasa tidak nyaman. Pria itu memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan perasaan canggung tersebut.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Sakura sedikit mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya begitu mata mereka bersirobok. Sakura membalikkan badan dan merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Tutup matamu saat membuka resletingnya!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke yang sedang menggerakkan tangan meraih resleting gaun Sakura mengambang di udara.

"Bagaimana aku membukanya jika menutup mata?" Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Pokoknya tutup matamu! Awas kalau kau membuka mata!" Sakura sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti!" seru Sasuke malas.

Sasuke menggapai resleting gaun Sakura membuat Sakura secara refleks menutup erat matanya. Pria itu menurunkan resleting dan matanya masih terbuka menatap punggung Sakura yang terlihat putih bersih. Saat gaunnya terbuka sampai pangkal pinggang secara refleks Sasuke memejamkan mata. Wajahnya sudah memanas sejak tadi dan sekarang makin panas. Sasuke mendengar Sakura menahan napas saat jarinya semakin turun menarik resleting gaun hingga sampai batas. Baru saja ia akan membuka mata ketika tiba-tiba Sakura berseru panik.

"Jangan buka matamu!"

Seketika Sasuke mengerti seruan panik Sakura karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaun yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia yakin sekali gaun yang dikenakan sudah terlepas dari tubuh gadis itu. Membayangkan ada gadis di depannya memakai celana dalam saja membuat sesuatu di bawah milik Sasuke berdenyut. Apalagi saat ini pria itu memejamkan mata dan tidak diizinkan untuk membukanya. Sensasi tersebut membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar.

 _Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_ Sasuke membatin merutuki pikiran kotornya.

Pria itu mencoba mengintip dan mungkin saja darah akan keluar dari hidung ketika pemandangan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah bokong Sakura yang padat berisi. Sakura sangat seksi dengan celana dalam berwarna merah. Bentuk tubuh gadis itu sangat ideal dan merupakan idaman Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang Sakura. Begitu gadis itu bergerak mengambil pakaian kerjanya, Sasuke segera memejamkan mata.

"Ka, kau boleh membuka mata,"

Sasuke membuka mata dan di hadapannya Sakura sudah memakai pakaiannya, sebuah blouse biru dan rok span di atas lutut. Gadis itu bergerak dengan gelisah. Sasuke memerhatikan gaun yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai, lalu kembali terbayang tubuh belakang Sakura yang setengah telanjang.

"A, aku akan membereskan ini semua. Ka, kau bisa menunggu di luar," Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan malu.

"Hn, baiklah," Sasuke berdeham dengan canggung dan keluar dari kamar pakaian.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Sakura berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan.

"Sakura _baka_! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri, "tapi, dia tidak mengintip 'kan? Aku sangat malu!" Sakura kembali panik dan menutup wajahnya kembali dengan telapak tangan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan dada berdebar-debar. Ia terlihat bingung ingin melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya pria itu menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih panas.

"Sial!"

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi tiga bulan mendatang jika ia tinggal satu atap bersama gadis polos, namun begitu seksi seperti Haruno Sakura. Akankah ia merasa biasa saja jika ada sosok seksi Sakura yang akan membayanginya setiap malam? Tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Aku nggak nyangka tanggapan readers sangat baik di chapter 1. Thanks a bunch~^^

Oleh karena itu, aku update secepat yang aku bisa.

Oh ada yang sadar Radio Star ya? Hahaha...

Soal novel So, I'm married the antifan, aku emang punya novelnya. Tapi, ide ini murni dari otakku yang terlalu memimpikan Park Seo Joon untuk jadi suami masa depan. wkwkwk...

Ditunggu review readers untuk chapter 2 ini ya~

Happy new year 2016! ^^


	3. Sakura's Home

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

 _Sakura's home_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyentuh kenop pintu _walking closet_ Sasuke. Ekspresi gelisah terlihat jelas di wajah cantik gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura sadar jika ia sudah mengulur waktu terlalu lama hanya karena malu bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah insiden gaun yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu setelah mengembuskan napas dengan yakin. Wajah bosan Sasuke yang pertama kali menyapa ketika gadis itumembuka pintu. Secara otomatis pipi Sakura memanas. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mendadak jadi gadis pemalu seperti ini. Rasanya bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau pingsan di dalam sana," Sasuke berujar datar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sakura mendengus dan menatap lantai. _Untuk apa aku harus malu seperti ini? Sudah pasti dia tidak lihat apapun tadi, buktinya saja sikap Sasuke masih menyebalkan seperti ini._ Setidaknya Sakura merasa lega karena berpikir jika Sasuke tidak melihat tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Pada kenyataanya Sasuke mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, walaupun bayangan tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura seolah menempel di retina mata. Lelaki itu berusaha menahan diri dan pertahanan dirinya patut diacungi jempol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," Sakura menyahut kesal.

"Cepat pakai topi dan masker itu," Sasuke menunjuk topi dan masker yang terletak di atas meja ruang keluarga dengan dagu.

Sakura dengan malas mengambil masker dan topi hitam yang pernah ia kenakan saat makan malam bersama Fugaku. Gadis itu langsung memahami jika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menutupi identitas.

"Kenapa aku harus menutupi identitasku? Bukankah lebih mudah jika orang-orang tahu bahwa aku calon istrimu?" Sakura bertanya tidak mengerti menatap pria yang sudah memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam di hadapannya. Sasuke terlihat berkarisma memakai kacamata, sesaat Sakura kagum melihat wajah pria d hadapannya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Pers pasti berasumsi jika aku mengalihkan isu," Sasuke memakai topi yang senada dengan Sakura, "sudah jangan banyak tanya. Waktu kita terbatas, cepat siap-siap!" pria itupun pergi lebih dulu menuju pintu mencoba mengabaikan desiran aneh yang kembali muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa jika tidak memerintah," Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju toko perhiasan tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Toko perhiasan itu berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Bangunannya terlihat klasik dengan berbagai ornamen zaman Yunani kuno. Sakura sempat salah mengira jika toko yang ia dan Sasuke datangi adalah museum. Tokonya begitu luas dan berbagai macam perhiasan terpajang dengan cantik.

Seorang pria berambut keabu-abuan menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan santai di dalam toko. Sakura sedikit bingung ketika masuk semua pagawai membungkuk hormat pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itusempat takjub dengan sikap pegawai di sana yang sangat sopan.

"Yo, Sasuke! Akhirnya kau mampir ke sini juga,"

Sakura memerhatikan pria berambut keabu-abuan itu menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Sasuke tidak menolak, pria itu bersikap biasa saja. Sakura yakin pria yang bernama Hozuki Suigetsu—Sakura mengintip dari nametag pria itu, cukup akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Siapa ini yang kaubawa?" Suigetsu terlihat _excited_ memandang Sakura yang berdiri seperti patung selamat datang di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini Hozuki Suigetsu, manajer toko perhiasan ini," Sasuke menatap malas Suigetsu yang menjabat tangan Sakura dengan semangat.

"Jadi, kau gadis yang akan menjadi pengantin wanitanya Sasuke?"Sakura cukup kaget mendengar kata pengantin wanita, ia belum terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Ya, salam kenal. Saya Haruno Sakura,"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke, berarti kau akan menjadi istri bosku," Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Istri bos?" Sakura membeo bingung.

"Loh? Sasuke belum memberitahumu ya kalau toko perhiasan ini miliknya?"

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke ketika Suigetsu mengatakan informasi yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditatap penuh selidik oleh Sakura memutar bola mata bosan dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama Suigetsu.

"Lelaki itu benar-benar," Sakura tidak lepas memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam membuat Suigetsu tertawa.

"Tidak banyak yang mengetahui jika toko perhiasan ini miliknya," Suigetsu tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Sakura, "ayo aku tunjukkan cincin pernikahan kalian. Kau pasti akan terkesima,"

Sakura tersenyum simpul saat Suigetsu merangkulnya dan membawa gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan yang dimasuki Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan di bawah rangkulan Suigetsu. Melihat ekspresi keras Sasuke, Suigetsu segera melepas Sakura dari rangkulannya.

"Santai, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan merebut Sakura darimu," Suigetsu menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Sakura tajam seolah berarti 'Jangan mau disentuh pria lain selain aku! Ingat kau itu calon istriku walaupun pura-pura!'. Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu selalu melarangnya ini dan itu. Mereka juga tidak terlibat romansa, sehingga seharusnya tidak masalah jika Sakura melakukan _skinship_ dengan lawan jenis selain dirinya.

"Ini dia cincin pernikahan kalian!" Suigetsu membuka sebuah kotak cincin berbahan beludru biru tua di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat cincin yang bertahtakan batu _ruby_ dan berlian itu dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat wajah sumringah Sakura. Pria itu mengambil kedua cincin tersebut dan mencoba memakai cincin dengan ukuran yang lebih besar tanpa hiasan, namun terukir nama Sakura di dalam lingkaran cincinnya. Cincin itu sangat pas di jarinya.

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan memakaikan cincin bertahta batu _ruby_ dan berlian di jari manis gadis itu. Cincin itu begitu cantik tersemat di jari Sakura yang putih. Cincin dengan bahan dasar emas putih itu terlihat berkilauan dan di dalam lingkaran cincin itu terukir nama Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tidak peduli dengan ekspresi tidak romantis Sasuke saat memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya, _emerald_ Sakura hanya terfokus pada benda berkilauan tersebut. Semua wanita memang sama jika berhadapan dengan perhiasan.

"Cincinnya pas sekali di jari kalian. Nyonya Mikoto memang tidak salah mendesainnya," Suigetsu berkomentar memandang takjub cincin hasil karya mendiang ibu Sasuke.

"Nyonya Mikoto?" Sakura menatap Suigetsu penuh tanya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bergeming sambil menatap cincin di jarinya.

Suigetsu tersenyum mendengar nada penuh tanya Sakura, "Mendiang ibu Sasuke membuat desain cincin ini sebelum ia meninggal. Desain cincin ini sangat Uchiha sekali bukan?"

Sakura memerhatikan cincin dimana batu _ruby_ dan berlian menjadi satu dengan bentuk kipas khas klan Uchiha. _Jadi, cincin ini yang membuat Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke?_ Gadis itu lantas memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam memerhatikan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis pria itu. Sakura dapat menangkap segurat garis kesedihan di wajah yang sering terlihat datar tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ketika merasa Sakura memerhatikannya dengan intens.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sakura menyahut. _Untuk apa tadi aku mengkhawatirkannya? Dia itu 'kan pria yang menyebalkan!_

"Cepat lepas cincinnya," Sasuke menengadahkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura berdecak dan melepas cincin yang ia kenakan dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu lantas menyimpan kedua cincin pernikahan mereka ke dalam kotak cincin. Suigetsu segera mengambil _paper bag_ untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri bersama Suigetsu. Pria itu memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya basa-basi.

"Sasuke itu luarnya saja yang terlihat dingin. Sebenarnya ia pria yang hangat dan rapuh," Suigetsu berkata saat mendengar Sakura berdecak kesal memandang punggung Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau mampu mencairkan hati pria yang dingin itu," Suigestu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Sakura terdiam menatap kedua mata Suigetsu yang penuh dengan harapan.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau di sana?" Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam toko karena tidak melihat Sakura menyusulnya.

"Ya, aku ke sana!" Sakura membungkuk pamit serta mengucapkan terima kasih pada Suigetsu. Ia segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu gadis itu.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Sasuke," Suigetsu bergumam menatap punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang perlahan hilang di balik pintu toko.

* * *

Sasuke menepikan mobil di restoran cina yang terlihat mewah. Pria itu keluar bersama Sakura dengan memakai penyamaran mereka. Sasuke tahu jika gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini kelaparan karena sepanjang jalan menuju restoran Sasuke bisa mendengar suara cacing bergerumuh dari perut Sakura.

Biasanya gadis-gadis akan merasa malu saat suara perutnya terdengar oleh lawan jenis. Tapi, Sakura berbeda. Ia justru terkekeh dan meminta Sasuke menurunkannya di kedai yang menjual _okonomiyaki_. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak karena ia merasa khawatir ada _paparazzi_ yang mengikuti mereka.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke meja di sudut ruangan. Untung saja restoran itu sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mengenali jika ada aktor tampan yang sedang terlibat skandal paling _hot_ seantero Jepang berada di sana.

Sasuke selesai memesan menu yang ia inginkan. Lalu, ia menunggu Sakura memesan makanannya. Gadis itu terlihat berbinar-binar melihat menu makanan. Sasuke heran kenapa ada gadis seperti Sakura? Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak makanan yang ia pesan.

"Aku pesan _jjamppong_ , bebek peking, _jiaozi_ , minumnya aku mau jus jeruk dan juga puding strawberry,"

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan itu semua?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah setelah pelayan pergi menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja. Aku ini sangat ahli dalam urusan makan. Lagipula kau yang traktir 'kan? Jadi, aku harus makan yang banyak,"

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai perut karet ya?" Sasuke menggoda Sakura dengan seringai yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Aku ini lelah tahu pulang kerja langsung menemanimu ke toko perhiasan, lalu bolak-balik ganti gaun—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika kembali teringat insiden gaun pernikahan. Ia berdeham mengatasi kecanggungannya, "—ya, ya, pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku makan banyak!" gadis itu mengakhirinya dengan seruan dan wajah merona.

Sasuke menggigit pipi dalamnya agar tidak tertawa melihat gadis itu salah tingkah. Sakura benar-benar bisa membuat dirinya terlihat konyol jika tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kemarin. Jujur saja, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Sasuke tidak tertawa lepas. Anehnya semua bisa terjadi dengan gadis yang baru saja ia kenal sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Rasa canggung Sakura terselamatkan karena pesanan kedua insan itu datang. Sasuke hanya memesan _jjamppong_. Ia makan dalam diam dan sesekali memerhatikan Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Pria itu tersenyum simpul dan menikmati makan malam mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Jika bersama gadis itu, Sasuke merasa tidak kesepian. Ia merasa memiliki teman yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang hingga sampai di depan taman dekat apartemen. Sakura masih duduk diam terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sedangkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih mengenakan kacamata dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia takut menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bertanya menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang melebar.

"Um... Itu..." Sakura melirik spion tengah dengan gugup.

"Jika tidak ada, sebaiknya kau cepat turun," Sasuke menggerakkan telapak tangan menyuruh Sakura segera turun dari mobil.

Sakura membulatkan mata, "Baiklah! Aku turun!" Sakura berucap kesal dan keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke menyeringai melambaikan tangan dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di trotoar jalan. Gadis itu sangat kesal karena Sasuke mengusirnya. Ia menendang kaleng minuman dengan asal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bersimpati padanya!"

Sakura sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal Mikoto. Namun, ia agak sungkan membahasnya karena takut melukai perasaan Sasuke. Gadis itu bisa merasakan raut murung Sasuke ketika ada orang yang membahas mendiang ibunya. Sakura penasaran apakah penyebab sikap dingin Sasuke itu karena kehilangan ibunya atau bukan.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen karena malam semakin larut. Ia takut Ino mencurigai yang macam-macam. Baru saja Sakura mau melangkah saat ia mendengar suara langkah orang berlari. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria bertopi hitam sedang berlari seperti dikejar hantu. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata mencoba mengenali sang pria.

"Sasori- _kun_?" Sakura tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Namun, instingnya berkata bahwa pria itu memang benar Sasori saat matanya menangkap beberapa gadis mengejar pria itu.

Saat Sasori hendak melewati Sakura, gadis itu menarik tangan Sasori membuat sang pria menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sesaat Sakura merasa tidak enak hati, tapi ia harus menyelamatkan idolanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasori hendak melepas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Ikut saja denganku. Aku tahu tempat yang aman!" Sasori tidak bisa menolak karena keadaan sangat mendesak. Penggemar fanatiknya terlihat semakin dekat mengejar.

"Cepat!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasori berlari. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum karena bisa menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasori.

Mereka berdua berlari bak anak panah dan berbelok masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang gelap. Napas keduanya tidak beraturan saat bersembunyi di balik tembok. Tidak lama kemudian gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mengejar Sasori pun berlari melewati tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Sakura mengintip jalanan yang sudah sepi.

"Terima kasih," Sasori hendak pergi, tapi ia teringat sesuatu, "apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu untuk menelpon seseorang?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka tas dan memberikan ponselnya pada Sasori. Mata gadis itu menatap Sasori penuh kekaguman. Ia seperti sedang bermimpi karena Sasori berada tepat di hadapannya dan sedang menggunakan ponsel tersebut untuk menelpon seseorang. Gadis itu bahkan kehilangan kata-kata saat bertemu Sasori seperti saat ini.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar menolongku," Sasori menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sakura setelah menyelesaikan panggilan telepon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dikejar oleh gadis-gadis itu?" akhirnya Sakura mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Panjang ceritanya," Sasori tersenyum dan saat itu muncul sebuah mobil di depan gang sempit yang gelap tersebut, "sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," pria bersurai merah itu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan pergi menghampiri mobil yang menjemputnya.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari gang dan menatap kepergian Sasori dengan wajah terpaku. Ia menyentuh kepalanya dan tiba-tiba senyum lebar menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Sakura melompat-lompat gembira seperti anak kecil. Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk bagi sang Haruno tunggal.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ," Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen dan melihat Ino sedang duduk menonton TV.

"Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali?" Ino bertanya saat teman seapartemennya itu baru saja pulang tepat pukul sepuluh malam.

" _Overtime_ seperti biasa," sahut Sakura tanpa memandang mata Ino. Sahabatnya itu cepat tanggap jika Sakura berbohong.

"Kasihan sekali sayangku ini setiap malam harus _overtime_ ," Ino memeluk Sakura, "jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau bisa dapat pacar?"

Sakura tersenyum miris di balik punggung Ino, "Bagaimana jika ternyata aku yang menikah lebih dulu darimu, Ino?" _dengan Sasuke,_ lanjut Sakura di dalam hati.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Tentu saja aku akan bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia,"

"Apa kau akan merestui dengan siapapun aku menikah?"

Ino mengangguk dengan yakin, "Tentu saja!"

Sakura tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku mandi,"

Ino memerhatikan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Namun, gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu pasti akan bercerita jika memang ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Karena Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri, Ino sangat percaya dengan gadis itu apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Itachi turun dari BMW super mewahnya di depan pintu masuk Uchiha Corp. Seluruh pegawai yang melihat Presdir mereka datang langsung membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. Itachi berjalan penuh wibawa sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan para pegawai. Tidak sedikit pegawai wanita yang merona melihat sikap ramah sang Presdir.

Langkah kaki Itachi membawanya ke lantai lima belas di mana ruangannya berada. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Itachi tidak heran melihat meja sekretarisnya masih kosong karena jam masuk kantor memang belum dimulai. Itachi memiliki kebiasaan datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal masuk kantor. Ia termasuk pria yang sangat disiplin.

Melewati meja Sakura yang masih kosong, Itachi membuka pintu ruangannya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang memberikan pemandangan taman Uchiha Corp.

"Wah... Wah... Apa kau berubah pikiran dan mau menjabat Presdir Uchiha Corp, Sasuke?" Itachi melangkah santai dan meletakkan tas di atas meja kekuasaan.

Sasuke berbalik dan memandang kakaknya dengan malas. Pakaian apapun yang Sasuke kenakan akan selalu terlihat modis seperti saat ini. Pria itu mengenakan kaus abu-abu polos dilapisi _coat_ cokelat muda. Ia juga memakai celana jeans serta sepatu boots cokelat. Sangat _autumn_ sekali.

"Apa kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi sebelumnya.

Itachi mendengus dan duduk di sofa panjang dengan kaki menyilang, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan sekretarisku?" tiba-tiba Itachi teringat sesuatu, ia menggerakkan alisnya naik turun, "apa kau jatuh cinta padanya karena insiden kulit pisang itu?"

"Ternyata kau memang mengenalnya," Sasuke menatap lurus mata Itachi.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya hari ini,"

"Kenapa kau ingin membawanya? Pekerjaan dia banyak tahu!" Itachi berdiri menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu, "jangan-jangan, dia gadis yang diceritakan _otou-san_ ya? Yang akan menikah denganmu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan kembali menatap sang kakak, "Ya,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Itachi mengernyitkan alis merasa ada yang tidak beres, "ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Sasuke menghela napas. Kakaknya ini seperti detektif saja. Ia selalu tahu jika ada hal-hal tidak beres yang dilakukan Sasuke. Mungkin dulu Sasuke kecil akan langsung berlari padanya dan meminta pertolongan, tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah dewasa dan ia rasa sudah mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang aku sangat membutuhkan Haruno Sakura,"

Tok tok tok...

Di tengah pembicaraan yang terlihat serius itu, pintu ruangan Itachi terketuk dari luar. Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, begitupun Sasuke. Kakak sulung Sasuke itu menghela napas panjang karena mau bagaimanapun ia membujuk adiknya, Sasuke tetap saja berpendirian teguh. Ia terpaksa membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

"Masuk!"

Mendengar seruan Itachi, seseorang membuka pintu sambil membawa beberapa map di pelukannya. Haruno Sakura terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan Itachi. Gadis itu sedikit bingung dan akhirnya memilih membungkuk sopan pada Itachi.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Itachi- _sama_. Ini ada beberapa map yang harus ditandatangani,"

"Tolong letakkan saja di atas meja, Sakura,"

Sakura berjalan menuju meja Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang tak lepas memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Gadis itu nampak kikuk berada di situasi yang sedikit aneh. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan map dan berniat pergi dari ruangan sang bos.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Itachi- _sama_ ," Itachi mengangguk menjawab perkataan Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura melewati Sasuke, tangan gadis itu tercekal oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku!" suara ketus Sasuke membuat Sakura mengeluarkan cengirannya dengan kaku.

"Oh, aku pikir kau hanya halusinasi saja," Sakura mencoba tertawa namun mendapat pelototan mata Sasuke, tawanya pun hilang bersama angin AC yang berembus.

"Jadi, hari ini Sakura izin tidak bekerja karena ia akan pergi denganku," Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri memerhatikan kedua manusia tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan main-main, aku harus bekerja!" Sakura menolak sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangan.

"Kau mengizinkannya 'kan, _aniki_?" dari sorot mata Sasuke, Itachi tahu itu adalah keinginan yang tidak bisa dibantah. Lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik,"

"Itachi- _sama_!"

"Tenang saja. Kami pergi," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring dan menyeret Sakura keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke! Itachi- _sama_ , bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian dengan panik.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Bersenang-senanglah, Sakura!" Itachi melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar.

Sakura membulatkan mata melihat respon Itachi sampai usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke berhasil menyeret gadis itu keluar dari ruangan sang Presdir. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya tepat di depan meja kerja Sakura. Gadis itu mengelus pergelangan tangan dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan temui aku di parkir _basement_ ," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"Benar-benar membuatku kesal saja! Setelah menyeretku seperti karung, ia meninggalkanku sendirian!" Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan malas menuju mobil Sasuke yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Parkir _basement_ sangat sepi karena jam kantor baru saja dimulai, namun ia justru pergi bersama Sasuke dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya Sakura paling senang kalau libur, tapi jika liburnya bersama Sasuke maka gadis itu harus berpikir dua kali.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dengan tenang setelah memakai sabuk pengaman. Gadis itu masih ingat insiden memalukan tentang sabuk pengaman, jadi ia memasangnya agar kejadian serupa tidak terulang kembali.

Sakura merasa bingung karena Sasuke belum menjalankan mobil. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang tengah memerhatikannya dengan intens membuat Sakura sedikit merasa canggung. Pergelangan tangan Sakura terasa terangkat dan ia menoleh dengan cepat saat Sasuke memakaikan salep di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Maaf aku menarik tanganmu sangat kasar tadi," ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke terus kepikiran dengan sikapnya yang kasar memperlakukan Sakura.

Walaupun nada suara Sasuke datar, Sakura percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyesal. Sakura memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat fokus memakaikan salep dingin di pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata jika diperhatikan bulu mata pria itu sangat lentik, Sakura sampai dibuat iri.

"Sudah selesai,"

Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan berdeham, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya,"

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku akan menyesal," Sasuke menutup salep yang tadi ia gunakan dan memasukannya ke _dashboard_ mobil.

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Ka, kalau begitu terima kasih,"

Sasuke kembali menoleh menatap Sakura, namun gadis itu membuang muka menatap jendela mobil. Pria itu mendengus menahan senyum. Satu hal yang Sasuke tangkap, Sakura itu tipe _tsundere_.

"Hn,"

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke mana sampai aku harus izin tidak bekerja?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," sahutan Sasuke yang terkesan misterius itu membuat Sakura mendecakkan lidah.

Sasuke melajukan mobil dengan lancar di tengah jalanan yang sepi karena berada di jam sibuk kantor. Sakura duduk diam memandang pemandangan di luar mobil yang melaju dengan konstan. Gadis itu tidak bertanya lagi ke mana Sasuke membawanya pergi karena ia tahu hasilnya akan percuma. Perjalanan yang lama membuat Sakura bosan sampai akhirnya gadis itu tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura tertidur. Ia sedikit menaikkan suhu penghangat mobil dan membiarkan gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya—meski dalam status palsu, tidur dengan nyenyak. Karena saat bangun nanti, Sasuke tidak bisa menjamin bahwa telinganya akan baik-baik saja mendengar omelan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu ia sudah tertidur berapa jam, tapi yang jelas saat ini lehernya terasa pegal. Ia melirik jam tangan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang yang berarti ia sudah lima jam berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Perutnya bergejolak kelaparan. Gadis itu memandang ke luar jendela dan perlahan kedua matanya membulat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ini seperti jalan menuju Kyoto," suara Sakura yang serak karena baru bangun tidur mengalihkan atensi Sasuke.

"Ini memang sudah di Kyoto," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Sakura terdiam sambil mencerna keadaan dengan lambat karena gadis itu baru saja bangun tidur. Jalanan yang dilalui Sasuke seperti pernah ia lewati. Sasuke mengendarai mobil mengandalkan GPS yang ada. Saat Sasuke melewati daerah persawahan, saat itu juga Sakura sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ini 'kan jalan ke rumah orangtuaku! Jangan bilang kalau kita akan ke rumah orangtuaku, Sasuke!" Sakura berseru memandang pria yang masih menyetir dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja kita akan ke rumah orangtuamu," berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke tepat saat pria itu menghentikan mobil di depan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Haruno.

"Apa—"

—Blam!

Sakura baru saja ingin bertanya, namun Sasuke keluar dari mobil membuat pertanyaan Sakura menggantung. Gadis itu dengan penuh tanya ikut turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah orang tua Sakura.

"Apa yang kaurencanakan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan alis menukik. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menyeringai menatap Sakura.

" _Sumimasen_!" teriakan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu buru-buru membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Sakura saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan membukakan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu bercat merah.

"Sakura- _chan_?" wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengan Sakura itu menatap anak satu-satunya dengan kaget.

" _Okaa-san_ ," gumam Sakura, tangannya segera melepas bekapan di mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami dulu kalau mau pulang? Bekerja di Tokyo membuatmu lupa pulang ke rumah ya?" Mebuki memukul lengan Sakura membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Tapi, aku selalu mengirim uang ke rekening _okaa-san_!"

"Bukan uang saja yang kami butuhkan, _baka_!" Mebuki kali ini memukul kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan, "kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya ibu dan ayahmu di sini?"

Sakura menatap ibunya yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu segera memeluk sang ibu dengan air mata yang menggenang. Memang benar ia bekerja keras di Tokyo demi ayah dan ibunya sehingga ia jarang sekali pulang ke Kyoto karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tapi, sungguh gadis itu selalu merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku sudah pulang,"

Mebuki melepas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum memandang anaknya yang semakin lama semakin cantik. Wanita paruh baya itu tersadar bahwa ada seorang pria yang berdiri di samping sang putri.

"Astaga! Siapa ini? Kenapa kau bisa membawa pria tampan ini ke sini?" Mebuki menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badan, "Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya—"

"—Dia temanku," Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dan menatap ibunya dengan mata meyakinkan.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Bukan. Saya pacar Sakura,"

Mebuki kembali menjewer telinga Sakura saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Kau berani berbohong pada ibumu? Bukannya bersyukur memiliki pacar setampan Sasuke!"

"Aduh, aduh! Ampun _okaa-san_!"

Mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari depan rumahnya, Kizashi lantas segera keluar rumah untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ia menangkap pemandangan sang istri menjewer telinga anak sematawayangnya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau sudah pulang nak?"

Mendengar suara sang ayah, Sakura langsung menoleh dan berlari menerjang sang ayah dengan pelukan hangat.

" _Otou-san, tadaima!_ " seru Sakura dengan ceria.

" _Okaerinasi,_ Sakura- _chan_ ," Kizashi memeluk Sakura tak kalah erat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan Sakura bertemu kedua orangtuanya.

"Dasar mereka itu," Mebuki berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak dan suaminya, "ayo nak Sasuke, sebaiknya kau juga masuk," wanita bersurai pirang itu mengamit lengan Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam halaman rumah yang penuh dengan bunga.

"Itu siapa?" Kizashi menghentikan kegiatan memeluk Sakura sambil berputar-putar saat melihat istrinya berjalan dengan mengamit lengan seorang pemuda tampan.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia calon menantu kita," Mebuki tertawa sementara Sasuke membungkukkan badan menyapa Kizashi.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan heran, sementara Sakura hanya mengeluarkan cengiran gugup.

"Ternyata putri ayah sudah dewasa," Kizashi mengacak pelan rambut Sakura membuat gadis itu mengomel.

" _Otou-san_! Rambutku jadi berantakan!"

"Hahahaha, tapi putri ayah tetap cantik walaupun rambutnya berantakan seperti singa,"

" _Otou-san_!"

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri melihat keluarga kecil itu tertawa bahagia. Kizashi merangkul Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah disusul oleh Mebuki. Sasuke merasa ragu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Ia merasa tidak pantas menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini.

Sasuke terjebak dalam keraguannya, sampai akhirnya Sakura menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menunduk menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang terlihat berbinar menatap matanya. Senyum lebar Sakura membuat dada Sasuke berdebar-debar. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Ayo, cepat masuk! Kita makan siang bersama!"

Sakura berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan bingung, wajahnya merona karena pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ah... Aku lapar sekali!" senyuman Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hai, hai! Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian yang sangat fantastis! Aku sempet frustrasi karena ffn error nggak bisa lihat review. :(

Review kalian kutunggu~ ;)


	4. Haruno Family

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 4_

 _Haruno Family_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di lantai _tatami_ di samping Sakura, sedangkan kedua orang tua gadis itu duduk di hadapan mereka. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya ia sangat gugup. Sebenarnya maksud pria itu datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyoto adalah untuk melamar Sakura.

Pikirian negatif mulai berkeliaran di otak Sasuke, bagaimana jika orang tua Sakura tidak memberi restu pada pernikahan mereka? Dan bagaimana respon mereka jika tiga bulan ke depan anaknya akan menyandang status janda? Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Sasuke berat untuk melaksanakan misi egoisnya.

Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya di bawah meja. Usahanya selama ini tidak boleh sia-sia. Menjadi aktor adalah cita-cita pria itu sejak kecil. Ia tidak ingin apa yang sudah dicapainya dari nol tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Lagipula, Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti mampu bangkit kembali. Gadis itu juga terlihat cantik dan menarik, jadi ia pasti akan cepat mendapat pengganti Sasuke kelak. Memikirkan kalimat terakhir entah mengapa membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ada apa, nak Sasuke? Kenapa sejak tadi kau melamun?" Mebuki menegur Sasuke dengan lembut yang sejak tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa makan makanan sederhana seperti ini, _okaa-san_ ," Sakura menyahut ketus yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Mebuki.

"Maaf, mungkin aku hanya lelah karena menyetir," Sasuke menatap Mebuki yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau harus sehat sehingga bisa kembali ke Tokyo," Kizashi menyumpit sepotong daging ayam yang dibumbu teriyaki dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam melihat mangkuknya sendiri. Seketika ia mengingat Fugaku melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria itu mengambil sumpit dan memakan nasi serta ayam yang diberikan Kizashi dengan senyum tersembunyi.

" _Otou-san_ , kenapa baik sekali padanya?" Sakura protes tidak terima dan memanyunkan bibir.

"Kau juga mau? _Otou-san_ akan memberikan sebanyak apapun ayam yang kau mau," Kizashi menyumpit sepotong besar paha ayam dan diletakkan di atas mangkuk Sakura.

" _Anata_ , kau terlalu memanjakan Sakura!" Mebuki memukul pelan lengan suaminya yang dijawab kekehan Kizashi.

"Tak apalah _otou-san_ memanjakanku, aku 'kan anak satu-satunya," Sakura terkekeh sambil ber- _high five_ dengan ayahnya. Mebuki menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memerhatikan cengkrama keluarga Haruno. Ia meletakkan sumpit di samping kanan mangkuk dan menatap Kizashi dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin melamar Sakura menjadi istriku,"

Kizashi dan Sakura tersedak bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar serius melakukan perjanjian mereka. Sedangkan Kizashi dan Mebuki terdiam menatap Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan yakin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melamar Sakura?" Kizashi menatap lurus kedua _onyx_ Sasuke yang tidak bergetar sama sekali.

"Karena hanya Sakura yang mampu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna," Sasuke menatap Sakura, "dan hanya Sakura yang aku cintai,"

Deg!

Jantung Sakura memompa dengan cepat. Ia segera memalingkan wajah memandang nasi di dalam mangkuk. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdetak dengan cepat karena ucapan Sasuke. Pada kenyataannya Sakura sadar jika yang Sasuke ucapkan hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tapi, kenapa ia harus merasakan sensasi debaran menyenangkan seperti saat ini? Sakura tidak mengerti.

Kizashi tiba-tiba berdiri membuat seluruh pasang mata memandangnya. Pria berusia lima puluh tujuh tahun itu berjalan hendak keluar dari ruang makan.

" _Anata_ ," Mebuki bergumam memanggil suaminya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai makan, ikutlah denganku," Kizashi mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu menghilang di balik tembok.

Mebuki menghela napas dan memandang Sasuke yang terdiam, "Makanlah yang banyak, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan senyum keibuan.

Sasuke menatap Mebuki dan mengangguk. Sementara itu, Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke dengan cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya, tapi Sakura harap itu tidak menyusahkan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke seringkali membuat Sakura kesal, tapi Sakura tetap tidak tega jika Sasuke mendapat masalah dengan ayahnya.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai makan?" Kizashi bertanya saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke melihat Kizashi berdiri dengan pakaian berkebun. Celana kain bercorak bunga-bunga dengan warna ungu. Handuk kecil melingkar di leher tuanya. Topi rajut di kepala dan sepatu boots merah di kaki pria tua itu.

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sopan.

Kizashi menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan celana kain yang bermotif sama dengannya, namun berwarna biru. Sasuke menerima celana itu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti celanamu. Celanamu terlalu bagus untuk berkebun," Kizashi tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam gudang untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan berkebun.

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengganti celana. Ia berpapasan dengan Sakura di ruang keluarga. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sekilas dan mengembuskan napas berat. Gadis itu menatap celana berkebun ayahnya dan Sasuke bergantian hingga pria itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa celana ayah bisa ada di tangannya?" Sakura bergumam bingung. Mengangkat bahu acuh, Sakura melanjutkan langkah mencari sang ayah.

"Apa yang sedang _otou-san_ lakukan?" Sakura memerhatikan ayahnya mengeluarkan kereta sorong berwarna merah dari gudang, " _otou-san_ ingin berkebun?" gadis itu bertanya melihat kesibukan ayahnya.

Sang ayah mendongak dan menatap putrinya yang berdiri dengan tanda tanya besar, "Ya, _otou-san_ akan berkebun bersama Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke, Sakura langsung menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia melihat Sasuke memakai kaus abu-abu yang memang dikenakan sejak pagi, tapi yang membuat Sakura menahan tawa adalah celana pria itu yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menahan tawa mendelik tidak suka. Melihat Sasuke kesal, Sakura segera membekap mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Kau cocok sekali memakai celana berkebun itu. Sayangnya aku tidak punya sepatu boots yang sesuai ukuran kakimu," Kizashi tampak tersenyum puas.

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menyahut dan memakai sepatunya.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang memakai sepatu dengan cepat. Pria itu membenarkan celana berkebunnya. Celana Kizashi hanya muat sampai betis Sasuke. Sakura tidak mampu berbohong bahwa apapun yang dikenakan Sasuke terlihat modis. Bisa saja celana berkebun ini menjadi trend jika para wartawan mengambil gambar Sasuke yang mengenakannya.

"Kau bawa ini," Kizashi menunjuk kereta sorong tua miliknya, alis Sasuke terasa berkedut melihat kereta sorong tua itu, "ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kizashi saat melihat Sasuke memegang pegangan kereta sorong dengan pasrah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dan tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke mendorong kereta sorong kesayangan sang ayah.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud Kizashi mengajaknya berkebun. Semenjak mereka pergi dari kediaman Haruno, Kizashi hanya mengajarkannya bagaimana memetik buah apel dengan benar dan berbicara panjang lebar soal buah merah tersebut. Sasuke tentu saja berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, ia terkadang menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kizashi meski ia tidak begitu mengerti.

Mereka berdua terus bekerja memetik buah apel yang sedang panen di musim gugur. Kebun keluarga Haruno memang tidak luas, hanya berukuran dua ribu meter. Namun, cukup melelahkan juga karena mereka bekerja hanya berdua. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan selelah apa Kizashi ketika memanen tanamannya seorang diri.

"Sasuke, ayo istirahat sebentar!" Kizashi memanggil Sasuke yang sedang memetik apel dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Sasuke menoleh dan segera menghampiri Kizashi yang duduk di salah satu pohon apel terbesar. Ayah Sakura itu menuangkan teh yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima teh tersebut dan ikut menyandarkan punggung di batang pohon bersama Kizashi.

"Sasuke, apa pekerjaanmu?" Kizashi bertanya sambil mengipasi lehernya dengan topi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia agak bingung menjelaskannya pada Kizashi karena baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai selebritis. Apakah ia memang tidak begitu terkenal atau Kizashi yang terlalu lama tak terjamah dengan dunia luar? Sekarang ia mulai meragukan ketenarannya di dunia hiburan.

"Aku bekerja di industri hiburan," akhirnya Sasuke memilih kalimat tersebut sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau bekerja di stasiun TV?" Kizashi menoleh dan terlihat tertarik dengan pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah," Sasuke menyeruput teh dengan tenang.

"Wah! Berarti kau sering bertemu dengan selebritis ya?"

"Ya, paman,"

Kizashi menghela napas panjang dan memandang kebun apel miliknya, "Sasuke, kau lihat sendiri aku hanya bekerja di kebun apel kecil ini. Tapi, aku bersyukur kau memiliki pekerjaan yang baik sehingga aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat hidup denganmu,"

Sasuke menoleh menyimak ucapan Kizashi. Pria tua di sampingnya ini tersenyum, senyuman yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada mendiang ibunya. Sasuke tidak bisa lepas memerhatikan wajah Kizashi.

"Aku ini hanyalah ayah yang tidak begitu berguna. Aku hanya bisa menyekolahkan Sakura hingga SMA, anak itu berusaha keras masuk ke universitas dengan beasiswa. Ia bekerja sambil kuliah di Tokyo. Lalu, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat baik di sana. Aku masih ingat ia sampai menangis karena bisa diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang besar," Kizashi terkekeh mengingat wajah Sakura yang penuh air mata dan ingus saat memberitahukan orangtuanya bahwa ia diterima bekerja di Uchiha Corp.

"Aku tahu Sakura bekerja keras demi kami, orangtuanya. Tapi, kami juga ingin ia bahagia. Ia tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang pria manapun. Di pikirannya hanya bekerja. Aku merasa sedih karena hal itu," Kizashi menunduk dan mencengkram gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur kau datang dan menjemput anak kami sebagai calon istrimu. Aku mohon, tolong jaga Sakura dan bahagiakan dia," Kizashi menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tertegun menatap manik Kizashi yang penuh dengan harapan. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan aneh apa yang kini ia rasakan di dalam dada. Tapi, ia seakan termotivasi dan merasa bahagia karena semua ini berarti Kizashi merestui pernikahannya bersama Sakura.

"Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Sakura,"

"Apa kau berjanji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji," Sasuke menatap Kizashi dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa kembali ke rumah," Kizashi berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sasuke yang mendongak menatap pria tua itu, "mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku _otou-san_ ," Kizashi mengulurkan tangan membantu Sasuke bangun.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Kizashi, "Ya, _otou-san_ ,"

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Sasuke dan Kizashi kembali pulang ke rumah sambil membawa hasil panen mereka. Sakura segera menyambut mereka di depan pintu rumah. Ia melihat Sasuke mendorong kereta sorong ke dalam gudang penyimpanan hasil panen sang ayah. Gadis itu segera menghampiri mereka berniat membantu.

"Hari ini panennya banyak sekali," Sakura berdecak kagum melihat buah apel yang sangat banyak.

"Ini semua berkat Sasuke yang membantu _otou-san_ ," Kizashi menjawab setelah menurunkan keranjang di punggungnya, "Sasuke, letakkan saja semua di sana. Terima kasih sudah membantuku,"

"Tidak masalah, _otou-san_ ," sahut Sasuke.

" _Otou-san_?" Sakura membeo bingung memandang Sasuke dan ayahnya bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu calon suamimu, Sakura- _chan_ ," Kizashi tersenyum kecil menepuk kepala Sakura dan meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi di kebun tadi? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," Sakura memandang Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke menurunkan keranjang buah yang ada di punggungnya ke lantai gudang.

"Bukankah menantu dan mertua memang harus akrab?" sahutan Sasuke membuat Sakura melebarkan mata.

"Jadi, _otou-san_ merestui pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus saat mendengar kata 'kita' meluncur dari mulut gadis itu. Sakura sendiri langsung merona mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa menerima Sasuke dan menganggap kehadiran pria itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku," Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang semakin merah hingga telinga.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Benar-benar lucu," Sasuke terkekeh memandang kepergian Sakura.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian menyusul Sakura setelah merapikan apel-apel di dalam gudang. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera mandi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan lelaki itu mendesah panjang.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti," Sasuke berdecak dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura sebelum salah satu Haruno mencarinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur di mana Sakura sedang membantu Mebuki menyiapkan makan malam. Mebuki langsung menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan tersenyum melihat keadaannya yang cukup kotor karena habis bekerja di kebun.

"Mandilah, nak. Apa kau bawa baju ganti?" tanya Mebuki dari dalam dapur.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti,"

"Sakura- _chan_ , cepat ambilkan pakaian ayahmu untuk Sasuke!" Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Baiklah," Sakura menyahut dan segera menuju ke kamar orangtuanya, sedangkan Sasuke mengekori gadis itu di belakang.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar orangtuanya dan segera mengambil pakaian sang ayah yang sekiranya bisa dipakai Sasuke. Ia memilih kaus pendek dan celana training biru tua. Gadis itu ragu-ragu melihat celana dalam sang ayah, pipinya kembali merona membayangkan Sasuke memakai celana dalam ayahnya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menutup lemari dan tidak mengambil celana dalam ayahnya. Lagipula Sasuke pasti tidak mau memakai celana dalam orang lain.

"Pakai ini. Sepertinya kita akan menginap," Sakura menyerahkan pakaian Kizashi pada Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu kamar.

"Menginap?"

"Ya, tadi _otou-san_ yang mengatakannya saat kau di dalam gudang," Sakura menatap Sasuke hati-hati, "apa kau mau menginap?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat memutuskan jawaban, "Baiklah,"

"Kau tidak ada jawal syuting besok?"

"Hn,"

Sakura mendesah lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, nanti kausmu di letakkan saja di keranjang kamar mandi, aku akan mencucinya. Kau tidak mungkin memakai kaus kotor itu besok 'kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut sambil pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari dapur.

Sakura terdiam di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya memerhatikan punggung Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir cemas memikirkan sandiwara yang mereka mainkan. Pria itu sampai berani datang ke rumah Sakura dan meminangnya, Sakura tidak berani membayangkan kesedihan orangtuanya ketika ia dan Sasuke berpisah nanti. Gadis itu menghela napas dan memandang foto keluarganya di dinding dengan sendu.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Sakura pelan.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian Kizashi, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan wajah Sakura langsung menyambutnya membuat pria itu sedikit kaget.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengambil pakaian kotormu," sahut Sakura santai.

Sasuke memicingkan mata curiga, "Kau tidak mengintipku 'kan?"

Pipi Sakura memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Siapa tahu saja kau diam-diam sudah menjadi penggemar fanatikku," Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura kesal.

Gadis itu menggeser tubuh Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Dalam mimpi burukmu!" Sakura pergi dengan kaki menghentak, Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah dan meletakkan keranjang pakaian tepat di samping mesin cuci dengan kasar. Ia mengembuskan napas hingga menerbangkan poni. Gadis itu berdecak, lalu mengambil kaus abu-abu Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih kau sangat menyebalkan?" Sakura memukul kaus itu seolah wajah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi kediaman Haruno. Ia melirik kamar yang sedikit terbuka di sebelah kirinya. Karena penasaran, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ia langsung tahu jika kamar yang ia masuki adalah kamar Sakura.

Kamar gadis itu sangat sederhana. Nuansa kamar Sakura perpaduan warna hijau dan merah muda, benar-benar mencirikan diri gadis itu. Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam dan menemukan bingkai foto Sakura saat gadis itu lulus SMA. Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk bunga dan menunjukkan ijazah kelulusan.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengelus wajah Sakura di foto tersebut. Saat SMA rambut Sakura masih pendek sebahu, sekarang Sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut sepinggang. Jika dipikir-pikir, gadis itu memang memiliki senyum yang menawan dan membuat orang lain tertular untuk ikut tersenyum.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali bingkai foto Sakura dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang gadis itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Menyetir dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto, lalu membantu Kizashi memanen apel. Jika mengingat harga dirinya, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua. Pria itu mendengus dan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

 _Ya, benar. Ini semua tidak seperti diriku sendiri._

Sakura selesai mencuci pakaian dan menjemurnya di halaman belakang. Ia berharap malam ini tidak turun hujan sehingga pakaian Sasuke bisa kering terkena hembusan angin. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan beranjak mandi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, tapi ia kaget melihat Sasuke tertidur di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena pria itu tidak sopan masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin, tapi ia urungkan kemarahannya mengingat apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan seharian.

Langkah kaki gadis itu mendekat menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat tertidur pulas. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat kaki pria itu yang menggantung di sisi ranjang, sedangkan badannya terlentang di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa cara tidurnya seperti ini sih?" Sakura berkacak pinggang masih memerhatikan kondisi Sasuke di atas ranjang.

Gadis itu kemudian mendekat karena penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa Sasuke ketika pria itu tertidur. Perlahan ia memegang tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mata dan mengangkatnya. Gadis itu hampir saja terkena serangan jantung karena sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap lurus matanya ketika ia mengangkat tangan Sasuke.

Tidak sampai di sana keterkejutan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasa pipinya memanas karena wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Sasuke. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di pipinya.

"A-a-a-apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan panik.

"Kau benar-benar punya hobi mengintip ya?" Sasuke sengaja mengembuskan napas di depan bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin tak berdaya.

"A-a-aku tidak mengintip!" Sakura mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri, tapi tangan kiri Sasuke dengan cepat menahan pinggang Sakura.

"Cepat lepaskan aku!" Sakura mengancam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Asal kau mau mengakui bahwa kau adalah pengintip," Sasuke menyeringai dan membalas tatapan tajam Sakura dengan santai,

Sakura melotot dan memukul dada Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke terluka.

"Aku bukan pengintip! Cepat lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Kau tidak mau mendengar perkataanku? Kau ingin dihukum, hn?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja ini,"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Gadis itu membeku menatap wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat dan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan jika saja Mebuki tidak datang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar anak gadisnya.

"Sakura! Bantu _okaa-san_ merapikan meja—ups!" Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika Mebuki membuka pintu kamar, "maaf mengganggu. _Okaa-san_ akan merapikan meja makan sendiri saja," Mebuki menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan terkikik di luar kamar.

" _Okaa-san_! Ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang mengendur karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Mebuki.

"Semua ini karena ulahmu!"

Sakura berdecak kesal dan melangkah kesal menuju lemari. Ia mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk bingung dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan rona merah di pipi.

* * *

Kizashi menatap bingung Sakura yang duduk berjauhan dengan Sasuke. Putrinya tersebut juga memakan makanannya dengan canggung. Sesekali ia menangkap lirikan mata Sakura pada Sasuke dan membuang wajah ketika Sasuke menoleh mengambil lauk yang berada di depan gadis itu.

"Sakura, apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Kizashi akhirnya bertanya karena penasaran.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap Kizashi. Sakura terlihat salah tingkah dan menggeleng, sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang dengan ekspresi datar. Pria paruh baya itu semakin bingung ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang cekikikan. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sang istri yang tersenyum penuh arti memandang Sasuke dan Sakura.

" _Okaa-san_ , jangan memandang kami dengan senyum seperti itu!" Sakura berseru kesal karena sang ibu yang terus menerus menggodanya.

" _Otou-san, okaa-san_ , apakah minggu ini kalian bisa datang ke Tokyo?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang tua itu mengalihkan perhatian pada calon menantu mereka.

"Memang ada apa di Tokyo?" Mebuki bertanya.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam dan menatap dengan pasti kedua calon mertuanya, "Minggu ini aku dan Sakura akan menikah,"

"APA?" Mebuki dan Kizashi benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka.

"Sebenarnya semua sudah lama direncanakan, maafkan aku yang mendadak memberitahukan hal ini karena kesibukan yang menyita banyak waktu," Sasuke melirik Sakura dan kembali memandang kedua orang tua gadis itu, "aku harap kalian tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Jika tidak keberatan, besok kita bisa berangkat bersama ke Tokyo," Sasuke melanjutkan.

Kizashi menganggukkan kepala sambil memandang Sasuke yang menatap lurus matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka jika pernikahan putrinya akan secepat ini. Tapi, rasanya Sakura akan menyedihkan jika Kizashi menolak rencana Sasuke.

"Kami akan menyusul saja ke Tokyo. Setidaknya kami harus bersiap-siap juga untuk pernikahan putri kami,"

" _Otou-san..._ " Sakura bergumam memandang ayahnya yang tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat menikah ya? Ya... Sebaiknya memang cepat-cepat menikah sih," Mebuki kembali cekikikan membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah Sakura.

" _Okaa-san_!" Sakura hendak protes, namun tidak jadi karena ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum simpul memandangnya. _Kenapa Sasuke harus tersenyum seperti itu sih? Membuatku bingung saja._

"Sebaiknya setelah makan kalian cepat istirahat karena besok harus kembali ke Tokyo," Kizashi bicara sambil memakan ikan bakar buatan Sakura.

"Tapi, kita tidak punya kamar tamu 'kan? Terakhir kamar tamu yang ada dijadikan gudang barang-barang bekas," Mebuki berkomentar.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa," Sasuke menyahut kalem.

"Jangan. Punggungmu bisa sakit. Besok kau harus menyetir lima jam ke Tokyo," Kizashi merasa kasihan dengan calon menantunya.

"Tidur saja di kamar Sakura," sahutan Mebuki membuat Sakura langsung protes.

"Ti-tidak bisa!" seruan Sakura membuat Sasuke, Mebuki dan Kizashi menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Mebuki kembali bertanya.

"Ka-karena kami belum sah menikah!" Sakura berusaha membantah ucapan ibunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi sore tidak menunjukkan hal demikian," Mebuki menyeringai merasa menang karena berhasil membuat wajah Sakura terdiam dengan rona menggemaskan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Kizashi bertanya penasaran.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apapun!" Sakura menyahut panik berusaha menyakinkan sang ayah, sedangkan Mebuki terkikik melihat tingkah Sakura. Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura berusaha menahan tawa.

"Benar tidak terjadi apapun, Sasuke?" Kizashi mengalihkan pertanyaan pada lelaki Uchiha yang terlihat tenang tersebut.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, _otou-san_! Sungguh!" Sakura kembali menyahut, "ya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam memberi kode agar pria itu menjawab hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ya, tidak terjadi apapun, _otou-san_ ," Sasuke menyahut kalem membuat Kizashi percaya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu juga aku tidak masalah. Aku tidak sabar menimang cucu yang wajahnya setampan Sasuke. Benar 'kan, _anata_?"

Mebuki memegang kedua pipi dan membayangkan menimang cucu yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke. Kizashi mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya. Sementara itu, wajah Sakura sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena pembicaraan keluarga kecil itu sudah terlalu jauh.

"Jangan menunda-nunda memiliki anak setelah kalian menikah nanti, mengerti?" Kizashi menasehati Sakura dan Sasuke dengan bijak.

"Aku mau tidur saja!" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar pembahasan di meja makan segera berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar pemalu, padahal usianya sudah dewasa," Mebuki berdecak memandang pintu kamar Sakura, "Sasuke, kau harus sabar membimbingnya, ya?"

"Ya, _okaa-san_ ," Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

"Memang kau ingin punya anak berapa?" pertanyaan Mebuki membuat Sasuke tertegun tak bisa menjawab, rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi tirus pria itu.

Sakura kembali membuka pintu kamar dan memandang ibunya dengan tajam, " _Okaa-san_ , hentikan sampai di sana atau kami tidak akan memberimu cucu!" lalu, Sakura menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan, Sakura!"

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang menyaksikan interaksi keluarga kecil Haruno. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia tidak makan malam dengan suasana menyenangkan seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar merasa memiliki keluarga. Di hati kecilnya Sasuke bersyukur karena memilih Sakura menjadi istrinya.

* * *

Sakura baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan membuka kamar, tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat ia terpaku sejenak. Di samping ranjangnya, Sasuke sudah duduk dengan tenang di atas _futon_ yang belum ada ketika ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Pria itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel canggih miliknya. Setelah menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia segera menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Kau akan berdiri di sana terus?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat ragu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kapan kau memasang _futon_ itu?"

"Saat kau pergi entah kemana tadi,"

"Kau benar-benar akan tidur di sini?"

" _Okaa-san_ yang memintaku tidur di sini," Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam,"

Sakura menghela napas lega dan menutup pintu kamar. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh hingga batas leher.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Itachi bahwa besok kau tidak bisa masuk," Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamar Sakura.

"Jadi, tadi yang kau hubungi itu Itachi?" Sakura menyahut sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya juga.

"Hn,"

Hening beberapa saat, Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang pernikahan mereka yang kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam. Keragu-raguan masih menyelimuti hati gadis itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan pernikahan yang tidak berdasarkan cinta.

"Sasuke?" tidak ada sahutan dari pria itu, Sakura menoleh ke bawah ranjangnya dan melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas. Gadis itu menghela napas menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke,"

* * *

Suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan membuat tidur Sakura tidak nyaman, apalagi ditambah dengan bahunya yang diguncang oleh seseorang. Gadis itu membuka mata dengan berat dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mengantuk.

"Geser!" melihat Sakura terbangun, Sasuke langsung menggeser tubuh gadis itu dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Sakura melebarkan mata dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Tidur," Sasuke menyahut dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang Sakura.

"Kau 'kan punya _futon_ di bawah. Cepat turun!" Sakura menggeser tubuh Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur," Sasuke membuka matanya yang mengantuk.

"Tapi, kau bisa tidur di bawah!" Sakura menjadi panik karena satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika pria itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia duga?

"Kau tidak lihat kamarmu ini bocor?"

Mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke, Sakura lantas melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Ia melihat _futon_ yang ditiduri Sasuke sudah dipinggirkan ke ujung kamar dan sebuah ember kecil menjadi tempat menampung tetesan air hujan yang bocor di kamar Sakura. Seketika ia ingat kaus milik Sasuke yang ia jemur di halaman belakang.

"Kausmu pasti kebasahan!" Sakura hendak turun dari ranjang, namun Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu terjatuh berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur,"

"Tapi..."

"Atau kau ingin dihukum dulu baru mendengarkan ucapanku?" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Sakura yang mencicit ketakutan.

Melihat gadis itu diam, Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang. Pria itu mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya membuat gadis itu kembali panik dan bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada guling," lelaki itu menyahut cuek dan memeluk Sakura seolah gadis itu adalah guling.

Sakura menjadi kesal dan ingin sekali meninju Sasuke. Tapi, melihat wajah lelah pria itu akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan diam seperti guling sungguhan. Percuma saja ia berdebat dengan Sasuke, pada akhirnya Sakura juga yang akan kalah. Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Sakura meremas kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke di depan dada pria itu.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam menanggapi dengan mata terpejam dan menyamankan diri memeluk Sakura, "selamat tidur, Sakura,"

"Hm..." gadis itupun terbuai dengan harum tubuh Sasuke dan jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya. Sebenarnya aku mau update kemarin, tapi nggak sempat. Pertanyaan readers di kolom review akan terungkap perlahan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya, jadi tetap stay tune!

P.S : Aku belum tahu kapan update Agresif karena inspirasinya belum ada. Doakan semoga cepat ketemu inspirasi dan waktu untuk menulis yaaa... :*

Review ya? Thank you :*


	5. The Wedding Day

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 5_

 _The Wedding Day_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menyinari kota Kyoto. Rumput basah akibat hujan semalaman terlihat berkilau ketika matahari bersinar semakin terang. Burung-burung gereja berterbangan dan hinggap di jendela kamar Sakura. Cicitan burung gereja yang bermain di jendela kamar membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat cahaya matahari menembus kelopak mata Sakura. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu perlahan membuka mata dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kaus biru tua usang milik sang ayah.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga ia tersadar jika ia berada di pelukan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku merasakan pinggangnya diselimuti oleh lengan Sasuke dan ia menahan napas saat merasa hembusan napas Sasuke di kepalanya.

Sakura mendongak takut-takut dan berharap Sasuke masih berada di alam mimpi. Ia mendesah lega karena sepertinya apa yang ia harapkan terwujud. Dengan perlahan, Sakura mencoba memindahkan lengan kiri Sasuke yang memeluk pingganya layaknya guling. Entah mengapa pipinya terasa memanas saat ini.

 _Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku sampai bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan seleb terkenal?! Apalagi kami belum resmi menikah! Aaarrrrgh! Kalau Ino tahu, ia pasti akan membunuhku!_

Sakura menjadi frustrasi memikirkan nasibnya ke depan dan entah mengapa lengan Sasuke yang membungkus pinggangnya menjadi sulit untuk dipindahkan. Sakura menjadi panik dan ia mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke yang ternyata pria itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kya—mff!"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura yang hendak berteriak. Bisa-bisa kedua orang tua Sakura segera lari dan mendobrak pintu kamar gadis itu saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar akan dalam masalah jika demikian. Bagaimanapun Sasuke ingin imejnya terlihat baik di depan calon mertuanya meski mereka menikah karena sebuah perjanjian.

"Jangan teriak, bodoh!"

Sasuke bicara dengan wajah baru bangun tidur, mata yang masih sayu dan rambut berantakan. Entah mengapa melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu membuat dada Sakura berdebar dengan cepat. Gadis itu terus menatap Sasuke membuat Sasuke juga balik menatapnya.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Bahwa ia dan Sakura terjerat pesona satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis yang terkadang bar-bar di hadapannya ini bisa sangat cantik ketika bangun tidur. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan mata hijaunya yang berkilauan membuat wajah Sakura terlihat sepuluh kali lebih manis. Namun, Sasuke adalah orang pertama di antara mereka berdua yang dapat menguasai diri.

"Ada kotoran di matamu," Sasuke berkata enteng dengan seringainya alih-alih menyuarakan pikirannya, _"Matamu sangat indah,"_

Sakura membulatkan mata dan dengan kesal menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih membekap mulutnya. Ia menyesal telah terpesona pada ciptaan Tuhan yang ia kira sempurna ini.

"Sakit!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangan, "kau pikir tanganku ini burger hah?!"

"Maaf aku sangat lapar hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana burger, mana tanganmu!"

Sakura berkata dengan mulut cemberut dan lekas pergi dari kamarnya. Mata Sasuke mengikuti tubuh Sakura yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar. Pria itu kembali berbaring dan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. Segaris senyum terlihat menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Ia mendengus menahan tawa dan semburat merah perlahan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu belakang rumah dan menemukan kaus Sasuke yang tentunya masih basah. Ia mendesah dan mencoba mengeringkan kaus itu dengan pengering mesin cuci.

"Kausnya masih basah. Hair dryerku juga ada di apartemen. Jika langsung kusetrika nanti kausnya jadi rusak. Duh..."

Sakura menggaruk kepala dan memutuskan untuk kembali menjemur kaus Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke terpaksa memakai kaus Kizashi saat pulang nanti. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bersama sang ibu.

Sasuke menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Ia melihat Sakura sedang menggoreng telur mata sapi. Mata mereka bertemu, tapi Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Ah... Sasuke tahu gadis itu pasti masih kesal. Mendengus menahan tawa, Sasuke memilih mengambil gelas dan meminum air putih.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _ohayou_!" Mebuki menyapa calon menantu tampannya yang terlihat lebih segar.

" _Ohayou, okaa-san_ ," Sasuke menyahut sopan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Mebuki bertanya sambil matanya melirik Sakura jenaka dan Sakura melotot membalasnya.

"Begitulah,"

"Maafkan aku, pasti semalam kau terbangun karena kamar Sakura bocor ya?"

" _Okaa-san_ sudah tahu jika atap kamarku bocor?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya ibunya.

"Hm... Begitulah. Kalian datang mendadak, jadi kami belum sempat memperbaiki atap kamarmu," Mebuki menyahut enteng sambil mengaduk masakan.

"Maaf karena datang mendadak," Sasuke menyahut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagipula kamar itu sudah tidak pernah ditempati jika Sakura tidak pulang," Mebuki tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana _otou-san_?" Sasuke menoleh mencari calon mertua laki-lakinya. Masih sepagi ini dan Sasuke sudah bicara banyak. Jika Itachi dan Kakashi tahu pasti keduanya sudah melongo bak keledai bodoh.

"Oh! _Otou-san_ sedang memperbaiki atap kamar Sakura yang bocor. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kalian tidur dengan tidak nyaman. Tapi, sepertinya kalian tidur sangat lelap. Hihihi," Mebuki kembali menggoda kedua anak yang belum resmi menikah itu menimbulkan semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Berhenti menggoda kami, _okaa-san_!" Sakura berteriak tidak terima.

"Aku akan membantu _otou-san_ kalau begitu," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sepasang ibu dan anak yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kenapa ia bicara seakrab itu? Padahal baru kemarin mengenal orang tuaku," Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri menatap punggung Sasuke. Tapi, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat menjalar di hati gadis itu.

.

.

.

" _Otou-san, ohayou_ ," Sasuke menyapa Kizashi yang terlihat sedang menyenderkan tangga dekat dinding kamar Sakura.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun ternyata,"

Sasuke menggangguk menjawab ucapan Kizashi.

"Apa yang _otou-san_ lakukan?" Sasuke mendekat dan memerhatikan Kizashi yang masih menyenderkan tangga ke dinding.

"Aku akan memperbaiki atap kamar Sakura- _chan_ yang bocor. Kalian pasti tidur dengan tidak nyaman semalam, kan?" Kizashi tersenyum lembut.

"Biar aku saja yang memperbaikinya. Lagipula semalam habis hujan dan atap pasti licin. Terlalu bahaya untuk memanjat ke atas,"

Sasuke mendongak memerhatikan atap kamar Sakura yang masih lembab. Ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan lelaki paruh baya memanjat dan memperbaiki atap itu ketika ia yang masih muda dan segar bugar ada di sana.

"Apa kau pernah memperbaiki atap rumah?" Kizashi bertanya ragu.

"Belum. Tapi akan kucoba," Sasuke mengambil peralatan dan mulai menaiki tangga.

"Hati-hati! Di atas pasti licin, Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan lupa kalau besok kau akan menikah, jadi kau harus hati-hati!" Kizashi berteriak dari bawah memerhatikan Sasuke yang perlahan memanjat atap kamar Sakura.

"Hn!"

 _Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini?_

Sasuke menelan ludah dan berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terpeleset. Meski ini baru pertama kali Sasuke memanjat atap rumah, tapi kecerdikannya menolong pria itu. Sasuke dengan mudah dapat menemukan genteng yang sedikit bergeser dari posisi seharusnya. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke memperbaiki genteng tersebut dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang ternyata bisa membuatnya sedikit berkeringat dingin.

 _Sakura harus membayar semua ini. Lihat saja nanti._

Membayangkan apa yang akan ia minta dari Sakura untuk membalas kerja kerasnya memperbaiki atap kamar gadis itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Otak liciknya segera memikirkan rencana iseng untuk mengerjai Sakura.

Sasuke segera turun setelah tugas memperbaiki atap kamar Sakura selesai. Kizashi masih setia menunggunya di bawah tangga sambil memegangi tangga ketika Sasuke turun perlahan.

"Ada genteng yang sedikit bergeser. Tapi sudah aku perbaiki, _tou-san_ ,"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sangat bisa diandalkan," Kizashi menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan dengan senyum lebar.

"Aa," Sasuke dengan canggung menyahut sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

" _Otou-san_ , Sasuke cepat masuk! Sarapan sudah siap!" Sakura berteriak dari depan rumah.

"Kami segera ke sana!" Kizashi menyahut, "Sasuke, kau masuk duluan. _Otou-san_ mau meletakkan tangga ini dulu di gudang,"

"Hn,"

Meski bingung dengan gumaman Sasuke, Kizashi memilih tertawa kecil dan pergi menuju gudang.

"Kau sudah selesai memperbaiki atap kamarku?" Sakura bertanya begitu Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hn,"

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura tajam membuat perasaan Sakura tidak enak, "Itu tidak gratis,"

"Eeeeh?!"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura dan segera menuju dapur meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih diam di depan pintu rumah.

"Dasar perhitungan!" Sakura cemberut dan meninju udara seolah meninju punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura. Waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang ketika mobil Sasuke berhenti di pelataran apartemen Sakura. Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka dengan kepala mendongak. Sasuke yakin ia melihat air liur yang membekas di ujung mulut Sakura.

"Ckckck,"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali melihat cara Sakura tidur. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa bisa memilih Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Gadis di sampingnya ini jauh dari kata anggun, bahkan ia sangat kasar dan keras kepala. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Sasuke kembali mendengus karena tenggelam akan pemikirannya sendiri. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah tertidur Sakura dengan seksama. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, Sakura memang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Gadis itu manis dengan tanpa riasan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh dan hendak mencium Sakura.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura yang akan terbangun membuat Sasuke membeku. Pria itu dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura terbangun dengan polosnya. Gadis itu mengucek mata dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di gedung apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"Kapan kita sampai?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Baru saja," Sasuke menyahut, "kau itu kerbau ya? Kenapa cepat sekali tertidur? Seharusnya kau jadi navigator ketika aku menyetir!" Sasuke mengomel menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Sakura mendecak, "Maaf, maaf. Aku lelah sekali,"

"Memang apa yang kau kerjakan? Kau 'kan hanya tidur saja," Sasuke mendumel membuat Sakura kesal.

"Aku butuh tenaga banyak untuk mengikuti skenariomu ini tahu!" Sakura terpancing emosi.

"Hn,"

"Ah masa bodoh!" Sakura tidak peduli dan memilih keluar dari mobil membuat Sasuke tak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura merayu Sasuke agar tidak marah padanya? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi manja begini?

 _Apa sih yang kau harapkan, Sasuke?_ Pria itu menggelengkan kepala menepis hal yang melintas di otaknya barusan.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura berbalik melihat Sasuke mengayunkan tangan menyuruh Sakura mendekat ke mobil pria itu. Dengan malas Sakura menghampiri pintu mobil Sasuke yang jendelanya telah dibuka.

"Ini,"

Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar undangan pernikahan pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya memandangi kertas undangan yang terlihat mewah dengan warna emas dipadukan putih gading.

"Mungkin kau ingin mengundang beberapa sahabat terdekatmu," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan heran, "aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

Sakura masih berdiri di depan lobi apartemen memerhatikan kepergian Sasuke dengan undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menuju kamarnya bersama Ino. Ketika ia membuka kamar, Ino terlihat sedang duduk sambil mewarnai kuku.

"Hei! Semalam kau menginap di mana?" Ino langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan salam.

"Di rumah orangtuaku. Kau tidak kerja, _pig_?" Sakura bertanya heran melihat Ino duduk dengan santai sambil mewarnai kuku jari-jari tangan dan kakinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sekarang hari sabtu,"

 _Ah ya benar, sekarang hari sabtu. Berarti besok aku akan menikah. Tidaaaaaakk!_ Sakura mendadak menjadi pucat membuat Ino khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, jidat?"

Sakura menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri di samping Ino, "Aku tidak baik-baik saja,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya penasaran. Ia meninggalkan kegiatannya mewarnai kuku.

"Ini untukmu," Sakura menyerahkan undangan pernikahan pada Ino.

Ino dengan bingung membuka undangan pernikahan yang mewah tersebut. Matanya bergerak perlahan dan menjadi semakin cepat. Ia menatap Sakura dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau akan menikah dengan U-Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan lesu.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke yang aktor itu? Idolaku?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk dan menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas berat begitu?" Ino memukul kepala Sakura dengan undangan pernikahan gadis itu.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengusap kepala, "kau tidak marah denganku?" Sakura menatap Ino heran.

Ino menggeleng, "Hanya saja ini aneh. Bukankah kau sangat membenci Sasuke?"

"Aku memang membencinya,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengannya?" Ino semakin menyelidik.

Sakura tahu Ino memang ratu gosip, tapi Ino tidak pernah menggosipkan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu adalah sahabatnya yang paling bisa dipercaya. Mereka bersahabat sudah dari TK, jadi Ino tidak mungkin mengingkari persahabatan mereka. Sakura pun tidak tahan jika menyimpan segala rasa frustrasi sendirian, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Benar saja, gadis pirang itu menjadi lebih kesal dibandingkan Sakura.

"Kenapa ia tidak bertemu denganku saja? Dengan begitu yang akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah aku, bukan kau. Sangat disayangkan sekali,"

Mendengar tanggapan Ino yang santai, Sakura memukul kepala gadis itu dengan undangan yang tadi Ino pakai untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar!"

Ino tertawa melihat wajah putus asa Sakura.

"Apa aku kabur saja besok ke Afrika?" Sakura mulai membayangkan rencana pelarian diri.

"Sebelum kau kabur ke Afrika dan berakhir dimakan singa, aku yakin Sasuke sudah berhasil menangkapmu lebih dulu dan rawr!" Ino memeragakan singa yang menerkam mangsanya, "kau akan berakhir di tangan Uchiha bungsu itu!"

Sakura semakin menciut di sudut sofa. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, dengan kekuasaan Uchiha pasti Sakura akan mudah tertangkap.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jalani saja. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib kalian berdua ke depannya. Mungkin kalian akan saling jatuh cinta dan berakhir membuat anak," Ino menjawab enteng sambil mengolesi kuku dengan kutek.

Mendengar kata membuat anak membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di bantal sofa. Bayangan Sasuke yang hendak menerkamnya di atas kasur membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali. Ino yang memerhatikan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. Sasuke pasti akan sulit menaklukan gadis polos keras kepala semacam Sakura.

Ting tong!

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan mendengar surara bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi. Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan terlihat Kakashi sedang berdiri.

"Cari siapa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Apa benar anda nona Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ya, benar,"

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah manajer Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kakashi membungkukkan badan, Sakura ikut membungkukkan badan. Ino berjalan menghampiri pintu dan melihat lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai manajer Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada keperluan apa Hatake- _san_?"

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke salon untuk perawatan menjelang pernikahan besok,"

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah besok, Sakura!" Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eeeeh?! Aku saja baru tiba dari Kyoto,"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, nona Sakura. Kita harus berangkat saat ini juga," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ternyata selera Sasuke memang tidak diragukan.

"Si Sasuke _teme_ itu tidak bisa membiarkan aku istirahat sebentar ya?!" Sakura mulai mengomel dan terlihat keras kepala untuk tidak pergi.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi! Pengantin wanita harus tampil cantik besok, apalagi pasanganmu Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino mendorong Sakura agar cepat pergi bersama Kakashi, tapi Sakura menahan tangannya di kusen pintu.

"Tidak! Pasti sangat membosankan jika aku di salon sendirian!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih!"

"Kalau begitu, sahabat nona bisa ikut kita ke salon," Kakashi menengahi agar masalah cepat selesai.

" _Yatta_! Aku akan menemanimu di salon, jadi ayo cepat kita pergi dan jangan membuat Kakashi- _san_ menunggu!" Ino menyeret Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali mengomel panjang. Sementara itu, Kakashi berjalan di belakang mereka dengan kalem.

 _Bagaimana cara Sasuke menjinakkan Haruno Sakura? Pasti akan semakin menarik._ Kakashi tersenyum lebar membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang makan kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia makan di ruangan itu bersama Fugaku dan Itachi. Seingat Sasuke, terakhir kali ia makan bersama di ruang makan ini adalah ketika mendiang ibunya masih hidup.

Saat itu suasana ruang makan pasti terasa hangat dengan candaan dan obrolan yang selalu dimulai oleh Mikoto. Tapi, saat ini suasana ruang makan tak ubahnya dengan ruang sidang. Begitu dingin dan membosankan membuat nafsu makan Sasuke hilang padahal ia baru saja tiba dari Kyoto yang membuat cacing-cacing di perut berdemo kelaparan.

Telepon dari Itachi yang meminta Sasuke datang ke kediaman utama setelah Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang langsung membuat Sasuke _bad mood._ Bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha. Ia pasti akan mengunjungi kediaman utama mau tidak mau.

Suara alat makan yang berdenting membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepala dari hidangan menatap sang kepala keluarga yang hendak bicara. Itachi yang duduk di sebrang meja menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman. Entah mengapa melihat senyum misterius Itachi membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

"Sasuke kau akan menikah besok. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan sebelum kau menikah," Fugaku angkat bicara menatap anak bungsunya yang tidak menghabiskan makan siang.

"Hn,"

"Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, kau memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap istri dan anakmu kelak. Baik secara lahir maupun batin. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki pekerjaan tetap untuk menafkahi anak dan istrimu," Fugaku sedikit menyinggung soal pekerjaan Sasuke yang hanya seorang selebritis.

Sasuke diam tidak menyahut karena selalu hal ini yang dibahas oleh ayahnya. Bahwa Sasuke seharusnya menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp seperti Itachi. Fugaku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kursi kekuasaan kepada orang di luar Uchiha karena Uchiha Corp adalah perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Fugaku dan Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke.

"Tapi, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan keluargamu. Sesibuk apapun dirimu, luangkanlah waktu untuk keluargamu. Cintai mereka dan berikan mereka pelukan hangat setiap hari,"

Sasuke menoleh menatap ayahnya yang menyampaikan kata-kata diluar kepribadian sang ayah. Itachi pun menoleh sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

"Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Mikoto padaku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikan hal itu padamu. Kuharap kau bisa belajar dari kesalahanku di masa lalu,"

Sasuke membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Ternyata selama ini Fugaku merasa bersalah padanya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Aku tahu alasanmu menjadi aktor adalah karena ibumu. Tapi, pikirkanlah masa depanmu juga. Uchiha Corp bukan hanya aku dan kakekmu yang mendirikan, tetapi ada pengaruh Mikoto juga di dalamnya. Setidaknya, kau menghargai ketulusan yang diberikan Mikoto kepada Uchiha Corp,"

" _Tou-san_ ," Itachi bergumam memerhatikan Sasuke dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Kematian Mikoto bukanlah salahmu, Sasuke. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan cobalah meraih kebahagiaanmu. Mikoto pasti berpikiran hal yang sama denganku," Fugaku tersenyum tipis dan berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terperangah dengan semua hal yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Tidak kusangka besok kau akan menikah mendahuluiku, _otouto_!" Itachi berseru dengan wajah riang. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya, "aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, tapi jangan pernah mempermainkan ikatan pernikahan," Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke menoleh memandang kakaknya.

"Aku harap kau berbahagia dengan Sakura!" Itachi berseru senang dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang makan.

Sasuke terdiam menunduk memandang piring makan yang masih tersisa makan siangnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu saat ini. Ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Entah apa yang melintas di pikirannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ " terdengar suara Sakura khas bangun tidur.

"Ini aku,"

" _Ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku?"_ Sakura bertanya ketus membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau tertidur lagi di salon?" Sasuke mendengus membayangkan wajah tertidur Sakura.

" _Hampir tapi kau mengganggu jam tidur siangku,"_

"Kau pasti sudah tertidur tadi,"

" _Tck!"_ Sakura berdecak malas meladeni debat dengan Sasuke.

"..."

" _..."_

"..."

" _..."_

"Apa kau tertidur?" Sasuke sebenarnya bingung ingin mengatakan apa, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menghubungi Sakura.

" _Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan!"_

Suara Sakura yang menyahut dengan cepat dan galak membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura di sebrang sambungan mengernyit bingung.

" _Kenapa kau tertawa?"_

"Aku tidak tertawa,"

" _Terserahlah,"_

"Hm... Apa kau sudah makan?"

" _Kau mengatakan itu, aku baru ingat belum makan siang. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Hatake-san mentraktirku makan di restoran mahal!"_

"Hei! Kakashi mengajakmu ke salon dengan menggunakan kartu kreditku,"

" _Oh! Justru karena menggunakan kartu kreditmu, aku akan makan yang banyak sampai kancing celanaku lepas,"_

Sasuke kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja asal besok gaun pengantinmu tidak kekecilan,"

" _Tck!"_

"..."

" _Sasuke?"_

"Hn?"

" _Jangan lupa makan,"_

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, "Ya,"

" _U-um... Sudah dulu, aku mau maskeran! Bye!"_

"Sampai jumpa besok,"

Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Dengan menghela napas lega, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Bibi, bisakah kau mengambilkan nasi lagi untukku?"

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_ ," bibi pelayan yang berdiri di belakang kursi Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan segera melesat melaksanakan permintaan tuannya.

Di balik dinding ruang makan, Itachi tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan pernikahan adiknya. Sasuke sudah dewasa, seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, Kizashi dan Mebuki mendampingi Sakura di ruang ganti pengantin wanita. Keduanya tiba semalam saat Sakura baru kembali dari salon bersama Ino. Kizashi dan Mebuki menginap di apartemen Sakura. Saat pagi menjelang, Kizashi, Mebuki, Ino dan Sakura segera melesat menuju St. Mary's Cathedral sebuah gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Penata rias profesional kenalan Sasuke yang Sakura ketahui bernama Karin bertugas merias wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti gugup. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya tahun lalu. Tapi, tenang saja karena semua akan baik-baik saja, Haruno- _san,_ ups! Ataukah harus kupanggil Uchiha- _san_?" Karin mencoba menghibur Sakura yang terus menghela napas karena gugup.

"Kami bahkan belum mengucapkan janji pernikahan, Hozuki- _san_ ," Sakura terlihat makin gugup ketika mengetahui sebentar lagi nama belakangnya akan berganti menjadi Uchiha.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Tadi aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Panggil saja aku Karin. Aku, Sasuke dan suamiku, Suigetsu adalah sahabat sejak kuliah," Karin tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau istri Suigetsu- _san_?" Sakura menatap kaget Karin yang ternyata sudah menikah dan istri dari Suigetsu.

Karin mengangguk, "Kau pasti tidak percaya tapi begitulah kenyataannya," Karin terkekeh, "aku sebenarnya sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan menikah. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah cerita kalau ia dekat denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan pacaran?" Karin terlihat penasaran sambil terus menghias wajah Sakura.

Sakura melirik Karin dan kemudian memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ra-ha-si-a,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku akan berkonsentrasi merias wajahmu sampai Sasuke akan menganga," Karin terlihat lebih pengertian dibanding penampilannya.

Sakura menatap Karin dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Setidaknya hari ini ia akan membuat Sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikan terpendam yang ia milki.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terasa menyengat di pantai Tegal Wangi, Jimbaran, Bali. Sasori meminum jus jeruk sambil menikmati angin yang berasal dari kipas angin _portable_ miliknya. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di wajah pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut.

Sasori berbaring di kursi pantai memerhatikan kru majalah _instyle_ yang sibuk mengatur peralatan untuk pemotretan berikutnya. Saat tengah asyik menikmati waktunya, sang manajer datang menghampiri pria bersurai merah tersebut.

"Sasori, kau harus melihat ini," Hidan menyerahkan tablet miliknya untuk dibaca Sasori.

"Tentang apa?" Sasori menerima tablet Hidan.

"Kau harus membacanya," Hidan terlihat antusias membuat Sasori menaikkan alis sebelah.

Sasori membaca artikel yang baru saja diberikan Hidan. Ia bahkan membacanya sampai dua kali. Sasori mengklik beberapa tautan yang berkaitan dengan berita tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Sasuke akan menikah hari ini?" Sasori terus membaca beberapa artikel terkait pernikahan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis non-selebritis.

"Berita ini sangat panas seminggu ini!"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Sasori membuka kacamata dan menatap Hidan.

"Karena kupikir mungkin Sasuke hanya mengalihkan isu dari gosip gay denganmu itu. Tapi, siapa sangka ternyata ini bukanlah sekedar pengalihan isu," Hidan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Tolong ponselku," Sasori menengadahkan tangan meminta ponsel yang ia titip pada Hidan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Hidan menyerahkan ponsel Sasori.

"Aku akan memastikannya sendiri, apakah ini pengalihan isu atau bukan," Sasori segera membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berada di gereja saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di atas meja rias. Ia mengambil ponsel dan melihat nama Sasori tertera. Sasuke meminta perias menghentikan merias wajahnya karena ia akan mengangkat telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke,"_

"Hn,"

" _Aku baru mengetahuinya dari artikel bahwa kau akan menikah hari ini,"_

"Lambat sekali kau mengetahuinya," Sasuke mencibir.

Sasori berdecak, _"Aku sangat sibuk di Bali untuk pemotretan. By the way, apa ini benar bukan pengalihan isu dari gosip gay itu?"_

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Sasuke bertanya tegas.

" _Sepertinya memang bukan. Aku khawatir saja jika kau mempermainkan pernikahan hanya karena reputasi,"_

"Berisik,"

Sasori tertawa mendengar suara ketus Sasuke, _"Maaf, maaf. Seandainya aku tahu kau akan menikah, aku pasti tidak akan menerima pemotretan ini. Oh ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu ya! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang,"_

"Aku juga tidak mengundangmu,"

Sasori lagi-lagi tertawa, _"Walaupun kau tidak mengundangku, aku pasti akan datang. Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah pernikahan nanti."_

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasori yang tidak pernah tersinggung pada ucapannya.

" _Happy wedding, Sasuke! Happily ever after, yes! Jaa!"_

"Thanks,"

Sasori mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sasuke di ponsel. Ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Hidan kembali.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan, sepertinya ini bukanlah pengalihan isu," Sasori tersenyum pada Hidan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

Sasori kembali memakai kacamata dan berbaring di kursi pantai. Walaupun ia mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tetap tidak nyaman. Ia merasa Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tunggu ketika Naruto masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa acara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Sekedar catatan, Naruto dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau dekat dengan Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto berucap saat mereka berjalan menuju aula gereja.

"Kau mengenal Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, kami adalah sahabat sejak bayi. Aku jauh lebih mengenalnya dibanding dirimu,"

"Tapi kalian cuma sahabat," Sasuke berkata ketus seolah tidak terima kenyataan.

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi jangan cemburu padaku," Naruto tertawa menggoda.

"Berisik. Aku tidak akan cemburu pada orang idiot," Sasuke mencibir memandang remeh Naruto.

"Sialan kau, _teme_!" Naruto meninju main-main lengan Sasuke, "karena aku dan Sakura- _chan_ sudah bagaikan saudara, aku mohon padamu untuk membahagiakannya dan jangan membuatnya menangis. Jika kau membuatnya menangis maka tinjuku tidak akan main-main seperti tadi," Naruto berkata serius saat mereka tiba di depan pintu besar aula.

"Tidak usah memberitahuku. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Sasuke menyahut datar memandang pintu gereja.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," Naruto memberikan cengirannya dan membuka pintu gereja.

Cahaya dari dalam gereja menyilaukan retina Sasuke. Pria itu sadar, ia tidak akan bisa lagi lari dari situasi ini. Maka, ia akan menghadapinya sebagai laki-laki sejati.

.

.

.

"Sakura, sudah waktunya,"

Suara Kizashi yang memanggil namanya membuat Sakura membuka mata. Ia menatap sang ayah yang datang menghampirinya. Kizashi mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Sakura.

" _Otou-san_ sudah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa putriku pasti akan sangat cantik ketika menjadi pengantin wanita," puji Kizashi memandang anak gadisnya yang tampil memesona dengan gaun pernikahan layaknya putri dongeng.

"Aku memang cantik memakai apapun," Sakura menyahut sambil bercanda.

"Tapi, _otou-san_ tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan menikah secepat ini," Kizashi tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata.

" _Tou-san..._ Jangan menangis di hari bahagia putrimu dong,"

Sakura memegang erat lengan Kizashi. Sebenarnya gadis itu benar-benar merasa dilema. Ia akan menikah bukan berdasarkan cinta. Ia akan melukai dirinya dan pasti orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun, Sakura mencoba untuk kuat dan tegar.

"Baik, baik. _Tou-san_ tidak akan menangis. _Tou-san_ hanya merasa sangat bahagia," Kizashi menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sering mengunjungimu dan _kaa-san_ ," Sakura tersenyum lebar mencoba menghibur Kizashi meski air mata juga menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jika kau ingin mengunjungi kami, kami pasti senang. Tapi, kau harus berbakti pada suamimu. Sekarang ia adalah prioritas utamamu, Sakura- _chan_ ," Kizashi memberikan nasihat terakhir tepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu aula.

"Saat _tou-san_ menyerahkanmu pada tangan Sasuke, berarti kau adalah miliknya sepenuhnya,"

"Tapi, aku tetaplah putri keluarga Haruno. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian," ucapan Sakura membuat Kizashi tersenyum lembut.

Pintu aula gereja pun dibuka. Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh memandang Sakura dan Kizashi. Tepuk tangan meriah dan dentingan piano menjadi pengiring setiap langkah Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke. Detak jantung Sakura semakin memompa hebat ketika memandang Sasuke yang begitu tampan dengan tuxedo hitam. Rambut pria itu terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya, tidak ada rambut bermodel pantat ayam yang selalu ingin Sakura jambak.

Sakura terpesona pada pengantin prianya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hampir menganga melihat gadis yang biasanya kasar kini terlihat begitu anggun. Ia bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng. Sakura tanpa riasan sudah terlihat manis dan ketika ia dirias maka gadis itu menjadi begitu cantik. Sasuke bahkan sampai tidak tahu lagi harus mengungkapkan kata apa yang lebih dari cantik. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasa tergerai atau dikuncir asal kini disanggul dengan rapi dan kerlingan mata hijaunya membuat dada Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat.

Satu yang Sasuke tahu, ia terpesona pada pengantin wanitanya.

Sakura tiba di hadapan Sasuke, Kizashi menyerahkan tangan Sakura pada Sasuke dan disambut dengan lembut oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Sakura di lengan kanannya. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah sampai berhenti di depan pendeta.

Itachi yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara menyerahkan kepada pendeta untuk pembacaan sumpah pernikahan. Pendeta pertama kali menanyakan pada Sasuke, apakah ia bersedia mencintai Sakura seumur hidup, menerima Sakura apa adanya, menemani Sakura dikala sehat dan sakit.

"Saya bersedia,"

Sasuke mengucapkan janjinya dengan lugas. Pendeta kemudian bertanya pada Sakura pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura memandang sang pendeta dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah melamun dan membuat pendeta memandangnya dengan bingung. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menggerakan lengannya untuk menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gedikan kepala Sasuke yang mengarah ke arah pendeta. Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera menatap pendeta dan tersenyum.

"Saya bersedia,"

Sakura tidak tahu dua kata yang ia ucapkan akan membawa kebahagiaan atau bencana padanya. Tapi yang ia yakini, ia akan menjalani takdirnya sebagaimana yang Tuhan gariskan.

"Silakan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita,"

Ucapan pendeta membuat Sakura membulatkan mata. Ia melupakan satu hal saat pemberkatan pernikahan.

 _Aku lupa kalau ada sesi ciuman! Apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaaan?!_

Sasuke menghadapkan Sakura sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan merapatkan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi penolakan Sakura.

 _Kita lihat saja apakah kau tetap akan menolak._

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat membuat pipi Sakura memanas. Sepasang manik hitam Sasuke menatap intens Sakura. Karena panik, Sakura memejamkan mata erat dan ia membuka bibir tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tentu saja cepat tanggap dan memanfaatkan situasi. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura tertegun dan membuka mata. Mereka berpandangan sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk menutup mata menyerahkan diri pada Sasuke dan Sasuke dengan senang hati ikut menutup mata menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Ia merasa menang karena Sakura membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N : Author tepaaaarrr seketika -_-


	6. First Night : Failed!

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 6_

 _First Night : Failed!_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sakura memandang jalan di sepanjang trotoar Tokyo menuju Palace Hotel di mana akan dilangsungkannya resepsi pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Lampu-lampu jalan berpendar dengan indah membuat Sakura sesaat lupa akan marga keluarga baru yang disandang.

Sejak dilangsungkannya pemberkatan pernikahan mereka, jiwa Sakura nampak tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak banyak berdebat dengan Sasuke seperti biasa. Sakura seperti habis _hang over_ setelah mabuk semalaman. Mungkin dapat dimaklumi karena kehidupannya tiba-tiba seperti berada di putaran angin tornado. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan gadis itu. Takdir hidupnya seperti dijungkir balikkan.

Impian Sakura sederhana sebenarnya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang manajer di Uchiha Corp, lalu menikah dengan lelaki biasa yang mencintai Sakura apa adanya. Mereka memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di dekat kaki pegunungan dan tinggal bersama kedua anak mereka dengan damai. Klise memang, tapi justru hal klise itu tidak bisa Sakura dapatkan.

Saat ini ia berada satu mobil dengan aktor terkenal sejagat Jepang, atau bahkan se-Asia. Seorang keturunan Uchiha yang sudah diperkirakan akan mewarisi Uchiha Corp. Seseorang yang memiliki penggemar wanita melebihi nilai tabungan yang ada di rekening Sakura. Dan pria itu telah resmi menjadi suaminya enam jam yang lalu.

Sakura tahu kehidupannya setelah ini tidak akan mudah. Skenario yang diciptakan Sasuke mungkin terdapat alur _twist_ yang tidak pernah bisa ia perkirakan karena pria itu sangat misterius, penuh teka-teki dan keras kepala. Sakura menghela napas memandang pantulan dirinya di jendela mobil.

"Kau seperti nenek-nenek saja menghela napas terus,"

"Jangan ganggu aku," Sakura kembali menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah, heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba pendiam sejak pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Apa gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar merasa tertekan? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke justru merasa seluruh isi hatinya penuh? Ia merasa lengkap dan bahagia.

Sasuke terhanyut pada pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menopang dagu memandang jalan Tokyo seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Cincin yang bertengger di jari manis pria itu membuat Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu yang paling penting. Pernikahan mereka hanya akan berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu mereka akan berpisah. Mengapa memikirkan perpisahan membuat Sasuke frustrasi begini?

Apakah Sakura merasa tertekan karena ia terperangkap dalam skenario egois yang Sasuke buat? Sasuke yakin pasti karena itu. Akan tetapi, entah dimulai sejak kapan Sasuke tidak ingin pernikahan ini hanya berjalan selama tiga bulan. Apakah ini berarti Sasuke sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Dan bagaimana caranya agar Sakura merasakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke?

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap gadis yang saat ini masih memakai gaun pengantin dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerhatikannya terpantul di jendela mobil. Gadis itu terdiam sampai ia merasa telapak tangan kanannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya. Nyonya baru Uchiha itu tidak mengerti arti dari senyuman Sasuke yang penuh teka-teki.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Sakura menoleh dan benar saja mereka sudah sampai di depan lobi hotel. Banyak wartawan bersiaga dan lekas menghampiri mobil mereka yang tentunya sudah dijaga ketat oleh pihak keamanan. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya untuk membuka pintu. Saat genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas, entah mengapa Sakura merasa kosong. Tapi, senyum Sakura merekah kembali saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan menyambut Sakura agar turun dari mobil.

Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke dan turun dari mobil. Kilatan cahaya kamera membuat mata Sakura silau. Ia menutup mata sejenak. Ketika ia membuka mata, Sasuke memandangnya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya bisa tertegun memandang Sasuke yang dengan gagah menyertai langkah mereka menuju ballroom hotel.

Pintu ballroom hotel dibuka dan kemewahan resepsi pernikahan mereka membuat mata Sakura takjub. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pesta pernikahannya akan semewah ini. Begitu mereka memasuki ballroom, lampu langsung menyorot pada keduanya hingga mereka sampai di atas panggung kecil.

"Pengantin sudah tiba. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Berikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk menyambut kedatangan keduanya, _minna-san_!"

Sial! Pembawa acara resepsi pernihakan mereka saja Yahiko, si MC nomor satu di Jepang. Sakura sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa pesta pernikahan yang direncanakan Sasuke pasti tidaklah biasa. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menduga akan semewah ini. Sakura merasa menjadi Cinderella sekarang.

Lampu sorot terus mengikuti sepasang pengantin baru itu hingga sampai di atas panggung. Dari atas panggung, Sakura bisa melihat banyak selebritis terkenal, pebisnis terkenal bahkan sampai pejabat menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Sakura seketika merasa gugup, tapi genggaman lembut Sasuke mampu membuatnya tenang. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik sampai seorang EO (Event Organizer) memberikan microfone pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian pada pesta pernikahan kami. Mungkin banyak diantara kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa pernikahan kami dilaksanakan mendadak, tapi sejujurnya aku sangat takut kehilangan istriku yang cantik ini, jadi sebagai lelaki sejati sudah seharusnya aku mengambil langkah cepat,"

Sakura melihat tamu undangan tertawa mendengar kata pembuka Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha keras agar tidak mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tidak ia anggap serius.

"Istriku ini hanyalah gadis biasa. Tapi, ia terlihat sempurna di mataku. Namanya Haruno Sakura dan sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Dan aku sangat mencintainya,"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan senyum lembut membuat Sakura terpesona, gadis itu menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah kenyataan, bahwa mereka menikah bukan karena perjanjian.

"Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dalam pesta ini dan selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia," Sasuke membungkukkan badan diikuti Sakura.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan dan satu persatu naik ke atas panggung untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru Uchiha. Tidak sedikit dari para tamu yang datang memuji kecantikan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa turun dari panggung dan berkumpul dengan Ino serta Naruto di dekat panggung. Dari sekian ratus tamu yang datang, hanya Ino dan Naruto yang Sakura kenal.

"Mana ayah dan ibuku?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah wine yang dibawa oleh pelayan.

"Sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Paman Fugaku di sana," Naruto menunjuk sebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari panggung. Nampak Kizashi, Mebuki dan Fugaku sedang berbincang akrab.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengantin baru, jidat? Kau sudah menyiapkan gaun tidur yang kemarin kita beli 'kan?" Ino menggoda Sakura dengan kerlingan nakal.

Sakura tersedak dan melotot pada Ino, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh,"

"Kau ini masih saja polos, Sakura- _chan_. Tunggu saja sampai Sasuke meracuni otakmu. Asal kau tahu, suamimu itu sangat mesum!" Naruto tertawa lebar dan Sakura mengambil kesempatan dengan memasukkan potongan kue ke mulut Naruto.

"Awpa ywang kwau lwakwukwan?" Naruto mengunyah kue dengan cepat dan menelannya.

"Menutup mulutmu," Sakura tertawa bersama Ino menyaksikan tampang Naruto yang tersedak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke mana?" Ino mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang tidak mendampingi Sakura saat ini.

"Mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya," Sakura menyesap wine yang terasa sangat nikmat di tenggorokan.

"Seharusnya kau berada di samping Sasuke dan menyeretku juga. Siapa tahu ada aktor yang jatuh cinta padaku," Ino bicara dengan semangat membuat Sakura gemas ingin memukul kepala gadis pirang itu, namun ia tahan karena akan ada banyak orang yang melihat.

"Kau ini benar-benar,"

Musik berganti menjadi lebih lembut membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh memandang Yahiko yang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Sekarang saatnya pesta dansa! Pengantin dipersilakan memulai dansa!"

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot langsung menyorot Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan wine di tangan dan Sasuke yang berada di tengah ballroom bersama Itachi. Seluruh tamu yang berada di tengah lantai dansa menepi. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa memandang ekspresi kaget Sakura.

Dengan gagah Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Sungguh, Sakura tidak begitu ahli berdansa. Satu-satunya yang bisa Sakura kuasai hanyalah shuffle dance. Mengetahui situasi, Ino langsung mengambil alih wine yang sedang di pegang Sakura. Ia menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Sakura.

Sasuke sampai di depan Sakura dan membungkuk layaknya bangsawan yang mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan memohon pada Sakura.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pandai berdansa," Sakura terlihat ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membimbingmu," Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Jangan marah ya kalau kakiku menginjak kakimu," Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Kalau kakiku sampai berlubang, kau harus bertanggung jawab mengobatinya," Sasuke menyeringai menatap mata Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu," Sakura mengerucutkan bibir membuat Sasuke gemas.

Tak lama kemudian musik waltz berputar membuat kedua insan itu berdansa. Jika dilihat dari jauh kedua pasangan itu sangat romantis, tapi pada kenyataannya Sasuke berkali-kali meringis merasa kakinya terinjak oleh heels Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pandai berdansa," Sakura hendak melepas tangannya yang bertaut pada jemari Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan pinggang gadis itu agar semakin mendekat.

"Kau cukup mengobati kakiku nanti,"

"Huh!"

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik hari ini?" Sasuke menatap intens Sakura membuat gadis itu merona malu.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya jujur," Sasuke mundur membuat Sakura maju mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke malu-malu, "Hari ini kau selalu tersenyum,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kalau Sasuke selalu tersenyum begini, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa mengomelinya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum,"

"Aku memang terlahir tampan," Sasuke menyahut percaya diri membuat Sakura mendengus. Kaki pria itu bergeser ke kanan, membuat Sakura mengikuti.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sasuke?"

"Ini adalah hari membahagiakan dalam hidupku,"

Sakura berhenti menari membuat Sasuke juga ikut berhenti menari. Sakura menatap Sasuke intens mencari kebohongan di dalam manik jelaga milik suaminya. Tapi, tidak ada kebohongan yang ia temukan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bahwa aku tidak berbohong,"

Seketika para tamu bersorak dan ikut menari di lantai dansa saat Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membulatkan mata, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyambut ciuman Sasuke dengan tak kalah lembut. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan pesta pernikahan. Tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Sakura ingin terus bermandikan kabahagiaan malam ini. Bisakah mereka mendapatkannya?

 _Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke._

 _Bagaimana caranya agar kau jatuh cinta padaku, Sakura?_

.

.

.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di kamar mandi hotel. Ia dan Sasuke akan menginap malam ini di hotel tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan mereka. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin menatap dirinya yang memakai piyama bermotif beruang. Ia belum siap jika harus memakai gaun tidur sementara harus sekamar dengan Sasuke. Apalagi jika mengingat kata-kata Naruto bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya pria mesum.

Sakura merasa bulu romanya berdiri. Tidak mau memikirkan ucapan Naruto lebih jauh, Sakura memilih membersihkan make up yang menempel di wajah. Saat ia akan menghapus lipstik di bibir ranum miliknya, Sakura teringat bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya lembut saat habis berdansa tadi. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "sudah pasti ia sangat ahli berciuman. Ia bahkan dulu memerankan banyak adegan ciuman dengan beberapa artis sepertiShion, Tayuya, Kin, Yugao. Tunggu!" Sakura membulatkan mata memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, "kenapa aku bisa ingat semua nama artis itu?! Aarrrgh!" gadis itu menjadi histeris.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa saat tahu Sasuke pernah berciuman dengan wanita lain?" Sakura mendesah berat, "pasti aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus!" dengan kesal, Sakura menghapus make up yang menempel di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di balkon kamar hotel memandang kota Tokyo yang tidak pernah mati. Segelas wine berada di tangan pria itu. Sasuke sedang berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan malam ini dengan Sakura? Haruskah ia melakukan malam pertama sebagaimana pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya?

Sasuke segera menepis pemikirannya. Tidak mungkin Sakura mau melakukan kegiatan intim ketika gadis itu tidak mencintainya. Tetapi, memikirkan Sakura malam ini membuat jiwa lelaki Sasuke bangkit dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa ingin memiliki Sakura, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu.

Sasuke menjadi frustrasi dan menenggak habis wine yang ia genggam. Sasuke melamun mamandang bintang yang nampak memenuhi langit. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan pada Sakura? Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta atau hanya terbawa suasana?

Lelaki itu terus berpikir sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Sakura merasa angin berhembus dingin lewat balkon yang dibuka oleh Sasuke. Ia sedikit khawatir jika Sasuke akan masuk angin jika terus berada di sana.

"Kau mau sakit ya?"

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Sakura sudah selesai mandi dengan mengenakan piyama beruang dan handuk di kepala gadis itu. Sasuke mendengus, dugaannya benar bahwa Sakura tidak ada minat dengan malam pertama mereka.

"Jika kau berdiri di sana terus, kau bisa masuk angin," Sakura tidak peduli dengan dengusan Sasuke dan memilih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil masih memakai piyama beruang begitu?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon. _Tapi, kau sangat imut memakainya._

"Apa hakmu mengomentariku?" Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke yang tidak berefek apapun pada pria itu.

"Hn,"

"Cepat mandi! Badanmu pasti sangat bau," Sakura melirik Sasuke dari cermin rias.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, ada ide jahil yang melintas di otak Sasuke. Pria itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengurung Sakura di antara meja rias. Sakura menjadi gugupketika melihat dirinya seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Dan gadis itu hampir menahan napas saatmencium aroma parfum Sasuke dalam jarak dekat. Sakura mencoba santaiwalau bahunya tetap tegang saat Sasuke menatap matanya melalu cermin di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar melalui malam ini denganku, hn?" Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura membuat Sakura merinding seketika.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Merasa puas sudah menjahili istrinya, Sasuke mundur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Wajah gugupmu sangat lucu, Uchiha Sakura!" Sasuke terkekeh di dalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar Sasuke _baka_! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Sakura menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan mata membara. Seandainya ia punya kekuatan super, ia pasti sudah memanggang Sasuke.

Usai mengeringkan rambutnya, Sakura segera naik ke atas ranjang. Ia sengaja tidur di tengah ranjang dengan tangan dan kaki dibentangkan selebar-lebarnya. Hal itu ia lakukan agar Sasuke tidak bisa tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa tidur bersamaku seperti di kamarku kemarin!" Sakura bergumam seorang diri dan tidak sampai lima detik gadis itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi karena kelelahan.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil. Untung saja gadis itu sudah terbuai di alam mimpi, sebab jika tidak dijamin pipi gadis itu bersemu dengan merah merona.

Sasuke mendongak menatap tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tidur dengan cara seperti itu? Sasuke tidak habis pikir jika Sakura berbuat sejauh ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu segera memakai celana tidur dan naik ke atas ranjang, menggeser tubuh Sakura. Tidur Sakura sepertinya sangat lelap hingga ia tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berbaring di sampingnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Dapat dipastikan besok Sakura akan histeris melihat Sasuke yang _topless_.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

BRAK!

Sasuke mengusap punggungnya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat jatuh dari ranjang. Salahkan Sakura yang mendorong lelaki itu dengan sangat kasar hingga Sasuke terjungkal. Sementara Sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri punggung, Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya merasa bersalah.

"Apa punggungmu masih sakit, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke dari samping.

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap tajam Sakura, "Menurutmu? Dengan kekuatan badak seperti itu masih untung punggungku tidak patah," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Sakura cemberut karena disamakan dengan badak, "Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku dan tidak pakai atasan pula!" untung saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam lift sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil pengantin baru.

"Apa yang salah dari suami istri tidur bersama di satu ranjang?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura dengan intens. Pria itu bergerak mendekati Sakura membuat gadis itu mundur dan terjebak di antara dinding lift dan kungkungan tangan Sasuke. Alarm berbahaya Sakura berdengung di telinga ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Sasuke hanya terpisah hembusan napas.

"Lagipula kita belum sampai telanjang. Jadi kau tidak perlu semalu itu, _my wife_ ," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat bulu roma Sakura berdiri.

Ting!

Lift sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Sasuke segera menjauh dan keluar dari lift. Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam dengan hidung kembang kempis dan muka memerah. Ia benar-benar kesal dipermainkan seperti ini terus oleh pria itu.

Usai melakukan prosedur check out, Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam dan melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari lift. Pria itu mengendikkan kepala menyuruh Sakura segera mengikutinya. Dengan masih sedikit kesal, Sakura akhirnya menyeret koper mengikuti langkah suaminya.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau itu istriku, bukan asistenku,"

Sakura tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lalu ia dengan langkah cepat segera menyejajarkan dirinya di samping pria itu.

"Maaf sudah menendangmu tadi pagi," Sakura berucap pelan sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Itu memang Sakura sekali sih. Jadi apa boleh buat," Sasuke menyeringai menatap emerald Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Sakura mendengus dan begitu mereka keluar dari hotel sudah banyak wartawan yang menanti keduanya. Sakura terkejut dan ia terlihat kebingungan melihat wartawan-wartawan tersebut mengelilingi mereka layaknya semut yang mengincar gula. Sasuke dengan tanggap langsung merangkul bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke yang tetap lurus ke depan mencoba keluar dari kerumunan wartawan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana komentarmu tentang pernikahan kalian?"

"Sakura- _san_ , kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

"Bisa kalian ceritakan saat proses lamaran?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah pernikahan ini merupakan pengalihan isu dari gosip gaymu dengan Sasori?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah membuat Sakura dan para wartawan yang mengejar lelaki itu juga berhenti. Sasuke memandang wartawan pria yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir dengan tajam.

"Apa aku seburuk itu di mata kalian? Aku bukanlah orang yang berani mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan. Sebaiknya jika kalian ingin bertanya, bertanyalah hal yang lebih penting,"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat para wartawan bungkam dan berhenti mengikutinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bahkan sampai mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan hotel.

"Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan," Sasuke berbicara tanpa memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Woah! Aku tidak menyangka kalau aktingmu sangat bagus," Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya memandang lurus ke depan.

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Bagaimana jika itu bukanlah akting?" Sasuke memutar setir mobil memasuki kawasan apartemennya.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu,"

"Kalau begitu mulailah belajar dari sekarang," Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan jarinya dan keluar dari mobil.

Sakura menyentuh dahinya dan merasa debaran jantung semakin menggila. Jika seperti ini terus Sakura bisa salah paham dan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Itu adalah hal yang paling Sakura takutkan karena Sakura paling tidak suka patah hati.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional Haneda setelah menyelesaikan pemotretannya di Bali. Pria tampan bersurai merah tersebut langsung di sambut oleh penggemar dan dengan ramah Sasori memberikan tanda tangannya.

Hidan segera mengawal Sasori menuju van mereka yang sudah menunggu di depan lobi bandara. Sasori segera masuk ke dalam van setelah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis pada penggemarnya. Pria itu memang dikenal sebagai aktor yang sangat ramah pada para penggemar, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan cuek tapi anehnya penggemar Sasuke lebih banyak dari Sasori.

"Hidan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahku untuk Sasuke dan istrinya?" Sasori melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah. Hadiahnya ada di kursi belakang," Sasori menoleh ke kursi belakang van dan ada dua buah hadiah cukup besar di sana.

"Kerja bagus, Hidan. Sekarang kita segera menuju apartemen Sasuke,"

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang dulu?" Hidan bertanya dari kursi penumpang depan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke adalah sahabat baikku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena kemarin tidak datang ke pernikahannya," Sasori menyahut dengan senyum manis membuat Hidan segera mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tidur di kamar yang berbeda?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya Sakura yang bersikeras tidak ingin tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus melindungi diriku yang masih perawan ini! Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan menyerangku tiba-tiba," Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir aku ini hewan buas hah?!"

"Kata Naruto kau itu sangat mesum dan ucapannya menurutku tidak salah. Jadi, aku harus memiliki benteng pertahanan sendiri!"

Sakura benar-benar belum siap memulai hubungan sebagai suami istri dengan Sasuke, apalagi pernikahan mereka berawal dari perjanjian. Sakura terlalu takut jika nanti jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Terserah! Jika orang lain datang, kau harus tidur di kamarku. Barang-barangmu juga harus ada di kamarku. Sangat mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan mengecek keadaan kamarku tapi hanya ada barang-barangku. Tidak-tidak, bukan kamarku, tapi kamar kita!" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Sakura, sementara itu Sakura menganga mendengar kalimat terpanjang Sasuke.

"Lagipula siapa yang tidak punya kerjaan mengecek kamarmu—"

"—Kamar kita!"

"Ya, ya. Kamar kita!"

Sakura menjerit frustrasi bahkan hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri begitu mengucapkan kamar kita, artinya Sasuke mengganggap kehadiran Sakura dalam hidup pria itu. Lagi-lagi jantung Sakura berdebar menyenangkan.

Ting tong!

Di tengah pertengkaran kecil mereka tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi. Sasuke menoleh lagi pada Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan koper di samping kaki gadis itu.

"Dengarkan kata suamimu ini. Masuk ke kamar kita sekarang. Bereskan barang-barangmu sebelum tamu ini tahu jika istriku ingin tidur terpisah dariku," Sasuke bahkan menegaskan kata kamar kita sebelum pergi menuju pintu apartemen.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Sakura memanyunkan bibir dan mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tombol intercom dan melihat wajah Sasori di layar intercom apartemennya.

"Hai, Sasuke! Aku datang membawa hadiah!" Sasori menunjukkan paper bag di depan kamera intercom.

"Masuklah," Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersadar sesuatu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat karena Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa itu Itachi- _sama_?" Sakura mencoba mengintip layar intercom, tapi Sasuke segera menutupi dengan punggungnya.

"Bukan,"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi memandang sikap Sasuke yang sedikit aneh. Kemudian langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, Sasuke menjadi panik sedangkan Sakura penasaran. Gadis itu hendak pergi menuju pintu apartemen, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lelaki itu hanya menatap mata Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sasuke! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Sasori muncul bersama Hidan di belakang pria itu. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh memandang Sasori yang membawa dua buah hadiah untuk sepasang pengantin tersebut.

"Kau!"

"Sasori- _kun_?"

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tahu jika takdir mereka bertiga saling berkaitan dan akan menjadi rumit. Bukan hanya Sakura yang butuh benteng pertahanan diri, tapi Sasuke sepertinya harus membuat benteng untuk pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Dari sekian fict yang aku buat, aku paling suka karakter Sasuke di fict ini. udah itu aja. Hehe..


	7. Our Fight Part 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 7_

 _Our fight Part 1_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Kau!"

"Sasori- _kun_?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh menatap Sasuke yang memerhatikan keduanya. Sasori jelas sekali terlihat kaget melihat Sakura berada di apartemen Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura bingung ingin berekspresi apa ketika melihat idolanya berdiri di depan mata. Inginnya sih meminta tanda tangan Sasori, selfie atau kalau beruntung mendapat pelukan hangat. Itu semua hanyalah imajinasi Sakura yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan karena saat ini posisi gadis itu tidak menguntungkan. Ia tidak bisa berlakon layaknya penggemar sejati karena ada sepasang mata elang yang selalu mengawasi.

"Ya?" Sakura membeo bingung.

"Tentu saja kau sudah mengenal Sasori," Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, "tapi, bagaimana kau mengenal istriku, Sasori?" Sasuke menatap Sasori penuh selidik layaknya detektif.

"Ah... Itu," Sasori menggaruk leher belakangnya bingung, "sebelumnya, ini hadiah pernikahan kalian," Sasori menyerahkan hadiah yang ia bawa pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menerima hadiah itu dan membukanya, "wah! Ini 'kan kosmetik mahal! Dan ini bed cover yang sangat terkenal itu!" Sakura berseru kagum membuka hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasori membuat Sasori tersenyum puas.

"Norak!" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memilih duduk di ruang tamu, ia menyilangkan tangan dan kaki dengan angkuh. Sedangkan Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan begitu sama istri sendiri!" Sasori menasehati, "Sasuke itu memang tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata dengan benar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Sasori berucap lembut menatap Sakura membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Sasuke memerhatikan mereka dengan menahan kesal.

"Haruno—"

"—Uchiha!" Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh dan mendelik menatapnya, sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka tak acuh.

"Uchiha Sakura," Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasori yang mengajaknya bersalaman. Gadis itu tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke mendengus tak suka.

"Akasuna Sasori. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan ini manajerku, Hidan," Sasori menunjuk Hidan yang berdiri di belakangnya, Sakura berjabat tangan dengan Hidan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hidan berbunyi, lelaki berambut klimis itu segera pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon yang pasti penting tersebut.

"Silakan duduk, Sasori- _kun_. Aku akan membuat minuman untuk kalian," Sasuke merasa kupingnya sakit mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan sangat akrab.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, um... boleh kupanggil Sakura?"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menyela.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Sakura segera meralat ucapan Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan dan memelototinya, sedangkan Sasori menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya cemburu.

"Aku permisi," Sakura menyempatkan diri mendengus sambil menatap Sasuke tajam dan pergi ke dapur.

"Tidak usah cemburu begitu," Sasori mengempaskan bokongnya di sofa nyaman berwarna navy milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cemburu," Sasuke menyanggah dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tck! Kelihatan sekali kalau tadi kau cemburu," Sasori berdecak kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sakura?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan begitu penasaran dengan kedua orang itu.

"Hm... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku baru tahu namanya tadi," Sasori menyahut kalem, "tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sekali. Waktu itu ia menyelamatkanku dari kejaran para penggemar. Dan ternyata dunia itu sempit! Aku tidak pernah menyangka penolongku itu sekarang adalah istrimu," lanjut Sasori.

"Hn," Sasuke mendesah lega dalam hati. Tapi, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasori, sepertinya kita harus pergi. Agensi meminta kita segera datang," Hidan datang dan segera menyampaikan hasil pembicaraanya dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk," Sasuke bersorak dalam hati karena Sasori akan meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Begitulah. Padahal aku saja belum sempat pulang ke apartemen," Sasori terkekeh dan berdiri hendak pamit.

"Loh? Sasori- _kun_ sudah mau pulang?" Sakura datang dengan membawa beberapa minuman di nampan.

"Ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mampir lama," Sasori meminum jus jeruk yang dibawakan Sakura sebagai formalitas dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nampan yang masih berada di tangan Sakura, "Tapi, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku akan sering main ke sini," Sasori berucap dan pergi menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan menyusul Sasuke yang mengantarkan Sasori sampai pintu apartemen.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Sasori- _kun_!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan riang. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Kau tidak usah sering-sering ke sini!"Sasori hanya tertawa menyahut ucapan Sasuke yang ia anggap hanya candaan, padahal Sasuke serius mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin saja," Sasuke menyahut cuek dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Dasar lelaki menyebalkan!" Sakura mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen dan tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti di ruang tamu membuat Sakura juga ikut berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu untuk menjaga kehormatan rumah tangga kita,"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sakura dengan tegas layaknya guru yang akan mendisiplinkan muridnya.

"Dilarang membawa lawan jenis ke dalam apartemen ini, terkecuali keluarga. Aku tidak mau ada rumor yang beredar kalau istriku selingkuh,"

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila melakukan hal itu?!" Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu ikut berkacak pinggang.

"Setelah melihat matamu berbinar-binar menatap Sasori, aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya ketika aku tidak ada di sini," Sasuke menyahut ketus membuat darah mengalir dengan cepat dari kaki ke kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" Sakura menjawab keras penuh amarah membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget, "terlepas Sasori datang ke sini atau tidak, kau sudah berjanji akan membuat Sasori dekat denganku!"

Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pria tampan itu kehilangan kata-kata ketika Sakura menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. Gadis itu bukanlah milik Sasuke. Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan di dada Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil nampan yang terletak di atas meja, ia berjalan dengan marah menuju dapur melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. Gadis itu merasa kesal. Kesal sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Kesal karena Sasuke menganggapnya begitu murah. Meskipun pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kontrak, tapi Sakura ingin menjaga statusnya dengan baik selama ia menjadi istri Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya pria itu tidak mempercayai Sakura. Gadis itu merasa kecewa.

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran mereka tempo hari, Sasuke dan Sakura belum berbaikan. Suasana apartemen terasa dingin. Sakura tidur di kamar tamu, sedangkan Sasuke tidur di kamarnya. Meski Sakura sering keluar masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil pakaian atau keperluannya yang lain, ia tidak pernah melirik Sasuke sedikit pun membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa ia hanyalah butiran debu.

Setiap hari Sakura bangun subuh-subuh membuat sarapan dan pergi sebelum Sasuke bangun. Dan ketika malam, Sakura membuat makan malam dan makan lebih dulu menyisakan Sasuke makan seorang diri. Sakura tidak pernah keluar kamar jika bukan ke kamar mandi atau mengambil minum.

Ketika Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke, gadis itu menganggap Sasuke bayangan. Ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bicara, Sakura tidak pernah menyahut dan hanya menjawab dengan tindakan seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Sakura, kau melihat kacamata hitam yang kemarin aku pakai?"

Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat Sakura sedang meminum air di depan kulkas. Hari ini Sasuke ada syuting di pantai dan ia membutuhkan kacamata kesayangannya itu. Tapi anehnya ia lupa meletakkan kacamata tersebut. Padahal Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang ceroboh.

Gadis itu tidak menyahut. Ia pergi begitu saja membuat Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang kembali dan meletakkan kacamata yang ditanya Sasuke di atas meja makan, lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ia masih marah rupanya," Sasuke menghela napas berat.

Sasuke yang merasa frustrasi dengan keadaan rumah tangganya membuat ia tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja. Beberapa kali aktor terkenal itu membuat kesalahan ketika syuting. Ia harus mengulang adegan yang sama sampai lima kali dan itu membuat Kakashi khawatir.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati saat Sasuke diberikan waktu istirahat oleh sutradara Jiraiya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Aku bertengkar dengan Sakura,"

"Bukankah pengantin baru memang sudah biasa bertengkar?" Kakashi memberi air mineral dingin dan diterima oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menenggak beberapa teguk air mineral sebelum menyahut, "Tapi perang dingin kami sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu,"

"Itu cukup lama juga," Kakashi berkomentar menatap iba aktornya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke terlihat sangat frustrasi sampai membuat pria Uchiha itu menanggalkan segala gengsinya dan bercerita masalah pribadi pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan memandang kegiatan kru film yang sedang sibuk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sebenarnya wanita itu cukup mudah diluluhkan jika sedang marah," Sasuke menoleh menatap Kakashi bingung, "kau cukup minta maaf sambil memeluknya," Kakashi melanjutkan dengan senyum mencapai mata.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini lebih berpengalaman darimu," Kakashi terkekeh membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Mungkin meminta maaf adalah hal yang mudah, tapi bagi keturunan Uchiha itu salah satu hal yang sulit dilakukan.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu. Jangan sampai kau mengulang adegan yang sama berkali-kali. Bisa-bisa sutradara Jiraiya mengamuk dan melemparmu dengan toa,"

"Hn," Kakashi berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, "terima kasih," ujar Sasuke dengan pelan namun masih sampai di telinga Kakashi.

"Tidak masalah," Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan pergi menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Sepertinya Sakura berhak mendapatkan _award_ karena berhasil mengubah Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

"Kau sudah dua minggu tidak bicara dengan Sasuke?! Yang benar saja!"

Sakura menutup sebelah telinganya ketika Ino berteriak setelah mendengar cerita pertengkaran Sakura dengan Sasuke. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu juga tak kalah frustrasinya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin bicara dengan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa gengsinya lebih tinggi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kata-katanya membuatku sakit hati," Sakura menyahut tak peduli, lalu memakan keripik kentang dan menonton televisi sambil tengkurap di apartemen Ino.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau telah mengabaikan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu!" Ino memaksa Sakura untuk duduk dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Kau berlebihan," Sakura melepas cengkraman Ino pada bahunya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak lelah bertengkar seperti ini?" Ino ikut menyomot keripik kentang yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi..." Sakura menjadi tidak nafsu memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Hm?" Ino mengambil alih keripik kentang Sakura dan mendengarkan Sakura dengan serius.

"Aku merasa kecewa karena Sasuke sudah mengganggapku semurah itu. Meski pernikahan kami bukan karena cinta, aku tetap ingin menjaga kehormatan dirinya sebagai suamiku. Tapi, ia menuduhku akan membawa pria lain dan berselingkuh dengan Sasori. Aku benar-benar marah mendengarnya!" Sakura menjadi murung dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ino merasa kasihan melihat penderitaan sang sahabat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, aku rasa Sasuke hanya takut kehilanganmu," ucapan Ino membuat Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan alis mengernyit.

"Pernikahan kami bahkan hanya akan berlangsung selama tiga bulan,"

"Karena hanya akan berjalan selama tiga bulan, kau harus memanfaatkan waktu yang berharga itu dengan bijak. Apa kau mau pernikahan kalian hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran? Jika memang ada hal yang membuatmu kecewa, katakan padanya. Jika kau hanya berdiam diri, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kaurasakan,"

"Apakah menurutmu ia akan mendengarkanku?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Kita tidak tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya," Ino tersenyum tulus menepuk bahu Sakura, "semangatlah! Kau pasti bisa, Sakura jidat!"

"Ino..." Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"terima kasih," Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Kau membuatku sesak! Lepaskan!" Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan main-main.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura terkekeh dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

Sasuke dan Kakashi memasuki kantor Senju Agency menuju ruangan sang direktur yang tiba-tiba memanggil mereka untuk datang. Keduanya bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsunade secara mendadak memanggil mereka padahal tidak ada masalah yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke dan Kakashi menyimpan rasa penasaran mereka di dalam pikiran. Ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Tsunade, pasti semua akan terpecahkan.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade tiga kali hingga terdengar seruan yang menyuruh mereka masuk. Seperti biasa Tsunade sudah menanti mereka di sofa marun bersama dengan Shizune yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke si pengantin baru! Aku sangat menikmati pesta pernikahanmu," Tsunade menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Sasuke menyahut sopan.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Duduklah. Kau juga, Kakashi,"

"Baik, nona Tsunade," Kakashi ikut duduk di samping Sasuke berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena ada sebuah penawaran yang sangat menarik dan rasanya tidak sopan jika aku menyampaikannya melalui Kakashi," Tsunade langsung menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Apa itu tawaran film baru?" Kakashi bertanya penasaran.

Tsunade menggerakkan jarinya memberi kode pada Shizune. Mengerti akan maksud sang atasan, Shizune segera memberikan sebuah map pada Sasuke dan Kakashi yang berisi sebuah kontrak dengan salah satu majalah terkenal.

Tsunade menatap lurus Sasuke, "Sebuah pemotretan edisi spesial untuk musim gugur oleh majalah instyle. Modelnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura,"

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyebut nama istrinya, "kenapa Sakura? Istriku bahkan bukan seorang model dan aku tidak ingin privasinya diketahui banyak orang," ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau tahu, pernikahanmu kemarin menjadi sorotan publik. Banyak masyarakat yang penasaran dengan sosok Sakura. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin istrimu terlibat dalam dunia entertainment, tapi selama ada dirimu di sampingnya bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Melihat aktor besutannya ragu, Tsunade cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kalian berdua sudah dikenal sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang romantis. Bahkan sudah ada fans clubnya. Bukankah bagus membuat pengalaman indah bersama istrimu dengan pemotretan yang romantis? Kalian juga bisa berbulan madu selama pemotretan di Aomori. Setelah menikah, kalian belum bulan madu 'kan?"

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan Tsunade membuat Sasuke tertarik. Mungkin secara kebetulan hal ini bisa dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura.

"Kapan pemotretannya?"

"Lusa,"

"Mendadak sekali!" Sasuke berdecak dan berpikir sebentar. Lelaki itu kembali menatap Tsunade yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "akan kutanyakan dulu pada Sakura,"

Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe selebritis yang menerima tawaran pemotretan semendadak ini. Tapi, karena ini bisa menjadi alasannya untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura maka akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Baiklah, kabari aku secepatnya," Tsunade tersenyum lebar, "kau boleh pergi,"

"Baik," Sasuke berdiri dan pergi bersama Kakashi dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Kau yakin Sakura mau menerima pemotretan itu?" Kakashi bertanya ragu ketika ia dan Sasuke berada di lorong menuju lift.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Setidaknya aku harus mencoba,"

"Kau sudah berubah banyak, Sasuke," Kakashi tersenyum lembut di balik maskernya.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis tak mengerti dan masuk ke dalam lift ketika lift yang mereka tunggu tiba, Kakashi senantiasa mengikuti.

"Kau menjadi lebih ramah dan um... hangat,"

"Memang aku yang dulu seperti apa?"

"Dingin dan tidak berperasaan," Sasuke melotot mendengar ucapan Kakashi dan Kakashi tertawa melihatnya, "tapi, setelah kau bertemu Sakura semua berubah. Aku bersyukur kau menikah dengannya,"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin hanya akan menikah selama tiga bulan?"

Kakashi bertanya khawatir. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, melihat adiknya sudah bahagia seperti ini, Kakashi tidak ingin Sasuke menyesal dengan keputusannya yang ceroboh itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya," jawaban Sasuke terdengar ambigu di telinga Kakashi.

"Memikirkan bagaimana mengakhiri pernikahanmu setelah tiga bulan?"

"Bukan," ada jeda sebentar saat Sasuke memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di pintu lift. Saat denting lift berbunyi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "memikirkan bagaimana aku mempertahankan pernikahan ini seumur hidupku,"

Berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke, lift sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan Sasuke melangkah keluar. Kakashi memerhatikan Sasuke dan mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Entah mengapa Kakashi merasa bangga dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya," Kakashi bergumam dan melangkah cepat mengikuti Sasuke yang hampir mencapai pintu lobi.

* * *

Sakura menepuk tangannya dua kali setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam di apartemen Sasuke. Ia melirik jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam yang artinya Sasuke akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke dan mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. Gadis itu sudah merenung semenjak kembali dari apartemen Ino. Apa yang diucapkan Ino memang benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan jika gadis itu tidak mengatakannya. Ditambah pria seperti Sasuke sepertinya memang sulit memahami perasaan wanita.

"Yosh!"

Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Saat itulah terdengar bunyi pin apartemen yang dibuka. Sakura segera melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan duduk menunggu Sasuke datang. Ia berdehem beberapa kali saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Sasuke tertegun melihat Sakura duduk di depan meja makan dengan makan malam yang lengkap. Pria itu sebenarnya pergi ke dapur karena merasa haus sehabis makan barbeque bersama Kakashi dan kru film. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura bertanya sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Sakura berdehem menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura, "Belum,"

"A-ayo makan bersama," Sakura mencoba memandang apapun asalkan bukan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menarik bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia mengatupkan tangan, " _Itadakimasu,"_

" _Itadakimasu,"_ Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan menyuap makanannya.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke,"

Mereka berdua bertatapan karena bicara bersamaan, merasa canggung dan malu.

"Kau dulu yang bicara," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mencoba menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kau dulu saja," Sakura mengelak dengan gugup. Ternyata rasanya lebih menyulitkan dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah," Sasuke meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuk nasi, "apa lusa kau sibuk?"

"Tentu saja. Lusa itu hari jumat, aku sibuk bekerja. Memang kenapa?" Sakura menyahut sambil mengaduk sup tomat buatannya.

"Apa kau mau melakukan pemotretan denganku di Aomori?" Sasuke bertanya penuh harap.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk sup dan menatap Sasuke, "Pemotretan? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau istriku," Sasuke menyahut cepat dan menatap intens Sakura membuat Sakura berdebar.

"Tapi aku bukan model. Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan pemotretannya?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membimbingmu,"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggangguk.

Sakura mengetukkan jarinya di meja. Gadis itu berpikir apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke tidak cukup buruk. Ia bisa berlibur ke Aomori dan mungkin kesempatan itu bisa ia manfaatkan untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke menunggu dengan gugup. Kemungkinan Sakura setuju dan menolak adalah 50:50. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikrian Sakura. Menghela napas, Sasuke memakan sup tomat kesukaannya mencoba rileks.

"Baiklah, aku mau,"

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersedak. Ia mencoba meminum air, tapi gelasnya kosong. Sakura dengan cepat segera mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam lemari es dan menuangkannya di gelas Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura bisa mencium bau barbeque dari baju Sasuke.

 _Rupanya Sasuke sudah makan malam di luar, tapi ia tetap mau menemaniku makan malam di sini._

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk dan memerhatikan Sasuke menandaskan minumnya. Perasaan gadis itu berkecamuk. Ia memilih menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang makin menggila dengan meremas tangannya di bawah meja.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kali ini tidak mengalihkan tatapannya menatap objek lain membuat pria itu menahan segaris senyum yang akan melengkung di bibir.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Nanti aku akan meminta izin pada _aniki_ ,"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengajukan cuti sendiri,"

"Hn," Sasuke ikut melanjutkan makan malamnya, "tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil, "Selain sup tomat, apalagi makanan kesukaanmu? Dan apa makanan yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku ingin lebih tahu tentangmu," Sakura menyumpit telur dadar dan memakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku suka semua yang berasal dari tomat dan aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis,"

"Apa kau maniak tomat?" Sakura berdecak menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki makanan favorit!" Sasuke mendengus, "kalau kau sendiri, makanan apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai?"

"Aku paling suka dengan daging dan tidak suka wortel,"

"Kau itu pemilih ya!"

"Setiap orang punya selera makan yang berbeda tahu!"

"Hn,"

"Dasar maniak tomat,"

"Pemilih makanan,"

Keduanya mendengus menahan tawa dan kembali melanjutkan makan malam dengan senyum tersembunyi.

* * *

Esoknya Sakura segera menemui Itachi membicarakan tentang pengajuan cutinya. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan sang presdir dan sampai mendengar seruan masuk, Sakura baru membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Itachi tersenyum dari kursi kekuasaannya melihat Sakura datang menghampiri pria itu.

"Ada apa adik ipar?" Itachi bertanya lembut dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di hadapannya dengan gerakan mata.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Itachi- _sama_ ," Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, jika kita berdua saja kau boleh memanggilku _onii-chan,"_ Itachi cemberut memandang Sakura.

"Maaf, _onii-chan_ ," Sakura tersenyum kaku, masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Itachi yang agak aneh ini.

"Begitu lebih baik," Itachi tersenyum, "ada apa, _imouto-chan_? Apa Sasuke membuatmu kesal?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajukan cuti besok,"

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Aku mau menemani Sasuke ke Aomori,"

"Apa kalian akan berbulan madu?!" Itachi bertanya antusias.

Sakura merona, "I-ini tidak bisa dibilang bulan madu juga sih. Aku dan Sasuke akan pemotretan di sana,"

"Kau dan Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk. Itachi terlihat berpikir dan kembali fokus menatap Sakura di hadapannya, "begitu rupanya. Baiklah, kau boleh cuti. Jika aku tidak mengizinkan, aku yakin Sasuke akan menculikmu seperti tempo hari," Itachi terkekeh membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Terima kasih, _onii-chan_ ," Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Sakura kembali berbalik dan menatap Itachi yang menatapnya serius, "Ya?"

"Setelah kau pulang dari Aomori, bisakah kita bicara empat mata?"

"Bicara empat mata?"

"Ini mengenai Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat,," Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah," Sakura membungkukkan kepala dan pergi dari ruangan Itachi.

Sakura duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Ia menopang dagu dan mengetukkan jari di meja. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Itachi mengenai Sasuke? Memikirkannya membuat Sakura penasaran, tapi Sakura harus bersabar sampai tugasnya di Aomori selesai.

* * *

Sakura sedang mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper setelah selesai makan malam. Malam ini Sakura makan seorang diri karena Sasuke sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengepak pakaiannya. Gadis itu kemudian melihat koper biru Sasuke yang tergeletak di dekat meja nakas.

Sakura mendorong koper Sasuke yang terasa sangat enteng, gadis itu mengernyit dan membuka koper. Ia menghela napas karena Sasuke belum mengepak baju sama sekali. Tidak heran sebenarnya karena Sasuke begitu sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu mengepak pakaian pria itu sendiri.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengepak pakaian Sasuke dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang mungkin diperlukan oleh pria itu. Ketika akan memasukkan celana dalam pria itu, Sakura merona dan ragu-ragu.

"Ah masa bodoh! Pilih yang mana saja!" Sakura bergumam seorang diri dan memasukkan secara asal celana dalam dan boxer Sasuke.

Selesai mengepak baju Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok ia dan Sasuke akan terbang dengan penerbangan pagi.

* * *

" _Tadaima,"_

Sasuke mengucapkan salam begitu ia membuka pintu apartemen. Jam sebelas malam Sasuke baru pulang dan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. Sasuke langsung membanting dirinya di atas ranjang dan tersadar bahwa ia belum mengepak pakaiannya.

Dengan enggan Sasuke kembali bangun dan mendorong koper, tapi koper itu terasa berat. Sasuke dengan cepat membuka koper dan sudah tersusun rapih pakaiannya di dalam sana, bahkan celana dalam pun tidak absen di sana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memilih mengganti pakaian untuk tidur.

Sasuke tidak segera beranjak tidur setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia memilih keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan terlihat ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Katanya ingin membuat benteng pertahanan, tapi tidak mengunci kamar," Sasuke mendengus dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur.

Sasuke mendekat dan melihat Sakura tidur dengan pulas. Gadis itu tidur dengan posisi miring. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa damainya wajah Sakura ketika tidur. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, _my wife_ ," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terbangun. Sasuke memandang sekali lagi wajah Sakura sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Sakura dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

* * *

Paginya Sakura terlihat terburu-buru memakai pakaian karena ia bangun kesiangan. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah rapi dan menunggu gadis itu di ruang tamu dengan tidak sabar. Begitu melihat Sakura keluar kamar sambil menyeret koper, Sasuke lekas berdiri dan menatap tajam istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur lagi setelah mematikan alarm?!"

"Aku pikir sekarang hari sabtu,"

"Dan melupakan pemotretan?"

"Maaf," Sakura menunduk menatap sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci miliknya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, "Ya, aku segera turun. Tunggu di depan lobi,"

Sasuke memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel dan memerhatikan Sakura yang masih menunduk. Sakura hari ini terlihat serasi dengannya. Gadis itu memakai mantel berwarna navy seperti yang ia kenakan. Sakura juga memakai midi-dress putih dan Sasuke memakai kaus putih. Jika ada yang melihat mereka jalan bersama sudah dipastikan akan dianggap pakaian ala couple.

"Ayo kita turun ke lobi," Sasuke menyeret kopernya menuju pintu apartemen.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?" Sakura mengikuti pria itu dengan tergesa.

"Kita bisa membelinya di bandara," Sasuke memakai sepatunya dengan cepat dan membuka pintu.

"Tck! Sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkannya," Sakura bergumam dan menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak dari lorong apartemen.

"Ya, ya!" Sakura menyahut dan segera memakai sepatu kets putih. Gadis itu hampir berlari begitu melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau seharusnya berolahraga. Lari sedikit saja sudah kehabisan napas," Sasuke mencibir melupakan tujuannya menciptakan kesan baik untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk itu,"

"Apa kau tahu jika ada olahraga yang tidak banyak menyita waktu sibukmu?" Sasuke menyeringai menatap istrinya yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," Sakura mengernyitkan dahi berpikir keras.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Sakura, "Olahraga di atas ranjang," Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah syok Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah dengan cepat, "Kau benar-benar mesum!"

"Kau yang terlalu polos," Sasuke kembali pada posisi normalnya dan keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka.

"Pria itu benar-benar!" hidung Sakura kembang-kempis menahan jengkel, ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam van hitam.

"Sakura, _ohayou_!" Kakashi menyapa Sakura ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di samping van.

" _Ohayou,_ Hatake- _san_ ," Sakura menyahut dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Panggil saja Kakashi atau Kakashi- _nii_ juga boleh,"

Sakura menoleh menatap Kakashi yang membantunya memasukkan koper ke dalam van, "Baiklah, Kakashi- _nii_ ,"

Sakura masuk ke dalam van dan Kakashi tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu van. Lelaki bersurai perak itu sempat melihat lirikan tajam Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin tertawa keras.

"Sakura! Kita bertemu lagi!"

"Karin! Kau juga ikut? Syukurlah, ini tidak akan begitu membosankan," Sakura menoleh menatap Karin yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Sasuke merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Jika aku tidak ikut, siapa yang merias kalian nanti?" sahut Karin dengan ceria.

"Benar juga," Sakura terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura," Karin menoleh menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya hal ini, tapi tidak enak," Karin kembali melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

"Tanyakan saja! Jangan sungkan," Sakura menyahut penasaran. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli, lelaki itu sibuk memandang jalanan di luar van dan Kakashi sibuk menyetir.

"Apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Apa?!" Sakura berseru kaget, sementara Sasuke menoleh cepat menatap Karin. Sedangkan Kakashi menahan tawa melihat pasangan Uchiha dari spion tengah.

Karin terlihat kikuk melihat reaksi Sakura dan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat hamil. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku dan Suigetsu belum berhasil membuatnya. Siapa tahu kalian punya tips," sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ka-ka-kami, i-itu... Se-sebenarnya—"

"—Karin, itu masalah pribadi. Jangan bertanya hal seperti itu!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura yang terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Kau tidak asyik sekali sih, Sasuke! Kalian 'kan pengantin baru, pasti kalian sedang semangat-semangatnya membuat bayi. Berbagi tipslah denganku," Karin memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah memohon, "atau jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Pe-pembicaraan macam apa ini?" Sakura mengipasi wajah dengan tangannya. Pipi gadis itu sudah merona sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja kami melakukannya," sahut Sasuke datar.

Kakashi mendengus menahan tawa membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pria itu.

"Sakura, kau ingin anak berapa memangnya?" Kakashi tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Sakura kembali salah tingkah dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"I—itu... Mungkin dua," Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke ingin anak berapa?" Karin bertanya.

"Tiga. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan," Sasuke menyahut detail. Sakura menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Pasti sangat lucu mempunyai anak perempuan yang mirip denganmu, Sakura!" Karin berseru senang membayangkan anak Sasuke dan Sakura yang bahkan benihnya saja belum tertanam.

"Ha ha ha," Sakura tertawa canggung dan memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. Hal itu tidak luput dari sepasang oniks milik Sasuke.

"Kalian harus memakai timing yang pas untuk membuatnya. Jangan terlalu sering karena katanya kalau terlalu sering juga tidak terlalu bagus," Karin menasehati.

"Jangan khawatir, kami pasti membuatnya," Sakura menoleh cepat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar santai, "secepatnya," gadis itu membulatkan mata melihat seringai Sasuke dan tatapan dalam pria itu.

"Jika kau sudah hamil kabari aku ya, Sakura!" Kakashi tidak bisa menahan kekehannya mendengar ucapan Karin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk menyahut ucapan Karin. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di luar van. Pipinya bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengucapkan 'membuat bayi' semudah itu?

Membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke melakukan hubungan intim saja membuat Sakura merinding. Dan gadis itu merasa oksigen di dalam van menipis ketika ia merasa tengkuknya terbakar akibat pandangan tajam Sasuke. Pria itu tidak sadar atau memang sengaja menatap Sakura? Gadis itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di jendela mobil tatapan Sasuke padanya.

 _Tatapan matanya benar-benar membakarku!_

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi dan Karin sampai tepat waktu di bandara Haneda. Mereka lekas masuk ke area boarding pass bersama dengan kru majalah instyle. Pra kru menyambut Sakura dengan ramah dan produser yang menangani pemotretan itu segera mengucapkan terima kasih karena bintang besar seperti Sasuke yang bersedia menjadi model dengan waktu yang sangat mendadak.

Sakura dan Sasuke mendapatkan kursi pesawat khusus kelas bisnis. Mereka berdua duduk di bagian kanan pesawat. Sakura memilih duduk dekat jendela karena gadis itu suka sekali melihat awan. Proses take off tidak memakan waktu lama sampai akhirnya pesawat berada di udara.

Sakura terlalu asyik memandang langit yang perlahan bercahaya karena matahari terbit. Ia menggunakan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi di hidupnya itu dengan mengabadikannya dalam kamera ponsel.

"Jangan memotret terus. Kau sebaiknya sarapan,"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat gadis itu menoleh dan di hadapannya sudah tersaji makanan lezat yang mengundang air liur Sakura. Sejak kapan makanan itu ada di depan Sakura? Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sibuk meminum kopi sambil membaca majalah yang di covernya tercetak jelas wajah Itachi. Gadis itu mulai mengunyah sarapannya dan kembali melirik Sasuke dan cangkir pria itu.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?"

"Hn,"

"Makan ini!" Sakura menyodorkan daging ham di depan mulut Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang makan," Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Kau harus makan!" Sakura makin mendekatkan garpu tepat di bibir Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap Sakura enggan dan membuka mulutnya karena malas berdebat dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum menyuapkan daging ham ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang ketika Sakura menyuapi Sasuke hingga makanan di piring gadis itu habis tak bersisa. Tapi, Sasuke menutupi kebahagiaannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sedangkan Sakura harus menahan malu karena menyuapi pria yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Hal itu sedikit melukai harga diri Sakura saat menyadari bahwa ia peduli pada Sasuke. Namun, bagaimanapun Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke jatuh sakit karena pria itu memiliki jadwal yang padat. Jika Sasuke sampai jatuh sakit, _aku yang akan repot!_ Sakura membatin dalam hati.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Apa di keluargamu ada keturunan kembar?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang terdengar aneh membuat gadis itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada. Memang kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis nyaris menyeringai, "Baguslah. Karena aku ingin memiliki anak kembar," lanjutnya dengan seringai yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Apa?!"

Sakura tidak tahu kapan jantungnya akan berdetak normal dan pipinya tidak merona tiap kali ia berbincang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke harus menambah daftar skillsnya di wikipedia karena ia sangat ahli membuat Sakura terkejut dengan segala ucapan dan tindakan pria itu.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

a/n :

Aku terlalu malas untuk memiringkan tulisan yang diluar bahasa Indonesia. Maafkan ya jika aku mengetik sesuka hatiku hehehe...

Btw, aku senang melihat traffic story ini. syukurlah banyak yang membaca. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Walaupun aku nggak balas review kalian, bukan berarti aku nggak peduli. Aku senang dengan review kalian karena itu yang bikin aku semangat nulis dan menyempatkan nulis disela-sela waktu sibukku. Jadi jangan pernah berhenti menulis review ya! Karena selalu kutunggu. ; )

Thank you :*


	8. Make a Baby Almost!

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 8_

 _Make a baby; almost!_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tajam. Ia masih teringat dengan kejadian di pesawat. Karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura tanpa sadar berseru kencang membuat seisi kabin menatapnya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat malu dan Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu sangat misterius dan sulit ditebak. Mengapa Sasuke membicarakan anak seolah ia memang ingin memiliki anak bersamanya? Bagaimanapun itu terdengar mustahil bagi Sakura karena hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah simbiosis mutualisme. Meskipun mungkin Sakura sudah mulai lupa dengan janji Sasuke yang akan membuatnya dekat dengan Sasori. Tapi, tetap saja terdengar mustahil bagi mereka untuk membuat bayi bersama tanpa ikatan cinta.

Dahulu di mata Sakura, Sasori adalah sosok nomor satu. Pria itu lebih tampan dari Sasuke, lebih hebat dari Sasuke, lebih dan lebih segalanya dari Sasuke. Intinya tidak pernah terlintas di pikirian Sakura sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, setelah tinggal bersama Sasuke, Sakura mulai memahami Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Dan jika dipikirkan ulang, ternyata Sasuke lebih tampan dari Sasori. Kedua pria itu memiliki karakter ketampanan yang berbeda.

Sasori memiliki wajah tampan yang feminine, sedangkan Sasuke memiliki wajah tampan maskulin. Sakura bisa merasa aman jika bersama Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura tidak takut dengan fans fanatik yang mungkin akan berbuat jahat padanya karena Sasuke akan melindunginya.

Meski Sasuke bermulut kasar dan suka sekali menjahilinya, Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Namun, Sakura selalu menampik apa yang ia rasakan. Ia terlalu takut untuk berharap pada Sasuke karena kembali lagi pada kesepakatan mereka sebelum menikah, pernikahan mereka tidak berlandaskan cinta.

Mungkin Sakura memang gadis naif, tapi hatinya memilih untuk teguh pada pemikiran bahwa pernikahan harus berdasarkan cinta. Karena cintalah yang akan membuat pasangan suami istri bertahan dalam menjalani rumah tangga.

"Kenapa kau terus memandang Sasuke?"

Suara tiba-tiba Karin yang menyapa gendang telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak. Ia menoleh dan Karin sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak memandangnya!" Sakura mengelak dengan kebohongan yang sangat jelas kentara.

"Sudah jelas kau terus memandanginya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," Karin terkekeh melihat tampang Sakura yang syok.

"Apa selama itu?" Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Karin.

Karin mengangguk, "Senang sekali rasanya bekerja bersama suami sekaligus bulan madu 'kan? Aku sangat iri," wanita bersurai merah itu mulai merengek seperti remeja labil. Sakura bingung menjawab apa, jadi gadis itu hanya tertawa kaku.

"Sakura- _san_ , bisa kita briefing sebentar sebelum melakukan pemotretan?" Sai, produser sekaligus fotografer majalah instyle menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di lobi Art Hotel Hirosaki, tempat mereka menginap untuk tiga hari dua malam ke depan.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang meeting di dekat lobi hotel.

Sasuke ternyata sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Pria bersurai raven itu menatap Sakura yang masuk bersama Karin dan Sai. Melihat Sasuke memerhatikannya, Sakura menjadi sedikit gugup. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah menarik kursi yang berjauhan dengan Sasuke, tapi melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang seolah berarti 'Kenapa kau duduk di sana? Cepat ke sini!' membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat dan berakhir duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak dapat berkutik dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Melihat bibir istrinya yang cemberut membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk mengetuk bibir Sakura dengan pulpen.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke mengetuk bibirnya dengan pulpen pria itu. Ia semakin kesal dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke balas menyeringai dan hendak mengetuk bibir Sakura sekali lagi jika saja Sai tidak memulai briefing mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura bersedia menjadi model majalah kami," para kru bertepuk tangan, Sakura tersenyum canggung sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Baiklah kita mulai briefingnya. Pertama, konsep pemotretan kita adalah romansa musim gugur. Kita akan melakukan sesi pemotretan hari ini tepat pukul sepuluh di kastil Hirosaki," semua peserta briefing mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita memiliki waktu tiga hari di sini, tapi jika memungkinkan hari ini pemotretan selsai maka kita bisa kembali ke Tokyo besok," Sai tersenyum menatap Sakura kemudian kembali fokus pada catatan di tangannya. Sasuke tidak luput dari hal itu, ia melirik Sai dan Sakura bergantian dengan curiga.

"Nuansa romantis sangat diperlukan di sini. Kami memilih pasangan Uchiha bukan tanpa alasan. Kalian berdua sudah menjadi pasangan paling romantis di Jepang, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menunjukkannya di pemotretan ini," Sai tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana dengan keamanannya?" Kakashi kembali bertanya.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah menyewa agen keamanan nomor satu di Aomori," Sai kembali tersenyum, Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" melihat para kru dan tim Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara, Sai kembali melanjutkan, "jika tidak ada, kita bisa ke kamar masing-masing dan menyiapkan peralatan. Jam sepuluh kita berkumpul lagi di lobi. Terima kasih dan mohon kerja samanya!" Sai tersenyum.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" para kru menyahut dan berdiri keluar ruangan berikut dengan Sasuke dan timnya.

Ketika satu persatu kru keluar ruangan, Sakura ikut berdiri dan hendak keluar ruangan. Tapi, panggilan Sai membuat Sakura berhenti dan menatap pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Sakura- _san_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Kau membuatku kecewa," Sai tersenyum palsu menatap Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menatap bingung Sai.

"Aku Sai, Shimura Sai. Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan berpikir keras. Gadis itu teringat sesuatu dan menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Ah! Shimura Sai yang mulutnya tidak bisa disaring itu!" Sakura menunjuk Sai dengan mata membesar.

"Mengapa hanya hal jelek yang kau ingat?" Sai mendengus.

"Kesan pertama itu penting, Sai. Jadi jangan salahkan aku," Sakura terkekeh, "bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sukses begini," Sakura berjalan bersama Sai keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat. Dan sama sepertimu, aku pun kaget bahwa kau sudah menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti selera Sasuke," Sai kembali tersenyum membuat Sakura ingin menonjoknya.

"Kau tetap saja sama!" Sakura tertawa dan memukul bahu Sai keras saat mereka keluar dari ruang meeting membuat Sai meringis nyeri.

Sasuke berada di lobi menunggu Sakura keluar dari ruang meeting. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dan Sai berjalan bersama dengan sangat akrab. Keduanya bahkan tertawa membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino?" Sai menatap lurus dan melihat Sasuke sedang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Pria itu dapat melihat percikan api cemburu di mata Sasuke.

"Ia baik tentu saja. Tapi, ia selalu merengek minta dicarikan pacar olehku. Cepatlah kau temui Ino dan bawa ia pergi dariku!" Sakura tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ia ingin Ino pergi darinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin Ino bahagia karena yang sedang berjalan bersamanya saat ini adalah mantan kekasih Ino ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Aku pasti akan menemuinya. Jadi, bisakah kau mengatur waktu pertemuan kami?" Sai sengaja merangkul bahu Sakura membuat Sasuke hendak melangkah dan menghajar pria itu jika saja Sasuke tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengaturnya," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Akan kutunggu!" Sai mengacak surai Sakura dan pergi setelah mengangguk singkat pada Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sakura masih tersenyum memandang punggung Sai. Ketika gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan, wajah datar Sasuke menyambut Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa aura menyeramkan di sekeliling Sasuke membuat gadis itu ingin segera lari.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam dan menempelkan kartu kamar hotel di dahi Sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura tertegun dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang pergi menuju lift. Gadis itu masih bisa merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari punggung Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa?" Sakura bergumam bingung.

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar hotel dan segera merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali duduk. Gadis itu berdiri dan menggeladah seisi kamar hotel mencari sosok Sasuke yang tidak kelihatan. Seingatnya tadi Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift. Sakura pikir Sasuke pergi menuju kamar mereka, tapi pria itu tidak ada di sana.

"Kemana dia?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari bahwa ia mulai memikirkan Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini bukan berarti aku memikirkannya. Aku hanya heran ia tidak berada di sini padahal aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam lift. Lalu, sekarang ia ada dimana?"

Sakura tesentak dan kembali menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan gadis itu memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku jadi penasaran? Terserah ia berada dimana saja! Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura berseru mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu membuka gorden kamar dan memandang pemandangan di luar hotel mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Sasuke. Tapi, ia masih memikirkan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka koper dan menggantung pakaiannya di dalam lemari mencoba menyibukkan diri. Ketika ia melihat koper Sasuke, Sakura kembali mengingat pria itu. Sakura membuka koper Sasuke dan mengatur pakaian pria itu di dalam lemari dengan enggan.

"Ini benar-benar menggangguku!" Sakura menutup pintu lemari kasar dan beranjak hendak keluar kamar.

Ketika Sakura ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terdorong dari luar dan sosok Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Sakura melonjak kaget melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sakura mengatur tempo jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena kaget. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu, tak lama pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang ia luruskan di atas meja. Sasuke sibuk dengan game di ponselnya membuat Sakura menatap pria itu tak mengerti.

"Kau tadi habis dari mana?" Sakura berusaha mati-matian tidak menanyakan hal ini karena sedikit melukai harga diri gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu bisa mati penasaran jika tidak bertanya.

"Hn," gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?" Sakura menyahut ketus dengan tangan bersedikap.

"Hn,"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bicara!"

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura memilih untuk pergi daripada ia darah tinggi. Akan tetapi, langkah kakinya berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau dan Shimura sepertinya sangat akrab,"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Begitulah. Kami teman dekat sejak SMA. Tapi, setelah lulus kami belum pernah bertemu. Jadi ini seperti reuni,"

"Jadi setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, kalian bisa melakukan skinship sedekat itu?"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak bermain game di ponselnya. Lelaki itu menatap datar layar mati ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya dari perusahaan raksasa apple.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan kemudian gadis itu tertawa, "Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu!" gadis itu mencoba menggoda Sasuke untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke berdiri dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Pria itu berjalan dan berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tawa Sakura perlahan menghilang saat menatap oniks Sasuke yang terlihat serius menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Terutama jika itu seorang pria,"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura pelan membuat gadis itu bergeser dari depan pintu. Pria itu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang terjebak dalam pikiran bingung. Perlahan dan semakin cepat jantung Sakura berdetak tidak karuan. Gadis itu bahkan harus menghirup napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Apa itu artinya Sasuke cemburu?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap tidak percaya pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju lift. Pria itu mengembuskan napas panjang ketika berada di dalam lift. Ia sudah mengatakannya. Sasuke sudah memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia menganggap Sakura miliknya. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana reaksi gadis itu nanti. Sasuke tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu sudah siap dengan penampilannya untuk pemotretan sesi pertama. Penampilan Sasuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya, terutama rambut pria itu yang dibuat comma style. Tidak ada rambut mencuat di belakang kepalanya. Sakura tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia terpesona.

"Sudah selesai!" Karin berseru riang dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Gadis itu dirias dengan make up yang membuatnya terlihat seksi. Rambut panjang sepunggung miliknya dibuat curly di bagian bawah. Sakura tampak puas melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa ini benar aku?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang kau pakai pakaian ini," Karin menyerahkan sebuah kaus tanpa lengan, hotpants, mantel cokelat dan sepatu converse putih lengkap dengan kaus kakinya.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengganti pakaiannya di ruang khusus.

* * *

Sasuke sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk sesi dirinya di depan kastil Hirosaki. Karena Sasuke merupakan model profesional, pemotretan yang ia lakukan berjalan lancar. Sakura bahkan sampai tak berkedip melihat bagaimana Sasuke beraksi di depan kamera. Pria itu terlihat keren di mata Sakura membuat Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Sasuke benar-benar berbeda bukan jika di depan kamera?" Karin berdecak kagum menonton pemotretan Sasuke.

"Selalu ada sisi seseorang yang berbeda jika berada di depan kamera," Kakashi menyahut menanggapi.

Sakura diam memerhatikan Sasuke bergaya menunjukan brand-brand yang ia kenakan dengan natural. Apakah ia bisa melakukan hal itu seperti yang Sasuke lakukan? Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Apa kau gugup, Sakura?" Karin menunduk memerhatikan Sakura yang sejak tadi duduk dalam diam. Istri Suigetsu itu sedang berdiri di samping kiri Sakura, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak yakin bisa bergaya seperti itu nanti," Sakura meringis dan mulai meremas jarinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke pasti akan mengajarimu," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi...,"

"Ya! Aku rasa sesi dirimu sudah cukup, Sasuke!" Sai berseru dan menoleh menatap Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya, "sekarang giliranmu, Sakura,"

"A-aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sai mengangguk dan menggendikan kepala menyuruh Sakura bersiap.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Sakura segera mendekat. Gadis itu menelan ludah dan berjalan dengan ragu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke sedikit malu karena teringat dengan kata-kata pria itu, _"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Terutama jika itu seorang pria,"_

Sakura menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara imajiner Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dengarkan yang kukatakan," suara Sasuke membuat Sakura segera mendongak dan menatap pria itu, "jangan terlalu tegang dan berusaha menampilkan brand dengan jelas. Beraktinglah dengan natural seolah kau sedang berada di sini sendiri,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapku sendirian sedangkan di sini sangat ramai?" Sakura menyahut.

"Ssssh!" Sasuke mendesis memelototi Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," Sakura tersenyum paksa melihat Sasuke yang akan memarahinya. _Seharusnya aku menolak pemotretan ini saja kemarin!_

Dan sudah terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menyesali keputusannya.

Setelah memberi nasihat singkat, Sasuke pergi menempati kursi yang ditempati Sakura sebelumnya. Pria itu memerhatikan Sakura yang menghela napas panjang dan memandang ke arah kamera.

"Kau siap?" Sai bertanya dengan senyumnya membuat Sasuke mengeratkan rahang.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai berakting senatural mungkin, tapi gadis itu masih kelihatan kaku. Wajar sebenarnya karena Sakura bukanlah seorang model.

"Sakura, bisakah kau lebih rileks?" Sai kembali tersenyum membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sai?" Sakura benar-benar terlihat bingung. Sasuke hendak berdiri, tapi Sai lebih dulu menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat seksi memakai pakaian ini dan wajahmu dirias sangat cantik," Sasuke sekarang sudah berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Sai jika saja Kakashi tidak menepuk bahu pria itu agar tenang.

"Tenanglah. Jangan terbawa emosi," ujar Kakashi.

"Shit!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan yang hanya bisa didengar Kakashi dan Karin.

"Tumben kau memujiku!" suara Sakura kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta," Sai menyahut, "jadi bagaimana jika kau menunjukkan aura seksi dan cantikmu ini? Mungkin kau bisa menyisir rambutmu ke belakang sambil menatap kamera?"

"Akan kucoba, Sai," Sakura mengerti dan Sai tersenyum kembali pada posisinya.

"Baiklah kau bisa mulai, Sakura!"

Sakura kembali bergaya di depan kamera. Sasuke menghela napas lega dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Karin diam-diam memerhatikan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu. Sasuke mudah sekali cemburu rupanya. Karin baru tahu hal itu.

Sakura menatap kamera dengan tajam membuat ia kelihatan seksi. Gadis itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sambil sedikit menunduk menampilkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Bibir berlipstik merah Sakura yang sedikit terbuka terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Sakura kali ini bersandar di salah satu tiang kastil dengan kaki yang di silangkan di depan membuat mata Sasuke tidak lepas melihat paha mulus Sakura. _Sial! Kenapa ia harus memakai hotpants itu!_ Batin Sasuke mulai bergejolak. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan merupakan brand-brand yang mensponsori pemotretan.

"Oke, cukup!" Sai berseru cukup puas, "untuk seorang amatir sepertimu, aku rasa kau cukup hebat," puji Sai dengan tulus membuat Sakura merona.

"Terima kasih,"

"Sekarang bersiaplah untuk sesimu dan Sasuke," ujar Sai, "ayo semua bersiap! Kita pindah lokasi!" Sai berseru keras agar didengar oleh seluruh timnya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Karin dan Kakashi yang langsung disambut dengan senang oleh Karin.

"Sakura, kau keren sekali!" puji Karin.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Kau hebat. Mungkin kau ada bakat untuk menjadi model, Sakura," sahut Kakashi membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Sakura masih tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke berdiri dan berdehem. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahu pria itu.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan jarinya dan pergi menuju lokasi pemotretan berikutnya diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh dahinya. Ia merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian Sasuke. Dan yang terpenting Sakura sudah tidak merasakan aura menyeramkan dari Sasuke lagi.

* * *

Seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah selesai bersiap dengan pakaian musim gugur yang mungkin akan menjadi trendsetter setelah pemotretan kali ini, sedangkan Sakura baru saja tiba dengan pakaian yang tak kalah trendy. Kali ini mereka memakai jaket kulit berbeda warna. Sasuke dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sedangkan Sakura berwarna merah.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri memandangnya. Mereka berdua akan melakukan pemotretan di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran. Sakura berdiri dengan canggung karena Sasuke terus memerhatikannya. Sedangkan pria itu merasa pakaian Sakura kali ini lebih baik karena paha mulus gadis itu tidak begitu terekspos akibat rok mini yang ia pakai.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?" Sai datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas.

"Kalian akan berpose di kursi ini. Sakura, kau duduk menghadap kamera," Sai menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu beralih pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau hanya perlu menatap Sakura penuh damba. Seolah kau sangat ingin memilikinya,"

"Dia memang sudah menjadi milikku," gumam Sasuke malas membuat Sakura merona dan Sai tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, emosi itu yang diperlukan dalam pemotretan ini,"

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," Sasuke menatap ketus Sai, Sakura melirik kedua pria itu dengan bingung seolah ada kompetisi di antara mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menganggap ia dan Sai sedang berkompetisi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kita mulai sekarang," Sai pergi menjauh dan bersiap di posisinya.

Sakura dengan canggung duduk di kursi kayu dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Gadis itu terus menatap kamera seperti yang dikatakan Sai. Awalnya ia tidak begitu berdebar ketika Sasuke berpose di sampingnya dan terus menatap Sakura. Tapi, jantung gadis itu semakin berdetak kencang ketika Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak mereka bahkan hidung pria itu menempel di pipi kirinya.

Melihat bahu Sakura menegang, Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu sekarang,"

Bahu Sakura semakin kaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, Sakura meresa lututnya lemas. Untung saja saat ini ia sedang duduk, jika ia sedang berdiri mungkin ia akan jatuh.

Sakura merasa alarm bahaya berdengung di telinga ketika menyadari seberapa kuat karisma Sasuke yang menguar di sekeliling pria itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya seolah memproteksi dirinya dari pihak lain. Bagaimana bisa Sakura santai jika begini caranya?

"Kau terlalu dekat," Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Sudah sewajarnya kita sedekat ini," Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura membuat Sakura menelan ludah gugup, "karena kau adalah istriku,"

Mata Sakura membulat ketika Sasuke mencium pipinya. Sakura tidak bisa memukul Sasuke karena gadis itu masih dalam sesi pemotretan. Gadis itu hanya bisa bersabar dan fokus pada kamera ketika Sasuke beberapa kali mencium pipinya dan meletakkan kembali hidung pria itu di pipi Sakura.

"Oke! Kalian bisa berganti pakaian," Sai berseru puas.

Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia duduk memerhatikan punggung Sakura yang berjalan. Pria itu menggigit pipi dalamnya mencoba menahan senyum yang mungkin akan muncul kelewat lebar. Menggoda Sakura benar-benar sangat menyenangkan rupanya.

Hari semakin sore dan langit mulai berwarna jingga. Sasuke, Sakura dan kru pemotretan kali ini sudah bersiap di jembatan kastil Hirosaki. Sakura memakai sebuah dress panjang yang bermotif leopard dengan sebuah mantel panjang yang menggantung di bahu gadis itu. Sasuke siap dengan sweater turtleneck abu-abu yang dilapisi dengan jaket kulit hitam.

"Ini adalah pemotretan terakhir. Aku harap kalian bisa menunjukkan emosi saling merindukan satu sama lain," Sai berdiri menjelaskan di hadapan pasangan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana aku merindukannya? Setiap hari aku melihat wajahnya," Sakura melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Gadis itu rupanya masih kesal karena Sasuke seolah mencuri kesempatan selama pemotretan.

"Apa perlu aku meninggalkan apartemen beberapa hari agar kau bisa merindukanku?" Sasuke mencibir menatap Sakura tajam. Sai memerhatikan pasangan itu dengan senyum kaku.

"Coba saja! Aku tidak akan merindukanmu," Sakura menatap Sasuke menantang pria itu.

"Oke!" Sasuke menerima tantangan Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bertengkar, aku yakin kalian pernah saling merindukan satu sama lain ketika kalian berpacaran 'kan?" Sai mencoba menengahi.

"Tidak pernah!" Sakura dan Sasuke menyahut kompak. Sai tertawa canggung ketika pasangan itu pergi saling menjauh.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pemotretan ini berakhir hari ini," Sai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "kita mulai pemotretannya!" lanjut pria itu dengan berteriak.

Sakura berdiri di tengah jembatan menatap Sasuke yang duduk di atas pembatas jembatan. Keduanya saling menatap mencari tahu apakah mereka akan saling merindukan jika tidak bertemu. Sasuke yang pertama kali tahu jawabannya. Oleh karena itu, pria itu turun dari pembatas jembatan dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih menatapnya.

Sasuke tentu saja akan merindukan Sakura ketika mereka tidak bertemu. Ketika mereka bertengkar dan masih sering bertemu saja membuat rasa rindu Sasuke membuncah ingin meledak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan merindukan Sakura?

Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura, mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya dengan tatapan mata. Sakura merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan mata ketika telapak tangan hangat Sasuke membelai pipi gadis itu. Sakura mencoba membuat mekanisme pertahanan diri bahwa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan saat ini hanya sebuah akting. Tapi, mengapa hati Sakura bisa tersentuh hanya dengan perlakuan sederhana Sasuke?

 _Ini gawat!_ Sakura membatin dalam hati.

Gadis itu begitu terbuai dengan belaian lembut Sasuke hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan kanan pria itu memeluk pinggang Sakura sementara tangan kirinya menengadahkan wajah Sakura. Bibir tipis Sasuke menyapu bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membuka mata ketika Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam, menikmati debaran jantung masing-masing yang menggila.

"Oke! Ini benar-benar sangat bagus!" seruan Sai menyadarkan Sakura dan gadis itu segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Pemotretan hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraanku! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Sai berseru agar didengar oleh seluruh kru, "jangan lupa nanti malam kita berkumpul di restoran barbeque untuk merayakan kesuksesan pemotretan hari ini!"

Seruan Sai dan para kru tidak membuat detak jantung Sakura mereda. Tanpa mengucapkan kata, Sakura segera pergi bersama karin untuk berganti baju.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke. Membangun chemistry dengan istri sendiri memang yang paling mudah, ya!" Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak berhenti memerhatikan Sakura.

"Ini karena aku model profesional," Sasuke menyahut arogan.

Kakashi tertawa, "Nanti malam kau akan datang ke pesta barbeque 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian seperti itu,"

"Sayang sekali, padahal Sakura sangat bersemangat akan datang setelah Sai mengajaknya tadi siang,"

Sasuke segera menoleh menatap Kakashi, "Menyebalkan!" lalu pria itu pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Mudah sekali cemburu. Dasar Uchiha," Kakashi tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

* * *

Di sini Sasuke berada sekarang. Ia yang tidak menyukai keramaian justru terjebak dalam hiruk pikuk para kru di tengah daging sapi yang dipanggang. Tak jauh darinya Sakura duduk bersama dengan Karin. Sejak pemotretan berakhir, Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menemukan Sakura. Gadis itu seperti ninja yang bisa menghindar dengan gesit dan sekarang sedang makan daging dengan lahap. Sasuke mendengus dan meminum birnya dengan tenang.

Sakura terus teringat dengan keintimannya bersama Sasuke selama pemotretan. Gadis itu mulai menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Sasuke. Sakura ingin menyangkal bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi seberapa keras ia berusaha menyangkal justru ia semakin sadar bahwa ia memang jatuh hati pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura menjadi frustrasi dan melampiaskannya pada makanan.

"Sakura, kalau kau makan seperti itu bisa-bisa kau jadi gendut," suara Sai menginterupsi kegiatan makan malam Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya bakat gendut asal kau tahu saja," Sakura menyahut dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Sai terkekeh dan duduk di samping kanan Sakura, "Pemotretan hari ini seru sekali ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura dan Sai tidak menyadari bahwa interaksi mereka sudah menjadi tontonan Sasuke yang semakin lama kelihatan semakin kesal. Pria itu sudah menenggak beberapa gelas bir hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

Sakura tersedak mendengar ucapan Sai. Fotografer profesional itu segera mengambil air putih dan menepuk punggung Sakura beberapa kali. Melihat istrinya yang seolah digoda oleh pria lain, Sasuke segera bangkit menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh Karin yang duduk di samping kiri Sakura menyingkir.

"Apa kau sedang menggoda istri orang?" Sasuke menatap Sai tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai menatap Sasuke tersinggung sedangkan Sakura melotot melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Tck! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Sasuke mengambil gelas Sakura dan kembali menuangkan bir lalu diminumnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mabuk," Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mudah mabuk," Sasuke sekali lagi menuangkan bir dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah mabuk," Sakura menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas lagi, "berhenti minum!"

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku masih bisa melihat wajah cantikmu ini tahu!" Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar mabuk, Sakura," Sai memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih memandang Sakura intens. Kemudian Sasuke tertidur dengan kepala yang menempel di bahu Sakura.

"Dia benar-benar merusak acara makan malamku!" Sakura mendengus menatap tajam kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat lemah dengan alkohol," Sai terkekeh dan membantu Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri.

"Dia dan segala arogansinya kalah hanya karena beberapa gelas bir," Sakura menyahut dan melihat sekeliling mencari Kakashi, namun pria itu tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Aku akan membantumu membawa Sasuke ke kamar kalian,"

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku memang butuh bantuanmu," sahut Sakura sambil menyerahkan tubuh lunglai Sasuke pada Sai.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberikan nomor ponsel Ino,"

"Itu mudah," Sakura tertawa kecil dan memandu Sai menuju kamarnya.

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit karena beberapa kali Sasuke hampir terjatuh, akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar Sakura dan Sasuke. Sai segera meletakkan Sasuke di atas ranjang dan menyodorkan ponselnya di hadapan Sakura. Mengerti maksud pria itu, Sakura segera menyimpan nomor Ino di sana.

"Aku juga minta nomormu,"

"Baiklah,"

Selesai memberi nomor ponsel Ino dan nomor ponselnya pada Sai, pria bersurai hitam itu segera pergi kembali ke restoran. Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap Sasuke yang terbaring dengan pakaian lengkap. Gadis itu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk melepas sepatu Sasuke.

Dengan cukup sabar Sakura melepas sepatu dan mantel Sasuke sambil mengernyit mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyukai alkohol, jadi jika ada pesta seperti tadi yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah makan. Ia bisa menjadi orang gila jika menenggak sedikit alkohol. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga tak kalah berbeda dengannya.

"Sikapnya saja yang sombong, tapi kalah dengan alkohol," Sakura berdecak dan hendak pergi menuju kamar mandi tapi tubuhnya justru terbanting ke atas ranjang dengan Sasuke berada di atasnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" Sasuke mulai meracau menatap Sakura di bawahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bangun atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Sakura hendak mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke di samping kepala gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?" Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi terluka membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan jika mabuk, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke- _kun_! Panggil aku, Sasuke- _kun_ atau sebaiknya kau panggil aku 'sayang',"

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku ini suamimu, sudah sepantasnya kau memanggilku 'sayang',"

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Lepaskan!" Sakura mulai memberontak, tapi Sasuke semakin mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaanku, hn? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Sakura membulatkan mata ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Pria itu mabuk dan sekarang sedang mengeksploitasi bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut lebih jauh. Gadis itu memberontak mencoba mendorong Sasuke, tapi tenaga pria itu lebih kuat.

Ciuman kasar Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi lembut dan membuai Sakura. Gadis itu menutup mata tanpa sadar mulai menikmati bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata sayunya menatap sepasang mata Sakura yang terpejam menikmati cumbuannya. Pria itu menjilat bibir Sakura dan disambut dengan kedua bibir Sakura yang terbuka.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan membelai lidah Sakura dengan erotis. Tangan pria itu tanpa sadar mulai menyusuri tubuh Sakura. Ia membelai pinggang Sakura dan merambat naik ke payudara gadis itu. Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Sakura dan bibirnya kini sibuk menciumi rahang gadis itu.

Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke mengulum telinganya. Pikirannya menjadi kosong ketika tangan Sasuke meremas payudaranya. Lidah Sasuke memanjakan leher Sakura dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana. Gadis itu meremas rambut Sasuke dan kembali melenguh menahan hasrat.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat melepas kemeja dan bra Sakura. Sasuke menggila ketika tangannya menyentuh payudara Sakura yang begitu lembut. Pria itu menyeringai dan menciumi sepanjang garis belahan payudara Sakura. Ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di payudara Sakura.

Merasakan sentuhan intim Sasuke membuat sesuatu di bawah sana berdenyut. Sakura berada di ambang dilema. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia menikmatinya. Tapi, ia juga merasa ini salah karena Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika sampai mereka melakukan lebih dari ini, maka yang dirugikan adalah Sakura.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai menjilat bibir pria itu sendiri. Sasuke nampak buas dan seksi. Tapi, tetap saja ini terasa salah.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, _my wife_ ," Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. Sakura membulatkan mata.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

a/n : ada shawol kah di sini? Jika ada, kemarin nonton SHINee world concert v nggak? Just share aja, setelah nonton SWCV itu aku mau bikin ff tentang Taemin dan seorang OC. Wkwkwk... tapi, kira-kira ada yang mau bacakah?

Aku kangen Taemin~~ : (

reviewnya kutunggu! Thank you :*


	9. Jealous, huh!

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 9_

 _Jealous, huh?_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat melepas kemeja dan bra Sakura. Sasuke menggila ketika tangannya menyentuh payudara Sakura yang begitu lembut. Pria itu menyeringai dan menciumi sepanjang garis belahan payudara gadis itu. Ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di payudara gadis itu.

Merasakan sentuhan intim Sasuke membuat sesuatu di bawah sana berdenyut. Sakura berada di ambang dilema. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia menikmatinya. Tapi, ia juga merasa ini salah karena Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika sampai mereka melakukan hal lebih dari ini, maka yang dirugikan adalah Sakura.

Gadis itu membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai menjilat bibir pria itu sendiri. Sasuke nampak buas dan seksi. Tapi, tetap saja ini terasa salah.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, _my wife_ ," Sasuke menatap Sakura intens membuat gadis itu membulatkan mata.

Sasuke kembali meremas payudara Sakura dan hendak mengulum puting gadis itu, tapi Sakura segera memukul tengkuk lehernya hingga Sasuke pingsan dengan wajah berada tepat di atas dada Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas lega bercampur kesal. Seharusnya sejak awal ia memukul Sasuke karena pria itu sudah lancang menyentuhnya tanpa izin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu besok, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura menggeram menahan marah.

* * *

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam kamar hotel pasangan Uchiha. Sasuke perlahan membuka mata dan memandang sekeliling. Seingat pria itu semalam dirinya berada di tengah pesta barbeque. Ia sempat menghampiri Sakura dan Sai yang mengobrol terlalu akrab di matanya. Lalu, apa lagi kejadian setelah itu? Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat dan semakin berusaha mengingat, kepalanya semakin pusing.

Aktor tampan itu memutuskan untuk duduk sambil memijat pelipis. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas dan mengecek jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ia pasti terlalu banyak minum semalam ditambah porsi tidurnya yang kurang alhasil Sasuke tidur seperti orang pingsan. Lalu, kenapa Sakura tidak membangunkannya?

"Kemana gadis itu?"

Sasuke menyingkap selimut dan membuka gorden kamar membiarkan cahaya matahari musim gugur merambat masuk. Pantas saja kamar ini terlalu sepi karena si biang onar tidak berada di sana. Pria itu baru saja akan menelpon Sakura, namun ponselnya lowbat membuat sebuah decakan lolos dari lidah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," Sasuke mengernyit mencium bau alkohol dari pakaiannya.

* * *

Sakura sedang duduk di restoran hotel bersama dengan Karin dan Kakashi. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama tanpa Sasuke tentu saja. Sakura tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membangunkan Sasuke dan pria itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi. Memikirkan kejadian semalam membuat pipi Sakura merona tanpa sadar.

"Sakura, kau menjatuhkan spaghettinya," Karin menggerakkan mata menunjuk sweater Sakura yang sudah ternodai saus spaghetti ketika gadis itu melamun.

"Ya ampun!" Sakura segera membersihkan sweaternya dengan tissue dan tentu saja noda itu tidak mudah hilang, "aku ke toilet dulu membersihkan ini," tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin ataupun Kakashi, Sakura segera pergi menuju toilet.

"Dia itu kenapa? Sejak tadi pagi melamun terus," ujar Karin menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu semalam," sahut Kakashi dengan senyum mesum.

"Dasar mesum! Cepat-cepatlah kau menikah agar tidak mengotori pikiranmu terus sepanjang hari!" Karin memukul kepala Kakashi membuat pria itu meringis.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di depan westafel membersihkan noda spaghetti yang menempel di sweater merah maroon yang ia kenakan. Untung saja sweater itu berwarna hampir sama dengan saus spaghetti yang juga berwarna merah, tapi tentu saja ada bau yang tertinggal di sana membuat Sakura harus membersihkannya berkali-kali.

Ketika sedang sibuk membersihkan sweaternya, seorang gadis berambut merah masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura merapikan rambut dan memoles lipstik berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Sakura melirik gadis itu yang terlihat seksi dengan midi-dress berwarna black gold tanpa lengan. Kakinya jenjang dihiasi heels setinggi dua belas centimeter. Dadanya padat dan lebih besar dari payudara Sakura. Benar-benar tubuh impian semua gadis. Sakura memandang iri gadis di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Sakura. Sakura merasa canggung dan menganggukkan kepala sekadar memberi salam sopan. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat dan keluar dari toilet dengan langkah seperti model.

"Cantik sekali. Tidak mungkin aku memiliki tubuh seperti itu," gumam Sakura memandang pintu toilet dimana gadis tadi baru saja pergi.

Sakura menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet. Baru saja gadis itu keluar toilet, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju restoran. Sakura dengan cepat sembunyi di balik pilar hotel. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang melihat Sasuke yang tampil menawan dengan hoodie abu-abu dan celana hitam yang sobek.

Sakura mencoba mengintip dari balik pilar dan kedua alisnya terangkat melihat gadis berambut merah yang berada di toilet tadi memanggil nama Sasuke dengan akrab.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa gadis itu riang dengan senyum manis.

"Sara," Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama sang gadis berambut merah.

Mata Sakura membulat melihat Sara memeluk Sasuke dan tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari pria itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura mencengkram pilar dengan wajah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk kapan saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sara dengan senyum secerah matahari siang ini. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa silau.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tidak Sakura sangka ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa ramah pada perempuan. Kenapa hanya pada dirinya saja pria itu bisa sangat ketus? Sakura mulai merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Asap imajiner mulai keluar dari hidung kembang kempis gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau makan siang?"

Cara Sara mengedipkan mata dengan bulu mata palsu yang terlihat lentik itu seperti rubah licik di mata Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan siang bersama! Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama," Sara mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus marah. Tanduk imajiner mulai muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Hn,"

Dan apa-apaan itu Uchiha Sasuke?! Kenapa bisa-bisanya pria itu tidak menolak dan malah tersenyum tipis saat Sara bergelayut manja padanya? Sakura mengentakkan kakinya kesal melihat bagaimana interaksi Sasuke dan Sara. Nyonya Uchiha itu menarik lagi keinginannya kalau ia menginginkan bentuk tubuh seperti Sara.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa seperti itu pada gadis lain, padahal semalam ia menyerangku! Dasar Uchiha berengsek!" Sakura lalu pergi keluar hotel. Tidak peduli lagi dengan makan siang yang bahkan belum ia masukkan ke mulut sesuappun.

* * *

Sasuke bersama Sara masuk ke dalam restoran dan ia melihat Kakashi bersama Karin duduk di meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Karin dan Kakashi nampak terkejut melihat Sasuke datang bersama seorang gadis yang terlihat dekat dengan sang aktor. Hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi mereka berdua karena Karin dan kakashi mengetahui hubungan keduanya di masa lalu.

"Sasuke, Sara- _san_!" Karin memandang Sasuke dan Sara bergantian dengan wajah shock.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Karin, Kakashi," Sara mengangkat telapak tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" Karin bertanya pada Sasuke dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di dekat restoran tadi," Sasuke memandang kursi yang ia yakini diduduki Sakura sebelumnya karena ada tas gadis itu di sana.

"Sakura tadi pergi ke toilet," seolah mengerti arti tanda tanya di dalam otak Sasuke, Kakashi terlebih dahulu memberitahu jawabannya.

"Ah... Percuma saja aku melakukan ini," Sasuke melepas paksa kaitan lengan Sara membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa ini Sasuke- _kun_?" Sara bertanya bingung saat pria itu berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sikap seperti itu, Sara- _san_. Sasuke itu sudah memiliki istri dan sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin membuat istrinya cemburu makanya ia membiarkanmu bergelayut padanya," Karin menatap remeh Sara membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Kau sudah menikah?! Kapan?" Sara nampak terkejut dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menikah. Kau pikir aku masih terjebak dengan cerita masa lalu denganmu?" setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang menusuk hati Sara, Sasuke segera pergi menuju toilet untuk mencari Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Sara menggeleng dramatis kemudian ia menatap Karin dan Kakashi dengan tajam, "kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku!"

" _Yare, yare_..." Kakashi menghela napas panjang karena berurusan dengan Sara pasti akan memakan waktu banyak dan Sasuke sudah kabur entah kemana.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju toilet dan hendak membuka pintunya jika saja seorang gadis tidak keluar dari sana. Pria itu segera memalingkan wajah dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari gadis yang menatapnya curiga. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan toilet.

Sudah lima menit Sasuke menunggu, tapi Sakura tidak kunjung keluar dari toilet. Ketika seorang gadis berambut ungu keluar dari toilet, Sasuke segera menghampiri gadis itu hingga menyebabkan sang gadis terperangah menatap aktor yang sangat populer berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa ada gadis lain di dalam sana?"

"Maaf?"

"Maksudku, apakah ada gadis lain selain dirimu di dalam sana?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya sendirian di dalam sana,"

Sasuke berdecak dan mulai berpikir kemana Sakura pergi jika gadis itu tidak kembali ke restoran.

"Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menyiapkan kamera di ponselnya.

"Maaf, lain kali saja. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Terima kasih sebelumnya,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan segera pergi dari toilet perempuan. Sementara penggemarnya itu hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke dengan terpesona.

Sasuke menelpon Sakura dan pada dering kelima panggilan teleponnya terjawab. Sasuke baru saja akan tersenyum lega, namun suara di seberang panggilan membuat garis bibirnya kembali melengkung ke bawah.

" _Hallo, Sasuke. Ini aku, Karin. Ponsel Sakura tertinggal di sini,"_

"Sial!"

Pria itu segera memutus panggilan teleponnya dan berlari menuju lift. Setelah sampai di lantai kamar yang ia gunakan untuk menginap, Sasuke dengan tergesa membuka pintu kamar dan berlarian mencari sosok Sakura di sana. Tapi, istrinya itu tidak dapat ditemukan.

"Sial! Kemana kau sebenarnya pergi, Sakura?!"

Sasuke memukul kaca yang menunjukkan pemandangan halaman hotel. Pria itu mulai mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura turun dari bus yang membawanya menuju kastil Hirosaki. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui daerah Aomori dan hanya kawasan kastil ini saja yang Sakura hapal keberadaannya. Gadis itu tidak melakukan penyamaran apapun sehingga beberapa orang yang mengenalinya berbisik-bisik. Untunglah gadis itu tidak memiliki level sensitivitas yang tinggi, sehingga ia masih nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memasuki kawasan kastil Hirosaki dan matanya membulat takjub melihat begitu ramainya kawasan tersebut. Rupanya Sakura datang bertepatan dengan festival momiji. Beruntunglah ia pergi ke tempat ini, setidaknya Sakura bisa melupakan perasaan terluka akibat menonton kemesraan antara Sasuke dan Sara.

"Baiklah! Ayo bersenang-senang, Sakura!"

Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan memasuki kawasan festival musim gugur tersebut. Senyumnya tidak pernah luntur ketika melihat orang-orang yang nampak bahagia dengan kegiatan mereka. Stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan aksesoris menarik perhatian Sakura. Kebetulan sekali Sakura belum makan siang. Karena ulah Sasuke, Sakura jadi melupakan makan siangnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia meraba-raba daerah pinggangnya yang biasa tersampir baguette bag di sana, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Gadis itu pun menghela napas panjang.

"Pasti tertinggal di restoran," Sakura mulai mendesah panjang.

Gadis itu tidak kehilangan akal. Ia merogoh segala macam saku yang berada di celana jinsnya. Dan senyumnya merekah menemukan beberapa uang kertas di sana. Ada untungnya ternyata bahwa kebiasaannya menyimpan uang sehabis berbelanja di saku celana membawa dampak yang berarti saat ini.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli okonomiyaki dan ocha dingin. Ia berjalan memasuki kawasan kastil semakin dalam yang semakin sepi. Gadis itu menemukan kursi yang berada tepat disebrang kursi yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk pemotretan. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sana dan mulai memakan makan siangnya dalam keheningan yang entah mengapa mulai membuatnya kesepian.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghabiskan makan siangnya agar memori yang mulai membayang tepat di depannya segera lenyap tak bersisa seperti potongan okonomiyaki terakhir yang masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Ia meminum ocha dinginnya dengan cepat dan melempar cupnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Wah! Hebat sekali lemparanmu!"

Suara seorang pria membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. Ia melihat pria yang berpenampilan mencurigakan. Pria itu memakai topi hitam dan masker. Mengerti tatapan waspada Sakura, pria itu segera menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan.

"Ini aku, Sasori," Sasori tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasori- _kun_? Sedang apa di sini?" Sakura tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu," Sasori duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu, "kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Bukankah kau ada pemotretan dengan Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, entah kenapa membuat darah Sakura dengan cepat naik dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan hal lainnya," sahut gadis itu kesal.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar nada suara Sakura yang terdengar kesal.

"Apa kau pernah mengunjungi festival momiji sebelumnya?" pria bersurai merah itu mencoba mengalihkan topik karena ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan canggung.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja pernah. Kampung halamanku 'kan di Kyoto," gadis itu mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Pasti ramai sekali ya di sana," Sasori tersenyum.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di sini," gadis itu menatap Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya, "omong-omong pertanyaanku belum dijawab tadi. Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau tidak takut dikejar penggemar lagi?"

"Makanya aku memakai penyamaran," Sasori menujuk masker dan topinya, "sebenarnya ini kampung halamanku. Setiap festival momiji aku pulang ke rumah nenekku," tambahnya dengan senyum lembut membuat Sakura terperangah.

"Oh begitu," gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan karena bisa gawat jika terus menatap mata Sasori yang sayu dan memesona itu.

"Apa kau sudah melihat daun-daun maple yang berubah warna menjadi merah?"

"Belum," Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu spot yang paling bagus dan sangat sepi. Apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Sasori berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura menatap telapak tangan Sasori dan kemudian menatap mata pria itu, "Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar saat Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya. Entah mengapa melihat senyum Sakura dan sentuhan kecil gadis itu membuat dada Sasori berdetak dengan kencang. Ketika tangan Sakura terlepas dari genggamannya, Sasori merasa kosong. Pria itu bukan tidak menyadari apa yang ia rasakan, tapi Sasori mencoba mengacuhkan karena bagaimanapun Sakura adalah istri Sasuke, sahabatnya.

* * *

Daun-daun maple berwarna merah yang berguguran satu persatu jatuh di aliran sungai tepat di bawah jembatan merah kastil Hirosaki. Sakura melangkah pelan sambil menikmati keindahan pohon-pohon maple yang disinari cahaya lampu. Ia tidak sadar jika waktu cepat bergulir hingga malam kini menyambut.

Sakura berjalan bersama Sasori sambil sesekali mengobrol. Ternyata Sasori lebih ramah dari yang ia bayangkan dan anehnya ia tidak merasa berdebar-debar sedikit pun. Perasaannya saat ini sangat nyaman seperti perasaan saat ia bersama Sai atau bersama Naruto.

Sakura tertawa saat mendengar lelucon Sasori tentang manajernya, Hidan. Saat Sakura menoleh memandang pembatas jembatan, ia teringat akan Sasuke. Kemarin sore pria itu duduk di atas pembatas jembatan sambil menatapnya dengan intens. Tapi, hari ini ia bahkan belum menyapa Sasuke. Perasaan sesak mulai merasuk di hati Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Tepukan pelan Sasori di pundaknya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap bingung pria di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Maaf. Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya memandang netra hazel Sasori.

Sasori menghela napas maklum, "Apa kau ingin kembali ke hotel? Kebetulan ini sudah malam," pria itu lantas tersenyum menenangkan.

Sakura melihat langit dan benar saja kerlipan bintang di atas sana menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah pergi dari hotel lebih dari enam jam.

"Bintangnya banyak sekali," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura justru terpukau dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Katanya malam ini akan ada bintang terbanyak selama sepuluh tahun sekali. Jadi, kau beruntung melihatnya di Aomori," ujar Sasori, tersenyum memandang bintang-bintang dan Sakura ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Sasori- _kun_ ," Sakura membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum tulus menatap Sasori.

Sasori terlihat salah tingkah, "Bukan masalah," ujarnya sambil tertawa, "ayo kuantar ke hotel,"

"Terima kasih," Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sasori meninggalkan kastil Hirosaki.

* * *

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" suara datar Sasuke memang terdengar tenang, tapi pria itu sesekali meremas kepalan tangan yang terbebas.

" _Maaf, aku belum menemukannya. Aku sudah mencarinya di sekitar hotel dan kastil Hirosaki tapi sedang ada festival momiji. Jadi aku dan Karin kesulitan untuk menemukan istrimu, Sasuke,"_

"Cari terus sampai ketemu!"

" _Seharusnya kau yang mencarinya! Semua ini pasti ada kaitannya denganmu makanya Sakura pergi tanpa kabar seperti ini! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!"_ Karin merebut ponsel Kakashi dan berteriak memaki Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kalian cari Sakura sampai ketemu! Kalau tidak, maka aku akan memecat kalian berdua!"

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mendengus kasar. Ia memandang langit yang sudah berganti waktu menjadi malam. Sudah seharian ia tidak bertemu Sakura. Rasanya seperti kesulitan bernapas. Sasuke merasa sesak dan ingin memeluk Sakura sampai puas. Tapi, gadis itu belum ditemukan.

Jika saja saat keluar hotel tadi para penggemar Sasuke tidak mengerubunginya, pasti Sasuke sudah menemukan Sakura sekarang. Kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-mana karena penggemar fanatiknya yang bisa jadi menyeramkan jika mereka ingin. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari Karin dan Kakashi yang bersedia mencari Sakura yang entah berada dimana.

"Sebenarnya kau berada di mana?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan memukul kaca jendela kamar hotel.

Sementara itu, sebuah mini cooper berwarna merah berhenti di depan lobi Art Hotel Hirosaki. Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman dan diam beberapa saat. Sasori hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam.

"Sasori- _kun_ , terima kasih sekali lagi. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, mungkin hariku akan membosankan," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak masalah. Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau," saat ia melihat Sakura menoleh dan menatap matanya, Sasori cepat-cepat menambahkan, "kau tahu kita sudah berteman. Jadi, jangan sungkan padaku," pria itu mengusak kepala Sakura pelan.

Sakura tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," Sakura keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam hotel.

Sasori hanya bisa memandang punggung Sakura dalam keheningan. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama di depan lobi hotel karena tidak ingin ada seorang paparazzi mengambil gambarnya. Pria itu menginjak gas dan pergi meninggalkan hotel tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar hotel. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol lift jika saja tepukan di pundak gadis itu tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, Sai!" Sakura mengusap dada yang berdebar karena terkejut.

"Maaf," Sai tersenyum singkat, "omong-omong kau kemana saja seharian ini?"

"Hanya pergi keluar mencari angin segar," sahut Sakura sambil menekan tombol lift, "kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin ke Tokyo secepatnya?"

"Ada urusan mendadak," sahut Sai sambil masuk ke dalam lift diikuti Sakura, "oh ya! Apa kau tahu kalau suamimu itu tipe posesif over protective?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Sakura menatap bingung Sai.

"Sebenarnya tadi sore aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku dan menuduhku bahwa aku akan menculikmu! Yang benar saja!" Sai berdecak kesal.

"Ey! Jangan bercanda!" Sakura menyenggol bahu Sai pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Apa menurutmu ini bercanda?!" Sai menunjuk tulang pipi kirinya yang lebam akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?" Sakura meringis melihat lebam di pipi Sai.

"Beruntunglah aku tidak menuntutnya karena ia adalah model majalah perusahaanku. Dan aku tidak mau jika kau menangis memohon padaku agar lelaki sialan itu dibebaskan. Itu akan membuat kepalaku semakin pusing," ujar Sai masih dengan kekesalan yang tertinggal.

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya karena diriku?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya Sai dan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kalian ke psikolog untuk menyembuhkan sifat posesif over protectivenya itu. Rumah tangga kalian tidak akan bertahan lama jika Sasuke seperti itu terus," Sai mencoba memberi saran, meski nyeri masih jelas ia rasakan di pipi.

"Sai, maaf dan terima kasih karena kau tidak menuntut Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu kembali pada Ino," Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja kau harus membantuku," sahut Sai tersenyum simpul dan tak terasa pintu lift sudah terbuka di lantai kamar Sakura.

"Sampai ketemu di Tokyo kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan!" Sakura keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan. Sai hanya tersenyum dan meringis sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badan. Senyum gadis itu hilang bagai disapu badai. Dengan kaki yang menghentak keras, gadis itu menuju kamar hotelnya. Ia menekan bel dengan kesal. Jari Sakura tidak berhenti menekan bel sampai mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu pun terbuka.

Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa ketika suara bel terdengar berkali-kali. Pria itu mendengus kesal dan memaksa kakinya membuka pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, wajahnya terlihat lega karena Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tapi ekspresi kelegaan Sasuke itu hanya berlangsung dua detik karena berikutnya pria itu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Kemana saja kau seharian?!" Sasuke mencoba tak peduli saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Festival momiji," Sakura menyahut sambil menggeser tubuh Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau lupa kalau kau adalah istri Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana jika paparazzi mengambil fotomu dan menyebarkan berita bahwa aku suami yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemani istrinya sendiri?"

Sakura memutar bola mata. Mulai lagi ceramah super panjang Uchiha Sasuke. Sai sepertinya melupakan dua sifat Sasuke yang diluar dugaan, yaitu cerewet dan tukang atur.

"Bukankah lebih berbahaya jika paparazzi yang berhasil memotretmu saat bermesraan dengan gadis lain?" Sakura membuka lemari dan mulai mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada, "Apa kau melihatku bersama Sara tadi siang?"

"Aku tebak, ia pasti mantan kekasihmu," Sakura menjejalkan pakaiannya dengan kesal ke dalam koper.

"Memang kenapa kalau mantan kekasihku? Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu!" Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat Sakura yang berusaha menahan kesabaran.

Sakura merasa de javu. Jika kemarin Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke dengan maksud meredakan kecanggungan, namun kali ini nampaknya Sasuke menanyakan hal itu untuk mengejek Sakura.

Sakura menutup kopernya dengan keras membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit kaget. Tapi, pria itu kembali memasang wajah angkuh.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ada hukuman penjara jika memukul seseorang, pasti saat ini kepalan tangannya sudah melayang di wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Sasuke.

"Aku? Cemburu? Yang benar saja!"

"Akui saja jika kau cemburu. Itu bukan hal yang memalukan,"

"Rasanya aku bisa darah tinggi jika seperti ini terus!" Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang mencoba bersabar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar sekali jika kau cemburu pada wanita lain," seringai menyebalkan Sasuke membuat darah mengalir dengan cepat ke kepala Sakura.

"Aku bilang aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekesal ini?" Sasuke mendengus remeh.

Sakura mendengus menatap tajam mata Sasuke, "Kau sepertinya tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam,"

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya!" Sakura memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Sasuke sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa sih yang ia bicarakan?" Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "memang apa yang terjadi semalam?" pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi tidak ada ingatan jelas yang melintas.

* * *

Sakura menatap tidak percaya saat Sasuke berbaring dengan santai di atas ranjang. Kepala pria itu disangga dengan lengannya yang ditekuk manis. Posenya benar-benar seperti sedang bersantai di pinggir pantai. Sakura mendengus kesal.

Gadis itu mencoba bersabar dan memilih menggantungkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut pada hanger di dalam lemari. Gadis itu sadar bahwa Sasuke terus mengamatinya dari posisi berbaring pria itu. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura sengaja menutup lemari dengan keras dan menatap Sasuke yang juga membalas tatapannya. Gadis itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia harus tidur sekarang karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo dengan penerbangan pagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sebaiknya kau angkat pantatmu dari ranjang itu!" Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi dari ranjang yang sangat empuk ini?" Sasuke membalas tatapan mata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau satu ranjang denganmu!"

"Lalu semalam kau tidur di mana jika bukan satu ranjang denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidur di sofa!" Sakura hampir memekikkan suaranya, "sekarang giliranmu yang tidur di sofa," ujarnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya jenaka, "No, no. Besok aku masih ada _schedule_ sampai malam. Aku tidak mau jika punggungku sakit,"

Jelas sekali jika wajah Sakura sekarang sudah tidak bersahabat. Gadis itu mendengus keras dan menarik bantal serta selimut dengan kasar.

"Oke! Aku yang tidur di sofa! Dasar tidak _gentleman_!"

Sasuke hendak menjawab ucapan Sakura, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi dan meletakkan bantal di sofa panjang. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk dan menghela napas panjang melihat kemarahan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan berbaring membelakanginya.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala," Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Satu jam telah berlalu dengan menatap punggung Sakura yang tertutup selimut. Sasuke akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Sakura. Pria itu memandang lembut Sakura yang tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat kelelahan sampai jatuh tertidur dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sakura, tapi entah kenapa Sakura selalu marah-marah padanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kesalahan apalagi yang ia perbuat hingga membuat gadis itu menyimpan kekesalan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkap selimut Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu menuju ranjang. Ia membaringkan Sakura di ranjang dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura lembut dan menatap bibir gadis itu.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi," ujar Sasuke pelan dan mengecup bibir Sakura, "mimpi indah, _my wife_ ,"

Sasuke mengambil bantal dan tidur di atas sofa. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kelopak mata Sakura terbuka menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

a/n :

Aku pikir selama ini kalau author note yang aku buat gak pernah dibaca, ternyata ada yang membaca juga. Hehe... maaf lama update karena aku baru sembuh nih. T_T

Aku senang ada beberapa shawol di sini. Annyeong! Bangapta! : )

Ada beberapa review yang bilang saat baca fict ini seperti nonton drama korea. Sebenarnya gaya penulisanku mungkin memang seperti itu karena aku fans berat drama korea. Btw, apa kalian nonton Goblin? Itu keren banget ya! Descendants of the sun aja kalah. Daebak! Hohoho... kok jadi panjang gini? Lol.

Ada yang punya wattpadkah? Aku baru buat akun dan rencananya mau bikin fict di sana. Tapi, baru rencana. Hahaha... yang punya akun wattpad coba acungkan jarinya! lol.


	10. Sasuke's Past

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 10_

 _Sasuke's Past_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan hormat pada Itachi yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana bulan madunya kemarin?"

Pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi seperti ini belum pernah Sakura hadapi sebelumnya, apalagi yang menanyakan adalah Itachi, kakak iparnya sendiri. Sakura salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah malu teringat kejadian Sasuke mabuk yang setengah membuatnya kesal dan setengah membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Itu... Sebenarnya kami lebih banyak bekerja,"

"Sudah kuduga. Si Sasuke itu memang tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik!" Itachi mendengus dan memandang kasihan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke. Lagipula sejak awal kami memang akan pemotretan di sana, bukan bulan madu," Sakura mengibaskan telapak tangannya beberapa kali dengan wajah cemas.

Itachi tersenyum menahan tawa, "Kau memang istri yang baik. Apa kau sibuk nanti malam?"

"Aku tidak ada acara apapun nanti malam, Itachi- _sama_. Memang ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, temani aku makan malam ya? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan enak!"

Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, Itachi melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang meeting. Sedangkan Sakura menatap punggung Itachi sambil menggenggam erat dokumen di pelukannya. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan firasat aneh.

* * *

Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore yang berarti sudah saatnya ia pulang. Ketika gadis itu akan mengambil tas, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan janjinya pada Itachi. Gadis itu segera merapikan meja dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Saat itulah Itachi keluar dari ruangan dan melihat Sakura sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau malam ini menemaniku makan?"

Itachi menghampiri Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sakura segera mendongak dan melihat senyum lembut Itachi. Sungguh, keturunan Uchiha itu super duper tampan. Ia merasa beruntung bekerja di Uchiha Corp.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Ini 'kan kencan pertamaku dengan Itachi- _nii_ ," Sakura terkekeh dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dasar! Jika Sasuke mendengarnya, ia pasti akan memelototiku!" Itachi mencubit pipi Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Itu karena dia sangat tempramental," Sakura mengusap pipi kirinya yang dicubit Itachi.

"Begitulah Sasuke," Itachi menyahut, "ayo kita pergi, _imouto_!"

Sakura mengangguk dan menyusul Itachi berjalan di samping pria itu. Meski Itachi dan Sasuke bersaudara, tapi keduanya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Jika Sasuke adalah pria yang suka marah-marah dan melakukan hal sesuka hatinya, maka Itachi adalah pria dewasa yang sangat bijaksana. Itachi bahkan rela menanggung beban presdir di pundaknya ketika jabatan itu seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika Karin memakaikan eyeliner untuk mempertegas mata tajam pria itu. Kakashi kemudian datang dengan sebuah tablet di genggamannya. Pria bersurai perak itu memang tidak pernah lepas dari tabletnya karena di sanalah semua agenda Sasuke tersimpan.

"Sasuke, ada penawaran iklan baru untukmu,"

"Dari?"

"Sebuah perusahaan parfum terkenal, tapi..."

Sasuke membuka mata dan melirik Kakashi dengan ekor matanya.

"Tapi?"

"Shion akan dipasangkan denganmu," Kakashi menatap khawatir Sasuke dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Shion? Wanita penggoda itu?!" Karin berseru ketika mendengar Kakashi menyebut nama seorang wanita yang membuat darah Karin naik bagaikan roller coaster.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke menyahut cuek sambil merapikan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata.

"Lalu kenapa katamu? Tentu saja kau harus mengindari dia! Shion itu terkenal sebagai pembuat skandal tahu!" Karin gemas sekali melihat sikap Sasuke yang teramat apatis itu. Jika saja ia berani, Karin pasti sudah memukul Sasuke. Sayangnya wanita itu terlalu takut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula aku sudah menikah dan aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya," Sasuke sekali lagi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian ia berdiri, "terima saja iklan itu," ujar Sasuke lalu pergi keluar dari ruang make up.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya menghadapi sikap Sasuke. Apa ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan memberitahu Sasuke soal iklan tersebut atau tidak?

"Kau pasti pusing 'kan menghadapi Sasuke? Pria itu benar-benar!" Karin mendengus dan merapikan peralatan make upnya dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanku akan semakin berat," Kakashi mengembuskan napas pasrah dan pergi menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke melihat Sasori sedang berdiri menunggu persiapan syuting. Pria bersurai merah itu sedang menghapalkan naskah dialognya. Melihat wajah Sasori entah mengapa membuat Sasuke waspada. Ia merasa posisinya tidak aman jika mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke belum bisa memastikan perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

"Yo!"

Sasori menyapa Sasuke saat melihat rekannya itu datang menghampirinya atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri lokasi syuting.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil menerima naskah dari seorang kru.

"Kudengar kemarin kau pemotretan di Aomori,"

"Hn,"

"Bersama Sakura,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap Sasori karena setahunya tidak ada yang tahu jika ia akan pemotretan dengan Sakura kecuali pihak majalah dan agensinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura di Kastil Hirosaki," Sasori menangkap raut keterkejutan Sasuke, "kami berkencan seharian," tambahnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau mau mati?!" Sasuke mendesis menahan amarahnya.

Sasori tiba-tiba tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda! Kau tidak usah semarah itu!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup rupanya," Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya!" Sasori berdecak, "aku memang bertemu dengan Sakura di Kastil Hirosaki. Ia sendirian duduk di sana, lalu aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkeliling. Asal kau tahu saja, saat itu wajahnya tidak terlihat baik-baik saja,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Karena kemarin Sakura terlihat murung. Sebagai suaminya, kau seharusnya lebih mengetahuinya bukan?"

Sasuke baru saja akan menyahut ucapan Sasori, tetapi sutradara memanggil mereka berdua untuk stand by. Pria bersurai hitam itu mau tak mau harus menahan rasa penasarannya. Mengapa Sakura tidak cerita padanya jika gadis itu bertemu dengan Sasori? Apakah ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura? Dan sejak kapan Sakura dan Sasori menjadi dekat? Rasanya Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri syuting dan pulang untuk menginterogasi istrinya.

* * *

Sakura menatap kagum desain interior restaurant tempat ia dan Itachi makan malam saat ini. _Orang kaya memang memiliki level restoran yang berbeda_ , batin Sakura tanpa sungkan mengagumi desain interior restaurant yang nampak klasik dan berkelas.

"Di sini ada steak daging sapi yang sangat enak. Aku sangat merekomendasikan itu," Itachi tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk melihat sekeliling restaurant dengan mata hijaunya.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mau makan steak?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk malu sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Aku pesan dua steak dan jangan lupa wine yang paling istimewa,"

Itachi menyampaikan pesannya kepada seorang pelayan yang baru Sakura sadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa lupa sekelilingnya jika sudah fokus pada hal lain.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai interior restaurant ini,"

Itachi menopang dagu dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum menawan, namun sayang sekali Sakura tidak akan tertarik dengan hal itu karena bagi Sakura ada senyum lain yang mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke melintas di pikiran Sakura.

 _Kenapa aku memikirkannya?!_

"Interiornya sangat indah," sahut Sakura dengan senyum malu.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku yang pertama kali membawa kami ke sini dan ini menjadi salah satu restaurant favorite keluarga Uchiha sejak hari itu,"

"Beliau pasti memiliki selera seni yang bagus,"

Ketika Itachi akan menjawab ucapan Sakura, makanan pesanan mereka datang. Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas berkaki milik Sakura. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum malu karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki manapun.

"Ibuku itu memang memiliki selera seni yang sangat bagus. Apa kau tahu kalau taman Uchiha Corp itu yang mendesain adalah ibuku?" Itachi bertanya sambil mengiris steak yang terlihat lezat tersebut.

"Benarkah? Aku baru mengetahuinya," Sakura berdecak kagum sekali lagi.

Itachi tersenyum dan menukar piring steak yang sudah ia iris-iris dengan milik Sakura. Gadis itu hampir memekik haru, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

 _Jika saja aku memiliki suami seperti Itachi. Aku pasti akan bahagia seumur hidupku._

"Terima kasih,"

"Bukan masalah. _Itadakimasu!"_

" _Itadakimasu!"_

"Sakura, bagaimana sikap Sasuke padamu? Apa ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Itachi memasukkan potongan daging sapi tersebut ke dalam mulut dengan cara yang anggun.

 _Aku harus menjawab apa? Haruskah aku mengatakan sikap menyebalkan Sasuke selama ini? Jika aku mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang pria itu entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela!_

"Meski ia tempramental, tapi Sasuke adalah suami yang sangat baik," Sakura tersenyum manis.

 _Aku memang penghianat!_

"Syukurlah. Sebenarnya Sasuke dulu tidak tempramental seperti sekarang,"

"Memang Sasuke yang dulu seperti apa, _nii-san_?"

 _Jangan bilang kalau dulu Sasuke adalah anak manis yang rajin belajar dan penurut pada keluarganya! Jika benar, aku bisa mati berdiri!_

"Kau pasti sulit mempercayainya, tapi Sasuke yang dulu adalah anak manis yang rajin belajar dan sangat penurut," Itachi kembali tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke.

 _Ternyata benar! Apa aku sudah mati berdiri sekarang?! Untung saja aku sedang duduk._

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar suara dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagi gadis itu apa yang diucapkan Itachi adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang terlihat hidup acuh tak acuh dengan level _tsundere_ tingkat maksimal itu pernah menjalani masa lalu sebagai anak manis yang rajin belajar dan penurut pada keluarganya.

"Benarkah?" suara tawa Sakura terdengar kaku ditelinganya sendiri.

"Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang ini sejak kematian ibu kami. Sebenarnya impian Sasuke adalah menjadi Presdir Uchiha Corp dan akting hanyalah hobi. Tapi, saat di sekolah dulu Sasuke sempat akan memerankan sebuah drama saat festival. Tentu saja ibuku sangat senang karena beliau sangat menyukai seni dan Uchiha terlalu kaku untuk seni kecuali Sasuke,"

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi gadis itu hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Itachi. Di mata pria itu tersirat kesedihan yang tak bisa ditutupi. Entah kenapa Sakura pun merasakan perasaan sedih di dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau taman Uchiha Corp sengaja didesain oleh ibuku untuk Sasuke? Jika kau lihat dari ruanganku, kau pasti bisa melihat betapa indahnya taman itu. Ibuku sengaja mendesainnya agar bisa melunturkan kelelahan Sasuke jika anak itu terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sejak dulu, ibuku sangat menyayangi Sasuke,"

"Apakah kau iri dengan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

Itachi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dulu aku sempat iri, tapi aku mengerti mengapa ibu sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Karena anak itu lebih labil daripada aku,"

 _Aku sangat setuju soal yang satu itu!_

"Di usianya yang kelima belas, Sasuke pernah berkata padaku bahwa impiannya adalah menjadi presdir Uchiha Corp. Tapi impian itu sirna karena Sasuke tenggelam dalam masa lalunya yang menyedihkan,"

Sakura memerhatikan Itachi mengambil gelas wine dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Pria itu terlihat berat untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Itachi bahkan sampai menutup mata sejenak dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyum lemah.

"Ibu kami mengalami kecelakaan saat Sasuke akan pentas drama. Sejak hari itu impiannya menjadi presdir lenyap bagai tersapu angin. Sasuke memaksakan dirinya terjun di dunia entertainment untuk menebus dosanya. Hubungannya dengan ayah merenggang dan ia pindah ke apartemen yang saat ini kalian tempati,"

"Apakah sampai sekarang hubungan Sasuke dan ayah masih renggang?"

"Aku bersyukur kau hadir dalam keluarga Uchiha karena dengan kehadiranmu, hubungan Sasuke dan ayah sudah mulai membaik," Itachi tersenyum tulus.

"Mengapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah bagian keluarga kami, Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Itachi. Senyum pria itu begitu tulus. Ia pasti mengharapkan Sakura dapat menerima Sasuke apa adanya, oleh karena itu ia menceritakan masa lalu Sasuke agar Sakura dapat memahami suaminya tersebut. Tapi, apakah Sakura mampu menjaga senyum tulus Itachi jika pria itu tahu bahwa pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berlangsung selama tiga bulan saja? Sakura meremas tangannya di bawah meja dengan tidak tenang.

* * *

Sakura merenung sambil memandang kota Tokyo yang nampak indah di malam hari. Secangkir susu cokelat membantu menghangatkan genggaman tangan Sakura. Pikirannya melayang pada cerita Itachi tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan kenyataan bahwa Itachi mencurigai hubungan mereka meski Itachi tidak menuntut kejujuran Sakura.

" _Sakura-_ chan, _aku tahu ada hal yang kau dan Sasuke sembunyikan mengenai pernikahan kalian. Tapi, bagaimanapun pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang tidak bisa kalian permainkan. Mungkin awalnya memang sulit menerima Sasuke sebagai suamimu, tapi cobalah untuk membuka diri dan dekati Sasuke. Anak itu sangat kesepian dan yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang yang tulus,"_

Sudah dua bulan lebih Sakura hidup bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada pria tersebut. Apakah ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke dan membangun rumah tangga bersama? Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Sakura sadar jika Sasuke selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Setelah mendengar masa lalu Sasuke, entah mengapa gadis itu ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke. Memberikan kenyamanan dan kasih sayang yang pria itu rindukan. Meski Sakura bukanlah Mikoto, tapi Sakura harap bisa memberikan cinta yang tulus sebagaimana istri pada mestinya.

Mengenai impian Sasuke sebagai Presdir Uchiha Copr yang dibuang jauh-jauh oleh pria itu demi menjadi seorang aktor, Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak peduli apapun pekerjaan Sasuke. Selama Sasuke ada di sampingnya, Sakura yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa sudah sejauh itu perasaanku padanya?"

Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari seberapa besar cinta gadis itu untuk Sasuke. Ia meminum susu cokelatnya mencoba menentramkan jantung yang berdegup kencang ketika memikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang,"

Suara Sasuke terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup. Sakura hampir tersedak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat pergi menuju kamarnya, tapi gerakannya ditangkap oleh mata Sasuke.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"O-oh, belum. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku berdiri di sini?"

Sasuke membuka mantel dan menggantungkannya. Ia berjalan dengan cuek menuju ruang makan. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya kesal mendengar sahutan ketus Sasuke.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak waras sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ketus ini!_

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan cangkir bekas susu cokelatnya ke dalam westafel.

"Tidak sempat,"

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sahutan Sasuke kali ini lebih ketus dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan pria itu? Apa dia salah makan tadi siang?

"Mau aku buatkan makan malam?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi baik seperti ini? Apa kau berniat meracuniku?"

Sasuke memicing menatap Sakura. Pria itu menutup pintu lemari es, lalu berkacak pinggang. Rasanya tanduk imajiner Sakura sudah mau keluar, tapi gadis itu mencoba bersabar.

"Sebagai orang yang tinggal bersama, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan padamu karena aku ini baik hati tahu!"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot melakukan hal itu? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur saja sana!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sakura cepat pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku ini istrimu tahu! Sudah sewajarnya aku menunggumu pulang, membuatkan makanan untukmu, mengurusmu! Kau itu bisa tidak tinggal duduk manis saja di sana?!"

Sakura mengomel sambil menunjuk kursi di meja makan. Sasuke sampai dibuat diam tak berkutik. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut kelaparan yang berbunyi. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa,"

Dengan gengsi, Sasuke akhirnya duduk di depan meja makan menunggu Sakura memasak makan malam untuknya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan pasangan suami istri itu sedang berkutat di dapur dan ruang makan.

Sasuke menopang dagu memerhatikan bagaimana Sakura memakai apron dan menggerakkan tangannya memotong bahan-bahan makanan. Cara gadis itu mencicipi masakannya dan tangan lihainya mengaduk nasi goreng. Bahkan ketika Sakura menguncir rambut pun membuat Sasuke tidak berkedip memerhatikan leher jenjang gadis itu.

Melihat Sakura sudah menyelesaikan masakannya, Sasuke buru-buru bersikap cuek. Gadis itu menghampirinya dan meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan banyak potongan tomat di depan Sasuke.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuhidangkan ketika membuat makan malam di jam sembilan malam,"

"Kau yakin tidak meracuniku?"

"Dimana kau menyimpan racun tikusnya?!"

Sakura menyahut kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itu melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke atas kursi lain di dekat Sasuke menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Saat Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pria itu menahan tangannya dan menggedikkan kepala menyuruh Sakura duduk. Gadis itu akhirnya duduk menemani Sasuke makan malam.

"Mungkin karena aku lapar jadi masakan ini terasa tidak buruk," Sasuke menyuap makan malamnya dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih kembali," Sakura mendengus.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan makan, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan malam,"

"Dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu mendadak gugup dan memutuskan untuk meminum air agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat.

"Itachi- _nii_. Besok _nii-san_ akan pergi ke London selama beberapa bulan. Posisi Presdir menjadi kosong. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing,"

"Kenapa harus kau yang pusing? Bukankah ada Naruto tangan kanan Itachi?"

"Meski begitu, aku ini sekretaris presdir. Kalau presdir tidak ada, maka aku menjadi sekretaris Naruto,"

"Orang itu memang butuh seseorang untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Naruto itu sangat ceroboh, kau harus selalu mengawasinya,"

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Sakura sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya. _Sepertinya dia sangat lapar._

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi presdir? Kau 'kan juga Uchiha,"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam, sedangkan gadis itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak sengaja ia lontarkan. Sakura takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Ia memerhatikan raut wajah Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat dingin dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur,"

Sasuke berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Sakura mengacak rambutnya gemas dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa menanyakan hal itu padanya!" Sakura menatap pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perasaan iba, "ia pasti jadi teringat dengan ibunya,"

Malam itu Sakura habiskan dengan penyesalan karena tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya berbicara hal yang tidak semestinya.

* * *

Esok paginya Sakura mendapati Sasuke sudah bersiap hendak pergi bekerja. Pria itu memakai mantel dan syal melingkari lehernya. Pagi-pagi buta Sasuke sudah rapi sedangkan Sakura masih memakai piyama hendak mandi.

"Apa kau akan pergi syuting?"

"Hn,"

"Jam lima pagi?"

"Hn, syutingnya di daerah pegunungan yang lumayan jauh dan mungkin aku akan pulang lusa,"

Entah mengapa mendengar bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu hingga besok lusa membuat Sakura merasa kesepian. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi, tapi Sakura tidak mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lantang. Jadi, gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

Sasuke menghela napas berat melihat raut wajah Sakura. Pria itu menyadarinya. Ia sadar bahwa hubungan mereka sudah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, tapi ia memang belum menanyakan perasaan Sakura secara gamblang karena waktunya belum tepat.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. Sakura terkejut dan ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tangannya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

"Jaga dirimu selama aku pergi dan kau boleh menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau,"

"Kau 'kan sedang syuting. Memangnya kau bisa menerima teleponku?"

"Kakashi akan memegang ponselku, jadi aku akan menghubungimu balik," Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pergi," ia mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah miliknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

Gadis itu menutup pintu apartemen dan memegang dahinya. Ia kemudian memekik tertahan dengan wajah bahagia. Meski ia akan kesepian beberapa hari ke depan, setidaknya Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya.

"Rasanya seperti suami-istri sungguhan," Sakura tersenyum lebar dan merasa hatinya menghangat.

Sementara itu Sasuke merasa wajahnya akan terbakar mengingat wajah lucu Sakura ketika ia akan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di apartemen. Wajah gadis itu tampak tak rela, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkannya. Karena itulah secara naluriah Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

Rasanya begitu nyaman dan damai ketika memeluk orang yang disayangi. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sebuah pelukan bisa membuat hatinya melebur dengan bahagia. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura- _san_ ,"

Sakura baru memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat Sara berdiri tak jauh darinya.

 _Kenapa ia ada di sini sepagi ini? Dan ada urusan apa ia denganku?_

"Apa kau benar Haruno Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar. Maaf, anda siapa?"

Sara tersenyum sombong, "Aku Sara William, salam kenal,"

"Ah... Ya," Sakura menjabat uluran tangan Sara dengan sopan, "ada urusan apa dengan saya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sambil meminum kopi di sana?" Sara menunjuk starbucks dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Untuk apa rubah licik ini menemuiku?! Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke?!_

Selesai memesan minuman, Sara menghampiri meja yang ditempati Sakura dan menyerahkan satu cup kopi pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan segan dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa meminumnya. Sedangkan Sara meminum kopinya dan memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Sakura merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sara.

"Jadi ada kepeluan apa anda dengan saya?"

Sara meletakkan cup kopi dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Aku dengar kau adalah istri Uchiha Sasuke. Apa benar?"

"Benar,"

"Jika dilihat darimanapun, kau itu bukan tipe Sasuke- _kun_ sama sekali. Kau terlalu sederhana dan tidak feminine. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ mau menikahimu,"

Ucapan rubah licik di hadapannya membuat harga diri Sakura terasa tercabik-cabik. Gadis itu rasanya ingin menyiram Sara dengan kopi panas yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi, untunglah kewarasan masih menguasai Sakura.

"Kalau hal itu bisa anda tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke,"

Suara Sakura yang tenang dan tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali membuat Sara kesal. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sudah menghinanya dan gadis itu tampak santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_? Apa karena harta? Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke- _kun_ lebih memilih jadi artis daripada Uchiha Corp. Sayang sekali, padahal aku yakin ia merupakan salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corp. Atau kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ pewaris Uchiha Corp dan karena itu kau mau menikahinya?"

 _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun terus! Aku saja belum pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dasar rubah licik menyebalkan! Kau ingin perang rupanya denganku. Sayang sekali, kau memilih lawan yang salah._

"Memangnya anda tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah anda mantan kekasihnya?" Sakura asal menebak hal ini karena gadis itu tidak tahu apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sara.

"Kau mengejekku?!"

"Tck, tck, tck. Saya mengerti mengapa Sasuke dulu meninggalkan anda. Seharusnya anda sadar bahwa Sasuke mencari seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Baik sebagai seorang aktor, pewaris atau pengangguran sekalipun. Sayang sekali cinta anda padanya tidak sebesar itu sehingga merupakan hal yang tepat baginya untuk meninggalkan anda,"

"Kau!"

"Mohon maaf, pekerjaan saya banyak dan waktu saya terasa sayang sekali jika terbuang untuk hal seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk kopinya, tapi maaf saya tidak meminum kopi jadi buat anda saja,"

Sakura berdiri, menganggukkan kepala singkat dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sara yang kepalanya dipenuhi dengan asap kemarahan. Senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir Sakura. Gadis itu berhasil membalaskan dendam karena sikap Sara yang tidak sopan dengan menggoda suaminya saat di Aomori.

* * *

Sasuke sedang istirahat ketika baru selesai menyelesaikan adegannya. Ia memanggil Kakashi dan meminta ponselnya. Lelaki itu membuka layar ponsel dan tidak menemukan satupun pesan atau telepon dari Sakura. Tadi pagi gadis itu kelihatan tidak rela Sasuke pergi beberapa hari, tapi lihat sekarang? Sekalipun Sakura tidak menghubungi Sasuke. Pria itu menjadi kesal.

Saat sedang kesal, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasuke tersenyum lebar begitu nama Sakura terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sasuke berdehem beberapa kali dan menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Hn,"

[ _Moshi-moshi_ ]

"Hn,"

[Kau tidak ada kosakata lain? Sudahlah. Kau sudah makan siang?]

"Belum. Kau sudah makan?"

[Ini sudah jam dua siang, tentu saja aku sudah makan siang. Walaupun kau sibuk dan syutingmu padat seperti macetnya jalanan di hari senin, kau harus makan tepat waktu]

"Hn. Kau makan dengan siapa?"

[Dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto]

"Jangan makan ramen terus,"

[Ya, kau tenang saja. Um... aku menelponmu karena tidak ingin kau sakit saja setelah kembali dari gunung atau apalah itu. Kalau kau sakit yang repot itu aku tahu! Sudah cukup kau merepotkanku saat mabuk dulu]

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa mendengar suara gugup Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Rasanya jika ada Sakura di depannya, Sasuke akan mencium gemas kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan saat mabuk dulu?"

[Kau tidak mengingatnya?! Wah! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan jika tidak mengingatnya. Ah! Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Sial! Enyah saja kau sana!]

Sasuke mengenyitkan dahi ketika panggilan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sakura begitu saja. Pria itu tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba marah dan mengumpat. Memangnya sewaktu mabuk apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Sasuke mencoba menggali ingatannya. Waktu itu ia ada di pesta barbeque, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura dan Sai. Ia sempat mengatakan hal-hal memalukan dan tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamar.

Samar-samar Sasuke mengingat ketika Sakura berbicara sesuatu pada Sai dan pria itu pergi keluar dari kamar mereka. Sakura melepas Sepatu dan mantelnya. Sasuke terbangun dan menarik Sakura. Ia mencium gadis itu, meraba tubuh seksinya dan hampir mengulum puting dada Sakura saat sebuah pukulan ia rasakan di bagian tengkuk leher.

Sasuke shock dan wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura yang sangat seksi dan suara erangan tertahan milik Sakura. Gawat! Sesuatu di antara selangkangan Sasuke berdenyut keras. Pria itu lekas berdiri dan pergi menenangkan diri.

"Pantas saja Sakura selalu marah kalau mengingat hari itu! Sial!"

Sasuke mengumpat frustrasi. Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya sekarang? Pasti setelah ini hubungannya dan Sakura akan terasa canggung. Sebagai lelaki sejati, ia telah menodai harga dirinya sendiri.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

a/n :

Readers yang udah nunggu lanjutan fict aku yg lain aku minta maaf karena belum bisa update karena ketumpulan ide. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan selesain fict ini sampai The End. Kabar baiknya aku udah bikin drafts fict ini. mungkin akan selesai di chapter 14-16.

Wattpad aku leegyeoul. Baru ada 1 story dan rasanya emang lebih asik di FFN ya... hehe..

btw itu Sara aku namain ala ala bule gitu soalnya dia gak punya nama belakang sih. wkwkwk...


	11. Sakura's Feeling

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 11_

 _Sakura's feeling_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Suara pin pintu apartemen yang ditekan tidak membuat Sakura menoleh dari kegiatannya memasak. Gadis itu sibuk dengan olahan makanan laut yang baru saja ia beli dari pasar tradisional. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang terlihat sepi dan ketika ia menuju dapur, ia melihat Sakura sedang memasak.

Pria itu terkejut dan belum siap menghadapi Sakura setelah tahu kejadian di Aomori. Meski Sasuke sering sekali beradu akting mesra dengan aktris lain, tapi pria itu sangat payah soal percintaan di dunia nyata. Apalagi jika berhadapan langsung dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Kemampuannya nol besar. Kejeniusannya bahkan diragukan oleh Naruto ketika membicarakan soal cinta.

 _Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus menghindar seperti ini. Benar! Aku ini lelaki sejati. Aku tidak boleh lepas dari tanggung jawab. Lagipula kami sudah menikah dan wajar saja melakukan hal itu._

Sasuke menghela napas dan menegakkan punggung. Pria itu menatap serius punggung kecil Sakura yang sibuk membelakanginya. Setelah berdeham dua kali, Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Aku ingat kejadian di Aomori. Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku mabuk. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu minta maaf untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagipula kita ini suami istri, jadi wajar saja melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin kau terkejut saat itu, jadi aku minta maaf, Sakura,"

Mendapati tidak ada respon apapun dari Sakura, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Gadis itu sepertinya sengaja mengacuhkan Sasuke. Pria itu menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kau masih marah? Maafkan aku, ya?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sakura, namun gadis itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke merasa lega karena berpikir Sakura memaafkannya dari anggukan kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang berjiwa besar. Jadi, jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Oke?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat Sakura menganggukkan kepala lagi. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke berada di dapur. Pria itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu melepas earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Senyum perlahan luntur dari wajah Sasuke ketika pria itu menyadari sejak tadi ia hanya bicara seorang diri.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk karena sedang mendengarkan lagu. Apa kau sudah dengar lagu terbarunya BTS yang judulnya Fire? Lagunya bagus sekali. Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Sakura berteriak ketika Sasuke dengan wajah kesal pergi begitu saja ketika gadis itu mulai membicarakan BTS, boyband kesukaan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa segunung rasa malu menghantam diri Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja memohon maaf pada Sakura dan gadis itu ternyata tidak mendengar karena telinganya tersumbat earphone.

 _Istriku yang sangat menyebalkan! Tapi untunglah ia tidak mendengarnya!_

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dan mengusap wajah memerahnya dengan kasar. Ia bisa mati karena malu jika seperti ini terus.

* * *

Sakura merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Pria itu sering tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang padanya dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Terkadang ketika mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, Sasuke tiba-tiba kaget seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Selain itu wajah Sasuke sering sekali terlihat memerah. Gadis itu pernah mencoba menempelkan telapak tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke, tapi pria itu tiba-tiba menjerit dan kabur ke dalam kamar. Sakura memiringkan kepala mencoba memahami sikap Sasuke yang terlihat aneh beberapa hari sejak ia pulang dari gunung-entah-apalah-itu.

 _Apa ia kerasukan setan gunung?_

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang sangat penakut. Ia bisa bicara sampai mulutnya berbusa ketika merasa ketakutan. Hal itu ia namakan dengan mekanisma pertahanan diri.

"Sakura!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sakura dengan keras membuat gadis itu hampir saja mengumpat saking kagetnya. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura menendang tulang kering Naruto dan memelototi pria itu.

"Aduh! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menendangku?"

Naruto mengusap tulang kering kaki kanannya sambil melompat-lompat kesakitan. Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Salah sendiri mengagetkanku!"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali asal kau tahu saja. Kenapa kau melamun sambil berjalan?"

"Aku tidak melamun,"

"Ya, ya. Anggap saja begitu. Paling kau memikirkan Sasuke,"

Tepat sasaran! Sakura sampai merona tanpa ia sadari. Gadis itu hendak menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Naruto, tapi pria itu dengan gesit menjauh darinya.

"Jangan menendangku lagi! _Heels_ -mu itu sangat menyeramkan tahu!"

"Makanya jangan membuatku kesal!"

Sakura memajukan bibir kesal dan berbalik kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya yang berada di depan ruangan Naruto karena gadis itu sekarang adalah sekretaris Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk _meeting_ nanti?"

Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh karena masih merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Sakura sedikit melirik kaki sahabatnya itu, ia mulai merasa kasihan.

"Sudah,"

"Arrrgggh! Itachi- _nii_ kenapa harus pergi ke London sih? Aku malas sekali berhadapan dengan kepala bagian dan manajer yang lainnya itu!"

"Itu semua demi Uchiha Corp juga,"

"Ya aku tahu. Seandainya saja Sasuke menjadi presdir. Pasti semuanya akan semakin mudah,"

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mendesah panjang. Posisinya sebagai manajer pemasaran sekaligus tangan kanan Itachi masih dipandang sebalah mata oleh kepala bagian dan manajer di Uchiha Corp. Mereka menginginkan Uchiha lah yang memegang kendali perusahaan, tapi bungsu Uchiha sedang sibuk bermain-main di depan kamera.

"Aku tahu itu sulit. Tapi, saat ini hanya kau yang bisa dipercaya oleh Itachi- _nii_ ," Sakura membuka laci meja kerjanya dan memberikan salep penghilang lebam pada Naruto, "pakai ini agar kau tidak merengek terus seperti bayi,"

Naruto menerima salep pemberian Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya, "Walaupun galak, kau tetap sangat baik, Sakura- _chan_. Terima kasih,"

Naruto melambaikan salep pemberian Sakura dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di atas kursi. Ia menyenderkan punggung dan mengela napas panjang.

* * *

Sasuke meminum air mineral hingga habis setengahnya. Hari ini syuting berada di dalam gedung, namun ia harus bergerak aktif karena memerankan aksi beladiri. Untunglah ketika di SMA dulu Sasuke sempat ikut ekskul judo sehingga ia bisa membanting lawan mainnya tanpa pemeran pengganti. Sasuke terkenal sebagai aktor yang sangat profesional dan jarang menggunakan pemeran pengganti.

Kakashi datang menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan. Pria itu kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang meluruskan kakinya.

"Sesuai dengan yang kau katakan kemarin, iklan parfum itu sudah aku terima. Proses syutingnya akan dimulai besok,"

"Hn,"

"Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini? Seperti kata Karin kemarin, lawan mainmu itu ratu skandal," Kakashi tidak enak menyebut nama Shion secara langsung karena mereka berada di tempat ramai.

"Bukankah ada kau yang bisa menyelesaikan hal itu?"

"Dasar kau ini! Jika seperti itu terus rambutku bisa penuh uban tahu!"

"Rambutmu memang sudah perak, _baka_ ," Sasuke mendengus dan meminum kembali air mineralnya hingga habis.

"Dasar! Oh ya, ini hari terakhirmu syuting 'kan? Setelah syuting kudengar akan ada pesta barbeque,"

Mendengar kata pesta barbeque entah mengapa menerbangkan Sasuke pada ingatan di Aomori. Pria itu seketika berdebar dan merasa pipinya memanas. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan datang,"

"Hei! Kau harus datang! Kau 'kan pemeran utamanya!"

Kakashi berdecak melihat Sasuke sudah pergi jauh. Bertahun-tahun Kakashi bekerja bersama Sasuke, tapi pria itu semakin hari semakin membuat darahnya cepat mendidih. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa wajah Kakashi bisa sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usianya karena terlalu sering menahan kesal.

* * *

 **Aku pulang terlambat. Jangan menungguku.**

"Cih! Siapa juga yang menunggumu!"

Sakura mendecih dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar di atas meja makan setelah membaca pesan line dari Sasuke. Gadis itu memandang datar makanan yang sengaja ia buat untuk merayakan hari terakhir syuting film Sasuke yang akan ditayangkan perdana bulan depan.

Makanan-makanan yang Sakura buat adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Ia bahkan berusaha pulang cepat demi membuat semua itu, tapi sekarang Sasuke bahkan tidak pulang untuk makan malam. Gadis itu menjadi kesal sendiri dan memakan masakannya dengan kesal.

"Akan kuhabiskan semua ini sendirian! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencicipinya walau sesendok pun, Sasuke _baka_!"

Sakura boleh berkata seperti itu dengan emosi yang membara, namun masakannya terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan seorang diri. Gadis itupun menyender dengan lemah di kursi makan dengan perut membuncit. Rupanya ia tidak mempunyai perut karet seperti Luffy si pemeran utama One Piece.

"Keserakahan tidak pernah membawa kebaikan,"

Sakura bergumam layaknya orang tua. Gadis itu dengan perlahan memasukkan sisa makanan ke dalam kotak makan dan menyimpannya di lemari es. Ia berpikir untuk menghangatkannya besok dan membawanya sebagai bekal makan siang.

Selesai merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring, Sakura duduk di ruang tengah menonton TV. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali dari TV. Gadis itu menekuk lutut dan meletakkan dagu di atas lututnya.

"Sepi sekali," Sakura bergumam.

Mata gadis itu menyorot kesepian. Ia rindu kehadiran Sasuke. Meski pria itu sering marah-marah, setidaknya Sakura merasa tidak sendirian di apartemen yang mewah tersebut. Bahkan rasanya Sakura lebih menyukai apartemen kecil yang dulu ia dan Ino tempati. Kemewahan bukanlah segalanya dan kebahagiaan belum tentu didapatkan dari sebuah kemewahan.

* * *

Sasuke pulang dini hari dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya karena pria itu terlalu lelah. Esok paginya ia bangun kesiangan karena hanya tidur selama empat jam dan itupun dibangunkan oleh nyaringnya panggilan Kakashi di ponselnya. Ini hari sabtu dan Sasuke tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun.

Pria itu hendak mengambil minum di kulkas, namun sebuah _post it_ menarik perhatiannya.

 **Aku lembur hari ini.**

 **Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di atas meja makan.**

 **Hangatkan dulu di microwave selama tiga menit sebelum kau makan.**

 **Nasi putih ada di rice cooker.**

 **Jangan terlalu sering minum air dingin.**

 **Minumlah susu, tapi jangan lupa dihangatkan dulu! Satu menit saja sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan susu.**

 **Ingat ya pesanku ini!**

 **-Sakura-**

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa melihat kata 'istrimu' yang dicoret sebelum gadis itu menulis namanya sendiri di akhir catatan kecil itu. Pria itu membuka tudung saji di atas meja makan. Di sana tersaji berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Kau memang istri yang menyebalkan!"

Meski Sasuke menyebut Sakura 'menyebalkan', namun pria itu tersenyum lebar memakan sarapan setelah menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada satupun pesan yang ditulis Sakura ia lewatkan. Meski Kakashi sudah beberapa kali menelponnya untuk segera ke lokasi syuting, Sasuke tetap tenang menghabiskan sarapannya dengan hati gembira.

* * *

Sakura merenggangkan tangannya ketika berhasil menyelesaikan laporan bulanan yang membuatnya terpaksa bekerja di hari sabtu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, baru saja,"

"Baguslah. Maaf ya kau jadi lembur di hari sabtu begini,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bayaran lemburku di hari libur itu berbeda loh!"

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak lupa hal itu. Ayo pulang, aku antar," Naruto tertawa dan mengajak Sakura pergi bersama.

"Hm, hari ini aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat," Sakura berjalan di sisi Naruto menuju lift.

"Memang mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Aku mau melihat Sasuke syuting,"

"Kau mau memberi kejutan ya?" Naruto tampak antusias.

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran saja lokasi syuting itu seperti apa," Sakura menyahut sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Ayo kita kesana dan kejutkan Sasuke!"

"Hei!"

Naruto dengan semangat menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi bersama menuju lokasi syuting Sasuke dengan mobil pria itu. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlalu semangat itu.

* * *

Sasuke sedang duduk manis sementara Karin sibuk merias wajahnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang nampak cantik dan seksi datang menghampiri dan duduk tepat di samping pria itu. Karin yang menyadari kehadiran Shion mengernyit tidak suka, namun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya merias wajah Sasuke.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," Shion menyapa Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar ramah.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik Shion yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn,"

"Aku pikir kau membatalkan kontrak karena tidak kunjung datang. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu, tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Shion menampilkan senyum manisnya membuat Karin menggigit bibir berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus keras.

"Jadwalku sangat penuh,"

"Tentu saja. Sasuke- _kun_ adalah aktor papan atas dan suatu kebanggaan bagiku bisa bekerja bersamamu,"

Shion berusaha menyentuh lengan Sasuke, tapi Karin segera menghalanginya dengan berdiri di antara mereka. Shion menatap tajam Karin.

"Sasuke, _make up-_ musudah selesai. Kau bisa ke lokasi syuting sekarang," Karin menarik lengan Sasuke dan segera keluar dari ruang _make up_.

"Kenapa wanita itu?" Shion berdiri dan mendengus kesal, "tapi, kira-kira keuntungan apa yang kudapat jika melibatkan Sasuke dalam skandal? Aku jadi penasaran," lanjutnya dengan senyum miring.

* * *

Sakura turun dari mobil Naruto sambil membawa dua lusin kopi americano di tangannya, lalu Naruto menyusul sambil membawa dua lusin americano pula di tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar sahabat sejati menemani istri sahabatku dan membawakan americano untuk kru syutingnya. Kurang baik apa aku? Jika Sasuke masih tidak bisa melihat ketulusan persahabatanku ini, sebaiknya dia kuapakan, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh. Jika kau seperti ini namanya bukan tulus, _baka_ ,"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pria bersurai pirang itu mengekori Sakura ketika gadis itu masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau Sasuke syuting di sini?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tahu dari Karin,"

"Oh istri Suigetsu itu?"

"Ya,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya melihat sekeliling lobi yang lumayan ramai. Gedung yang mereka masuki saat ini adalah gedung perusahaan parfum yang mengontrak Sasuke untuk syuting iklan. Sakura hanya tahu nama gedung dari Karin, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana mereka syuting.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri resepsionis dan menanyakan lokasi syuting. Kedua resepsionis yang nampak masih muda itu langsung memekik tertahan ketika melihat Sakura dan Naruto menghampirinya. Sakura menaikkan alis sebelah dan menoleh memandang Naruto yang memerhatikan sekitar lobi. Gadis itu mendengus mengetahui bahwa dua gadis resepsionis terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto.

"Maaf, kudengar di sini ada syuting. Boleh tahu ada di ruangan mana syutingnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan ramah.

"Oh, itu ada di lantai lima. Di ruangan ujung dari sisi kanan lift," resepsionis yang berambut cokelat menjawab.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto menyahut dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sakura dan Naruto langsung berbalik dan mencari lift.

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali! Hari ini kita beruntung bisa melihat Sasuke- _kun_ dan pria tampan tadi!"

Sakura yakin yang berbicara tadi adalah resepsionis yang berambut hitam. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawa. Sementara ia melirik Naruto yang tampak cuek menebar pesonanya sendiri. Sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah menyadari pesona yang ia miliki.

 _Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku sering menyebutnya bodoh._

Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam lift dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di lantai lima. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan yang disebut oleh resepsionis tadi, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sebentar. Aku harus mengangkat telepon ini dulu, kau bisa ke sana lebih dulu,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan lokasi syuting. Sedangkan Naruto membuka pintu darurat dan berbicara di dalam sana. Sepertinya pembicaraan Naruto sangat penting hingga lelaki itu mencari ruang privasi.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu ganda berwarna perak di hadapannya. Ia mengembuskan napas singkat dan membuka pintu tersebut. Para kru yang sibuk langsung menyapa indra penglihatan Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat ke tempat yang terlihat paling terang dengan sorotan lampu. Ruangan tersebut didekorasi menyerupai sebuah ballroom hotel dan terlihat banyak orang yang memakai gaun dan jas formal.

Sakura semakin mendekat dan ia bisa melihat kepala Sasuke di antara orang-orang di sana. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke yang sangat tampan dengan setelan jas putih. Rambut pria itu ditata dengan rapi, sepertinya konsep iklan kali ini adalah elegan dan klasik.

Saat tengah memerhatikan Sasuke, Sakura melihat Shion datang menghampiri pria itu dan berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke menggenggam lengan Shion dan menatap matanya dengan intens. Entah mengapa Sakura tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdiri dengan kaku.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Shion hingga punggung Shion yang dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. Sasuke menangkup wajah gadis itu dan terlihat menciumnya. Saat itu Sakura merasa sulit bernapas. Gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan berbalik. Ia meletakkan americano di atas meja yang ada di sana. Dengan langkah lebar, Sakura pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Sakura berlari dan menekan tombol lift berkali-kali. Saat lift itu tiba, gadis itu segera masuk dan menutup pintu lift. Sakura menekan dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya akting,"

Sakura tahu yang ia lihat hanyalah akting, tapi entah mengapa tetap terlihat menyakitkan. Mungkin hal ini yang dinamakan cemburu, ketika seseorang tidak suka orang yang ia sayangi dekat dengan wanita lain dan hatinya merasa sakit karena hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu akan merepotkan bagi Sakura karena pekerjaan Sasuke adalah seorang aktor dimana pria itu kemungkinan besar akan berakting mesra dengan aktris lain.

Suasana hati Sakura menjadi buruk. Gadis itu rasanya ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat tersebut. Ketika lift sampai di lobi, Sakura mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Tertera nama Sasori di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,"_

[Sakura, apa kau sedang sibuk?]

"Tidak. Ada apa Sasori- _kun_?"

[Aku sedang mencari kado untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibuku. Apakah kau ada saran hadiah apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan?]

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan gedung. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Aku akan menemanimu mencari hadiah,"

[Benarkah? Kau tidak sibuk?]

"Ya,"

[Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu]

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada di apartemen,"

[Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Tokyo Department Store? Kau tahu toko VIP di sana? Ada di lantai tujuh. Tunggu aku di lobi ya?]

"Oke,"

[Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di sana]

Sakura memutuskan panggilan telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan segera pergi menuju Tokyo Department Store. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Sasuke dulu saat ini. Sakura memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja selesai syuting ketika Naruto datang membawakan dua lusin americano yang diletakkan di samping dua lusin americano yang lain di atas meja. Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah melihat sikap tidak biasa Naruto.

"Tumben kau membawa americano sebanyak ini?"

"Aku sahabat yang baik 'kan?" Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, " _minna-san_ , silakan diminum americano yang kami bawakan ini!"

Para kru satu persatu menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil americano. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wah! Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke! Kau sampai repot-repot membeli americano ini," sutradara mengambil satu cup americano dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya ini dari istri Sasuke," Naruto menyahut. Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Wah, istrimu sangat perhatian. Aku ambil ini satu ya!" Sutradara menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

"Ini dari Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Betul. Dimana Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakura.

"Kau ke sini dengan Sakura?"

"Memang kau belum bertemu dengannya? Americano ini saja sudah ada di sini. Tadi Sakura- _chan_ yang membawa dua lusin ini," Naruto mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua lusin americano yang sebelumnya diletakkan Sakura.

"Kakashi, ponselku," Sasuke menengadahkan tangan meminta ponselnya pada Kakashi.

"Ini," Kakashi menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Sakura sempat menelponku menanyakan lokasi syuting hari ini," Karin bicara hati-hati sambil waspada melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak pada Karin.

"Aku pikir Sakura ingin memberi kejutan padamu," Karin bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kakashi.

Sasuke mendesis ingin marah, namun ia tahan. Pria itu lantas menghubungi nomor Sakura, namun tidak diangkat. Sasuke mengulanginya lagi sampai tiga kali, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak diangkat?!"

" _Teme_ , sebaiknya kau tenangkan diri dulu. Aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ baik-baik saja. Mungkin tiba-tiba Sakura- _chan_ ada urusan mendadak jadi dia tidak sempat memberitahumu," Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar!"

Sasuke mendengus kasar dan memilih pergi dari lokasi syuting. Karin, Kakashi dan Naruto setia mengikuti di belakang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke sebenarnya senang mendengar bahwa Sakura datang ke lokasi syuting dan ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi, perasaannya bisa berubah kesal karena gadis itu tidak ada dimanapun. Jika memang berniat memberi kejutan, seharusnya Sakura tidak pergi begitu saja.

Ketika ketiga orang tersebut membuka pintu, Shion muncul dengan wajah penasaran. Gadis itu mengambil satu cup americano dan memandangnya dengan seringai.

"Sepertinya akan seru," gumam Shion.

* * *

Sakura sedang menunggu Sasori di lobi seperti yang pria itu katakan di telepon. Ternyata jika bukan pelanggan VIP, tidak ada yang bisa memasuki toko-toko tersebut. Untung saja Sasori mengatakan sebelumnya untuk menunggu di lobi, jika tidak maka gadis itu akan malu.

Lima menit kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan muncul Sasori dengan segala penyamarannya. Pria itu memakai topi dan masker. Ketika melihat Sakura, Sasori segera melepas maskernya.

"Sakura, apa kau lama menunggu?"

Suara Sasori yang sudah dihapal Sakura membuat gadis itu segera berdiri menghadap pria tersebut.

"Tidak lama kok," Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Sasori termangu melihat senyum manis Sakura. Pria itu berdeham mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita masuk,"

Sakura mengangguk mengikuti Sasori masuk ke dalam kawasan toko khusus pelanggan VIP. Setelah menunjukkan kartu VIP-nya, Sasori dan Sakura dipersilakan masuk. Sakura mengembuskan napas lega dan melihat ke sekeliling. Barang-barang yang dijual di sana adalah barang-barang original dengan harga fantastis. Gadis itu hanya mampu membulatkan mulut dan melebarkan mata.

"Menjadi selebritis itu sedikit rumit. Aku memilih toko ini karena di sini sangat aman. Tidak ada paparazzi, tidak ada wartawan dan tidak ada fans fanatik. Jadi, kita bisa nyaman berbelanja,"

Sasori berjalan sambil melihat deretan tas wanita yang sudah pasti mahal. Sakura berjalan di sampingnya sambil memerhatikan penampilan Sasori yang fashionable. Ternyata dibalik wajah polos pria itu, Sasori sangat peduli dengan fashion.

"Tapi, barang-barang di sini sangat mahal. Aku menabung satu tahun pun tidak akan mampu membeli satu tas pun di sini,"

"Barang original memang lebih mahal," Sasori menghadap Sakura dan tersenyum, "tapi, semua tidak begitu mahal jika kau memberikannya pada orang yang kau sayangi,"

"Kau memang pintar bicara," Sakura tertawa, Sasori tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, menurutmu yang mana yang lebih bagus?" Sasori menunjuk deretan tas tangan wanita yang terbuat dari kulit asli.

"Hm... Coba kita lihat," Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya untuk berpikir, "menurutku yang hitam itu bagus," Sakura menunjuk sebuah tas hitam dengan pola sederhana.

"Aku mau lihat yang itu," Sasori bicara pada manajer toko yang senantiasa mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Sang manajer toko yang berpenampilan rapi dengan jas itu segera mengambil tas yang ditunjuk Sasori dan menyerahkannya dengan sopan.

"Pilihan nona memang sangat bagus. Tas Hermes ini terbuat dari kulit buaya asli dengan emas putih yang menjadi gemboknya,"

"Berapa harga tas ini?"

"425,000 Yen tuan,"

Mendengar nominal angka yang disebutkan oleh manajer toko membuat mata Sakura membulat tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku ambil tas ini,"

Mendengar ucapan Sasori lebih membuat Sakura tak habis pikir.

 _Orang kaya..._

Sakura hanya mampu menyebut dua kata itu di dalam pikirannya. Manajer toko tersenyum senang dan lekas pergi membawa tas tersebut ke kasir. Sakura yakin manajer toko tersebut sedang berada di dekat dewi keberuntungan karena berhasil menjual tas yang mahal tersebut.

"Sakura, apa ada tas yang kau sukai di sini? Aku akan membelikanmu sebagai hadiah karena sudah menemaniku hari ini,"

Mendengar tawaran Sasori membuat Sakura keringat dingin. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak cocok dengan barang-barang mewah. Tingkat kecerobohannya yang berada di status siaga tentu saja membuat Sakura menjauhi barang-barang mewah. Ia lebih suka memakai barang-barang biasa. Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan brand.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan hadiah seperti itu,"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya khawatir. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Baiklah. Lalu hadiah apa yang kau inginkan? Karena kau adalah teman perempuanku satu-satunya, aku ingin sekali membelikanmu hadiah," Sasori mencoba membujuk Sakura dengan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup melihat wajah Sasori yang cukup dekat dengannya. Ia pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya di dalam lamunannya, tapi berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasori membuat kegugupan langsung menyerang gadis itu. Apalagi ia takut jika ada yang melihat mereka dan melaporkannya pada Sasuke. Bisa-bisa gadis itu dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke.

"Traktir aku makan saja," Sakura melebarkan cengirannya menatap Sasori.

Sasori melepas pegangan tangannya di bahu Sakura dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan malam romantis," sahut Sasori dengan riang dan melangkah menuju kasir.

Sakura membalik badan memunggungi Sasori. Gadis itu semakin gugup mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika ada yang melihatku makan malam romantis dengan Sasori, aku yakin Sasuke bukan hanya memanggangku hidup-hidup tapi memutilasiku," Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sasori datang tak lama kemudian dan pria itu merangkul Sakura membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget dan menatap Sasori dengan waspada.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Sasori justru tertawa melihat wajah Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu meninggalkan toko.

* * *

Sasori dan Sakura duduk di dalam restoran Eropa yang mewah. Musik-musik khas Eropa menjadi pengisi kesunyian mereka. Sakura dengan kikuk membuka buku menu yang pelayan berikan. Ia menelan ludah gugup karena tidak mengerti satu pun nama masakan dari restoran tersebut.

Menyadari kebingungan Sakura, Sasori segera mengambil inisiatif dengan memesan makanan yang mungkin disukai gadis itu. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung memandang Sasori.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti masakan Eropa. Pengetahuanku sebatas pada Ramen. Mungkin karena Naruto selalu mencekokiku dengan makanan itu setiap hari," Sakura tertawa kikuk menatap Sasori yang duduk berada di depannya.

Sasori terkekeh, "Naruto? Apakah yang kau maksud itu sahabat Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Dia pernah beberapa kali datang ke lokasi syuting,"

"Oh... Begitu rupanya,"

Sakura terkekeh dan melihat Sasori menopang dagu memerhatikan Sakura dengan intens. Karena gugup, Sakura memutuskan untuk meminum air dan memandang arah lain. Entah mengapa atmosfir di dalam sana terasa panas.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik?"

"Maaf?" Sakura hampir saja tersedak.

"Sasuke beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri sepertimu,"

"Aku tidak secantik itu,"

"Boleh aku tahu bagaimana kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

Sakura meremas tangannya di bawah meja. Gadis itu menerawang mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu ketika ia melempar kulit pisang yang mengenai kepala pria itu. Senyum geli menghiasi wajah Sakura membuat Sasori penasaran.

"Sebenarnya pertemuan kami tidak romantis. Kami bertemu di Uchiha Corp dan setelah itu kami jadi sering bertemu,"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Sasuke," Sasori berucap dengan tidak yakin. Ia merasa perasaan tidak nyaman saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang istri tidak mencintai suaminya? Meski itu sulit karena pekerjaan Sasuke adalah seorang aktor. Melihatnya bermesraan dengan aktris lain entah mengapa membuatku kesal," Sakura menumpahkan keluh kesahnya dengan lancar pada Sasori.

Dua orang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruang VIP yang sengaja di pesan Sasori dan meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan para pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Sebagai pria, aku akan sportif mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memang pria yang tampan. Banyak wanita yang mengincar untuk berada di posisimu. Tidak sedikit yang menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menjadikan Sasuke miliknya," Sasori memakan hidangan pembuka dengan anggun.

"Tapi, sejauh aku berteman dengan Sasuke. Dia bukan pria yang bisa semudah itu menjalin hubungan mesra dengan gadis lain. Hubungannya dengan aktris lain hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan setelah itu ia tidak pernah terlibat lebih jauh," Sasori menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan ucapan Sasori, "jadi, jangan pernah meragukan Sasuke. Jika kau merasa ia menghianatimu atau jika ia menyakitimu, kau bisa datang padaku,"

"Kau terdengar seperti sahabat yang sangat baik," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ini tipe pria yang tidak bisa memendam perasaanku karena itu bisa membuatku stress," Sasori mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar dan bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Aku benar-benar gila! Menyukai istri sahabatku sendiri._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura tidak bisa menutupi raut bingungnya.

Sasori menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus mata Sakura. Di mata pria itu Sakura terlihat sangat hangat dan bersinar melebihi gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat sederhana dan karena itulah Sasori tertarik padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai wanita,"

Akhirnya Sasori mengungkapkan perasaannya membuat Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata. Gadis itu diam mematung memandang Sasori tanpa berkedip. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Sakura mencoba tertawa.

Sasori ikut tertawa dan masih menatap Sakura dengan intens membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku sahabat yang buruk karena menyukai istri sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merebutmu jika Sasuke tidak menciptakan kesempatan itu," Sasori berujar santai membuat Sakura terperangah.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Ia memang pernah memimpikan jika suatu hari Sasori akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, Sakura sudah tidak pernah memimpikan hal itu lagi karena gadis itu menyukai Sasuke.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba semua hal menjadi rumit?_

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

Sakura duduk di ruang tamu apartemen yang dulu ia tempati bersama Ino. Sahabat pirangnya itu ternyata tidak mengubah password pin apartemen. Melihat apartemen yang gelap gulita, Sakura yakin Ino belum pulang bekerja. Gadis pirang itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab telepon Sakura pun, Ino jarang sekali melakukannya.

Suara pin apartemen yang ditekan tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu masih setia duduk dengan menekuk lutut dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya. Ia terus teringat dengan ucapan Sasori dan sosok Sasuke di lokasi syuting.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, jidat!"

Ino berseru kaget saat melihat sosok Sakura dengan wajah murung. Gadis merah muda itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat mendengar jeritan Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menyelinap ke apartemenku?" Ino tampak kesal dan juga bingung disaat bersamaan.

"Apa kau tadi pulang diantar Sai?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ujung kaki.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mendengar suaranya tadi. Apa kau kembali pacaran dengannya?"

"Ya begitulah. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu malas untuk mencari laki-laki lain,"

Ino melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir karena melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang mengenaskan.

"Aku iri dengan kalian. Kalian adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai. Bahkan jika bumi kiamat pun, kalian akan tetap mencintai," Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa dengan posisi masih memeluk lipatan lututnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kehidupan rumah tanggamu tidak lancar?" Ino membuka kaleng bir dan meminumnya sambil meluruskan kaki di atas karpet.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Rasanya jika tidak ada Sasuke, hari-hariku menjadi hampa dan aku sering merindukannya. Tapi, jika aku melihatnya bersama dengan wanita lain meski itu hanyalah akting maka aku tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan ingin mengamuk. Jika Sasuke tersenyum, aku berdebar-debar. Dan jika ia menyentuhku, rasanya aku sulit mengatur napasku," Sakura meletakkan tangan di depan dada yang mulai berdegup dengan kencang saat memikirkan Sasuke.

"Itu artinya kau mencintainya," Ino menggelengkan kepala, "tunggu! Kau mencintainya?! Ini bisa gawat!" Ino melotot menatap Sakura yang terlihat lemas tak berdaya.

"Benar 'kan? Ini sangat gawat. Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir dengan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sedangkan pernikahan kami saja hanya omong kosong. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?" Sakura ikut duduk di atas karpet dan membuka botol bir. Gadis itu menenggak bir dengan cepat karena merasa sangat frustrasi.

"Sudah aku duga kau akan jatuh pada pesona Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah meragukan hal itu," Ino mengambil keripik kentang dan memakannya dengan santai, "tapi jika kau seperti ini maka kau sendiri yang repot. Kau akan patah hati jika Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Apa kau ingin hal itu terjadi?"

Sakura menghela napas berat dan menyenderkan kepala pada sofa. Ia menengadah memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja?"

"Aku prihatin padamu. Tapi, kau juga tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Kalian sudah tinggal bersama selama hampir tiga bulan. Dan menurutku tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika pria dan wanita tinggal bersama lalu muncul benih-benih cinta diantara kalian," Ino mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau harus memastikannya sendiri. Apakah Sasuke juga menyukaimu atau tidak?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino. Gadis itu kembali meminum bir dalam keheningan. Bagaimana caranya ia memastikan perasaan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya ketika ia tidur di hotel Aomori. Setidaknya ada satu alasan Sakura bisa tersenyum kecil saat ini.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa ciuman itu karena cinta?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai! Maaf updatenya telat :p

Bulan ini terasa sangat sulit. Kerjaan numpuk dan bos suka sekali menambah kerjaan tapi gaji nggak naik-naik. Jadinya setiap weekend aku tepar dan mager banget untuk sekedar buka laptop. Udah gitu pedangnya goblin ahjussi udah dicabut lagi sama Euntak. Makin makin galau deh. #duhjadicurhat T_T

Oh ya, saat tulis bagian Sasori di sini aku kebayang-bayang sama Jungkook BTS. Jadi, kalian yang tahu Jungkook bisa bayangin aja Sasori itu Jungkook yaaaa... Wkwkwk... ; ) *lovelovelove*


	12. Our First

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 12_

 _Our First_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Hari baru menyambut Sakura. Gadis itu membuka mata dan lekas bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah merenggangkan badan sedikit, Sakura pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di atas westafel. Tersenyum kecil, Sakura mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, sehabis mandi Sakura segera menyiapkan sarapan. Gadis itu memakai apron merah muda kotak-kotak miliknya dan segera menguasai dapur. Di minggu pagi yang cerah, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dengan hidangan rumah yang sederhana.

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan perlahan terjaga seutuhnya. Ia segera bangun dan tersadar bahwa dirinya jatuh tertidur karena pria itu masih memakai pakaian kemarin. Sasuke menunggu Sakura pulang hingga kelelahan menguasainya dan ia pun tertidur.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidung dan memutuskan segera mandi. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, Sasuke sudah terlihat segar dengan sweater navy yang membungkus badannya dan celana jeans hitam. Pria itu mengecek ponsel dan tidak ada satu pun pesan atau telepon dari Sakura.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Apakah jari-jarinya patah sampai tidak bisa mengabariku sama sekali?"

Sasuke bergumam kesal dan saat itu ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dari luar kamarnya. Sasuke segera meletakkan ponsel di atas meja nakas dan keluar dengan cepat ke sumber suara.

Sasuke hampir berlari menuju dapur saat ia melihat Sakura sedang mengambil teflon yang jatuh di atas lantai. Pria itu menghela napas lega dan tersenyum senang. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menghilangkan senyumnya dan melipat tangan di bawah dada.

"Kecerobohanmu itu memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Sakura,"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura segera berbalik dan melihat pria kesayangannya itu sedang berdiri dengan tampan. Wajahnya nampak segar sehabis mandi dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja tidak mengeringkan rambut dengan hair dryer.

"Selamat pagi,"

Sakura tersenyum menyapa Sasuke. Pria itu hampir saja tersedak melihat senyum manis Sakura. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menyapanya dengan ramah seperti saat ini.

"Hari ini aku membuat sarapan sederhana. Semoga kau menyukainya,"

Sakura sekali lagi tersenyum dan segera menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Sasuke duduk dengan manis memerhatikan Sakura dengan cekatan menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkannya di depan Sasuke.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Sakura berseru riang dan memakan sarapannya dengan semangat. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung dan ikut memakan sarapannya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang fokus memakan sarapannya, gadis itu kadang mengucapkan 'wah enak sekali', 'aku suka sekali ikan ini', atau 'ternyata nasi bisa seenak ini ya!'.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kaget. Pria itu tadi sedang asyik memerhatikan bibir Sakura yang sedang mengunyah. Kadang sebutir nasi menempel di bibir Sakura, namun nasi itu akan hilang ketika ia mengunyah dan akan muncul lagi nasi baru di posisi yang sama. Hal itu membuat Sasuke gemas dan rasanya pria itu ingin sekali mencium Sakura saking gemasnya dengan nasi yang menempel di bibir gadis itu.

"Apanya?"

"Masakanku tentu saja!"

"Hn... Tidak buruk,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah,"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum dan gadis itu kembali memakan sarapannya dengan semangat. Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang dalam mood yang baik sehingga ia jadi sering tersenyum.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin kau datang ke lokasi syuting ya?"

Sakura tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia belum siap menerima pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, kemarin ia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bertemu Sasuke dan mengabaikan telepon pria itu. Mungkin Sasuke berpikir ia marah padanya dan ia khawatir Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang mudah sekali _ngambek_.

"Ah itu... Ya, kemarin aku ke sana dengan Naruto. Tapi, karena aku ada urusan mendadak jadi aku segera pergi dan tidak sempat bertemu denganmu,"

"Urusan apa?"

"Ya?"

"Urusan apa sampai kau tidak bisa pamit padaku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam membuat gadis itu gugup. Sakura menurunkan tangannya di bawah meja dan meremasnya.

"Um... Itu... Ino butuh bantuanku. Biasa, urusan para gadis," Sakura tertawa kikuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan berbohong padaku,"

"Aku tidak bohong! Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Ino!"

Mendengar Sakura berteriak, Sasuke merasa alarm bahaya di kepalanya. Pria itu tidak ingin merusak mood Sakura. Sakura kemarin sudah repot-repot datang ke lokasi syuting membawakan beberapa americano dan hal itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa hangat karena ternyata Sakura peduli padanya. Misi Sasuke saat ini adalah membuat hati Sakura bertekuk lutut, lalu menyatakan perasannya pada Sakura dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Aku sudah selesai!"

Sakura mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke yang mungkin akan muncul lagi. Gadis itu segera membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci piring dan membersihkannya. Sasuke menghela napas, ia sudah selesai makan dan ikut meletakkan piring kotor di bak cuci piring.

Melihat wajah cemberut Sakura, Sasuke memeluk gadis itu dari belakang membuat Sakura membeku dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Terima kasih kemarin sudah datang dan membawa banyak sekali americano. Tanganmu pasti sakit saat membawa americano itu,"

Suara Sasuke yang begitu dekat di telinganya membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bisa meleleh jika seperti ini terus.

"Na-Naruto membantuku kok,"

"Dia memang lebih cocok dengan pekerjaan seperti itu dibanding bekerja di balik komputer,"

Sasuke sedikit bercanda menyadari kegugupan Sakura. Sebenarnya pria itu juga gugup, namun ia berusaha tidak terlalu telihat. Kemampuan menguasai emosi Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Meski jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sasuke tetap menikmati memeluk Sakura seperti ini.

"Kau benar," Sakura terkikik mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan, kegugupan gadis itu mulai mencair, "tapi, aku penasaran satu hal,"

"Hn, apa itu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencuci piring?" Sakura berusaha bicara dengan ketus, namun pipi memerah gadis itu membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Sampai kau selesai membersihkan semuanya,"

Mendengar dengusan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Pria itu meletakkan dagu di perpotongan leher Sakura, menikmati aroma tubuh gadis kesayangannya. Sesekali ia berkomentar jika piring yang Sakura cuci belum bersih dan memerintahkan gadis itu membersihkannya ulang. Sakura memang mengomel, namun gadis itu menikmati kegiatan romantis mereka dan Sasuke pun bersyukur karena istrinya tidak menolak dirinya. Setidaknya, Sasuke bisa berpikir positif akan hal tersebut bahwa kesempatan cintanya diterima semakin besar persentasinya.

* * *

Selesai lovey-dovey saat mencuci piring, pasangan suami-istri yang malu-malu itu memisahkan diri dengan canggung. Sakura memutuskan menonton televisi, sementara itu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang baca. Sasuke tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada satu buku pun di ruang baca. Pria itu sibuk bolak-balik memikirkan Sakura di kepalanya.

"Jika diperhatikan selama hampir tiga bulan ini hubungan kami sudah mengalami prubahan yang lebih baik. Kami sudah semakin dekat dan aku sangat yakin bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

Sasuke bergumam seorang diri sambil mengusap dagunya. Pria itu berhenti bolak-balik dan menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Dan aku yakin sekali Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melewatkan pesonaku. Tapi, masalahnya adalah aku tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu,"

Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan menautkan alis. Ia tenggelam pada pikirannya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian pria itu memutuskan keluar dari ruang baca dan menemukan Sakura di ruang santai. Gadis itu tampak asyik menonton televisi.

"Wah... Sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Pasti seru sekali jika ke sana,"

Mendengar gumaman Sakura, Sasuke melihat televisi yang menampilkan iklan sebuah taman bermain.

"Aku akan mengajak Ino ke sana hari ini!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Ino.

"Ino! Ayo kita ke taman bermain! Apa?! Kau tidak bisa? Kenapa? Kencan dengan Sai? Bagaimana bisa kau pergi kencan sedangkan sahabatmu sendirian di sini? Kau itu penghianat ya? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga? Halo? Halo! Ino babi!" Sakura memandang ponselnya dengan kesal, "si Ino babi memutus panggilanku seenaknya! Dasar sahabat tidak pengertian!"

Setelah mendengar omelan Sakura, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam ruang baca dan berjalan bolak-balik. Sepertinya sebuah pemikiran sulit berada di dalam otaknya.

"Jangan gila, Sasuke! Ini hari minggu dan kau ingin menemani Sakura ke taman bermain?" Sasuke kembali memandang wajahnya di cermin. Pria itu sepertinya sudah gila karena bicara sendiri.

"Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dan menaikkan pointku di mata Sakura," pria itu semakin cemas dan kembali bolak-balik.

"Tapi, jika para penggemarku mengenaliku meski aku memakai penyamaran sekalipun pasti hariku tidak akan mudah,"

"Arrrggh! Masa bodoh!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

* * *

Sakura sedang asyik menonton acara variety show sambil memakan camilan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dari walking closet Sasuke tertutup dengan keras. Gadis itu menoleh dan hendak mengomel, namun melihat penampilan Sasuke, gadis itu mengernyitkan alis.

"Sepertinya di luar tidak ada badai. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Sakura menatap aneh Sasuke yang memakai jaket hitam tebal hingga menutupi setengah paha pria itu. Tidak hanya itu saja, pria itu bahkan memakai syal abu-abu dan masker. Sebuah topi hitam dan kacamata hitam juga dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura yakin tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengenali Sasuke jika pria itu berpakaian seperti itu.

"Hanya jaga-jaga. Kau, cepat ganti baju dan ikut aku!"

Sasuke menunjuk Sakura agar segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu pria itu pergi begitu saja.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Sakura setengah berteriak karena Sasuke terus berjalan hendak keluar dari apartemen.

"Sudah! Cepat kau ganti baju dan ikut saja!" Sasuke berteriak dan suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup pun menandakan pria itu sudah keluar dari apartemen.

"Pria itu selalu saja suka seenaknya!" Sakura berseru kesal dan dengan terpaksa masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup sengit di dalam mobil karena Sakura terus saja mengomel karena tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana, akhirnya pasangan itu tiba di taman bermain. Sakura yang senang segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju gerbang taman bermain meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang masih terjebak di dalam mobil.

"Lihatlah semangatnya itu! Tadi ia mengomeliku terus, sekarang ia berlari-lari seperti anak kecil," Sasuke berdecak dan tersenyum geli melihat antusias Sakura.

Sasuke dengan malas keluar dari mobil dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna sambil menghampiri Sakura yang terlalu antusias. Sakura sedang sibuk mengamati taman bermain dan berlari kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan menarik lengan pria itu menuju loket, namun Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita ke loket sebelum antrian semakin panjang!" Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tetap berdiri seperti patung dan bukan mengantri membeli tiket.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka. Kita bisa masuk sekarang juga karena aku memiliki kartu ini," Sasuke menunjukkan dua kartu VIP di depan wajah Sakura.

"Woah! Kau keren juga ya, Sasuke!" mendengar pujian Sakura, wajah Sasuke bersemu merah namun tertutup masker, "ayo kita segera masuk!" Sakura kembali menarik lengan Sasuke menuju gerbang, kali ini pria itu tidak menahan dirinya lagi.

Mereka berdua masuk dengan mudah ke taman bermain tanpa perlu mengantri. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersyukur atas pekerjaannya menjadi bintang iklan taman bermain itu setahun yang lalu karena ia mendapat kartu VIP itu dengan cuma-cuma. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanfaatkan kartu itu bersama dengan Sakura.

"Aku baru tahu kau juga suka sekali ke taman bermain sampai membeli kartu VIP ini," Sakura terus memandang kartu VIP yang mahal tersebut di tangannya.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Tahun lalu aku menjadi model dari taman bermain ini,"

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah billboard besar di taman bermain dan Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Di billboard itu tampak jelas wajah Sasuke dengan senyum merekah mengiklankan kartu VIP taman bermain.

"Ah... Setidaknya pekerjaanmu ada gunanya sekarang,"

Sasuke melotot mendengar ucapan Sakura, namun gadis itu malah terkikik dan kembali menarik lengan Sasuke menuju toko aksesoris yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang sibuk mencari bando dari berbagai macam bentuk yang ada di toko aksesoris. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan mengambil bando berbentuk telinga kucing dan memakainya.

"Bagus tidak?"

"Apakah di usiamu ini masih suka memakai benda-benda seperti ini?"

"Kau mau bilang aku tua?" Sakura terlihat cemberut dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Itu bagus. Pakai saja yang itu," Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan menghela napas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus pakai ini!"

"Hei!"

Sakura memakaikan bando berbentuk telinga anjing di atas topi Sasuke. Gadis itu tertawa melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Melihat Sakura tertawa, Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk melepas bandonya.

Setelah membayar dan keluar dari toko aksesoris, pasangan muda itu berjalan mencari wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki. Namun, suasana taman bermain sangat ramai yang membuat mereka kadang berdesakan hanya untuk berjalan saja. Sasuke merasa khawatir, ia segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu," Sakura mengatur napasnya karena berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan melepas genggaman tangan mereka karena gugup.

"Hn," Sasuke mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa mulai gerah.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini untukku? Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku tadi dengan Ino di telepon?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Ini bukan berarti aku sangat memikirkanmu, tapi kupikir keluar ke tempat ramai seperti ini sekali-sekali bukan hal yang buruk," Sasuke menghindari tatapan mata Sakura yang bersinar penuh harap.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Sakura tertawa, "terima kasih ya, Sasuke!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kau membuatku semakin kepanasan!"

Sasuke menjadi gugup karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya di tempat umum. Sebenarnya pria itu merasa senang karena Sakura sudah mulai berani melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi, jantungnya belum siap menerima semua itu. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang dan Sasuke sangat malu jika Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Maaf!" Sakura segera melepas pelukan singkatnya membuat Sasuke bisa bernapas lega kembali.

"Sekarang kau ingin kemana? Manfaatkanlah dengan baik hari libur yang jarang sekali kudapatkan ini,"

"Bagaimana kalau ke sana?" Sakura menunjuk wahana roller coaster yang langsung membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu ekstrim untuk sebuah awal?"

"Apa kau takut, Sa-su-ke- _kun_?" Sakura menggoda Sasuke dan berjalan mundur.

"Aku tidak takut! Ayo kita naik roller coaster itu!" Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu menuju wahana roller coaster. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menatap khawatir Sasuke yang terlihat pucat setelah naik wahana-wahana ekstrim. Tapi karena harga diri pria itu sangat tinggi, ia tidak mau mengakuinya dan melanjutkan naik wahana ekstrim yang lain setelah roller coaster hingga akhirnya ia tumbang seperti saat ini. Sakura pun segera mencari minuman segar dan menjaga Sasuke karena khawatir pria itu akan muntah.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi sepertinya seluruh isi perutmu akan keluar sekarang, Sasuke,"

"Aku hanya merasa pusing,"

Sasuke menyender di kursi, matanya terpejam. Untunglah mereka memilih kursi di bawah pohon yang rindang dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Daripada tidur seperti itu, kau bisa meletakkan kepalamu di atas pahaku sampai pusingmu hilang,"

Sasuke membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dan wajah gadis itu bersemu. Sasuke tidak yakin jika wajah Sakura bersemu karena sinar matahari karena tempat mereka duduk terhalang dengan baik dari sinar matahari. Tidak mau terlalu berpikir, Sasuke akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata di pangkuan Sakura.

"Ka-kau ja-jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu muntah,"

"Hn," Sasuke melepas topinya dan menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas paha Sakura.

Sakura mengembuskan napas gugup. Gadis itu memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat damai ketika pria itu memejamkan mata. Meski masker menutupi separuh wajah Sasuke, tapi melihat dari matanya saja semua orang pasti sependapat dengannya bahwa Sasuke sangat tampan.

Memikirkan kembali usaha Sasuke sejauh ini membuat hati Sakura bergetar. Pria itu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat Sakura terpesona dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Melihat usaha Sasuke yang berusaha menemaninya menaiki wahana ekstrim meski pria itu tidak menyukainya, membuat Sakura tertawa dengan tingkah anehnya dan menjaga Sakura di tengah kerumunan membuat Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura terulur dan menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut. Gadis itu akhirnya mengusap dengan lembut rambut Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke nyaman. Mereka berdua menikmati moment berharga yang mungkin akan sulit mereka dapatkan kembali.

"Jika dilihat dari dekat saat ini alismu ternyata cukup tebal dan rapi," Sakura mengusap lembut kedua alis Sasuke dan beralih mengusap bulu mata Sasuke.

"Dibalik bulu mata yang hitam ini, kau mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam," Sakura menelusuri tulang hitung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hidungmu sangat mancung dan dibalik masker ini ada bibir yang sangat indah," jari Sakura berhenti tepat di atas bibir Sasuke.

Telapak tangan gadis itu berpindah mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan Sakura menunduk dan wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu terpejam, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke yang tertutup masker.

Sakura menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan membuka mata. Tatapan Sasuke yang intens membuat Sakura sangat gugup. Ia seperti berada di alam bawah sadar ketika mencium Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal gila seperti tadi.

"I-itu... Ja-jangan salah paham—"

Sasuke membuka maskernya dengan cepat dan menarik tengkuk leher Sakura hingga bibir mereka kembali menyatu secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun. Sakura terkejut tentu saja, tapi kemudian mata gadis itu terpejam membalas setiap kecupan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin intens.

Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan ciuman ini sebelumnya. Ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura mengusap lembut rambutnya, jantung pria itu mulai berdegup kencang. Ketika jari lembut Sakura menyentuh alis, bulu mata, hidung dan bibirnya membuat tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku. Terlebih saat ia merasakan bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang tertutup masker. Rasanya Sasuke bisa terbang saat itu juga.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasakan wajah Sakura menjauh dan ciuman yang terhalang masker tentu saja tidak membuat Sasuke puas. Pria itu pun mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya dengan tatapan mata. Melihat kegugupan Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin menggemaskan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dan membuka masker, lalu mencium gadisnya dengan intim.

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk pun, bibir mereka seolah melekat seperti lem yang tidak pernah putus. Sakura yang polos tentu saja terengah-engah mengimbangi gaya berciuman Sasuke yang sangat intim. Pria itu bahkan mengangkat tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu kini duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura berada di ambang batas kesadaran ketika jari-jari Sasuke menekan tengkuk lehernya dan memasukkan lidah pria itu ke dalam mulutnya. Suara desahan Sakura bahkan terengah-engah ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sakura dengan instingnya memeluk leher Sasuke dan meremas rambut pria itu hingga tubuh mereka menempel dan tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Sasuke merasa rasa dahaganya tidak pernah terpuaskan hanya dengan mencium bibir Sakura. Ia menghisapnya, mengulumnya, memasukkan lidahnya dan mengecap semua yang barada di bibir dan mulut Sakura. Sasuke merasa ketagihan karena gadis itu terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan. Tangannya pun tidak bisa diam dan mengusap punggung Sakura dengan sensual.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti mencium Sakura jika gadis itu tidak memukul pelan bahunya karena kehabisan napas. Maka pria itu akan menjauhkan bibir mereka, ia menatap mata Sakura yang berubah sayu dan kembali mencium Sakura setelah memberikan waktu tiga detik untuk Sakura mengatur napasnya.

Sakura merasa akan meleleh jika seperti ini terus. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Sasuke mengambil semua energinya seperti dementor di film Harry Potter. Gadis itu mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berusaha melepaskan pagutan mereka yang semakin lama membuat gairah mereka naik. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras.

"Su-sudah, Sasuke. Kita di tempat umum,"

Sakura akhirnya bisa melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap mata Sasuke yang masih dikuasai kabut nafsu. Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dengan mengusap pipi pria itu yang terasa sangat panas. Sasuke masih menatap bibir Sakura yang membengkak karena ulahnya. Pria itu mengembuskan napas berat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan tulang selangka Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan napas panas Sasuke di lehernya dan bibir pria itu ketika ia bicara satu hal yang membuat Sakura membeku.

"Sakura, aku menginginkanmu. Kumohon,"

"Sa-Sasuke...,"

* * *

Sakura merasa degup jantungnya bertalu semakin cepat ketika Sasuke menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi taman bermain. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil Sakura, dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Sakura tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke lebih lama karena tatapan mata pria itu sangat panas.

Sasuke memberikan kuncinya kepada petugas valet dan masuk ke dalam lobby hotel. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan gugup saat Sasuke memintanya menunggu di sofa lobby hotel, sementara pria itu melakukan proses check in. Jiwa Sakura sepertinya mulai terbang dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali datang padanya. Sakura baru tersadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak memakai penyamarannya lagi. Hanya sebuah topi, kacamata hitam dan syal yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo,"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu. Mereka berdua berjalan seperti pasangan paling romantis. Bahkan beberapa orang yang mengenali mereka, lebih tepatnya Sasuke, sampai berbisik-bisik bahwa mereka adalah pasangan sempurna.

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa semakin berat ketika mereka masuk ke dalam lift menuju kamar yang disewa oleh Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat dan beberapa kali pria itu mencoba mengatur napas dan ekspresi wajahnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai lima. Pintu lift terbuka, suasana koridor yang sangat sepi dan temaram membuat suara napas keduanya terdengar sangat jelas. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke juga sama gugupnya dengannya. Sasuke berhenti di kamar dengan nomor lima ratuh tujuh. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

 _Sakura, setelah kau melewati pintu ini maka kau bukan lagi seorang gadis. Kau akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Persiapkan mentalmu!_

Sasuke menempelkan kartu yang menjadi kunci kamar mereka dan pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti dengan Sakura. Degup jantung Sakura semakin tidak terkendali. Ia rasanya ingin lari saat ini juga.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini! Aku tidak mempersiapkan banyak hal. Aku bahkan belum luluran dan tidak memakai pakaian dalam terbaikku. Aku tidak siap dengan ini semua!_

Baru masuk satu langkah, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke berhenti dan memandang bingung Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, bisa kita batalkan saja hari ini? Aku tidak punya persiapan mental yang cukup hari ini. Kita batalkan saja, ya?"

Sakura memohon dan memelas memandang Sasuke. Tapi, pria itu tidak terlihat senang. Sasuke memojokkan Sakura di antara dinding dan dirinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu setelah kita sampai di sini? Apa kau lupa kalau dirimulah yang memulai semua ini?"

"Yang aku lakukan itu berada di alam bawah sadarku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar melakukan hal itu," Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi, tetap saja kau yang sudah memancing alam bawah sadarku yang terkunci rapat itu. Apa kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab, Sakura?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sakura melihat bibir pria itu semakin mendekati bibirnya.

"Tapi—"

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun lagi dari Sakura. Pria itu mencium dengan kasar bibir Sakura setelah melempar dengan sembarangan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Sakura sangat terkejut merasakan sisi liar Sasuke. Gadis itu terengah-engah mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke mencoba menahan diri dan ia yang bersalah karena sudah membangunkan sesuatu yang tertidur di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, berhenti!" Sakura berhasil melepaskan ciuman kasar Sasuke dan mengusap lembut pipi pria liar yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, tolong lakukan hal itu dengan lembut. Jangan seperti tadi,"

"Uchiha Sakura, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala briday style membuat gadis itu memekik kaget dan secara otomotis memeluk leher Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan degup jantung Sasuke yang berdegup tak kalah kencang dari miliknya. Karena memikirkan degup jantung Sasuke, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah siap membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang lembut.

Sakura benar-benar berada di tingkat siaga atas kegugupannya saat ini. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke membuka jaket tebal dan syal yang ia kenakan. Sasuke kemudian merangkak dan berada di atas tubuh Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Jadi, jangan takut dan cobalah untuk menikmatinya,"

Sasuke mulai dengan mencium kening Sakura dan seluruh wajah Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku tidak takut? Tatapan matamu saja seperti singa liar begitu. Ah!" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke membuka syalnya kemudian menggigit lehernya, "katanya kau akan melakukannya dengan lembut!" Sakura cemberut karena Sasuke baru saja menggigit lehernya.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa karena gadisnya ini sangat polos. Ia merasa beruntung karena menjadi yang pertama bagi Sakura dan gadis itupun menjadi yang pertama baginya.

"Gadisku ini benar-benar polos. Tidak akan ada yang lebih kasar dari ini, aku janji. Aku hanya akan memberikanmu gigitan kecil seperti tadi,"

"Bisa tidak kalau tidak menggigit?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi dengan polos.

"Aku menggigitmu karena sangat gemas,"

"Tapi, kenapa harus digigit? Ah!"

Sakura kembali terkejut karena Sasuke menjilat lehernya yang baru saja digigit oleh pria itu. Sasuke mengecup lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin.

Puas menciptakan beberapa tanda di leher Sakura, Sasuke berpindah jelajah dengan mengulum telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah dan merasakan rasa yang aneh mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Ah! Sasuke! Jangan di telinga, aku mohon!"

"Semakin kau melarangku, semakin aku ingin melakukannya,"

Sasuke menyeringai dan mencium dengan intim bibir Sakura. Gadis itu mulai sedikit rileks karena Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut dan pipinya. Sasuke kembali mengulum telinga Sakura dan merasa puas karena Sakura terus menerus mendesah. Hanya mendengar suara desahan Sakura saja membuat tubuh Sasuke memanas. Pria itu membuka sweater navy yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Sakura tak berkedip melihat tubuh seksi Sasuke, terutama abs pria itu.

Melihat tatapan kagum Sakura, pria itu meraih tangan sang gadis dan membawanya berada di pangkuan pria itu. Sakura secara refleks memeluk Sasuke, sementara pria itu sibuk dengan leher Sakura dan mencari resleting midi-dress yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu, Sakura. Aku milikmu,"

Suara berat Sasuke yang bebisik di telinganya membuat Sakura merinding. Gadis itu dengan ragu menyentuh dada Sasuke dan mengusapnya. Sasuke menahan desahannya dengan menjilat leher Sakura dan meremas pantat seksi Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke meremas pantatnya.

Setelah memindahkan rambut Sakura menjadi menyamping dan akses menjelajah leher gadis itu semakin luas, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan resleting midi-dress Sakura. Pria itu menurunkannya dan melepas kaitan bra gadis itu hingga dada telanjang mereka berdua bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku memandang dadamu yang sangat indah,"

Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura mendesah hingga menutup matanya.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya? Di Aomori?" Sakura terengah saat Sasuke kembali membaringkannya dan melepas midi-dress yang ia kenakan berikut dengan celana dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya,"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau pura-pura tidak mengingatnya? Sementara aku harus menahan malu setiap melihat wajahmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat aku harus menahan diri setelah hari itu 'kan?"

"Jadi hari ini adalah batas limitmu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri,"

Ketika mereka berbicara, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa keduanya sudah tidak berbusana. Gadis itu terkejut melihat milik Sasuke yang lumayan besar. Ia memalingkan wajah dan berbisik pelan.

"Apakah itu bisa masuk ke dalam sana?"

Sasuke yang mengerti kecemasan Sakura mengusap pipi gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mencakarku atau apapun jika terasa menyakitkan bagimu,"

"Aku boleh menamparmu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hn, boleh. Asal jangan membuat pipiku menjadi ungu. Besok aku harus syuting di acara variety show,"

"Dasar!" Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau sangat cantik jika tertawa," Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "aku sangat menyukaimu tertawa dan tersenyum," Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Teruslah hidup dengan penuh senyum dan tawa,"

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya menuju payudara Sakura dan menghisap putingnya. Gadis itu kembali mendesah. Tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai meremas lembut payudara Sakura. Puas menghisap kedua payudara Sakura, ciuman Sasuke turun menuju perut gadis itu dan tangannya membelai kewanitaan Sakura.

"Karena kau adalah Sakuraku,"

Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang terdalam Sakura dan menghisap klitorisnya membuat Sakura menggelinjang dan mendesah karena orgasme pertamanya datang begitu cepat.

"Ah! Ah!"

Setelah memastikan vagina Sakura lebih elastis, Sasuke menyiapkan miliknya berada di lubang Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang terengah karena orgasme pertamanya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang terdalam Sakura dengan perlahan.

Gadis itu mengerang menahan Sakit. Sasuke menempatkan tangan Sakura di punggungnya. Semakin dalam Sasuke memasukkan juniornya, kuku Sakura semakin mencengkram punggung Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menjadi wanitanya, gadis itu menjerit dan menangis karena sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Sasuke mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak dan menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri. Setelah menghapus air mata gadis itu dan memberikan kecupan beberapa kali di kedua mata dan bibirnya, Sakura akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah siap.

Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh cinta mulai menggerakkan dirinya di bawah sana. Perasaan cinta yang menggebu dan perasaan ingin memiliki membuat kegiatan mereka terasa sangat nikmat dan intim. Sasuke tidak pernah luput sekalipun mencium bibir Sakura ketika mereka melakukan penyatuan. Ketika gadis itu mendesah nikmat dengan ekspresi seksi, Sasuke yang tidak tahan akan mengulum cuping telinga Sakura.

Merasa tidak puas dengan posisi klasik, Sasuke membuat Sakura menungging sambil menghadap sebuah cermin besar dan pria itu memasukkan kembali miliknya dengan lebih mudah dari pertama kali ia lakukan. Sakura merasa sangat malu melihat posisi senggama mereka dari cermin besar di hadapannya.

"Kau harus melihatnya bahwa kau sangat seksi, Sakura,"

Sasuke menunduk dan mendongakkan kepala Sakura agar memandang cermin di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu bersemu merah melihat tatapan penuh nafsu Sasuke dan seringai seksi pria itu. Gadis itu sesekali melihat cermin ketika Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatan intim mereka. Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi dan begitu menginginkannya.

Mata mereka bertemu di dalam cermin. Sakura pertama kalinya menatap Sasuke penuh arti membuat pria itu sangat puas dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat membuat Sakura mendesah lebih keras. Sasuke memosisikan dadanya menempel di punggung Sakura dan meremas dada Sakura selagi mereka berhubungan intim.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasuke- _kun_!"

Mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya membuat Sasuke senang. Pria itu membalik tubuh Sakura menjadi kembali berbaring dan menyerang gadis itu dengan lebih cepat.

"Ah! Sasuke- _kun_! Ah!"

Mereka berdua mencapai titik kepuasan bersama. Sasuke yang merasa lelah melepaskan diri dan berbaring di samping Sakura. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu di atas lengannya.

"Coba panggil sekali lagi," ujar Sasuke menatap penuh harap pada Sakura.

"Panggil apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu begitu," Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Heee... Jadi, kau tidak mau mengaku?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Karena kau tidak mau mengaku, kita akan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya di kamar mandi!"

"Tidak! Aku sudah lelah!"

"Tapi aku masih penuh energi,"

"Kyaaa! Ah! Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan! Ah!"

Mereka mengawalinya sebelum matahari tenggelam, namun belum pasti kapan mereka mengakhirinya mengingat bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Pasangan itu mulai merasakan arti perasaan masing-masing. Sekuat apapun mereka menyembunyikan perasaan, tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n :

maaf banget telat updatenya.

Saya super duper sibuk.

*sedih

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini.

Saranghae! :*

*lalu sibuk muter otak nyari duit buat bts the wings tour


	13. Conflict (beginning)

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 13_

 _Conflict (beginning)_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden mengganggu tidur Sakura yang lelap. Wanita itu perlahan membuka mata karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah damai Sasuke di hadapannya. Gadis yang sudah berubah menjadi wanita dalam satu malam itu tersenyum kecil.

Masih sangat jelas ia rasakan bagaimana Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya, membagi kehangatan dalam cinta yang membara. Sakura juga tidak menyadari bahwa ia begitu mendambakan sentuhan Sasuke. Saat kedua manik hitam Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens, Sakura terhanyut dalam pesona pria itu.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas mengingat bagaimana seringnya ia memanggil Sasuke- _kun_ semalam. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya malu dan hendak bangun dari tempat tidur. Namun, sebuah tarikan lembut membuat Sakura kembali terbaring menghadap Sasuke. Pria itu tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi dari pelukannya.

"Mau kemana? Sudah bosan memandangi wajahku, hn?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Jantung wanita itu berdebar dengan keras. Sakura belum terbiasa menghadapi kelembutan Sasuke. Hal ini terjadi begitu mendadak sehingga ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Kenapa malah melamun, hn?"

Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Mata Sakura tidak bisa lepas memandang wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Pria itu memang tampan, tapi ia seribu kali lebih tampan jika tersenyum. Sakura tidak rela jika ada gadis lain yang melihat senyuman Sasuke.

"Apa sih!"

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan menepis jari Sasuke di hidungnya membuat pria itu bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa masih sakit?"

Mata Sasuke mengarah ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Sakura membuat gadis itu menarik napas kaget. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat khawatir, namun kekhawatirannya membuat Sakura menjadi canggung dan malu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Sakura menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga mencapai batas lehernya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan waspada. Sementara pria itu mendengus geli melihat sikap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bersikap malu-malu seperti ini? Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Sakura duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. Gadis itu masih mencengkram selimut dengan erat di depan dada. Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah.

"Tck! Padahal semalam kau terus menerus meneriakkan namaku 'Saskue- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ '—"

"—Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan! Sebaiknya kau membalikkan badan atau menutup matamu sekarang!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena aku ingin mandi. Kau lupa kalau aku tidak berpakaian saat ini?"

"Lalu kenapa? Semuanya sudah aku lihat. Untuk apa kau tutup-tutupi lagi?"

"Bisa tidak kau lakukan hal itu tanpa banyak membantah?!"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dengan membalikkan badan. Pria itu tidak ingin merusak paginya yang indah saat ini.

"Aku sudah berbalik. Kau puas?"

"Jangan membalikkan badanmu ya! Awas saja kalau kau membalikkan badanmu!"

"Ya, ya Nyonya Uchiha,"

Sakura tersipu mendengar sebutan yang diberikan Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sakura tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya karena terlalu bahagia.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat Sakura lari ke dalam kamar mandi. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berbaring menghadap cermin sehingga ia masih bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura dari sana. Melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura saja sudah membuat junior Sasuke mengeras.

"Hei! Bersabarlah... Wanitaku itu butuh waktu istirahat setelah kita habisi semalam,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mendengarkan suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu merasa bahagia.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura check out dari hotel pada jam tujuh pagi. Pria itu segera menuju apartemen karena keduanya harus berangkat kerja. Sakura menghela napas melihat banyaknya kissmark yang dibuat oleh Sasuke di lehernya. Wanita itu memakai sweater tipis turtle neck dilapisi blazer agar dapat menutupi kissmark tersebut. Ia pasti akan digoda oleh Naruto seharian jika pria itu melihat kissmark yang dibuat Sasuke.

Sakura menggerai rambutnya dan memakai lipstik merah. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kau belum berangkat?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Pria itu berdiri menghampiri Sakura, namun ia mengernyit melihat bibir istirnya yang tampak merah menggoda.

"Ada apa? Apa make up-ku berantakan?"

Sakura baru saja ingin membuka tas dan mengambil cermin, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Pria itu mencium Sakura dengan intim. Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan tidak mampu melawan. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman Sasuke saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh mereka menempel.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Tangan kanan pria itu beralih pada payudara Sakura dan meremasnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas pantat Sakura.

"Engh..."

Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke semakin mencengkram pantat dan payudaranya. Bibir Sasuke berpindah mencium telinga Sakura dan mengulum daun telinganya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan perasaan menggebu itu kembali muncul. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ia dan Sakura sudah terangsang segera menjauhkan wajah dan tersenyum puas melihat warna lipstik Sakura yang menghilang.

"Morning kiss," ucap Sasuke ringan dan mengecup ringan bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen diikuti Sakura yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke berhenti membuat Sakura terkejut dan ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Oh ya, aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau tidak memakai lipstik merah itu lagi. Karena jika kau memakainya lagi, aku tidak peduli dimanapun kita berada hal yang seperti tadi akan terulang," ancam Sasuke dengan senyuman manis membuat Sakura merinding, "aku akan mengantarmu ke Uchiha Corp,"

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," Sakura merapikan pakaiannya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Diantar olehku atau kau kutelanjangi di sini, sekarang juga, hn?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku,"

Sakura membungkukkan badan cepat dengan sikap formal. Sasuke menyeringai dan pergi lebih dulu. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa ia mesum sekali?! Mulutnya seperti tidak ada filternya," Sakura berdecak kesal dan keluar dari apartemen.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Sakura segera menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Gadis itu masih terbayang-bayang ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke di apartemen dan sebelum gadis itu keluar dari mobil, Sasuke mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Sepertinya setelah melewati malam panas bersama, Sasuke menjadi lebih terbuka dalam urusan skinship.

Sakura belum terbiasa tentu saja. Tapi, wanita itu harus beradaptasi karena Sasuke adalah suaminya. Jika diingat-ingat, mereka melakukan hal itu tanpa ucapan cinta. Jadi, bolehkah Sakura berharap jika yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin berdasarkan cinta? Karena tidak semua cinta diucapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Tapi, tetap saja jika ia tidak mengatakannya maka aku akan terus bertanya-tanya," Sakura bergumam sambil memandang sendu cincin di jarinya.

"Bertanya apa?"

Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Gadis itu menaruh tangan di dada kiri, merasakan jantungnya yang hampir copot karena ulah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba?! Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Sorry," Naruto terkekeh, "kenapa kau bergumam sendiri?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

"Tck! Lama-lama kau semakin mirip dengan Sasuke. Sudah cukup satu Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Kau jangan mengikuti jejaknya," Naruto melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya sangat stress," Sakura bertanya khawatir.

"Para kepala bagian dan kaum manajerial itu membuat hidupku sulit. Seandainya Sasuke duduk di kursi presdir, mereka tidak akan mencekikku seperti ini," Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura memberikan Naruto cokelat panas miliknya dan diminum dengan cepat oleh pria itu.

"Apa mereka mendesakmu lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku mengatakan ini bukan karena ingin lepas dari mereka. Aku hanya memikirkan nasib Uchiha Corp. Mereka saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan kursi presdir. Padahal mereka tidak berhak atas hal itu. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin Sasuke segera sadar dan kembali pada impiannya yang dulu ia kubur dalam-dalam," Naruto mengembuskan napas berat.

"Apakah bisa kursi presdir direbut oleh pihak lain selain keluarga Uchiha?"

"Bisa saja. Saat ini Toneri sedang berusaha merebut kursi presdir dengan melibatkan beberapa manajer,"

"Apa Itachi- _nii_ tahu hal itu?"

"Ia mengetahuinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke karena terlalu menyayanginya," Naruto menghela napas dan menatap Sakura, "aku yakin akan ada jalan keluar nanti. Kau tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Terima kasih ya cokelat panasnya. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu," cengiran Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan memasuki ruangan pria itu. Gadis itu mengetuk jarinya di atas meja memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya.

* * *

Sakura baru saja selesai menyikat gigi saat Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan lelah. Hari ini Sasuke syuting variety show yang menghabiskan energi. Sebenarnya pria itu kurang menyukai acara variety show, namun karena ia harus mempromosikan film terbarunya maka mau tidak mau ia menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara variety show yang menguras tenaga.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke,"

" _Tadaima,"_

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu berendam,"

"Hn,"

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk pria itu mandi. Sasuke membaringkan badan di sofa ruang tengah. Pria itu hampir saja tertidur jika Sakura tidak menepuk bahunya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi.

"Air hangat sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah di lokasi syuting,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan susu hangat,"

"Terima kasih,"

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura berdiri kaku dan mengusap rambutnya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju tidur. Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sopan sebelum membukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan meletakkan nampan berisi susu cokelat hangat di meja lampu sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan mengambil hair dryer di kamarnya sendiri.

"Lebih cepat mengeringkan rambut dengan ini," Sakura mengangkat hair dryer warna hitam di tangannya, "duduk di sini,"

Sasuke melihat Sakura menepuk tempat tidur menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti perintah Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dengan hair dryer di tangannya. Ia yang terlalu fokus tidak menyadari jika Sasuke terus menatapnya.

"Sampomu pasti mahal, rambutmu sampai halus sekali seperti ini," Sakura menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan jari tangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang menyisir rambutnya membuat gadis itu menunduk menatap Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Pria itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Sakura menekan tombol off hair dryer dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku..."

"Hm?"  
"Aku me..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mengantuk! Ayo kita tidur!"

Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. Sakura mengedipkan mata dua kali melihat sikap Sasuke yang aneh.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti sangat lelah," Sakura meletakkan hair dryer di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

" _Oyasumi_ ," gadis itu menyelimuti Sasuke dan hendak keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu menciptakan atmosfir romantis. Jantung mereka kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Sasuke berubah menjadi serak membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpikir dalam sekejap.

"Ke kamarku," sahut Sakura dengan suara lemah.

"Tidur di sini bersamaku,"

"Tapi... Kyaaaaa!"

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Sakura. Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik kaget. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di sebelahnya. Pria itu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal Sakura dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu malam ini. Aku terlalu lelah," mengerti tatapan waspada Sakura, Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Jangan mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri ya!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih dekat dan memeluk gadis itu. Sakura merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Mulai malam ini, kau harus selalu tidur di sampingku!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja perintahku,"

"Tck! Dasar!"

Sakura mendengus dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya malam ini mereka akan mimpi indah.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia meraba ranjangnya yang ditiduri Sakura semalam, namun gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Pria itu segera duduk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sasuke segera menuju dapur dimana Sakura sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, Sakura tersenyum menyambut pria itu.

" _Ohayou!"_ sapa Sakura.

" _Ohayou,"_

"Cepat duduk dan sarapan. Maaf aku harus buru-buru ke kantor karena hari ini ada rapat," Sakura duduk di kursi dan menangkupkan tangannya berdoa, _"itadakimasu!"_

" _Itadakimasu,"_ Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang makan dengan terburu-buru, "pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau tersedak,"

Sakura memaksa menelan roti panggangnya dan segera menghabiskan susu. Gadis itu tidak mendengarkan Sasuke dan segera meletakkan piring bekas makan ke dalam bak cuci piring. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kesibukan Sakura.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Piringnya tidak perlu kau cuci, letakkan saja di bak cuci piring,"

Sakura melesat bak anak panah menuju pintu apartemen. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika melihat gadis itu memakai sepatu, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Morning kiss," pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.

Cup!

"Aku berangkat!"

Sakura mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke dan segera berangkat menuju kantor. Kecupan ringan dan cepat yang mengagetkan Sasuke, namun membuat hati pria itu menghangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan berteriak saat melihat Sakura berlari di lorong. Gadis itu menoleh dan dengan senyum lebar melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen dan kembali menuju dapur. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan meletakkan piring ke bak cuci piring. Ketika ia akan pergi ke kamar, ia kembali berbalik ke arah bak cuci piring. Pria itu mencuci piring bekas ia dan Sakura makan.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencuci piring," gumam Sasuke.

Selesai mencuci piring, Sasuke mengambil ponsel di kamarnya. Ia membaca pesan Kakashi yang mengatakan jika hari ini ia ada acara fansign dari iklan parfum yang kemarin ia bintangi. Sasuke segera berganti baju dan bersiap-siap sampai Kakashi datang menjemputnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita mengadakan Asia Fanmeeting?" tanya Kakashi saat berada di dalam van.

"Itu bagus. Tapi, aku akan sering meninggalkan Sakura," Sasuke nampak berat memberikan keputusan.

"Bagaimana jika kau diskusikan dulu dengan Sakura? Lagipula acara ini sangat dinantikan oleh fansmu di luar negeri. Aku yakin Sakura akan mengerti," ujar Kakashi.

"Hn,"

"Melihat sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan dengan Sakura ya?" Kakashi melirik Sasuke dari spion tengah dengan senyum kecil.

"Begitulah,"

"Jadi, kontrak itu dibatalkan?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu,"

"Kau belum mengatakannya pada Sakura?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan melihat wallpaper foto Sakura di ponselnya, "Aku akan mengatakannya,"

"Cepat kau katakan sebelum terlambat,"

"Aku tahu,"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke luar jendela. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa malam ini akan mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Sakura dan mengakhiri kontrak pernikahan mereka. Ia ingin Sakura berada disampingnya untuk selamanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Sakura duduk dengan tegang saat berada di ruang rapat. Ia melirik Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Rapat kali ini benar-benar menegangkan karena beberapa kepala bagian dan manajer di bawah kuasa Toneri terus menerus mendesak terkait kekosongan kursi presdir. Ditambah minggu depan akan dilaksanakan rapat pemegang saham. Mereka tidak ingin jika kursi presdir kosong.

"Uchiha memang memegang saham lebih dari setengahnya, tapi apakah kursi presdir akan dibiarkan kosong dengan waktu yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Bagaimana anda bisa menjelaskannya, Naruto- _san_? Bahkan anda pun bukan presdir," Toneri kembali menyudutkan Naruto.

"Toneri- _san_ , kursi presdir tidak pernah kosong. Itachi- _sama_ adalah presdir dari Uchiha Corp," Naruto menyahut dengan tenang.

"Apa anda lupa Itachi- _sama_ juga menjadi presdir cabang Inggris?"

"Ya benar. Karena itu, Itachi- _sama_ menunjuk saya sebagai—"

"—Anda bukan Uchiha dan anda bukan presdir," Toneri memotong ucapan Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening, "bagaimanapun kursi presdir tidak boleh kosong terus menerus seperti ini. Di rapat pemegang saham minggu depan, kami ingin mengadakan pemilihan untuk presdir Uchiha Corp Jepang. Saya rasa rapat cukup sampai di sini,"

Toneri bangkit dari kursinya diikuti peserta rapat lainnya. Naruto mengembuskan napas lelah. Sakura yang sejak tadi bertugas sebagai notulen ikut menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto?"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Itachi- _nii_ terlebih dahulu," Naruto pergi dari ruang rapat meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Sakura berpikir keras dan mencengkram pulpen di tangannya. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Toneri merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Uchiha Corp. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik.

* * *

Karin pergi setelah selesai mengurus make up Sasuke. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Shion di ruang tunggu. Pria itu mengecek ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

 _Sudah waktunya makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan?_

Shion memerhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke memang tipe idealnya. Sayangnya lelaki tersebut sudah memiliki istri. Tapi, bukan Shion namanya jika tidak membuat skandal.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , setelah acara ini apa kau ada jadwal lain?"

"Tidak tahu," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Aku tahu di dekat sini ada restoran Italy yang sangat enak," bujuk Shion sambil duduk mendekat.

"Tidak, terima kasih,"

"Ah~ Sasuke- _kun_ jangan menolak. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menjadi partnerku," Shion memegang lengan Sasuke dan memohon dengan wajah imutnya.

Sasuke menautkan alis melihat sikap Shion. Ia melepaskan tangan Shion dari lengannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku,"

"Aku mohon. Hanya makan malam saja,"

Shion kembali memohon dengan wajah memelas dan semakin menempel. Bahkan dadanya sengaja ia gesekkan di lengan Sasuke. Karena risih, Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Baikhlah. Hanya makan malam,"

"Yeah! Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Shion menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya. Sasuke terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukan Shion.

"Sasuke, acara sudah dimulai,"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Shion dan segera keluar dari ruang tunggu bertepatan dengan kehadiran Kakashi. Shion menyeringai dan keluar dari ruang tunggu. Ia berhenti tepat di depan ruang tunggu dan menoleh ke arah berlawanan Sasuke berjalan. Ia melihat seorang reporter bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Shion semakin melebarkan seringainya.

* * *

Sakura membaca pesan Sasuke di line. Ia tersenyum kecil dan segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Aku baru saja selesai makan siang dengan Naruto._

 _Kau juga jangan lupa makan ya._

Sakura menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Sakura memang bukan Uchiha murni, tapi ia merasa tidak rela jika perusahaan yang didirikan oleh keluarga Uchiha ini jatuh di tangan orang lain. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia harus bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Uchiha Corp.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto dan melihat pria itu sedang bicara di ponselnya dengan seseorang. Naruto yang melihat Sakura masuk ke ruangannya menyuruh Sakura menunggu di sofa. Dari yang Sakura dengarkan, Naruto sedang bicara dengan Itachi.

"Ya, rapat pemegang saham akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Jadi, kau dan paman Fugaku akan datang 'kan? Baguslah. Aku sudah pusing dengan Toneri. Kau cepatlah pulang, Itachi- _nii_. Sasuke? Aku akan dihajar olehnya jika membicarakan itu. Baiklah, jangan khawatir. Aku tutup. _Jaa_ ,"

Naruto mengembuskan napas dan memandang Sakura yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto. Pria itu lalu duduk di sofa dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Jika Sasuke mencalonkan diri menjadi presdir, apakah Toneri tidak bisa menjadi presdir?"

"Tentu saja. Uchiha memegang lebih dari setengah saham di Uchiha Corp. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan serius. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan ia akan berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke Uchiha Corp apapun resikonya.

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Uchiha Corp,"

"Apa?!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura yang penuh dengan tekad. Bersahabat sejak kecil, Naruto paham betul arti dari tatapan Sakura. Jika Sakura sudah seperti ini, badai topan pun tidak bisa menghalanginya.

* * *

Setelah acara fansign, Sasuke menepati janjinya dengan makan malam bersama Shion. Pria itu tidak membawa Kakashi ataupun Karin bersamanya karena Sasuke tahu keduanya tidak menyukai Shion. Begitupula dengan Shion yang datang seorang diri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah datang. Aku merasa terhormat bisa makan malam denganmu," Shion memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hn,"

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan makanan untuk mereka. Di tengah-tengah makan malam, Shion terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Pria itu makan dalam diam dan terkadang mengecek ponselnya. Shion tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper ponsel Sasuke.

"Istrimu sangat cantik," ujar Shion saat melihat ponsel Sasuke masih menyala.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya dan segera mengunci ponsel hingga layarnya mati.

"Siapa namanya? Sakura? Ia beruntung sekali mendapatkan suami sepertimu," Shion menatap Sasuke intens.

"Aku yang beruntung mendapatkannya,"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Shion terpaku. Satu hal yang Shion tahu, Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Lalu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa merebut Sasuke dari Sakura?

"Aku mau ke toilet,"

Shion mengangguk dan Sasuke pergi menuju toilet. Pelayan datang membawakan wine pesanan Shion. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Shion mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari tasnya. Ia menuangkan cairan botol itu ke dalam gelas wine Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau sangat mencintai istrimu, tapi malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku," Shion menyeringai dan memasukkan kembali botol kosong ke dalam tasnya.

* * *

Selesai mandi, Sakura memeriksa ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan line dari Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan makan malam diluar. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan dan menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari makan dan menemukan mie instan.

"Sepertinya aku akan memakanmu malam ini,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan segera memasak mie instan tersebut. Gadis itu makan dengan lahap sambil menonton televisi. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat adegan lucu. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Sakura berencana untuk mencuci piring dan ia terkejut melihat bak cuci piring yang kosong, berarti Sasuke mencuci piring mereka sarapan tadi pagi.

"Dia bisa bersikap manis juga rupanya,"

Sakura terkekeh dan mencuci piring dan panci yang ia gunakan untuk merebus mie instan. Gadis itu lantas menuju kamarnya dan merapikan pakaian. Saat ia membuka lemari, ia menemukan kontrak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu kembali membaca kontrak yang isinya tidak masuk akal tersebut. Ia mendengus karena sudah melanggar isi kontrak tersebut bersama Sasuke.

"Untuk apa membuat perjanjian ini jika dirinya sendiri juga melanggarnya? Dilarang melakukan skinship? Tch! Ia bahkan mencuri ciumanku terus. Dasar pembohong!"

Sakura berdecak dan menyimpan kembali kontrak tersebut ke dalam laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara pin pintu apartemen yang ditekan. Gadis itu segera keluar menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Tapi, ia sangat terkejut karena Sasuke pulang sambil dipapah Kakashi.

"Oh! Oh! Sasuke!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membaringkannya di kamar. Tolong bukakan pintunya," Kakashi memapah Sasuke yang sudah hilang kesadaran.

Sakura segera membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan membantu Kakashi membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kakashi memijat bahunya yang pegal karena harus memapah Sasuke dari lantai basement. Sakura segera melepas sepatu Sasuke beserta kaus kakinya.

Ia berdecak melihat Sasuke pingsan karena mabuk. Melihat Kakashi keluar dari kamar, gadis itu mengikuti Kakashi.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu? Apa ia meminum alkohol?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Kau tidak makan malam dengannya?" Sakura bertanya heran.

Kakasih menggaruk lehernya bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Sakura. Sasuke baru saja membuat masalah yang bisa melibatkan rumah tangga pria itu sendiri. Kakashi yang merasa tidak berhak bicara banyak akhirnya menyerahkan segala informasi untuk disampaikan sendiri oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Percayalah pada Sasuke. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu,"

Kakashi keluar dari apartemen Sasuke meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan menatap pria itu dalam diam. Sepertinya ada hal yang dirahasiakan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya. Jika sudah saatnya, Sasuke pasti akan memberitahukannya.

Sakura mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan baju tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dalam diam dan tak lama terlelap bersama dengan jarum jam yang terus berdetak.

* * *

Mata Shion menyalang menatap stir mobilnya jika mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika Sasuke kembali dari toilet, semuanya berjalan lancar. Pria itu meminum wine yang sudah ia campurkan dengan obat bius. Ketika kepala Sasuke mulai pusing, pria itu kembali ke toilet. Shion mengikutinya dan ketika keluar dari toilet, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Shion tersenyum lebar dan memapah Sasuke keluar dari restoran. Tapi, Shion tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih cerdas darinya. Pria itu sudah merasakan hal yang aneh sejak meminum wine. Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahan dengan alkohol, tapi ia masih bisa menolerir wine. Oleh karena itu, saat berada di toilet Sasuke cepat-cepat menghubungi Kakashi dan meminta manajernya tersebut untuk menjemputnya.

Ketika Shion dan Sasuke berada di depan restoran, Kakashi segera mengambil alih Sasuke dan membawanya pulang. Shion tidak dapat menolak perkataan Kakashi dan dengan begitu rencananya gagal.

Shion menggigit kukunya dan memukul stir mobil. Jika saja Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu, Shion dan Sasuke pasti sudah berada di atas ranjang apartemennya.

"Sial!"

* * *

Sasuke bangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat pakaiannya yang sudah terganti dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek, baju yang biasa yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan tidak melihat Sakura di dalam kamar.

Pria itu bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Saat menyikat gigi, Sasuke mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Untunglah ia cepat-cepat memanggil Kakashi sehingga bisa menghindari masalah yang mungkin akan muncul. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan Karin untuk berhati-hati pada Shion.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, sudah tersaji berbagai macam lauk penghilang mabuk. Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk dengan tenang dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke sudah bangun.

" _Ohayou_! Kau sudah bangun?"

" _Ohayou,"_

"Cepat makan sarapanmu agar mabukmu hilang," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ seru Sasuke dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

" _Itadakimasu,"_ Sakura juga mulai memakan sarapannya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang fokus pada sarapannya. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun setelah melihat suaminya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk semalam.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan apapun?"

"Aku menahan diri,"

"Menahan diri?" Sasuke membeo mengucapkan ulang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kasar dan membanting sumpit di atas meja membuat Sasuke kaget. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis melihat wajah menyeramkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pulang dengan keadaan pingsan begitu? Kau habis minum berapa botol, hah?! Untung saja Kakashi berbaik hati mengantarkanmu pulang. Kalau tidak, aku sudah mengulitimu sekarang juga!"

Tubuh Sasuke menciut melihat amarah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. Sasuke menelan ludah gugup.

"Ma-maaf," cuit Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mendengus dan meletakkan piringnya ke bak cuci piring. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dan mencoba memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang, tapi tangannya dipukul dengan sendok oleh Sakura.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke mengusap tangannya dan berdiri di belakang Sakura hingga gadis itu selesai mencuci piring. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku?"

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura saat gadis itu memakai lipstik berwarna peach di bibirnya. Sakura tidak memedulikan Sasuke dan keluar dari kamar. Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali mengekori Sakura sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

Sakura memakai sepatu oxford miliknya dan bersiap berangkat kerja. Sasuke segera menghalangi Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu apartemen. Gadis itu menautkan alis melihat Sasuke menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir. Aku mau berangkat kerja,"

"Maafkan aku dulu,"

"Ya ya, sudah kumaafkan," Sakura menyahut asal dan hendak membuka kenop pintu namun bahunya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan memohon agar istrinya memaafkannya. Hati Sakura pun luluh melihat wajah memelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu,"

Sakura menghela napas dan memandang dinding. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti saat ini.

"Terima kasih,"

Sasuke mencium kening, kedua pipi dan bibir Sakura membuat pipi gadis itu memerah malu. Melihat sikap manis Sakura membuat pertahanan diri Sasuke hampir jebol.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang sebelum aku menerkammu saat ini juga,"

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu segera menggeser tubuh Sasuke dan keluar dari apartemen. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu apartemen.

"Dasar mesum!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n :

MAAFKAN AKU YANG SANGAT TERLAMBAT UPDATE FICT INI!

YOLOH NGARET BANGET YAAAAA~ UHUHUHU..

Jujur aja, aku sempet kena writting block. Jadi, aku terus mencari feel untuk ngelanjutin fict ini atau tulisan aku yang lain.

Konflik udah mulai kelihatan ya... walaupun SasuSaku tetep aku bikin manis semanis madu. Kkkk~

Oh ya, army kalau minat baca fict aku di wattpad ya. Aku baru aja bikin fict baru. Mungkin bakal aku post di screenplays fanfiction juga (kalau viewers dan reviewnya oke).

Terima kasih yg udah review dan sampe PM aku. Makasih banyak! Saranghaeyo! :*


	14. Conflict

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 14_

 _Conflict_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sasori sedang menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari di halaman rumah. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Sakura dan menyatakan perasaan. Sasori tersenyum masam ketika mengingat penolakan yang diberikan Sakura ketika pria itu mengantar Sakura ke apartemen Ino.

 _Maaf, Sasori-_ kun. _Aku mencintai Sasuke._

Meski Sasori tahu kemungkinannya hampir tidak ada untuk memiliki Sakura, entah kenapa perasaannya tetap sedih ketika menerima kenyataan tersebut. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa dimiliki bukanlah karakter seorang Sasori. Pria itu lebih suka hal-hal yang sudah pasti dan mengapa waktu tidak mempertemukan mereka sedikit lebih cepat? Jika mereka bertemu lebih cepat, mungkin Sasori bisa memiliki Sakura.

Pria tampan itu kembali mendesah putus asa. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ribut dari dalam rumah. Karena penasaran, Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat sang ibu yang sibuk memakaikan dasi pada kerah leher kemeja ayahnya.

"Ayah akan ke kantor di akhir pekan begini?" tanya Sasori sambil menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ini semua karena Uchiha! Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke itu temanmu? Tolong katakan padanya agar menempati posisi presdir, jika tidak maka Toneri yang akan menempati posisi itu. Benar-benar merepotkan!" Ayah Sasori terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aduh... Anak itu kenapa harus menjadi aktor? Padahal ia punya masa depan yang cerah di Uchiha Corp," sambung Ibu Sasori.

Sasori tidak menanggapi ucapan orangtuanya. Ia hanya memerhatikan sang ayah segera pergi dan ibunya mengantar sampai ke halaman rumah. Ayah Sasori merupakan salah satu kepala bagian dari Uchiha Corp, itulah mengapa Sasori dan Sasuke menjadi sahabat karena mereka secara tidak sengaja sering bertemu pada acara perusahaan. Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi dan lolos menjadi aktor yang terkenal hingga saat ini.

Sasori ingat ketika ia membahas Uchiha Corp, Sasuke akan selalu menghindari pembicaraan itu atau lelaki itu akan marah tanpa sebab. Oleh karena itu, Sasori selalu menahan diri untuk tidak membahasnya. Pria itu sangat penasaran mengapa Sasuke memilih menjadi aktor sementara ia sangat berpotensi menjabat presdir Uchiha Corp.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sasori bergumam menatap kejauhan langit yang tampak cerah.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali membujuk Sasuke untuk menjadi presdir Uchiha Corp, tapi sejak tadi wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya makan dengan gelisah hingga Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku selesai,"

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit dan memandang Sakura yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Hah? Um... Tidak ada," Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan bersiap merapikan meja makan.

"Aku bantu,"

Sasuke berinisatif membantu Sakura meletakkan piring dan mangkuk mereka ke bak cuci piring. Sakura tersenyum kecil mengucapkan terima kasih dan ia memakai sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring. Ketika ia baru memulai mencuci piring, pelukan Sasuke terasa menghangatkan punggungnya. Seharusnya Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan, namun yang ia rasakan hanyalah kegelisahan.

 _Aku merasa seperti penjahat saja jika seperti ini terus. Bagaimanapun, aku harus membujuk Sasuke._

Sasuke tidak merasakan penolakan apapun dari Sakura, ia melirik gadis itu dengan bingung. Biasanya jika Sasuke memeluk Sakura seperti sekarang ini, gadis itu akan melakukan penolakan.

"Ada apa ini? Kau terlihat sangat jinak. Seperti bukan Sakura saja,"

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Jinak? Kau pikir aku hewan?!" Sakura mulai tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau adalah kucingku yang sulit dijinakkan. Jadi sekarang kucingku ini sudah menyadari bahwa aku pemiliknya ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin dipukul pakai ini ya?!" Sakura memegang sendok sayur dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke membuat pria itu terkekeh, "kenapa tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu?!"

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar wajah gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya dan dengan lembut Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut. Pelukan Sasuke di pinggang Sakura semakin merapat. Ibu jari Sasuke yang memegang dagu Sakura perlahan mengusap pipi gadis itu membuatnya terpedaya.

Sakura menutup mata dan membalas kecupan Sasuke yang lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Sakura ingin memegang lengan Sasuke yang mengitari pinggangnya, namun ia memakai sarung tangan karet dengan penuh busa sabun di sana. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba menahan diri agar tidak melakukan hal lebih dari kecupan romantis.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya setelah puas menikmati manisnya bibir Sakura. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama tanpa mengatakan apapun. Usapan ibu jari Sasuke di pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu menyadari betapa lembut Sasuke memperlakukannya.

"Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini,"

Sakura yang pertama kali mengalihkan tatapan romantis mereka karena gadis itu merasa pipinya memanas.

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Memang kucingku ini ingin melakukan apa?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku kucing!"

"Wajah kucingku memerah. Apakah kucingku memikirkan hal-hal erotis?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin dipukul ya?!"

"Jangan pukul aku~ Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di atas ranjang saja, miaw? Di sana empuk dan kita bisa berguling-guling atau berolahraga," Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura dengan sengaja menggoda gadis itu.

"Astaga!" Sakura yakin wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Kucingku imut sekali!" Sasuke tertawa sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sakura.

"Pergi kau!" Sakura memelototi Sasuke karena kesal.

"Oke oke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi,"

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika Sasuke pergi dari dapur. Tapi, lelaki itu kembali datang dan mengecup pipi Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju ruang baca. Sakura sampai terlonjak karena ciuman di pipinya. Gadis itu ingin sekali memaki, namun ia urungkan karena sikap Sasuke yang sangat imut.

"Aku seperti terkena _culture shock_ ,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan mencuci piring. Sambil mencuci piring, gadis itu memikirkan bagaimana cara membicarakan masalah perusahaan pada Sasuke.

 _Bagaimanapun aku harus membujuk Sasuke agar menjadi Presdir Uchicha Corp._

Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piring dan merapikan pakaian kerjanya. Ia mengambil tas di dalam kamar dan menuju ruang baca. Sasuke terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku di dalam sana. Sakura jarang sekali masuk ke dalam ruang baca kecuali untuk membersihkannya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Sasuke menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Sakura mengangguk dan menyampirkan tas di bahu.

"Aku antar,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan pergi lebih dahulu memakai sepatu. Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya sudah lengkap dengan _coat_ abu-abu yang membungkus badan atletisnya. Kedua sejoli itu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan menuju basement apartemen.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Uchiha Corp Sakura terus menerus meremas jari. Ia memandang jalanan di luar jendela mobil dengan gelisah. Sementara Sasuke duduk dengan tenang sambil menyetir. Hanya nyanyian lembut dari radio yang terdengar diantara mereka hingga mereka sampai di Uchiha Corp.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati taman Uchiha Corp menuju gedung utama.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah. Berjalan bersamamu seperti ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku dulu," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dan tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh dan memerhatikan Sakura yang tampak gelisah.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin akan kesal padaku jika mengatakan ini," Sakura menelan ludahnya dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung, "sebenarnya saat ini perusahaan sedang dalam masalah karena kosongnya kursi presdir. Tidak bisakah kau menjadi presdir?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung menggelap. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk dan ia semakin meremas jari jemarinya. Belum pernah Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku," Sasuke menahan emosi dan membuang muka.

"Uchiha Corp adalah perusahaan keluargamu. Jika kau tidak menjadi presdir maka Toneri yang akan menempati posisi itu. Bukankah kau juga menyukai dunia bisnis? Bukankah itu alasan ibumu membuat taman ini?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka membuat Sakura secara spontan melihat tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Itachi- _nii_ menceritakannya padaku," Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Sasuke, aku tahu kau menjadi aktor karena rasa bersalahmu selama ini. Tapi, itu semua bukanlah salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus. Kau berhak menggapai impianmu yang sesungguhnya,"

Sasuke mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tidak percaya gadis yang ia cintai bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia pikir Sakura bisa memahami perasaannya, ternyata gadis itu sama saja dengan Itachi, Naruto ataupun Fugaku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa kau baik padaku selama ini karena merasa kasihan?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak begitu—" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"—Jangan bicara apapun lagi! Jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal ini dan itu. Aku yang berhak menentukan apa impianku dan bagaimana aku mewujudkannya!"

Sasuke melepas genggaman Sakura dengan kasar dan ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memedulikan teriakan Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke menggeram menahan gertakan giginya ketika mengingat ucapan Sakura di taman Uchiha Corp. Pria itu memukul stir mobil dan menginjak gas mobil lebih dalam. Pria itu tidak main-main ketika mengebut.

Sasuke tidak pulang ke apartemennya, pria itu datang ke apartemen Naruto dan menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Naruto yang sedang sarapan mie instan pun tersedak karena bunyi bel yang terus menerus terdengar. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera melihat intercom dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia lantas membuka pintu, lalu Sasuke menyerobot masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke terlihat sangat penat karena pria itu menutup mata dengan tangan kanan.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Naruto bertanya sambil lalu.

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Sasuke menyahut kesal.

"Tck! Ya ya, aku tidak akan bertanya. Lebih baik aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku daripada darah tinggi," Naruto bicara seorang diri dan kembali menyeruput mie dengan lahap.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja kerjanya. Sudah jam makan siang dan Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya. Bahkan pria itu tidak membaca pesan line yang dikirim oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk lesu menghela napas berat sambil mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya.

Naruto yang duduk di hadapan Sakura memerhatikan sahabatnya itu. Sudah lima kali Sakura menghela napas tanpa memakan makan siangnya. Hal itu tentu saja mengusik Naruto yang tidak pernah tahan melihat temannya sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kau terus menerus menghela napas seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak memasukkan satu butir nasi pun ke mulutmu," Naruto menunjuk nasi putih di hadapan Sakura dengan sumpitnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar," Sakura menjawab dengan lemas.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura berhenti mengaduk-aduk nasi dan semakin menunduk muram.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bertengkar. Sasuke tadi pagi datang ke apartemenku dengan marah-marah,"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura semakin merasa buruk. Menyadari ucapannya mungkin keterlaluan, Naruto buru-buru mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke memang hobi sekali marah-marah. Kau tenang saja, besok juga dia pasti sudah kembali normal seperti biasa,"

"Aku rasa tidak semudah itu," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan putus asa.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi presdir. Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa aku mengetahui masa lalunya dan ia salah paham bahwa perasaanku hanyalah rasa iba," mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca dan gadis itu hampir menangis.

Naruto menjadi sedikit panik. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya.

"Aku akan coba bantu menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Kau sudah banyak membantu perusahaan. Sekarang kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah perusahaan,"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia," Sakura menahan isakannya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, berhentilah menangis. Setidaknya jangan menangis di tempat ramai begini. Jika ada yang melihat nanti mereka menyangka aku membuatmu menangis lalu aku akan dipecat oleh Itachi- _nii_ ," ujar Naruto dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura tertawa dan memukul lengan Naruto.

"Aduh! Tertawa lebih cocok untukmu," Naruto tersenyum kecil, "sekarang habiskan makan siangmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena ada rapat. Tapi, aku akan bicara pada Sasuke nanti," Naruto berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Terim kasih," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi dari kantin.

Sakura bersyukur memiliki sahabat seorang Naruto, setidaknya gadis itu memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandar. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mencoba memakan makan siangnya. Meski rasa makanan itu terasa hambar, Sakura mencoba memakannya untuk memberi kekuatan.

Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasori berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat duduk gadis itu. Sasori datang ke Uchiha Corp untuk mengantarkan makan siang yang dibuatkan ibunya untuk sang ayah. Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya, Sasori hendak pulang namun tidak sengaja melihat Sakura.

Sasori ingin memanggil Sakura, namun banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Akhirnya pria itu hanya mengikuti Sakura dan berdiri memandang gadis itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Meski ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto, tapi Sasori bisa melihat jika Sakura baru saja menangis.

Hati Sasori terasa sakit melihat gadis yang ia cintai meneteskan air mata. Memantapkan hatinya, Sasori mengambil makanan kantin dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang makan seorang diri.

Sakura melihat seseorang meletakkan nampan di hadapannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan Sasori duduk di depannya dengan senyum hangat.

"Sasori,"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura,"

Sapaan Sasori yang terdengar akrab membuat senyuman kecil muncul di mulut Sakura yang penuh dengan makanan. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengunyah makanan di dalam mulut dan menelannya.

"Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong ada nasi di sana," Sasori menunjuk ujung bibirnya.

Sakura merasa malu dan segera membersihkan nasi yang menempel di ujung bibir kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kau selalu makan siang sendirian?" Sasori menyendok kuah sup dan memakannya dengan nikmat.

"Tidak, biasanya aku makan siang dengan Naruto. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk,"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun. Aku bersedia menjadi teman makan siangmu," senyuman manis Sasori membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Eiii... Memangnya kau tidak sibuk syuting? Bukankah selebritis jadwalnya lebih sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku akan jadi pengangguran untuk dua bulan ini. Jika aku di rumah saja, ibuku akan terus mengomel,"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasori yang seolah sangat takut mendengar omelan ibunya. Sikap pria di hadapannya ini sangat manis. Meski gadis itu sudah menolak Sasori, pria itu tetap bersikap baik seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Sakura benar-benar kagum dengan kelapangan hati Sasori.

"Baiklah jika kau sedang mampir di Uchiha Corp, kabari aku. Kita akan menjadi teman makan siang yang menyenangkan,"

Sakura tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sasori terdiam memerhatikan Sakura makan. Pria itu bersyukur karena memilih untuk menghampiri Sakura dan makan siang untuk kedua kalinya—sebelumnya Sasori sudah makan siang di rumah. Meski mungkin badan Sasori akan sedikit gemuk, setidaknya Sasori sudah memastikan bahwa kesedihan yang dirasakan Sakura terhenti meski sesaat.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

* * *

Sasuke memandang kosong atap apartemen Naruto. Pertengkaran dengan Sakura tadi pagi kembali melintas di pikirannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaan yang sangat memilukan itu, namun Sakura sudah mengetahuinya. Sungguh Sasuke pun ingin membebaskan dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Awalnya ia terjun ke dunia akting memang sebagai wujud rasa bersalahnya dari peristiwa naas yang merenggut nyawa sang ibu. Saat itu, Sasuke masih ingat suara ceria Mikoto yang sangat senang bahwa Sasuke akan memerankan tokoh utama dalam drama sekolahnya. Satu-satunya orang di keluarga Uchiha yang mendukung bakatnya hanyalah Mikoto.

Mikoto sangat memahami bakat terpendam Sasuke di dunia akting. Bahkan sang ibu mendukung Sasuke jika pria itu lebih memilih masuk universitas dengan jurusan seni. Tapi, akting hanyalah sekedar hobi bagi Sasuke. Pria itu memiliki impian yang lebih besar, yaitu menjadi Presdir Uchiha Corp.

Mikoto tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp, pria itu bisa memilih karir manapun yang diinginkan. Tapi, Mikoto tentu saja senang karena Uchiha bungsu ingin meneruskan perusahaan yang telah dibesarkan oleh suaminya itu. Maka dari itu, Mikoto memutuskan untuk menciptakan taman Uchiha Corp agar bisa merilekskan pikiran Sasuke ketika ia penat dengan pekerjaan.

Sasuke ingat saat itu ketika ia akan mengganti kostum dramanya, tiba-tiba Itachi menelpon dan mengabarkan bahwa Mikoto kecelakaan. Pria itu segera berlari dan meminta kunci sepeda motor Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kepanikan Sasuke segera memberikan kunci motornya.

Sasuke mengebut mengendarai sepeda motor Naruto. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, pria itu segera menuju UGD dan melihat beberapa dokter serta perawat berkerumul mencoba menyelamatkan seorang pasien. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, Sasuke mendekati ruangan yang hanya tertutup kaca tersebut. Semakin ia dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat identitas pasien yang kenyataannya sulit ia terima.

Mikoto terbaring dengan lemah di sana. Banyak darah di tubuhnya. Wajah Mikoto tampak begitu pucat dan tidak ada senyuman lebar yang biasa ia lihat ketika tiap kali Mikoto menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Kaki Sasuke terasa begitu lemas dan air mata mengalir di pipi. Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat. Semua kenyataan di hadapannya seperti mimpi buruk.

Dokter berkali-kali melakukan CPR. Suara dokter yang memberikan instruksi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Mikoto menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar Sasuke ditengah bisingnya suasana UGD saat itu.

Sasuke mendengar dokter berteriak sambil meletakkan defibrilator di dada Mikoto. Tegangan listrik dari defibrilator membuat tubuh Mikoto terhentak. Dokter berkali-kali meletakkan defibrilator untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Mikoto, namun sayang sekali takdir berkata lain.

Garis lurus yang nampak di monitor pengukur denyut jantung dan suara dokter yang menyebutkan waktu kematian Mikoto membuat hati Sasuke terasa begitu sakit. Sasuke berjalan dengan limbung dan menggenggam tangan dingin Mikoto. Itachi, Fugaku dan Kimimaro datang bersamaan ketika dokter menyebutkan waktu kematian Mikoto.

Fugaku hampir saja terjatuh jika Kimimaro tidak sigap untuk menahan tubuh renta Fugaku. Itachi nampak hancur melihat kematian Mikoto. Namun, pria itu nampak lebih hancur melihat kesedihan Sasuke.

" _Ibu, bangun! Ini tidak benar kan? Bukankah kau ingin melihatku di atas panggung? Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini? Jika kau memang mengantuk, ayo kita pulang," Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Mikoto, "Ibu... Kumohon, ibu... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku tidak sanggup jika tidak ada ibu. Kenapa ibu meninggalkanku lebih dulu? Bukankah ibu ingin melihatku menjadi presdir, menikah dan mempunyai anak? Bukankah ibu bilang ingin menimang cucu dariku karena Itachi-nii terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga malas mencari pacar?"_

" _Kenapa ibu tidak mau bangun? Apa aku sudah membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."_

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan keras. Baru kali itu Itachi melihat Sasuke menangis dengan keras dan memilukan hati. Itachi memeluk Sasuke mencoba saling menguatkan meski air mata juga mengalir deras di pipinya.

" _Nii-san, ini semua salahku! Ini salahku! Ibu meninggal karena aku!"_

" _Tidak... Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sasuke,"_

" _Ini salahku... Jika saja ibu tidak datang, pasti ibu masih bernapas saat ini,"_

" _Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kematian. Kau harus kuat. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu,"_

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan setetes air mata mengalir menuruni sisi pipinya. Mengingat kenangan pahit itu bagaikan racun bagi Sasuke. Seberapa kuat pun Sasuke mencoba melupakannya tetap berakhir dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tahu itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Itu semua sudah ditakdirkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kematian.

Yang tersisa dari kenangan pahit itu hanyalah penyesalan yang tiada berujung. Malam itu, Sasuke menangis dalam diam dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

* * *

Sakura bangun keesokkan harinya. Ia memeriksa setiap sudut apartemen namun tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Selesai mandi, Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi pria itu tidak menjawab. Gadis itu menjadi murung dan memulai harinya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Sementara itu di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela besar memandang kota Tokyo dalam keheningannya. Ia tidak memedulikan getaran ponsel yang terus menerus tidak kunjung berhenti. Naruto melihat ponsel Sasuke dan tertera nama kontak "My wife" di layarnya. Naruto yakin Sakura pasti sangat mencemaskan Sasuke karena pria itu tidak pulang semalam.

"Kau tidak mau menerima teleponnya?"

"Hn,"

"Meski aku sering menonton drama dimana pasangan suami istri bertengkar lalu salah satunya tidak pulang ke rumah semalaman, kurasa genre itu kurang cocok untukmu dan Sakura,"

Panggilan Sakura pun berhenti, Naruto melihat ada tiga puluh dua panggilan di ponsel Sasuke yang tidak diterima oleh pria itu. Pria bersurai pirang itu berdiri di samping Sasuke dan ikut melihat pemandangan Tokyo di pagi hari.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah meragukan perasaan Sakura. Aku yakin ia sangat mencintaimu dan perasaannya sangat tulus,"

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan hanya memandang langit dengan datar. Naruto tahu meski sahabatnya tidak merespon, tapi pria itu akan mendengarkan.

"Sakura hanya ingin membantu perusahaan saja karena ia juga bagian dari Uchiha. Bukankah kau juga seharusnya membagikan kesedihanmu pada Sakura sebelum Sakura mengetahuinya sendiri?"

Naruto sangat memahami perasaan terluka Sasuke ketika kehilangan Mikoto karena Naruto tidak pernah melihat sisi hancur Sasuke kecuali saat itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau membebaskan dirimu dari penyesalan itu. Kau berhak untuk bahagia bersama Sakura. Kau berhak menggapai mimpi yang sudah lama kau pendam. Aku tahu selama ini kau mempelajari bisnis dari banyaknya buku bisnis di ruang baca apartemenmu. Jadi berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku harus mengganti pin apartemenku,"

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu sebelum aku tiba-tiba datang dan memergokimu sedang membuat anak dengan Sakura,"

Sasuke baru saja akan menendang Naruto, namun sahabatnya itu sudah kabur dengan cepat. Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek panggilan masuk. Nama Sakura tertera di sana sebanyak lima belas kali, sisanya adalah dari Kakashi dan Itachi. Sasuke hendak menelpon balik Sakura, namun panggilan Kakashi lebih dulu muncul.

"Hn. Aku di apartemen Naruto. Jemput aku di sini,"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi Sakura karena Kakashi akan segera menjemput untuk syuting acara talk show. Pria itu segera mandi dan bersiap menjalani harinya yang sibuk.

* * *

Selesai syuting talk show, Sasuke bersama Kakashi kembali ke gedung agensi mereka karena ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dengan Tsunade. Pembicaraan mereka yang cukup panjang membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa langit sudah berubah gelap dan waktu hampir menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

Kakashi hendak mengantar Sasuke pulang, namun pria itu harus mengurus hal lainnya bersama Shizune sehingga Sasuke terpaksa menunggu Kakashi di ruangan pria itu. Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sasuke segera menoleh dan alisnya sedikit tertaut ketika menyadari bahwa Shion lah yang muncul, bukan Kakashi seperti yang ia harapkan.

Sakura cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantor dan pergi menuju Senju Agency setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Kakashi bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di sana. Sakura menyetop taksi dan meminta supir untuk mengebut.

Sesampainya di Senju Agency, Sakura segera mencari ruangan Kakashi. Tidak sulit menemukannya karena ruangan Kakashi cukup strategis. Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu, namun terdengar suara wanita dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Gadis itu ingin membuka pintu lebih lebar, namun ucapan wanita yang Sakura kenali sebagai artis cantik bernama Shion itu menghentikan tangan Sakura untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu.

"Cinta?" Sakura mendengar dengusan tawa Sasuke, "cinta itu adalah hal yang sangat naif,"

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Gadis itu merasakan matanya memanas dan air mata pun tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Gadis itu menjauh dan pergi dari ruangan Kakashi.

Dengan menunduk, Sakura berjalan cepat keluar dari Senju Agency. Sasori yang berada di Senju Agency dan hendak pulang melihat Sakura berjalan di lobby. Pria itu ingin memanggil Sakura, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Sasori segera berlari dan mengikuti Sakura.

Shion menyeringai begitu melihat wajah sedih Sakura yang pergi tanpa masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi. Shion berjalan dengan angkuh menuju mobilnya. Gadis itu hampir saja kalah jika Sakura tidak pergi dengan cepat. Jika saja Sakura mau bertahan sedikit lebih lama, mungkin ia dan Sasuke bisa berbaikan.

" _It's show time!"_

Shion menyeringai memandang Senju Agency, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

" _Cinta?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan soal cinta dari Shion, "cinta itu adalah hal yang sangat naif," Sasuke membuka layar ponselnya dan memandang wallpaper foto Sakura di sana._

" _Tapi... Aku bersyukur dengan kenaifan itu, aku bisa mengenal Sakura dan mencintainya sangat dalam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpannya. Bagiku, Sakura lebih dari sekedar kata cinta,"_

" _Sakura adalah hidupku,"_

* * *

Tbc

* * *

a/n:

Long long looooongg time no see!

Rindukah kalian dengan fict ini?

Aku janji akan menyelesaikan fict ini.

Meski sudah berdebu, aku akan tetep lanjutin sampai finish.

Selamat membaca!


	15. Decision

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 15_

 _Decision_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan kencang dan hampir saja tertabrak mobil jika Sasori tidak menarik lengan gadis itu. Suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat raut kecemasan Sasori. Air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin ada yang melihat sisi rapuhnya saat ini.

Sasori merasa tersiksa melihat kesedihan dan air mata Sakura. Ia lantas memeluk Sakura, menepuk punggung gadis itu mencoba untuk menenangkan. Tangisan Sakura semakin keras membuat tenggorokan Sasori tercekat.

Untunglah ketika keluar dari gedung Senju Agency Sasori memakai penyamarannya. Waktu pun sudah hampir tengah malam sehingga jarang ada orang yang berlalu lalang dan melihat kejadian di trotoar jalan tadi ketika Sasori memeluk Sakura.

Saat ini keduanya berada di taman yang berada di dekat apartemen Sakura. Mereka duduk di ayunan dan sudah sepuluh menit larut dalam keheningan. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Suara Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sasori sangat khawatir karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin namun Sakura tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi,"

Sakura menoleh mencoba tersenyum. Sasori bisa melihat kesedihan masih tertinggal jelas di kedua mata Sakura. Ia rindu mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau mau,"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Selain Naruto dan Ino, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," Sasori memakaikan _coat_ yang ia pakai pada tubuh kecil Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengikuti Sasori yang mengantarnya hingga _lobby_ apartemen.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Sasori- _kun_ ," Sakura menyerahkan _coat_ milik Sasori lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Sasori hanya terdiam memerhatikan tubuh mungil Sakura yang saat ini terlihat rapuh. Rasanya ia tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu meski ia tahu Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke. Sasori tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura hancur dalam kesedihan seperti tadi.

* * *

Kakashi mengantarkan Sasuke menuju apartemen Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Senju Agency Sasuke lebih banyak merenung dan memikirkan Uchiha Corp serta Sakura. Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah menyarankan Sasuke agar pulang ke apartemennya dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sakura secepatnya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke merasa emosinya belum bisa mereda. Ia tidak ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Sakura.

Tidak sampai satu jam mobil mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto. Sasuke lekas keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen sahabatnya itu. Seperti sudah menjadi rumahnya sendiri, Sasuke memasukkan pin kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang.

Naruto datang sambil membawa segelas susu cokelat hangat. Ia melihat Sasuke nampak lelah menjalani harinya. Pria itu menghela napas singkat lalu duduk di sofa.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di sini? Kau pikir rumahku ini tempat penampungan tunawisma?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Besok aku pulang. Hari ini aku terlalu lelah dan mudah tersulut emosi,"

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskannya?" Naruto menyeruput susu cokelat yang uapnya masih mengepul.

"Hn,"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau mau susu cokelat?"

Sasuke melirik cangkir yang berada di genggaman Naruto. Ia menjadi rindu dengan Sakura karena setiap mau tidur gadis itu selalu membuatkan susu cokelat untuknya. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Rasanya sungguh kosong ketika kebiasaan yang sudah sering dilakukan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sasuke segera duduk lalu menyambar cangkir Naruto. Pria itu menyeruput susu cokelat dengan pelan. Naruto mendengus kesal karena susu cokelatnya dirampas oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku bisa membuatnya lagi! _Teme!_ "

Sasuke menyeringai puas karena berhasil membuat Naruto kesal. Ia menikmati susu cokelat hangatnya sambil merindukan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian tidur. Gadis itu berhenti di depan foto besar pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis di hadapan kamera. Tidak ada yang tahu jika saat itu mereka menikah hanya untuk sandiwara. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa senyum mereka hanyalah akting.

Sakura berusaha menahan air mata dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis itu membuka lemari mengambil kontrak pernikahan mereka. Sakura terdiam sebentar memandang kontrak pernikahan di tangannya kemudian ia meletakkan kontrak itu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Sakura menyeret koper yang berada di samping lemari. Ia memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sana. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah gadis itu.

Sakura merasa bersalah karena dirinya, hubungan ia dan Sasuke merenggang. Di situasi pertengkaran seperti ini, Sasuke memilih pergi dari apartemennya. Sakura menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun Sakuralah yang menumpang tinggal di sana, ia yang sapatutnya pergi dari sana.

Gadis itu dalam keheningan malam memasukkan semua pakaiannya sebelum datang ke apartemen itu. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Inilah waktunya ia mengakhiri semua sandiwara mereka. Meski Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun menikah tanpa cinta bukanlah hal yang benar.

* * *

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Cuaca hari ini cerah dan Sasuke bangun dengan energi penuh untuk memulai harinya. Semalaman Sasuke sudah memikirkan bahwa ia harus pulang ke apartemen dan berdamai dengan Sakura.

Pria itu sudah terlihat rapi ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan rambut berantakan. Naruto tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah rapi dan siap pergi dari apartemennya.

"Kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sana,"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan TV.

"Aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati!"

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang dari pintu. Pria bersurai pirang itu menikmati susu dan sereal sebagai sarapannya sambil menonton TV. Naruto sibuk memencet-mencet tombol remote sampai ia menonton tayangan entertainment yang menampilkan Sasuke dan Shion.

Naruto mengeraskan volume TV-nya menyadari bahwa Sasuke digosipkan berselingkuh dengan Shion. Pria itu langsung berdiri lalu bergegas keluar dari apartemen mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari _lobby_ apartemen saat bertemu Kakashi serta Karin yang berlari menghampirinya. Ekspresi keduanya terlihat panik membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita lewat pintu belakang,"

Kakashi hendak membawa Sasuke menuju pintu belakang apartemen, namun puluhan wartawan sudah berkerumul di sekitar mereka. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti situasinya saat ini. Kakashi dan Karin mencoba melindungi Sasuke dari desakan wartawan. Namun, mereka kalah jumlah dengan para wartawan media hiburan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apakah benar anda dan Shion - _san_ berkencan?"

"Apakah benar kalian berpelukan di ruang ganti ketika acara _fan meeting_?"

"Kenapa anda tidak pulang ke rumah? Apakah benar anda pisah ranjang dengan istri anda?"

"Apakah benar anda sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada istri anda?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan para wartawan. Ia memilih bungkam dari semua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mohon minggir, biarkan kami lewat,"

Kakashi bicara sesopan mungkin dan membawa Sasuke menuju mobil mereka. Naruto datang terlambat ketika puluhan wartawan sudah mengerumbungi Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan belum mandi ataupun cuci muka! Sialan Sasuke!" Naruto bergumam kesal sambil merapikan rambut lalu segera menyerobot masuk mencoba melindungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak pisah ranjang dengan Sakura. Dia menginap di sini karena aku yang memintanya. Jadi, tolong biarkan Sasuke pulang karena istrinya sudah menunggu,"

Suara lantang Naruto disampingnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sahabatnya itu mencoba melindunginya. Para wartawan mulai tenang dan menyorot Naruto. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kakashi dan Karin segera membawa Sasuke pergi dari sana.

Naruto memerhatikan sampai Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan ketiganya pergi dari gedung apartemen Naruto. Lelaki itu menghela napas lega, namun ia menatap ngeri wartawan-wartawan yang haus akan informasi. Pria itu menelan ludah gugup.

* * *

Kakashi mengantar Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Di depan gerbang masuk apartemen terlihat puluhan wartawan menunggu mereka. Karena apartemen Sasuke adalah apartemen mewah, para wartawan itu tidak bisa melewati gerbang apartemen dan para keamanan dengan sigap membantu mobil yang Sasuke tumpangi masuk ke dalam kawasan gedung apartemen. Ketiganya menghela napas lega ketika sudah sampai di parkiran _basement_.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau di rumah saja. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Biarkan agensi yang menyelesaikan semuanya," ujar Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang duduk diam di kursi penumpang.

"Hn,"

"Sebaiknya kau segera temui Sakura. Ia pasti sangat kaget dengan berita ini," sahut Karin yang mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Kakashi dan Karin memerhatikan punggung Sasuke sampai masuk ke dalam lift.

"Mereka bahkan menikah baru tiga bulan dan sudah diterpa gosip tidak menyenangkan. Dasar si ular Shion! Gadis itu benar-benar minta dihajar! Ini pasti ulahnya!" Karin tidak bisa memendam kemarahannya.

"Nona Tsunade pasti sudah menunggu kita," Kakashi menginjak gas mobil lalu pergi dari gedung apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan pin apartemen kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Suasana apartemen begitu sepi dan ia tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun.

Pria itu berdiri di tengah kamar Sakura, melihat surat kontrak pernikahan mereka di atas meja nakas. Sasuke mengambilnya lalu membuka lambar surat itu. Ia segera memeriksa lemari, tapi tidak menemukan baju-baju Sakura di sana. Kemudian ia mencari koper Sakura, namun tidak menemukannya juga. Sasuke segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya lalu menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja nakas beserta dengan cincin pernikahan Sakura.

 _Sasuke, maafkan aku yang telah egois memintamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan._

 _Pernikahan tiga bulan ini sangat membahagiakan untukku. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua kenangan indah yang kau berikan. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Selamat tinggal._

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Pria itu meremas surat yang diberikan Sakura. Tangannya mengepal menahan semua emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan. Mencoba berpikir jernih, Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Pria itu segera mengambil ponsel di saku _coat_. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Sakura namun ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif.

"Sial!"

Sasuke kesal lalu melempar surat Sakura. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan kembali berteriak frustrasi.

* * *

Sakura memandang awan terbentang luas dari jendela pesawat. Gadis itu ingat ketika berada di taksi menuju bandara, ia membaca artikel mengenai gosip perselingkuhan Sasuke dan Shion. Sakura tidak bisa berbohong, perasaannya sungguh terluka meski sejujurnya Sakura ingin memercayai Sasuke. Tapi, keadaan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Sakura memilih untuk menenangkan diri dengan pergi menuju Pulau Jeju. Gadis itu sudah menabung sejak lama untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Akhirnya tiba saatnya ia bisa menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya meski bukan untuk bersenang-senang melainkan menenangkan diri.

Untunglah Itachi mengizinkannya cuti walaupun rapat pemegang saham semakin dekat. Kakak iparnya itu memahami perasaan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menenangkan diri. Ia bahkan berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke mengenai keberadaan Sakura. Meski Itachi tidak mengucapkannya secara gamblang, tapi pria itu tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura sampai di Pulau Jeju ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Dengan menyeret kopernya, Sakura menaiki taksi dan pergi menuju hotel yang telah ia _booking_ saat berada di bandara.

Sakura membuka jendela taksi menikmati semilir angin Pulau Jeju yang menyegarkan. Matanya menatap takjub garis pantai yang nampak indah. Sakura merasa sedikit demi sedikit merasakan ketenangan di hatinya.

* * *

Sasori sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju Senju Agency. Ia menginjak rem ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Musik yang berputar di radio mobil berhenti diselingi penyiar yang bicara.

" _Wah! Pagi ini dunia entertainment diguncang dengan gosip panas!"_ suara penyiar wanita terdengar begitu bersemangat.

" _Gosip panas apa yang bisa sampai mengguncang dunia entertainment?"_ tanya penyiar pria yang nampak tertarik.

" _Apakah kau sudah tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan berselingkuh dengan Shion? Wah! Jika hal ini benar, ini bahkan bisa mengguncang dunia!"_

Sasori terkejut mendengar ucapan para penyiar radio. Pria itu mematikan radio dan begitu lampu hijau menyala, ia segera merubah haluan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Sasori harus memastikannya sendiri. Ia kembali teringat semalam Sakura menangis setelah keluar dari Senju Agency dan sebelum itu Sasori sempat melihat Shion datang ke Senju Agency. Menginjak gas mobil lebih dalam, Sasori mengebut menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju lift yang mengantarkannya ke apartemen Sasuke. Sasori menarik napas lalu menekan bel apartemen Sasuke.

Ditengah kekalutannya, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto untuk mencaritahu keberadaan Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sakura berada sekarang?"

" _Aku tidak tahu. Ia tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Apakah ia tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun di sana?"_

"Tidak ada. Apakah kau punya nomor telepon sahabatnya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino,"

" _Aku akan coba menghubungi Ino. Sakura tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Jika ia tidak meminta izin padaku karena tidak masuk kantor, kemungkinan besar ia menghubungi Itachi-nii. Hari ini jadwal Itachi-nii kembali ke Jepang,"_

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat lalu memijit kepalanya, "Baiklah. Aku akan coba menghubungi Itachi,"

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan telepon saat bel apartemen berbunyi. Pria itu melihat intercom dan Sasori sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka. Sasori segera masuk, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura di dalam sana.

"Apakah berita itu benar?" Sasori langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Apa kau memercayai gosip murahan seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan datar.

Sasori terdiam karena sesungguhnya ia tidak percaya dengan gosip yang saat ini sedang beredar. Meskipun Sasuke menyebalkan, namun Sasori tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Sasori mundur untuk merebut Sakura.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Ia tidak ada di sini ketika aku pulang,"

"Apa maksudmu?! Semalam aku mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan menangis! Apakah semalam kau tidak tidur di sini?!" mata Sasori menyalak marah.

"Sakura menangis? Semalam?" Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Ya. Semalam aku melihatnya datang ke agensi. Lalu, ia pergi sambil menangis. Ia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi, aku yakin ini pasti berkaitan denganmu!" Sasori tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak.

Sasuke sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Apakah Sakura semalam mendengar perbincangannya dengan Shion? Lalu, kenapa gadis itu menangis? Pasti telah terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Pasti telah terjadi kesalahpahaman," Sasuke menatap Sasori meyakinkan.

Sasori menghampiri Sasuke kemudian mencengkram kerahnya penuh emosi, "Kesalahpahaman tidak akah berakhir jika kau tidak meluruskannya. Jika sampai kau tidak berhasil membawa Sakura kembali, aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

Sasori mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan perasaan marah. Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Ia harus bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Sasuke tentu tidak akan membiarkan Sakura meninggalkannya.

* * *

Itachi mendarat dengan selamat di Tokyo. Ia bersama sekretarisnya, Iruka segera dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Keduanya langsung menuju kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha.

Di dalam mobil, Iruka memberikan tablet yang berisi tentang artikel perselingkuhan Sasuke. Itachi membacanya sambil meminum americano. Pria itu tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Sasuke di layarnya. Itachi segera mengangkat panggilan dari adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Ada apa adik kesayanganku tiba-tiba menelpon?"

" _Sakura tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Apa ia meminta izin padamu?"_

"Aku baru saja sampai di Jepang dan bukan 'Apa kabar?' yang kau tanyakan padaku?" Itachi terkekeh mendengar geraman kesal Sasuke di seberang telepon, "aku akan memberitahunya jika kau datang ke rumah utama sekarang,"

Itachi mematikan panggilan telepon lalu mencari artikel lainnya mengenai Sasuke.

"Sepertinya akan sulit meyakinkan para investor untuk menerima Sasuke- _sama_ menjadi Presdir jika ia terlibat skandal seperti sekarang ini," ujar Iruka menatap Itachi dari kursi depan di samping supir.

"Ini hanyalah gosip. Adikku tidak seperti itu. Lagipula jika mereka menolak Sasuke menjadi Presdir maka mereka sendiri yang akan jatuh miskin. Bukankah semua orang menyukai uang?" Itachi menyahut dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti," Iruka menganggukkan kepala sopan dan kembali menghadap lurus ke depan.

Itachi menikmati perjalanannya menuju rumah utama Uchiha sambil menyesap americano.

* * *

Sasuke bersama mobil sportnya sudah sampai di rumah utama Uchiha. Para pelayan segera menyambutnya dengan sopan lalu mengantar bungsu Uchiha tersebut menuju ruang kerja Itachi. Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerja Itachi, nampak kakaknya sedang menikmati matahari terbenam dengan secangkir teh hijau yang sangat harum.

"Kau sudah datang?" Itachi tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Hn,"

"Duduklah," Itachi duduk di sofa dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Meski malas, Sasuke mengikuti perintah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil menuangkan teh hijau di cangkir Sasuke.

"Jadi, masalah apalagi yang telah kau buat, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan tenang.

"Itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman," ujar Sasuke dengan datar. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan ketenangan emosi mereka.

"Sama seperti skandal gay-mu waktu itu?"

"Hn," Sasuke meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Itachi memerhatikan adiknya dengan teliti.

"Ini sudah tiga bulan. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri kontrak pernikahan palsumu dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu tahu mengenai kontak pernikahannya dengan Sakura? Kakashi tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan kehebatanku,"

Sasuke tidak menyahut apapun dan hanya menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Itachi menghela napas memahami perasaan adiknya, "Aku tahu meskipun awalnya semua itu hanya kepalsuan, sekarang kau mencintainya,"

"Hn,"

"Seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dengan pernikahan sejak awal," Itachi menasehati Sasuke dengan tenang. Tidak ada nada suara yang memojokkan adiknya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang Sakura sudah pergi," Sasuke terlihat begitu frustrasi.

"Kau bisa menjemputnya kapanpun kau mau,"

Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh harap. Ia yakin Itachi mengetahui sesuatu. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa membawa Sakura kembali ke sisinya. Melihat tatapan Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, harga yang harus kau bayar untuk membawanya kembali tidaklah mudah,"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa membawa Sakura kembali disisiku," Sasuke menatap serius Itachi.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, "kalau begitu jadilah Presdir Uchiha Corp,"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar syarat yang diajukan Itachi.

...

Itachi berdiri di depan jendela memerhatikan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi menjauh dari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Iruka mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nona Yamanaka tadi menghubungiku menanyakan keberadaan Sakura- _sama,_ lalu aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu khawatir karena Sakura- _sama_ sedang pergi berlibur,"

"Kerja bagus, Iruka," Itachi memuji pekerjaan sekretarisnya, "Sasuke sudah menjadi lebih dewasa. Biasanya anak itu tidak mau mendengarkanku dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya sebelum datang ke sini,"

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Tentu saja itu hal yang bagus," Itachi tersenyum tipis, "kapan ayah akan tiba di Jepang?"

"Malam ini pukul delapan,"

"Tumben sekali ayah tidak menghubungiku. Aku yakin ia pasti sudah tahu berita mengenai Sasuke," Itachi meminum teh sambil menatap foto ibunya yang terdapat di atas meja kerja, "sepertinya keluarga kita bisa kembali akur,"

Iruka memandang foto keluarga Uchiha yang sedang Itachi pandangi. Sebuah potret keluarga bahagia ketika merayakan kelulusan Sasuke saat SMP. Mikoto dan Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang sedang tertawa lebar, sementara Fugaku tersenyum lebar merangkul keluarganya. Saat itu Irukalah yang memotret moment kebahagiaan tersebut. Sebelum menjadi sekretaris pribadi Itachi, Iruka adalah tangan kanan Fugaku. Ia adalah saksi hidup dari keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil surat yang sebelumnya telah ia lempar di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke kembali membaca surat tersebut dan sekarang ia memahami perasaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengulur waktu, mungkin kejadian seperti sekarang ini tidak akan terjadi. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menanggalkan gengsi dan kecemasan yang menguasai dirinya. Sasuke mengusap sisi tempat tidur yang biasa ditempati oleh Sakura. Tanpa Sakura rasanya rumah terasa sangat sepi.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi apartemennya mengenang kenangan manis dengan Sakura. Lalu pria itu memasuki ruang baca dan mengusap foto Mikoto yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja berdampingan dengan foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

"Ibu... Mereka bilang itu bukan kesalahanku. Aku juga tidak ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku bisa mengejar impianku sekarang? Apakah belum terlambat untukku?"

"Ibu pasti berkata bahwa tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengejar impian bukan? Aku sangat mengerti ibu. Apakah ibu tahu itu? Meskipun aku sering memberontak, namun aku selalu mendengarkan semua perkataan ibu. Bukankah aku anak yang baik?" Sasuke tersenyum memandang foto Mikoto yang tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai lagi. Sudah saatnya aku bertindak bukan?"

Sasuke meletakkan foto Mikoto di atas meja dan menghubungi Kakashi melalui ponselnya.

"Segera langsungkan konferensi pers,"

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan telepon dan tersenyum sekali lagi memandang foto Mikoto dan Sakura.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap wajah Sakura pada bingkai foto.

* * *

Kakashi sedang duduk di hadapan Shion saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat menahan amarahnya ketika membaca beberapa lembar dokumen yang menyatakan bahwa wine yang dipesan Shion ketika mengundang Sasuke makan malam mengandung obat bius dengan takaran tinggi.

Kakashi juga memberikan bukti beberapa foto dari CCTV yang menangkap tindakan Shion ketika memasukkan obat bius ke dalam wine. Tidak hanya itu, Kakashi juga menyimpan video dari rekaman CCTV ketika Shion dan Sasuke berada di ruang tunggu untuk acara _fan meeting._

Setelah menerima telepon dari Sasuke, Kakashi kembali menatap Shion yang nampak pucat karena aksinya sudah terbongkar. Wanita itu telah salah memilih target. Sasuke bukanlah target yang mudah untuk dihancurkan. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi bumerang untuk menghancurkan balik sang pembidik.

"Jadi, tanggung jawab apa yang akan anda lakukan, Shion- _san_? Jika anda masih ingin bekerja di dunia hiburan, sebaiknya anda segera melakukan permintaan maaf secara formal maka kami tidak akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan," Kakashi berujar tenang.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang mengancamku?!"

"Jika kau menganggapnya begitu, silakan saja. Tapi, Uchiha bukanlah lawan yang mudah untukmu. Mereka bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah seperti mengedipkan mata,"

"Kau itu manajer Sasuke atau Uchiha Corp? Apa yang kau lakukan ini berbeda sekali dengan tugas manajer artis," Shion sedikit kagum dengan apa yang Kakashi lakukan saat ini.

"Dahulu aku memang manajer artis. Sekarang aku adalah tangan kanan Sasuke. Jadi, kau menerima kesepakatannya? Tidak ada alasanmu untuk menolak," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas perjanjian kepada Shion. Wanita itu mendecih kesal karena rencananya gagal total.

Shion beserta orang-orang dari agensinya segera mengadakan konferensi pers. Wanita itu duduk dan semua wartawan yang hadir di sana tidak melewatkan moment sekecil apapun. Shion dapat melihat Kakashi memerhatikannya dari jauh. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa oksigen tidak memenuhi paru-paru.

"Saya Shion dengan ini mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas segala berita terkait dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada hubungan spesial diantara kami kecuali rekan kerja sesama selebritis. Saat di acara _fan meeting_ maupun makan malam di restoran, Sasuke- _san_ sama sekali tidak merayu saya. Sayalah yang mengundang Sasuke- _san_ untuk makan malam bersama sebagai wujud ucapan terima kasih karena telah bekerjasama dalam proyek yang sama. Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf kepada publik atas ketidaknyamanan yang sudah saya perbuat,"

Shion berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf. Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kakashi segera pergi menuju Senju Agency. Para staf agensi di sana juga sudah menyiapkan konferensi pers untuk Sasuke.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Shion, konferensi pers di Senju Agency juga dihadiri puluhan wartawan hiburan hingga wartawan bisnis. Pengaruh Uchiha Corp tidaklah kecil sehingga banyak kalangan yang sangat penasaran dengan berita Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Mobil sport biru milik Sasuke sampai di halaman parkir Senju Agency. Dengan menggunakan _coat_ berwarna merah, Sasuke masuk ke dalam aula tempat berlangsungnya konferensi pers. Kilatan blitz dan sorotan kamera mengikuti tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan wajah tenang, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan puluhan kamera. Ia duduk dan melihat Kakashi _stand by_ tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Saat ini publik mungkin sedang penasaran mengenai berita miring terkait kehidupan rumah tangga saya. Itu adalah hal yang wajar karena pekerjaan saya sebagai public figur. Namun, sebelum itu saya akan menyampaikan berita lain yang mungkin akan membuat publik menerjemahkan dalam berbagai macam bentuk di pikiran mereka. Tidak apa-apa, tapi hal ini memang harus saya sampaikan," Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya. Jari-jari wartawan dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard laptop.

"Saya dengan ini mengumumkan bahwa saya tidak akan melanjutkan kontrak dengan Senju Agency. Seperti yang anda tahu bahwa kontrak saya dengan Senju Agency akan berakhir pada bulan ini dan itu memang benar. Namun, hal ini tidak berkaitan dengan berita tidak menyenangkan mengenai hubungan saya dan Shion- _san_ yang sama sekali tidak benar," lanjut Sasuke.

" _Empty Island_ adalah film terakhir saya sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia entertainment. Ini adalah keputusan yang berat bagi saya terutama jika mengingat penggemar saya. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf kepada kalian semua dan terima kasih atas cinta yang kalian berikan kepada saya. Mulai saat ini saya akan fokus mengejar impian saya di dunia bisnis,"

"Perlu saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa saya tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan Shion- _san_. Saya hanya mencintai istri saya, Uchiha Sakura. Terima kasih,"

Sasuke berdiri dan membungkukkan badan di hadapan kamera. Kilatan blitz tiada berhenti mengabadikan moment tersebut. Suara para wartawan mulai menimbulkan kebisingan di dalam aula. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari aula Senju Agency.

Kakashi segera mengikuti Sasuke. Ketika mereka keluar dari pintu aula, Tsunade beserta Shizune sudah berdiri di sana.

"Aku sangat menyesali pilihanmu ini, Sasuke. Tapi, aku berharap ini adalah pilihan terbaik," ujar Tsunade sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya dan maaf aku harus membawa Kakashi bersamaku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis menjabat tangan Tsunade.

"Tidak masalah. Sejak awal aku sudah berpikir bahwa Kakashi lebih cocok menjadi sekretaris pribadi dibandingkan manajer artis," sahut Tsunade dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kakashi yang disambut dengan hangat oleh pria bersurai perak tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak Nona Tsunade. Mohon maaf jika aku sering membuat kesalahan," ujar Kakashi, "Shizune- _san_ , terima kasih juga karena sudah banyak membantuku," Kakashi mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Shizune.

"Semoga kau semakin sukses, Kakashi- _san_ ," Shizune menjabat tangan Kakashi, "begitupula denganmu, Sasuke- _san_ ," Shizune juga menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu," Tsunade mengakhiri salam perpisahan mereka.

Sasuke dan Kakashi membungkukkan badan singkat dan segera pergi dari Senju Agency. Satu persatu permasalahan sudah terpecahkan. Namun, masih ada satu hal pernting yang harus dilakukan Sasuke esok hari. Pria itu sudah memantapkan dirinya dan ia tidak akan mundur.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tidak terasa pagi baru telah datang. Suasana Uchiha Corp terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari gedung dengan empat puluh lantai tersebut. Terlihat beberapa eksekutif yang jarang terlihat sedang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung.

Naruto terlihat paling sibuk karena ia merupakan penanggung jawab dalam rapat pemegang saham tahun ini. Pria pirang itu mendesah lega ketika melihat Fugaku dan Itachi telah datang bersamaan menuju auditorium Uchiha Corp dengan dikawal oleh Iruka dan Kimimaro.

"Fugaku- _sama,_ Itcahi- _sama,_ " Naruto membungkukkan badan menyambut kedatangan petinggi Uchiha Corp.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto," Fugaku menepuk bahu Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam auditorium.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Itachi.

"Semuanya sudah datang, Itachi- _sama_. Kita bisa memulai rapatnya sekarang," sahut Naruto yang bicara dengan profesional.

"Bagus. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang,"

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang auditorium, sementara Iruka dan Kimimaro menunggu di depan ruangan. Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam auditorium lalu menutup pintu ganda tersebut.

Rapat sudah berlangsung selama satu jam ketika Naruto menyampaikan perkembangan Uchiha Corp selama setahun. Para pemegang saham cukup puas dengan perkembangan Uchiha Corp karena laba yang mereka dapatkan sangat besar dan menguntungkan.

Tiba-tiba Toneri mulai membahas kekosongan kursi presdir yang memang menjadi tergetnya untuk dibahas di dalam rapat pemegang saham saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kita memilih Presdir Uchiha Corp untuk cabang Jepang?" ujar Toneri.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu sementara ada Itachi- _sama_ yang masih menjabat sebagai Presdir Uchiha Corp Jepang?" ayah Sasori terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan Toneri.

"Memang benar Itachi- _sama_ adalah Presdir Uchiha Corp, namun karena kesibukan Itachi- _sama_ yang memegang kendali di cabang Inggris, kursi presdir sudah terlalu lama kosong. Apakah bisa perusahaan berjalan dengan kekosongan presdir seperti sekarang ini, Akasuna- _san_?"

Ayah Sasori terdiam mendengar ucapan Toneri. Fugaku hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Toneri dan Itachi menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan pria bersurai perak tersebut.

"Jadi, mari kita melakukan _voting_ untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi Presdir Uchiha Corp selanjutnya,"

"Untuk apa kita melakukan _voting_? Bukankah masih ada Uchiha Sasuke yang pantas menjadi presdir selanjutnya?" Namikaze Minato yang merupakan ayah Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Banyak pemegang saham yang setuju dengan ucapan Minato, namun tidak sedikit pula yang menolak.

"Selama ini Sasuke- _sama_ tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya dan melakukan tugas sebagaimana presdir seharusnya. Aku rasa ia tidak menunjukkan minat untuk menjadi presdir. Apalagi ditambah dengan banyaknya skandal yang ia timbulkan. Itu bisa membuat citra Uchiha Corp menjadi buruk," perkataan Toneri sangat persuasif dan menimbulkan perdebatan di dalam rapat pemegang saham.

Auditorium menjadi gaduh setelah mendengar ucapan Toneri. Naruto selaku moderator memijit kepalanya melihat sikap menyebalkan Toneri. Ia memandang Fugaku dan Itachi yang terlihat tenang. Ditengah kegaduhan itu tiba-tiba pintu ganda auditorium terbuka membuat perhatian terarah padanya.

Sasuke muncul lengkap dengan setelan jas berwarna navy yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat gagah. Naruto tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, mulut pria pirang ini bahkan sampai menganga. Setiap pasang mata tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sasuke saat pria itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam hingga berdiri di tengah auditorium.

"Mohon maaf saya datang terlambat karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus terlebih dahulu. Tapi izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya yang akan menjadi Presdir Uchiha Corp Jepang selanjutnya. Mohon dukungan dan kerjasamanya,"

Sasuke membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. Naruto masih menganga melihat sahabatnya berada di tengah-tengah rapat pemegang saham. Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke dengan berani melangkahkan kaki mengambil keputusan tepat. Itachi tidak bisa menutupi senyum lebarnya dan pria itu menatap Toneri yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n:

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Don't miss it! ;)


	16. Propose

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Marry Me!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

 _Chapter 16_

 _Propose_

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit lehernya sambil memandang taman Uchiha Corp dari ruangan presdir. Rapat pemegang saham telah selesai dengan keputusan bahwa ia terpilih menjadi presdir Uchiha Corp Jepang namun dengan pengawasan ketat Itachi dan Fugaku dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Mereka tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di dunia bisnis. Tentu saja bungsu Uchiha itu membutuhkan banyak bimbingan dan arahan.

Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Sasuke, Uchiha Corp tidak jatuh di tangan Toneri. Meski Sasuke sering sekali membuat skandal, namun para pemegang saham lebih takut kehilangan pundi-pundi emasnya jika menolak penerus Uchiha. Kekuasaan Fugaku lebih besar dibanding kelihatannya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka tidak mengalihkan pandangan mata Sasuke. Naruto bersama Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri mengapit Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka sudah menyiapkan papan namamu," ujar Kakashi saat melihat papan nama bertuliskan Presdir Uchiha Sasuke berada di atas meja kerja pria itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja Kakashi- _nii_ , papan nama itu hampir dimakan rayap karena terlalu lama disimpan di dalam lemari," sahut Naruto dan kembali menatap Sasuke, "apa kau sudah tahu dimana keberadaan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hn,"

"Kau akan menjemputnya kan?"

"Hn,"

"Hn itu artinya apa? Aku jadi kesal mendengarnya!"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang mendengar kekesalan Naruto, "Itu artinya Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura,"

"Kau memang sangat memahamiku, Kakashi," Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang Kakashi dan melirik malas Naruto.

"Aku hanya lebih peka saja dibanding orang lain," sahut Kakashi enteng.

"Woah! Sasuke _teme_! Sekretaris barumu ini benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih! Dan apa-apaan tatapan matamu itu?!" Naruto terpancing emosi sambil berteriak kesal.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat emosi Naruto. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu Naruto dan lelaki itu memang selalu bicara apa adanya. Itulah mengapa persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto masih awet hingga sekarang.

"Berisik," Sasuke menyahut datar.

Naruto mendengus, lalu ikut memandang taman Uchiha Corp, "Kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan dunia entertainment yang sudah membesarkan namamu?"

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berarti kadang kau harus mengorbankan hal lainnya. Tidak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini,"

"Woah! Aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu baru saja keluar dari mulutmu, Sasuke!"

Naruto menatap kagum Sasuke. Di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari langit. Sasuke menjadi lebih dewasa dan bijak dari sebelumnya. Meski Sasuke masih sering membuat Naruto kesal, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mengalami perubahan sedikit lebih baik.

"Berisik!"

Sasuke berdecak lalu mengambil jas yang tersampir di hanger. Pria itu keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto tidak mencegahnya, begitupula Kakashi. Mereka berdua tahu kemana tujuan Sasuke akan pergi.

"Semoga ia bisa membawa Sakura- _chan_ pulang," gumam Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari mobil yang ia sewa dan masuk ke dalam museum teddy bear yang berada di Pulau Jeju. Gadis itu menatap kagum pada setiap boneka teddy bear yang pernah menjadi ikon salah satu drama Korea terkenal, yaitu Princess Hours.

Puas dengan aktivitasnya mengunjungi museum teddy bear, Sakura beranjak ke lokasi selanjutnya yaitu gunung Sanbang. Sudah sejak lama Sakura ingin sekali naik kuda. Oleh karena itu, Sakura memanfaatkannya dengan datang ke gunung Sanbang. Untunglah Sakura pintar berbahasa Korea sehingga memudahkannya untuk berkomunikasi.

Sakura menunggangi kuda berwarna putih dengan dipandu oleh pelatih di sana. Sang pelatih tiba-tiba menerima telepon. Karena sinyal telepon jelek, pelatih itu harus menjauh agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Saat itu keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja sampai kuda yang ia tunggangi tiba-tiba kaget karena seekor anjing menggonggong dengan keras. Sakura menjadi panik ketika kuda yang ia tunggangi meringkik lalu mengayunkan kaki depannya ke udara.

"Kau kenapa? Tenanglah, tenanglah!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan kuda itu dan menarik tali kendali, namun kuda itu justru berlari kencang, " _ahjussi_! _Ahjussi_! Tolong aku, _ahjussi_!"

Sakura berteriak dengan putus asa dalam bahasa Korea. Si pelatih yang sedang berbicara di telepon menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat kudanya berlari dengan kencang membawa Sakura. Kepanikan jelas terlihat di raut wajahnya. Pelatih tersebut segera berlari berniat menaiki kuda lain, namun seekor kuda cokelat dengan seorang pria di atasnya sudah berlari kencang menyusul Sakura.

Sakura ingin menangis karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan kuda yang sedang mengamuk. Gadis itu pun baru pertama kali menaiki kuda. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti kemauannya untuk pergi ke sana. Seharusnya ia pergi ke tempat wisata yang lebih aman dan seandainya ia bersama Sasuke mungkin pria itu bisa menjaganya. Kerinduan pada Sasuke membuat ketakutannya semakin besar. Gadis itu memeluk leher kuda lebih erat karena sang kuda berlari sangat cepat.

" _Agassi_!"

Sakura menoleh melihat seorang pria yang mirip dengan Kim Taehyung berteriak memanggilnya.

" _Ye_!"

"Tarik tali kendalinya!"

"Apa?"

"Tarik tali kendalinya agar kuda itu berhenti!"

"Aku takut!"

"Kau pasti bisa! Jangan takut! Aku akan membantumu!"

Sakura memberanikan diri melepas pelukannya pada leher kuda. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura memegang tali kendali.

"Saat hitungan ketiga, tarik talinya dengan kencang!"

Sakura mengangguk mendengar perintah pria asing di sampingnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, tarik sekarang!"

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik tali kendali kuda. Kuda putih itu meringkik, menggerakkan kaki depannya mencoba memberontak. Pria asing penolong Sakura segera turun dari kuda yang ia naiki dan berlari menghampiri Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkan si kuda putih tanpa takut resiko kemungkinan ia akan ditendang oleh si kuda. Karena kepiawaiannya, kuda tersebut menjadi tenang.

" _Agassi,_ kau bisa turun sekarang,"

Suara berat pria penolong membuat Sakura membuka mata. Ia melihat pria asing dengan surai cokelat itu mengulurkan tangan membantu Sakura turun dari kuda putih. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan berhasil turun dari kuda.

Si pelatih yang terlihat panik tiba saat Sakura turun dari kuda. Pelatih tersebut segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Sakura _agassi,_ apakah anda terluka? Maafkan keteledoran saya," pelatih yang terlihat tua itu sangat menyesal dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Untunglah _ahjussi_ ini menolong saya,"

"Saya bukan _ahjussii._ Saya masih berusia dua puluh tahunan," si pria mirip Kim Taehyung protes karena disebut _ahjussi_. Ia menautkan alisnya kesal.

"Maaf," Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Taehyung- _ah_. Sebagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasih, kalian akan kusediakan makan malam yang nikmat,"

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung BTS?" Sakura membulatkan mata menatap Taehyung.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Taehyung dengan polosnya menatap Sakura takjub sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Daebak!_ Aku penggemar BTS," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

" _Daebak!_ Aku menyelamatkan penggemarku!" Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

" _Kamsahamnida!"_ Sakura membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Bukan masalah," Taehyung terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Jadi... Apa kalian ingin makan daging sapi?" tanya sang pelatih yang sejak tadi merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

"Wah daging sapi Korea yang terbaik! Ayo kita makan!" Taehyung berseru riang, Sakura tertawa melihat keceriaan idolanya.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan segera menuju kamar. Ia membuka koper dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalamnya. Seperti janji Itachi pada Sasuke, pria itu memberikan informasi kemana Sakura pergi dan dimana gadis itu menginap. Sasuke segera bersiap-siap pergi menuju Pulau Jeju dengan penerbangan malam ini.

Setelah selesai mengepak pakaiannya, Sasuke segera mandi dan bersiap pergi ke bandara. Dengan menggunakan coat berwarna navy, celana jeans dan sepatu boots cokelat, Sasuke segera pergi keluar dari apartemennya. Meski lelah Sasuke rasakan, namun ia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertemu Sakura. Rasa rindu sangat menyiksa Sasuke.

* * *

Sasori sedang berada di sebuah studio pemotretan majalah. Di tengah waktu istirahatnya, Sasori menyempatkan diri menjelajahi internet. Ia berniat mengunggah foto selfie dirinya untuk menyapa para penggemar. Namun, niatnya terhenti begitu melihat trending topic di twitter dengan tagar #GoodByeSasuke.

Sasori segera mengklik tagar tersebut lalu mencari artikel dari sumber terpercaya. Isi artikel tersebut membuat Sasori terkejut. Dengan cepat matanya bergerak membaca serentetan kata dalam artikel.

"Dia pasti gila," gumam Sasori.

Sasori segera membuka kontak ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon Sasuke. Pada dering ke sembilan panggilannya terjawab.

"Ini aku,"

" _Hn. Aku tahu,"_

"Kau selalu membuatku terkejut. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Kenapa kau selalu lamban?"_

"Kau mengejekku? Aku ini terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat untuk membaca artikel tentangmu," Sasori mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan mencemooh Sasuke, "kau benar baik-baik saja?" nada suara Sasori terdengar khawatir.

Meski Sasori sempat membenci Sasuke karena pria itu sudah membuat Sakura menangis. Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah sahabat Sasori. Mereka memulainya bersama. Mereka menjadi trainee bersama. Walaupun Sasuke tidak banyak bicara dan lebih sering mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastik, Sasori tetap menyayangi Sasuke sebagai sahabat. Ikatan kuat itulah yang membuat Sasori mampu menahan perasaannya pada Sakura.

" _Hn. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Cemaskan saja pekerjaanmu yang mungkin akan bertambah dua kali lipat,"_

"Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar ucapanmu. Tapi, aku berharap ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa ia sudah mengetahuinya?"

" _Sepertinya belum,"_

"Sepertinya?" Sasori menggumam dengan alis tertaut, " _baka_! Kau belum menemuinya?!"

" _Tck! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Sudah, aku sangat sibuk. Kau sangat mengganggu!"_

"Oy Sasu—" panggilan telepon diputus oleh Sasuke, Sasori memandang ponselnya tidak percaya, "orang itu selalu memutuskan telepon ketika aku sedang bicara!"

Sasori menghela napas panjang kemudian bersandar pada kursi memandang plafon studio dengan senyum kecil.

* * *

Sakura sedang duduk bersama Taehyung di restoran daging sapi Korea. Si pelatih yang merasa bersalah menyuguhkan daging sapi Korea terbaik yang ia miliki. Taehyung yang sangat menyukai daging menyambutnya dengan gembira. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap menggemaskan Taehyung.

"Aku sangat lapar. Maafkan aku karena kau melihatku seperti ini," Taehyung mengunyah dagingnya dengan cepat dan bersiap mengambil daging yang berada di atas panggangan.

"Ini, makanlah," Sakura menyerahkan daging yang sudah dibungkus dengan daun salada.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar meminta Sakura menyuapinya. Dengan malu-malu dan kikuk, Sakura menyuapi Taehyung.

"Hm... Enak sekali!" Taehyung mengunyah dengan cepat, "ngomong-ngomong nama _nuna_ tadi Sakura ya? _Nuna_ orang Jepang?" tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah terkejut membuat Sakura bingung, "apa aku benar memanggilmu dengan sebutan _nuna_? Jangan-jangan kau lebih muda dariku,"

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung bicara dengan bahasa informal pada Sakura membuat gadis itu tertawa renyah. Gadis itu membalik daging sapi di atas panggangan. Ia mengambil sepotong daging, meniupnya dan makan dengan pelan.

"Nama depanku Sakura. Benar aku berasal dari Jepang dan aku memang lebih tua darimu," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar! Aku hampir mengira _nuna_ adalah orang Korea," Taehyung berbinar kagum menatap Sakura, "nama belakang _nuna_ apa?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Taehyung mengedipkan mata dua kali melihat respon Sakura yang terdiam.

"Uchiha,"

"Uchiha? Hm... Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar marga itu," Taehyung meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk di dagunya sambil berpikir, "tapi aku tidak ingat," pria itu tersenyum polos.

Sakura mendengus membalas senyuman Taehyung, "Aku sangat beruntung bisa makan malam denganmu,"

"Aku bersyukur _nuna_ bukan penggemar yang merepotkan. Maksudku, _nuna_ tahu kan _sasaeng fans_?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kehidupan idol memang sulit ya?"

"Tidak, aku menikmatinya," Taehyung kembali menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya membuat Sakura tersipu, " _nuna_ cantik sekali jika tersipu,"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Sakura memilih mengabaikan pujian Taehyung dengan memakan daging di hadapannya.

Taehyung terkekeh, " _Nuna_ , sedang berlibur?"

"Ya,"

"Sendirian?"

"Betul,"

" _Daebak! Nuna,_ apa sebutan untuk orang yang pergi berlibur sendirian? Aku lupa,"

"Solo traveler,"

"Ya! Itu maksudku!" Sakura kembali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Taehyung, "kenapa _nuna_ berlibur sendirian?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berlibur sendirian? Member BTS yang lain tidak ikut?"

"Mereka punya liburan masing-masing," Taehyung menjawab lugas, "jadi kenapa _nuna_ berlibur sendirian?" pria itu tidak melupakan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Sakura kembali terdiam sejenak, " _Healing time,_ "

Taehyung mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan jawaban Sakura, "Kapan _nuna_ akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Hm... Sepertinya empat hari ke depan,"

"Kenapa _nuna_ terdengar tidak yakin?"

"Aku rasanya tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang..." Sakura menatap langit malam dari jendela restoran. Taehyung bisa melihat guratan kesedihan di mata gadis itu, "jika aku jadi penyelam di sini, kira-kira gajinya besar tidak ya?"

Taehyung tertawa, " _Nuna_ , kau itu lebih pantas menjadi model. Bagaimana jika ikut audisi di BigHit?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi model ataupun selebritis karena aku harus menjaga berat badanku. Aku tidak suka itu,"

Taehyung tertawa lebih keras, "Itu juga yang menjadi salah satu kesulitanku. Aku harus menjaga berat badanku agar selalu terlihat tampan,"

Keduanya bicara dengan akrab hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak ada jurang pemisah antara idola dan penggemarnya. Sebelum berpisah, Taehyung memberikan tanda tangan pada casing ponsel Sakura dan selfie bersama. Sakura sangat senang.

Taehyung mengantar Sakura hingga berada di samping mobil sewaan yang digunakan Sakura.

"Sakura _nuna_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Ketika ada kesulitan, di sana pasti ada jalan keluar. _Nuna_ tidak perlu khawatir. Waktu akan memberikan jawabannya,"

Sakura awalnya terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tapi, perlahan bibirnya membentuk garis senyum. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum hangat menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjadi penggemar setiamu,"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum manis.

"Tentu saja,"

Taehyung memeluk Sakura mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk penggemar yang baru ia temui hari ini. Seandainya bisa, Taehyung ingin memberikan dukungan kepada seluruh penggemarnya.

Sakura membalas pelukan Taehyung dan tersenyum. Ia berharap waktu akan memberikan jalan keluar dari permasalahannya. Seperti kata Taehyung, dimana ada kesulitan di sana pasti ada jalan keluar.

" _Gomawo,_ Taehyung- _ah_ ,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Taehyung mengawasi mobil yang dikendarai Sakura hingga menghilang di jalanan. Pria itu mengembuskan napas memandang langit Pulau Jeju yang indah dengan bintang-bintang bersinar terang. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Taehyung.

* * *

Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Jeju pada pukul delapan keesokkan harinya. Penerbangannya tertunda karena cuaca buruk dan pesawat yang ia tumpangi baru bisa take off pada pagi hari. Sasuke terpaksa menginap di hotel bandara semalam.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas datang menghampiri Sasuke. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar itu membungkukkan badan dengan hormat.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , saya Jugo yang ditugaskan oleh Itachi- _sama_ untuk mengantar anda selama di Pulau Jeju,"

"Apa kau yang mengawasi Sakura selama di sini?" Sasuke melepas kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Ya. Saya sudah meletakkan alat pelacak di tas Sakura- _sama_ ," Jugo menyahut dengan sopan.

Jugo teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu Sakura di bandara. Pria itu berpura-pura menabrak Sakura hingga menyebabkan sling bag yang tersampir di bahu Sakura terjatuh dan membuat isinya berceceran. Jugo segera meminta maaf kemudian membantu Sakura memasukkan barang-barang pada sling bag gadis itu. Namun, Jugo tidak lupa memasukkan alat pelacak pada sling bag Sakura yang selalu dipakai gadis itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Bagus. Setelah menaruh koper, aku harus segera menemui Sakura,"

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_ ,"

Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu disusul oleh Jugo yang menyeret koper pria itu. Mobil Hyundai Tucson berwarna biru sudah menunggunya di depan lobby bandara. Jugo membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sasuke dan meletakkan koper di bagasi mobil. Segera keduanya pergi menuju villa yang akan ditempati Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura memastikan sekali lagi isi tasnya sebelum keluar dari hotel. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Sakura segera menuju mobil sewaan yang terparkir di halaman hotel. Tujuan wisatanya kali ini adalah Seongsan Sunrise Peak.

Sakura membuka jendela mobil menikmati angin menerpa wajahnya. Meskipun sedang musim gugur, udara Pulau Jeju lebih hangat. Sakura menikmati perjalanannya menuju Seongsan Sunrise Peak.

Sebelum sampai menuju tempat tujuan utamanya, Sakura berhenti terlebih dahulu di Seopjikoji. Gadis itu memarkirkan mobil dan keluar dengan kamera mirrorless yang siap di tangan.

Keindahan bunga canola atau biasa disebut rape flowers memanjakan mata Sakura. Hamparan bunga berwarna kuning menambah eksostisme pemandangan Seongsan Sunrise Peak dari jauh.

Gadis itu segera mendekat dan memfoto hamparan bunga tersebut. Di seberang hamparan bunga terlihat laut yang sangat indah. Ditengah kegiatannya menikmati pemandangan alam, seorang pria mendekati Sakura sambil membawa ponsel.

"Maaf, boleh minta tolong memfoto kami?"

Sakura menoleh, melihat pria bersurai hitam dan gadis berambut cokelat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sakura tersenyum menerima ponsel lelaki tersebut.

"Tentu saja,"

Sepasang kekasih itu berpose manis di depan hamparan bunga canola. Sakura menghitung hingga tiga dan sepasang kekasih itu beberapa kali mengganti pose mereka. Mereka nampak manis di mata Sakura.

"Terima kasih,"

Si pria mengambil ponselnya dan gadis pasangannya membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sepasang kekasih itu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Sakura tiba-tiba merindukan Sasuke. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang mencoba untuk tenang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak selfie,"

Sakura bergumam seorang diri mengambil ponsel yang berada di sling bag. Gadis itu membelakangi hamparan bunga canola mencoba untuk selfie.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu Hyundai Tucson biru dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada. Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura sejak gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Pria itu diam-diam mendengus melihat Sakura bersusah payah hanya untuk selfie.

Setelah sampai di villa, Sasuke segera membersihkan diri dan pergi menemui Sakura dengan diantar oleh Jugo. Jugo mengikuti arah GPS yang menunjukkan lokasi Sakura. Di sinilah pria itu berada sekarang. Menikmati pertunjukkan selfie Sakura yang sangat lucu di matanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pandai selfie sih?"

Sakura berdecak melihat hasil fotonya yang kurang bagus. Tiba-tiba ponsel di tangannya direbut oleh seseorang. Gadis itu segera mendongak dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tck! Jauh-jauh datang ke Pulau Jeju hanya untuk selfie? Bukankah di rumah kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Sasuke?"

"Kau sudah melupakan wajahku hanya karena beberapa hari tidak bertemu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan enteng. Ia merangkul bahu Sakura dan memposisikan kamera di hadapan mereka bersiap untuk selfie, "tanganku lebih panjang darimu. Lihat! Pemandangannya bisa masuk ke layar. Sekarang senyum!"

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke sebelum pria itu menekan tombol shutter. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Sasuke menghadap Sakura menarik napas singkat. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan senyum kecil.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput istriku pulang,"

Sakura membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Sakura.

"Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Bukankah kontrak itu sudah berakhir?"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin mengakhirinya?"

Tatapan serius Sasuke membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura menunduk memandang ujung sepatu boots yang ia kenakan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun ikatan pernikahan tanpa cinta bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Sakura.

Sasuke diam memerhatikan Sakura yang menunduk. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sakura, menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Meskipun kau ingin mengakhirinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, "karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang terasa hangat. Senyum pria itu sangat tulus. Tiba-tiba paru-paru Sakura terisi oleh banyak oksigen. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis bahagia tak mampu berkata apapun.

"A-aku..."

Ketika Sakura mulai terisak, Sasuke mencium dengan lembut bibirnya. Pria itu dapat merasakan bibir Sakura bergetar. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluk dan mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Sakura memejamkan mata menerima kecupan-kecupan lembut Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke datang dan membalas perasaannya. Gadis itu tidak perlu bimbang lagi memutuskan jalan mana yang ia harus ia pilih. Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya, ia hanya perlu mencintai Sasuke sampai akhir hidupnya.

Jugo berdeham kecil membalikkan tubuh ketika melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura. Pengawal keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat malu melihat keromantisan atasannya yang terkenal dingin.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajah memandang pipi Sakura yang bersemu merah. Pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ciuman lembut. Sakura terpejam menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," sahut Sakura dengan senyum manis.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke juga dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Jugo yang nampak canggung memerhatikan mereka.

"Siapa _ahjussi_ itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Pria itu lupa jika ia pergi mencari Sakura bersama dengan Jugo. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menghampiri Jugo yang masih berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke.

"Ini Jugo. Pengawal keluarga Uchiha," Sasuke memperkenalkan Jugo pada Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Sakura- _sama,_ " Jugo membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang, Jugo- _san_ ," Sakura juga ikut membungkukkan badan, sedikit malu karena pasti Jugo melihat adegan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jugo, kau pergi dengan mobil itu," Sasuke menunjuk mobil yang dikendarai Sakura sebelumnya, "aku dan Sakura akan naik mobil ini," lalu Sasuke menunjuk mobil yang berada di belakang Jugo.

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_ ," Jugo mengangguk patuh.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelah pengemudi. Sakura masuk ke dalamnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasuke lalu menyusul dan pergi meninggalkan Seopjikoji. Jugo memandang mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke hingga hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Sakura masih merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mereka berbaikan. Namun, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya yaitu hubungan Sasuke dan Shion serta Uchiha Corp.

Sepasang suami istri itu sampai di Seongsan Sunrise Peak. Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Gadis itu masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap manis Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memilih naik gunung di siang hari begini?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan bergandengan.

"Katanya pemandangan dari atas sana sangat indah dan bisa menenangkan hati," Sakura menyahut dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu memposisikan jari-jarinya memenuhi jari-jari Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan memandang tangan mereka.

"Aku dan Shion tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja,"

Sakura berhenti melangkah membuat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Katamu cinta itu hanya hal yang naif,"

"Sudah kuduga kau menguping. Kalau kau mau menguping, seharusnya kau mendengarkan sampai selesai,"

Sakura terlihat bingung, "Memang ada kelanjutannya?"

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Apa kelanjutannya?"

Melihat tatapan penasaran Sakura membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan kembali berjalan diikuti Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Lagipula aku hanya mencintaimu,"

Sakura mendengus mendengar Sasuke tidak mau memberikan jawaban. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin menggali lebih dalam, namun melihat telinga Sasuke sudah memerah, Sakura yakin pria itu pasti sangat malu. Jadi, Sakura mengalah dan tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh.

"Mengenai Uchiha Corp, aku memutusukan untuk menjadi presdir,"

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdengar terkejut.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, menoleh melihat wajah manis Sakura, "aku sudah pensiun dari dunia entertainment,"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?" Sakura bertanya khawatir.

"Ada seseorang yang lebih penting dari itu semua," ujar Sasuke sambil menaiki anak tangga, "hati-hati jangan sampai tergelincir," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura terus menerus tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai di puncak gunung. Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, namun Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa berolahraga, berkebalikan dengan Sakura yang sangat malas olah raga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke terlihat cemas memerhatikan Sakura yang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Akuh... Akuh... Baik-baik saja,"

"Kalau tidak biasa naik gunung, kenapa harus ke tempat ini?" Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana dan mengelap keringat yang muncul di dahi Sakura.

Meskipun Sasuke terdengar seperti mengomel, namun pria itu sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Sikap Sasuke inilah yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajak pria itu mendekat pagar pembatas. Mulut Sakura berseru kagum memandang pemandangan indah dari atas puncak gunung.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura segera mengabadikan pemandangan tersebut melalui kamera mirrorless miliknya. Tidak ketinggalan, Sakura juga mengambil foto Sasuke yang tengah menikmati pamandangan indah di bawah kaki gunung.

"Bukankah aku tampan?"

"Sifat narsismu itu tidak akan pernah hilang sepertinya,"

"Tapi aku memang tampan," sahut Sasuke cuek dan mengambil alih mirrorless Sakura, "aku akan mengambil fotomu,"

Sakura segera menempatkan dirinya dan berpose di depan kamera. Sasuke cukup puas mengambil foto Sakura. Pria itu kemudian pergi membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Namun, Sakura mengulum senyum ketika Sasuke datang kembali dengan seorang pria Korea yang bersiap mengambil foto mereka.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura dengan mesra. Sakura melirik suaminya tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian menghadap kamera dan membuat huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Bisakah kalian berpose lebih romantis?" si pemuda Korea sedikit berteriak kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sakura memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu hanya sekedar menempel. Sakura membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya penuh cinta. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan dibalas dengan penuh sayang oleh Sakura.

"Kalian berdua sangat manis,"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil kembali mirrorless Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"Sama-sama,"

Setelah pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut pergi, Sasuke segera melihat hasil potret yang diambil oleh pemuda tersebut dan hasilnya sangat menakjubkan. Sakura yang penasaran ikut melihat display pada kamera mirrorlessnya.

"Wah! Sepertinya pria tadi adalah fotografer. Bagaimana bisa fotonya sebagus ini?" Sakura berseru kagum melihat fotonya bersama Sasuke dengan latar langit sore berwarna jingga.

"Ini pasti karena ada aku,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan malas. Pria itu terkekeh lalu menyerahkan kamera mirrorles Sakura agar dipegang oleh gadis itu.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang nampak sibuk merogoh saku coat cokelat yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak beludru yang terlihat tidak asing berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Pria itu membukanya dan nampak cincin pernikahan Sakura di sana. Gadis itu terdiam tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Jadilah istriku satu-satunya yang mencintaiku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku,"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke memakaikan cincin pernikahan di jari manis kanan Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum manis menatap Sakura. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Hari ini Sasuke sangat manis dan romantis. Sakura hampir meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

* * *

Sakura mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Gadis itu berdiri di balkon kamar memandang indahnya langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dengan senyum bahagia. Sakura memandang penuh arti cincin di jari kanannya. Akhirnya Sasuke melamar gadis itu dengan pantas. Ia sudah tidak perlu meragukan perasaan Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Gadis itu kembali memandang langit malam bertabur bintang dari balkon villa keluarga Uchiha. Tepat saat itu Sakura melihat bintang jatuh. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari perut Sakura. Pelukan hangat Sakura rasakan ketika dada bidang Sasuke membungkus punggungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memotret bintang jatuh,"

"Aku baru tahu hobimu fotografi," Sasuke menatap Sakura dari perpotongan bahu gadis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak pandai selfie," ujar Sakura.

"Berikan ponselnya padaku,"

Sakura yang awalnya bingung namun tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengubah layar kamera menjadi mode selfie dengan timer tiga detik. Dengan tangan panjangnya, Sasuke mengarahkan ponsel di depan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat Sasuke menekan tombol shutter. Ketika hitungan kedua, Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu tidak sempat terkejut ataupun protes.

"Sekali lagi,"

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan pada hitungan kedua, Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura hingga menghadap wajahnya lalu mencium bibir gadis itu. Kali ini Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Kenapa? Kau sangat manis saat terkejut,"

Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali memeluk bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini membuka gallery ponsel Sakura, melihat hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil dan iseng membuka foto-foto Sakura yang lain karena baru kali ini Sasuke memegang ponsel Sakura.

Jari Sasuke berhenti men-scroll down ponsel Sakura ketika melihat tiga foto Sakura bersama seorang pria di sebuah restaurant. Sakura menelan ludah gugup ketika Sasuke menemukan fotonya bersama Taehyung kemarin.

Sasuke membuka foto Sakura bersama Taehyung sehingga wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Sakura tersenyum dengan pose jari membentuk V sedang pria di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama namun jari berbentuk V miliknya diletakkan di bawah mata kanan pria itu.

Sasuke menggeser foto berikutnya terlihat Sakura dan Taehyung memajukan bibir mereka seolah ingin mencium sesuatu. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke menarik napas menahan kesal. Lalu Sasuke menggeser foto berikutnya membuat Sakura yang kali ini menahan napas.

Sasuke mengencangkan rahang ketika melihat foto Sakura yang dirangkul oleh Taehyung dan kepala Taehyung menyandar dengan kepala Sakura. Mereka tersenyum manis menatap kamera. Sasuke hampir saja melempar ponsel Sakura jika gadis itu tidak dengan sigap merebut ponselnya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Siapa pria itu? Kau berselingkuh selama di sini?"

Sakura bingung menjelaskan situasi dari foto tersebut karena kelihatannya Sasuke sangat marah. Walaupun pria itu mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kau tahu BTS kan? Boyband Korea yang sangat aku sukai itu. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung salah satu member BTS. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat di gunung Sanbang dan ia menyelamatkanku saat kuda yang aku naiki hilang kendali," Sakura begitu panik walaupun gadis itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Pria itu segera memerhatikan tubuh Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Sakura menghela napas lega karena Sasuke mau memercayai ucapannya. Setidaknya pria itu tidak mengamuk dan hubungan mereka kembali memburuk.

"Untunglah aku baik-baik saja,"

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk ketika Sasuke menyeringai menatapnya. Pria itu mendekat membuat Sakura mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh pagar balkon. Sasuke mengusap wajah Sakura dengan punggung jari membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Karena kau baik-baik saja, kau harus dihukum!"

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura menjerit kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal dan meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di tengah tempat tidur setelah menutup pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar dengan balkon. Sakura menelan ludah gugup melihat mata Sasuke yang penuh kabut nafsu. Pria itu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memosisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut," cicit Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa saat ini kau berada di bawah kendaliku," Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Tapi aku dan Taehyung—"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman panas. Sakura tidak bisa menghindar. Gadis itu pun tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar mendominasi Sakura.

Sasuke dengan tidak sabar menarik gaun tidur Sakura hingga menampakkan paha mulus dan celana dalam gadis itu. Gaun berwarna merah muda berbahan satin itu terus ditarik hingga melewati kepala Sakura. Hanya tersisa pakaian dalam gadis itu yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menjilat bibir sensual saat memerhatikan tubuh indah Sakura. Sakura merinding dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Sasuke, sadarkan dirimu!" Sakura sangat panik.

Sasuke terkekeh tidak menyahut ucapan Sakura. Pria itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan menahan tangan Sakura tepat di atas kepala gadis itu. Sakura mencoba memberontak namun tidak bisa karena tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Sasuke, kumohon lepaskan aku," Sakura memelas memandang Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Kau harus dihukum!"

"Jangan!"

Sakura berteriak saat Sasuke melepaskan bra tanpa tali milik Sakura dan melemparkannya dengan asal. Kedua payudara Sakura terekspos dengan jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Pria itu dapat merasakan bagian bawah dirinya sudah mengeras.

Sasuke melihat Sakura memalingkan wajah. Pria itu menarik rahang Sakura hingga mereka bertatapan. Sasuke tersenyum tulus mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sementara pria itu menatap matanya dengan intim.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura menarik tengkuk lehernya dan mencium bibirnya dengan menggebu. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka tersebut. Pria itu dengan menyeringai menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya. Desahan-desahan erotis menggema di dalam kamar tersebut hingga fajar menyingsing.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Jika ada kata yang lebih dalam dari cinta, maka itu adalah kau, Uchiha Sakura,"_

.

.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura bersama dengan heels lima centimeternya berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ruangan Presdir Uchiha Corp. Setelah kembali dari Pulau Jeju, gadis itu pulang dengan senyum merekah. Hari-hari yang ia dan Sasuke lalui di Pulau Jeju sangat manis. Sasuke lebih sering memanjakan dirinya di sana. Mereka sejenak melupakan pekerjaan maupun rutinitas di Jepang. Namun, hari ini Sakura harus memulai kembali hari-hari sibuknya.

Sakura membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Sakura akan menemani Sasuke kemanapun pria itu pergi. Ia mengatur semua kegiatan Sasuke dan setiap saat bisa memandang wajah pria itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura senang.

Di hari pertamanya kembali bekerja, Sakura tidak datang bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu beralasan ingin membeli sesuatu. Ketika Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, Sakura menolak tawaran Sasuke. Sekarang kita bisa melihat hal yang ingin dibeli Sakura ternyata adalah sebuket bunga yang siap menghiasi ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sakura mencium bunga mawar berwarna putih tersebut dengan senyum merekah. Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati yang tulus. Sakura ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia selalu mendukung pria itu dengan cintanya yang tulus. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan spasi di antara kedua alisnya mengkerut ketika melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kakashi- _nii_?"

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dari keyboard ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Pria itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura,"

"Pagi," Sakura sedikit bingung ketika melihat barang-barang di meja kerjanya tidak terlihat satupun, "kenapa kau ada di meja kerjaku, Kakashi- _nii_?"

"Ah... Itu..." Kakashi berpikir sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat bingung, "sebenarnya Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi sekretarisnya,"

"Sekretaris Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba berpikir, "apakah aku baru saja dipecat dari posisiku?"

Kakashi menarik napas dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi selama gadis itu pergi.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak dipecat. Lebih tepatnya kau dimutasi menjadi sekretaris Naruto,"

"Naruto? Untuk apa seorang manajer memiliki sekretaris?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi kepala bagian,"

"Apa?! Si bodoh itu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa saja yang aku lewatkan selama aku cuti?"

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi semenjak kau cuti, Sakura," Kakashi tersenyum kecil memandang Sakura yang terkejut.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura merentangkan telapak tangannya di udara, "dengan kata lain posisiku berubah dari seorang sekretaris presdir menjadi sekretaris kepala bagian. Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Ini namanya penyalahgunaan kekuasaan!"

Sakura mengembuskan napas dengan kasar dengan mata melotot. Ia berjalan cepat membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang tidak berniat menghalau Sakura.

Sasuke sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya semenjak ia pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa ketukan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Pria itu hendak mengomel namun ia urungkan ketika melihat Sakura yang membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan istrinya. Tapi, senyum Sasuke perlahan hilang ketika melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas meja yang berada di tengah sofa. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada menatap kesal Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau baru saja berkelahi dengan seseorang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku hampir saja berkelahi dengan seseorang sekarang," Sakura memincingkan mata menatap Sasuke.

"Aku?"

Sakura mengangguk saat Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura. Pria itu kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku sekretaris Naruto? Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku sepanjang hari? Apa kau akan merasa bosan jika melihatku berada di dekatmu?" bibir Sakura menukik ke bawah seiring dengan matanya yang menatap kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Bukan seperti itu,"

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu denganku?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Istrinya tersebut terlihat cantik dengan midi dress berwarna navy yang dilapisi blazer putih. Sasuke mengerang frustrasi. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang terus memerhatikan dirinya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku memindahkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memercayai diriku sendiri jika aku mampu menahan diri saat melihatmu sangat cantik hari ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat manis.

Sasuke mendekat, menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap iris emerald Sakura yang terlihat indah. Mata gadis itu mengedip dengan lucu. Jika Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura sepanjang hari, pria itu tidak akan mampu menahan hormonnya yang menggebu.

"Aku mungkin saja akan menelanjangimu setiap saat jika kau menjadi sekretarisku. Lalu pekerjaanku akan terbengkalai begitu saja dan Uchiha Corp akan bangkrut. Apa kau mau seperti itu?"

Sakura membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar makian Sakura, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan alasanku memindahkanmu? Jangan marah, sayang," Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu mengedip karena kaget.

"Baiklah aku mengerti,"

Sasuke mengelus dengan lembut kepala Sakura mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Pria itu lantas memeluk Sakura, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas istrinya.

"Aku akan sering merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Tck! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Jarak antara ruanganmu dan Naruto hanya beda satu lantai saja,"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Jadi, itu alasanmu tidak mau berangkat bersamaku tadi pagi?" Sasuke mengerling buket bunga yang berada di atas meja.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk dengan riang, "kau harus meletakkannya sendiri ke dalam pot bunga. Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku sekarang,"

"Hn,"

"Selamat bekerja, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura sengaja menggoda Sasuke dengan menambahkan sufiks _kun_ di akhir namanya membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis dengan senyum miring. Sebelum pergi, Sakura berbalik dan mengecup cepat bibir Sasuke membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sakura berseru lalu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Pria itu duduk di sofa dan meraih buket mawar putih yang diletakkan Sakura sebelumnya. Membuka buket tersebut, Sasuke memasukkan satu persatu tangkai bunga ke dalam pot. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh di antara tangkai mawar. Sasuke segera mengambil benda tersebut yang ia ketahui sebagai alat tes kehamilan.

Sasuke dengan cepat membalik test pack dan dua garis merah terlihat di sana. Meski baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat test pack di depan matanya, namun Sasuke tahu apa arti dari dua garis merah yang nampak di test pack tersebut. Pria itu segera berdiri dan melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari ruangannya.

Kakashi berdiri begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. Ia sedikit bingung karena tingkah Sasuke yang sangat aneh.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil menghampiri pria tersebut. Ia berasumsi jika Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja bertengkar karena sebelumnya ia melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi semakin bingung saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat sambil tertawa gembira, "atur ulang jadwalku hari ini! Buat semuanya mundur setelah makan siang!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan pergi begitu saja. Kakashi masih bingung dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat memasuki lift dan berhenti di lantai ruangan Sakura. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. Sasuke tersenyum gembira menjawab sapaan para pegawai membuat para pegawai sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit di luar perkiraan.

Sasuke sampai di depan ruangan Naruto dan tepat saat itu Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat wajah sumringah Sasuke. Ia sudah menebak bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukan test pack yang ia sembunyikan di dalam buket bunga.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin—"

Ucapan Naruto terabaikan karena Sasuke baru saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat sambil tertawa gembira. Pria itu sedikit merasa horror melihat sifat Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan tulus. Sakura sedikit tertawa di dalam ciuman mereka karena ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Hallo! Apa aku di sini tembok? Astaga!" Naruto mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan test pack yang ia simpan di dalam saku jas dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto tanpa melepas ciumannya dengan Sakura. Naruto menerima benda yang tidak ia mengerti dan memerhatikannya. Naruto berdecak kagum dan mulai memahami perasaan sepasang suami istri itu sekarang.

"Wow! Aku akan menjadi paman! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" Naruto tidak mendapat jawaban apapun karena Sasuke masih saja sibuk mencium Sakura, "tck! Aku pergi sekarang!"

Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke menjauhkan wajah untuk sekedar menatap Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Kehidupan mereka akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran buah hati. Sasuke berjongkok dan meletakkan telinganya di depan perut Sakura.

"Hei! Ayah akan menunggumu dengan sabar. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan merepotkan ibumu," Sasuke mencium lembut perut Sakura membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Jadi, ini alasanmu memanggilku 'Sasuke- _kun_ '?" Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Sakura mengangguk, "Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia!" Sasuke kembali berdiri dan memeluk Sakura, "sekali lagi terima kasih, Sakura. Kau membuat hidupku semakin lengkap. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

"Aku akan sering mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu,"

Sakura tertawa di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah tahu jalan takdirnya. Yang Sakura tahu hanya menjalani hari-harinya sebaik mungkin. Tidak pernah terbayangkan jika Sakura akan berjumpa dengan Sasuke lalu menikah dengan pria itu. Hidup memang penuh misteri, namun selalu terselip kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

FINISH

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Halo! Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya! : )

Sebetulnya aku udah bikin lemon yang asyeeemm. Tapi, aku banting stir dan membuatnya sedikit implisit karena ingin menampilkan sisi SasuSaku yang manis! Jadi, mohon maaf bagi yang request lemon asem. #merong ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk segala dukungan, saran dan cinta untuk fanfict ini!

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah mengisi kolom review dan para silent readers yang meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini. : )

Sejauh ini. Marry Me adalah fict terbaik yang aku buat.

Untuk kalian yang mungkin kebetulan ARMY, jangan sungkan berkunjung di wattpad aku, leegyeoul. Sepi banget wattpad aku. Wkwkwk...

Anyway, Marry Me sepertinya akan aku upload di wattpad. ^^

Sampai jumpa di fict lainnya. :*

Salam cinta dan penuh cokelat,

Chocoaddicted


End file.
